


Quest for Altea

by fandomlicious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blind!Keith, Dragons, F/M, Hero!Lance, Knight!Shiro, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Medieval, Queen!Allura, Quest for Camelot AU, Swearing, Wizard!Coran, Wizards and Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 130,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlicious/pseuds/fandomlicious
Summary: 20 years after the legendary sword Voltron was drawn from its stone by Queen Allura, it is stolen and eventually lost in the dangerous Balmeran Forest. To prevent the rogue knight Zarkon, his witch companion Haggar and their army of Galra warriors from claiming the sword and conquering all of Altea, it falls to Lance, with the help of a dark-haired hermit, to embark on the treacherous journey, save his kingdom and reunite his broken family.This story is an AU based on the 1998 film The Magic Sword: Quest For Camelot. Written prior to Season 2 release. Rating due to cursing.NOTICE: This work is in progress of being edited to remove any notions of romantic Shiro/Allura - please be patient as this may take a little while.





	1. United We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is preparing to leave for a knight's visit to Altea. He farewells one boy at home and greets another in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Quest for Altea. I got the inspiration for this fic because I was listening to Looking Through Your Eyes and I Stand Alone while reading Klance fanfic and it just hit me. 
> 
> This story will not be completely identical to Quest for Camelot. I am making changes for plot and character development reasons and I am very ready to go back and re-edit chapters so that they have better descriptions, plot details, etc, that I will think of when I'm not typing this in a midnight frenzy. This chapter will most likely be one of them because I am not fantastic at description when I'm not half tired and right now, it's very much 'there was a tree' in my head.

The farm at Arus was all Lance had ever known. The luscious green grass of the fields, the cliffside path that lead to the small beach, where he loved to play in the fine sand and cool water. The large house he shared with his mother and older brother was not just a source of warmth from the cold and shelter from the rain, but a sanctuary of love.  
  
"Shiro! Look at me!"  
  
Lance smiled as his brother laughed. Lance was trying to prove he could ride as fast as any knight in Altea, which was easy, because Blue was the fastest horse in all of Altea. Lance could see their mother frowning from the corner of his eye. Lady Sophia held herself with a poise that was called for with her title, one that did not falter even as she rode her own chestnut mare.  
  
"Lance, slow down!"  
  
Obediently, the younger boy pulled on the reins of his snow-white pony, turning back to smile at them, "I'll be okay, Mother! One day, I'll be able to do this without hands!"  
  
Shiro laughed again, guiding Black alongside his brother, "Even knights need to keep their hands on their reins, Lance."  
  
Lance frowned momentarily before sighing, "Do you really have to go, Shiro?"  
  
Shiro gave his brother a sad gentle smile, one that Lance knew all too well. He hated it when his brother had to leave the farm, even if it was just to go to Altea. His mother always made him do extra chores when he left and she wouldn't even play joustings with him when he was done.  
  
"I'm afraid so. The Queen has summoned us all for a great celebration and it would be quite rude to reject her."  
  
Lance wasn't happy with that answer, "She must have hundreds of knights! Surely she can do without you!"  
  
Shiro smiled as he dismounted his horse. He reached down and plucked his brother off his pony, the young boy squawking indignantly as he did, and pulled him up to his eye level, "If every knight did that, then who would protect Altea?"  
  
He had a good point. Lance opened and then closed his mouth again. Shiro grinned as he knew he had him beat, "That is why I must go."  
  
Lance grumbled. As Sophia approached her sons, Lance had a brilliant idea, "Shiro! Tell us a story before you leave!"  
  
Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, placing his brother on his feet, "I don't see why not. What story do you want to hear?"  
  
Lance gave a cheeky grin - it was the same story he always loved to hear Shiro tell, "Why you became a knight."  
  
There was a good natured chuckle from his mother, "Lance, you must know that story off by heart!"  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes as Lance pouted his lips and widened his eyes in pleading, "It's okay, Mother. Who am I to say no to that face?"  
  
Lance immediately plunked himself cross legged amongst the grass, beaming from ear to ear, as Sophia and Shiro knelt onto the grass next to him. Brushing his fringe out of his eyes, Shiro began.  
  
"Long before you were born, when I was only a boy, the world was a dark and treacherous place. The people were divided, thinking only of themselves. Brother fought brother, bonds of friendship had no meaning, many families lost husbands, wives, children. Life was grim and hard."  
  
Lance saw his mother unconsciously touch her necklace and immediately was struck with some guilt. He had never known his father, having passed before Lance was born, and often forgot he was one of the ones who would have died during the darker times. Lance watched Shiro glance at their mother, as if awaiting permission. Once she nodded, he continued.  
  
"The only chance for peace, for change, laid within the legend of Voltron. For it was said that only the true king could pull the magical sword from its stone, unite the people and bring harmony to the land. Thousands of men tried. But all failed."  
  
"Did you ever try?" Lance piped up, curiously  
  
Shiro shook his head, "I was but a boy myself at the time. Besides, as you know - I was not the true king."  
  
Lance smiled, repositioning himself so that he was lying down and resting his chin in his hands. It was getting to his favourite part.  
  
"Then, on the very day that you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forward. Her name was Allura. And she was the true Queen."  
  
Lance sighed, "I like that part. I wish I could meet Allura. She sounds so... wonderful"  
  
Shiro grinned at Lance, "Yeah, she is. I know that she'd love to meet you too."  
  
Lance gasped excitedly, "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Lance." He looked over at his mother, "Do you want your brother to finish the story or not?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry, Shiro."  
  
Shiro nodded and continued, "With Voltron by her side, Queen Allura led us out of the darkness and together, we built the greatest kingdom on earth-"  
  
"Altea!"  
  
" _Lance!_ "  
  
"Sorry, Mother."  
  
Shiro chuckled, "Yes, Lance. Altea. And everyone rejoiced."  
  
Standing up, Shiro walked to his horse and grabbed his shield from where he had strapped it to his saddle. He knelt down in front of Lance, showing him the large round shield. Lance placed his hand on the cool metal, feeling the dents of Shiro's past battles. He let his fingers skim over the Altean crest - the five lions, linked by a single white circle. He lingered on the blue lion longer than the others - it had always been his favourite.  
  
"This crest - these five lions - represent the values of our kingdom, with the circle representing our unity. It is these values that I swore to uphold when I came of age and decided to join the Knights of Altea."  
  
Lance felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up into Shiro's smiling eyes, "And one day, when it's your turn, you too will make the oath to protect Altea, Queen Allura and Voltron, and become one of the greatest knights the world will ever know."  
  
"I will be! And they'll have festivals and parades to celebrate Sir Lance the Amazing." Lance leapt to his feet, a large grin upon his face, "I'll fight dragons and save beautiful princesses and stop villainy in all of its forms!"  
  
Both his mother and brother chuckled and smiled at him. But it was Shiro who nodded at him, like a true knight, and said, "And I will be right by your side, little brother."  
  
The neigh of Shiro's horse caught their attention. Across the field, at the gate of the farm, five men dressed in the royal blue and white of Altea trotted through, each holding an identical shield to the one in Shiro's hand. The Knights of Altea had arrived.  
  
A dark skinned man with a shaved head shouted something at them and waved. Shiro waved back, nodding in understanding. Lance sighed. Now he really had to go.  
  
They all stood as Shiro turned to face his mother, "Take care while I am gone, Mother."  
  
"You get back home safe." Sophia wrapped her eldest son in a warm hug, "Be careful."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
Shiro turned to Lance and ruffled his hair, much to his displeasure. Lance flattened it out as Shiro hoisted himself up onto his horse.  
  
Lance leapt onto his horse just as Shiro started off, "After him, Blue!"  
  
Blue neighed obediently and tried her hardest to catch up to Shiro and Black. Lance called out to Shiro, "Wait up, Shiro! I'm coming with you!"  
  
Lance watched as his brother turned back, but continued to gallop, "One day, Lance, when you're old enough! I promise I'll take you to Altea! Goodbye, brother! I love you!"  
  
Lance watched his brother greet his knights as his poor tired Blue slowed to a trot. He sat there for a while after they had all galloped out the gate and down the main road to Altea. They were long out of sight when Lance felt his mother's horse approach next to them.  
  
"Lance? Are you okay?"  
  
Lance turned to his mother, with the biggest grin on his features and childhood certainty in his voice, "One day, I'm going to be a knight, just like Shiro."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
For three days and nights, Sir Shiro and his fellow knights travelled along the main road to Altea. It was not an easy journey, especially travelling in the shadow of the wretched Balmeran Forest, but one that had to be made. Shiro smiled on the third day as Altea finally came into sight. A city guarded by a high stone wall, the flag of Altea flew high on the ramparts, almost shining against the pink sky of the sunrise. As they drew closer, Shiro watched the Castle of Lions loom into view, a beacon of hope for all of the world to see.  
  
As they approached the bridge to the city, all of the travelling Knights held out their shields to show their brothers. Once satisfied, the knights upon their ramparts lowered the drawbridge, allowing them to be welcomed by an adoring crowd. Shiro waved at the cheering people, watching them celebrate the tenth year of Allura's rule in such a jovial fashion that Shiro never believed would have been possible as a child.  
  
"Sir Shiro! Good to see you!"  
  
Shiro turned to see an older knight come alongside him, with a younger knight with auburn hair next to him on foot. He smiled, "Sir Samuel. It is good to see you. And it is Sir Matthew now, is it not?"  
  
The younger man flushed proudly at this, "Yes it is, Shiro. It's a shame you couldn't be here for the knighting ceremony last month. You missed out on all the fun."  
  
"Yes, like Katie trying to drink the wizard Coran's special Nunvil wine."  
  
Shiro chuckled, "How old is Katie now? Must be somewhere in her third year?"  
  
"Her fourth! Children grow so fast, do they not?" Sir Samuel nodded to his son, "My son, the youngest knight in the land at sixteen."  
  
"Don't hold your breath. I'm sure Katie will try and outdo me and become one at fifteen."  
  
They all laughed as Shiro and Samuel dismounted their horses. Shiro turned to take Black to the stables when Matthew called out to them.  
  
"Shiro! Don't the squires take the horses? We don't want to keep her Majesty waiting!"  
  
"I trust no one else with Black but me. I'll be right there!" Shiro called back.  
  
That wasn't exactly true. He would be right there, but there was one other person that he would trust with Black. Turning into the stables, Shiro smiled at the young boy fighting a straw knight. Complete with a bucket helmet and a stick for a sword, he enthusiastically disarmed his opponent and grinned at his work.  
  
"You really showed him what for."  
  
The boy spun around, looking Shiro's direction. Shiro smiled as the bucket fell off, revealling long raven-black hair, and watched as the boy's clouded violet eyes lit up with joy.  
  
"Shiro!"  
  
Shiro knelt down and brought Keith in for a tight hug. Pulling apart, Shiro put Black's reins into one of his hands, "I brought my friend with me, animal whisperer."  
  
Keith only momentarily hesitated before reaching out and touching Black. He smiled as he heard her bray happily at his touch. Shiro smiled at this improvement to the young boy's state.  
  
"You gonna be alright looking after her?"  
  
Keith looked in the direction of Shiro's voice and scoffed, "She's in the finest hands in the kingdom."  
  
Shiro chuckled, "I know. Hey, when my business with Queen Allura is concluded, perhaps I can show you some new tricks with your stick if you feel up to it."  
  
Keith's face looked like it was about to split open out of pure happiness, "That sounds great, Shiro. I can't wait."  
  
Shiro reached out and ruffled Keith's hair. The boy grumbled and quickly brushed it down. Shiro couldn't get over how much the kid reminded him of Lance. Perhaps he should introduce them one day.  
  
"I need to go. But I'll see you at sundown, okay?"  
  
"You're gonna need to let me know when sundown is, but sure."  
  
Shiro flushed a little in embarrassment but continued on, "See you soon, Keith."  
  
As he walked away, Shiro glanced back just in time to see Keith reached out with his free hand and grabbed his stick, using it guide himself through the stable while gently encouraging Black to follow him. Shiro smiled again - he was doing a lot better now - just as he heard Sir Samuel's call.  
  
"Shiro! Come along, her Majesty is about to greet us!"  
  
Quickening his pace, Shiro weaved through the enthusiastic crowd and reached his fellow knights just as the doors to the Castle of Lions opened. The first person to come through was a ginger-haired man dressed in emerald green robes, his moustache and beard streaked with white. The staff in his hand reminded everyone that the great wizard Coran was a man of great talent that shouldn't be taken lightly. After all, it is his magical powers that prevent those uninvited from entering Altea forcibly. But despite his great prowess, he is not who the crowds are here for.  
  
A young woman, well into her twenties, steps through, igniting the rousing cheers of her followers. White hair cascaded around her shoulders, her dress decorated in the blue and white of Altea, dark skin shining against the Altean sunshine, she held herself with an air of command and respect. On her hip, within its scabbard, rested the hilt of a sword that, at first glance, seemed unremarkable. But any that had tried to pull it from its resting place could attest to the power they felt laid within that sword: the legendary power of Voltron.  
  
Queen Allura raised her arms in greeting, "Welcome to Altea, Knights of the Round Table."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark. Do what you like!
> 
> If you want to know - although it'll be explained later in the story - Shiro and Lance are brothers, but Shiro is adopted. Also, if there are people out there who want to help with description or perhaps even beta the story, just let me know. I am trying to dedicate myself to actually finishing an actual damn story and this one should be easy as I have literally all the dialogue written out on my phone. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Divided We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Allura welcomes her knights on the tenth anniversary of her coronation. But they are interrupted by those of malicious intent, and the Knights of the Round Table are forever changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and hits after just one chapter! It's really encouraged me to continue this story! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

Allura smiled down upon the respected knights that gathered at the steps of the Castle of Lions. The Altean people cheered around them. It was moments such as this that struck her with a surrealism that not even ten years upon the throne could shake. Everything had changed for her the day she claimed Voltron as her own. She unconsciously rested her hand upon its hilt as she continued.

  
"Today is a day of celebration. Ten years today since we banished the darkness, since we came together to achieve the peace that touches the far-reaches of the kingdom. Today, we celebrate all that makes the kingdom of Altea revered across the lands, and today, we honour those who have dedicated their lives to ensure that liberty and justice is given to every citizen of Altea."

  
As she finished, Coran stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her trusted advisor and nodded her permission for him to speak.

  
Raising his staff, Coran turned to the crowd, "Knights of the Round Table, congregate and join us within the Castle to receive the rewards you justly deserve."

  
Satisfied, both turned and walked back into the Castle, followed closely by bellows of joy and the footsteps of the highest ranked Knights in the kingdom. Allura shot Sir Shiro a smile as he fell into stride closest to her. He returned the smile, his dark eyes twinkling with the mischief she was so familiar with. She gestured her head in an invitation to join her and Coran, as the sound of the large doors of the Castle reverberated through the halls.

  
"It is good to see you again, Sir Shiro."

  
"Your Majesty, the sentiment is mutual."

  
She hated that she had to address him so formally but they had time for personal catch up afterwards, "We missed you at Sir Matthew's coronation. How is your mother and brother?"

  
"Lance was quite disappointed that he wasn't allowed to join me in my journey. He dreams of meeting you one day."

  
Allura chuckled, "Perhaps I can grant his wish, when your lady mother decides to grant us an audience."

  
She could hear Shiro's laughter, "That'd be something I'd love to see. He thinks you're the most wonderful person in the kingdom."

  
She dared a glance at the knight, surprised, "Is that so?"

  
"Yeah. Of course, that's merely because he doesn't know any better."

  
It took all of her ten years of diplomatic training to only glare at the smirking Shiro. Allura noticed a matching smirk upon Coran's features that disappeared the moment her eye caught it. Oh, she was going to get him back for that one. Their good-natured jesting was interrupted when they finally reached their destination, approaching a large pair of heavy-set wooden doors almost identical to the front of the castle.

  
"Knights, take your seats!"

  
With a flourish of strength that awed all those that witnessed it, Allura threw open the doors to reveal a large round stone room. Stained glass windows decorated the sides, allowing coloured sunlight to bounce around the room. In the centre, upon a raised marble platform, sat a round wooden table, surrounded by chairs with scabbards hanging off their backs. At the head of the table sat one that was slightly more regal than the others, indicating the importance of their position. The seating place of the Queen.

  
As Allura, Coran and the Knights ascended the stairs to the platform, Allura took the moment to gaze out the largest of the stained windows, situated right behind her chair, and looked out at the sacred rocks. Preserved and protected by a stone wall within the castle, only to be accessed by the Queen herself, sat the stone that had changed the course of Allura and that of the Altean people. Turning back to the table, Allura glanced momentarily at the five lions carved into the stained oak, before looking back at her Knights.

  
In silence, each Knight took out their swords and slid them into the scabbards behind their chairs - an action of peace, indicating that none in this room held ill intent. She had to bite back a smile as Sir Matthew fumbled momentarily with his sword, much to the amusement of his father. Following suit, Allura unsheathed Voltron from its hilt - the power thrumming gently in her palm - before sliding into the scabbard behind her throne. With the completion of the ritual, each Knight took their place at the table. Allura looked to her right and nodded her respect to Sir Shiro, who smiled back at her. She deliberately ignored the empty chair to her left. The man who had filled that seat did not deserve the courtesy of even where he once sat being acknowledged. Instead, Coran stood next to her, staff held proudly by his side. Once all were seated, Coran raised his staff slightly, "Let the meeting of the Knights of Altea commence."

  
"Thank you, Master Coran." Allura nodded at him before standing, "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for attending on this celebrated day. Within the last ten years, you have all given your time and dedication to the protection of Altea and its people. As Queen, I see it right that I bestow upon you, my most loyal knights, a gift of land so that your families and their descendants may always thrive within the kingdom."

  
A murmur gently carried around the table, quietening as quickly as it had risen. Satisfied with the response, Allura continued, "The land will be divided according the needs of each knight. No one shall be given more or less than is deserved and owed. I understand that some knights that sit upon the table come from the same family and as a result, the lands will be given in the name of your families and not to a single individu-"

  
A laugh cut off Allura. It was not from any that sat at the Round Table. It was low, humourless, echoing almost unnaturally. Coldness ran through Allura's blood. She forced herself to remain poised, but her eyes darted around the room to find the source. From the shadows by the door, a figure stepped forward. Allura noted most of the knights tensing at his presence. She eyed Shiro's hand curling into a taunt fist. Clothed in armour the colour of blackest night, carrying a horned helmet under his arm. In his other arm, a longsword with a jewel encrusted hilt, glistening a threat to all in the room. Allura's eyes widened at his face - what was once a man was one no longer. His skin, once as pale as the moon, was now almost as dark as his armour, a deep purple that twisted his handsome face into something cruel. Violet eyes flashed as a cruel sneer changed his features into something almost feral.

  
"I apologise for my lateness, your Majesty. As you can see, I have been quite busy."

  
Refusing to let the horror she felt affect her outwardly, Allura straightened herself, her voice cold as she spoke, "Zarkon. What is the meaning of interrupting Royal business?"

  
His sneer deepened, "No Sir, your Majesty? I thought you would have the manners to at least address me by my deserved title."

  
"Your title was stripped from you when you disgraced the Knights of Altea." Sir Matthew stood now, glaring in defiance, "You are no longer welcome here."

  
"Matthew. Remain calm. This is a place of peace." Sir Samuel rose, taking a place next to his son, "Even if it is with monsters."

  
Zarkon glanced around the room, an expression of false confusion upon his face, "I see no monsters here. I do not even see men. All I see... are cowards."

  
Allura was starting to lose her patience, anger seeping through into her voice as she spoke, "State your business, Zarkon, or we will consider you breaking the rule of peace within these walls and have you exiled."

  
There was that laugh again. Allura was shocked out of her anger to see that it was not coming from Zarkon. The shadows behind him suddenly swirled, forming into a cowled woman. She pushed back her hood to reveal thin white hair, almost as crazed as its owner. She gave a toothy grin, her supernatural yellow eyes beholding the room of knights like the cat would observe the mouse. Allura heard a sharp intake of breath from her left.

  
"Haggar."

  
"Pleasure to see you again, wizard." Haggar practically spat the last word as she narrowed in on him

  
"How did you get inside the castle walls?" Coran almost growled

  
Haggar laughed again. The manical nature chilled Allura to her core, "When you have ears within the keep, it is easy to slither through the cracks."

  
Allura's gaze snapped from Haggar to Zarkon, "Zarkon! Why do you bring such evil into the walls of Altea?"

  
"Says the woman who allowed such evil through the gate." Zarkon laughed now. His was coarse, filled with contempt, "Perhaps you are no longer fit to rule the land of Altea if Haggar could so easily find her way through your defenses."

  
There was swift movement from her knights. Samuel and Matthew both had their swords drawn, while Shiro now stood beside Allura, positioning himself slightly in front of her.

  
"You will leave now or face arrest, Zarkon." Allura refused to lower her gaze, "That is an order."

  
Ignoring her, Zarkon threw his helmet to Haggar. The witch raised her hand, shadows surging forward to catch the helmet before it hit the ground. The ex-knight continued speaking as if Allura had not just threatened him.

  
"If we are seeking candidates for a new ruler, I am willing to put my own name forward for proposal."

  
So this what he had been seeking all along. There was no surprise on Allura's part in this betrayal. Zarkon was an ambitious man. He had always carried the envy that Voltron had chosen her to rule instead of him. Before Allura could speak, Sir Shiro was now standing in front of her, his sword held high in front of him, ready to do battle.

  
"I will not serve a false king." Allura was heartened by the resolve in Shiro's tone, something steadfast in the face of such evil. It strengthened her conviction.

  
Zarkon stared down Shiro, before a smirk crossed his face, "Then serve a dead queen."

  
As if on cue, Haggar roared and shadows burst forward from her, filled in the room. On instinct, Shiro pushed Allura back into her chair just as the shadows swarmed, obscuring her vision. Confusion arose, the sound of swords unsheathing filled the room, shouts of defiance and anger. Allura looked to find Coran was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, screams were filling the room, cutting off just as they started. Her heart raced. People were dying.

  
Something pulled in the back of her mind. Instinct made her reach behind her chair and pull Voltron from its sheath just as a blade pierced through the shadows. She pull all of her strength behind her swing and as the sound of metal clanging rang through the room, Voltron blocked the blade's swing and magic exploded through the room.

  
A rainbow of blue, yellow, red and green flashed from the sword, pushing back the shadows, and Allura saw as Zarkon was sent hurtling across the room, slamming with such force into the opposing wall that the stone around him cracked. His body crumpled motionless to the floor. Allura watched him, holding up Voltron warily. Surely he could not have survived such a blow?

  
Suddenly, the shadows vanished and Allura watched as Haggar materialised beside Zarkon, helping him to his feet. Allura's eyes dashed around the room. Knights were scattered about, on the ground, standing in stock-still shock, broken spears and discarded swords sprayed around the walls. Beside the door of the room, Coran stood, branishing his staff and glaring at where Haggar had stood before the attack. Zarkon's helmet lay discarded in her place.

  
"Mark my words, Queen Allura."

  
Allura's attention snapped back to Zarkon. His violet eyes burned at her, his mouth twisting in both pain and rage as he forced out his words, "One day, Voltron will be in my hands. Altea will fall. And everything that you have accomplished, everything that you hold dear, will belong to me!"

  
"Get them!" Coran roared

  
Just as the knights still conscious surged forward, Haggar spat out some incantation in her demon tongue and the shadows wrapped themselves around the pair before vanishing, leaving only the cracks upon the walls as the only evidence they had once been there. Once gone, Allura turned to her knights, "Sirs! Are you alright? Report!"

  
One of the older knights, Sir Iverson, stood to attention, "Ma'am, injuries are being accounted for. There are no casualties as far!"

  
"Wait! Sir Samuel!"

  
Allura turned to see Sir Klaize, searching around the room frantically, "Sir Matthew! Your Majesty! I cannot locate Sir Samuel or Sir Matthew! I heard them screaming in the shadows, but - they're gone, your Majesty!"

  
Gone? How could they just be gone? Allura turned to look at Coran. He looked morosely around the room, "It seems that the witch Haggar must have spirited them away in the shadows, your Majesty."

  
Allura grit her teeth, the hold upon Voltron tightening in her grasp, "Then we shall not rest until we find them. Have our knights rested and then send them after Zarkon!"

  
"Your Highness?"

  
Allura turned sharply, making poor Sir Rax flinch. Allura almost felt bad - the poor boy was only a year older than Sir Matthew, and was still as new. His grey eyes looked downcast as he spoke.

  
"Your Majesty... Sir Shiro is missing too."

  
No. The Queen quickly looked around the room, as if to confirm that the young sire is just mistaken and Shiro will suddenly emerge from behind a chair where he lay unconscious and give a reassuring smile about his condition before commanding the men to find their missing knights. But when Allura's eyes met Coran's, he gave her a grim nod and she froze.

  
No...

  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

  
Lance loved snow. Sure, it wasn't great weather to swim in, but it opened up just as much playful opportunities as sunny weather did. He was on his fifth snow knight, and was pushing his overlarge toy helmet out of his eyes, trying to hold steady the stick in his right hand while keeping hold of Blue's reins.

  
"Hi-yah!" Lance nudged Blue and she galloped forward. The stick pierced through the snow knight's head, knocking it clean off and making it drop the shield that Lance had spent ages trying to make stay on. The young boy let out a whoop, and turned back to his mother, who was sweeping the threshold of their front door, "Mother! Did you see?"

  
Sophia smiled at him, "Of course I did. Shiro will be impressed when he returns."

Lance bristled proudly. It has been almost a whole week since Shiro had left and Lance had been counting down the days until he returned. His dreams had been filled with festival music, beautiful queens and large castles, like the stories he would tell him. He was going to beg Shiro to take him next time. All he had to do was give him the big eyes and he would never say no. Lance shivered, pulling his toy cape around him closer to fight back the cold, hoping his mother wouldn't notice. But of course she did.

"Lance, I told you that it was not the right weather to wear your knight costume! You'll freeze!"

"But Mother! A true knight wears his colours, rain, hail, shine or snow! I can't defend Altea dressed in my normal clothes!"

"You cannot defend Altea if you catch cold! Now go inside and change!"

Lance grumbled, grudgingly dismounting Blue when movement in the distance caught his eye. Turning to look down the hill, there were figures on horseback walking through the front gates. Excitement swelled in Lance as he saw the Altea flag caught in the chilly breeze. He was back! Shiro was home!

"Mother, it's Shiro!"

Lance ignored his mother's calls and ran down the hill, tripping once or twice in the thick snow. He ignored the wetness and the cold that permeated his thin clothes. All he could think was that Shiro was back. As Lance reached the knights, he looked up at their faces as each knight trotted past him, searching for Shiro's. As they all turned out to not be Shiro, heaviness settled in Lance's stomach, his smile faltering with each non-Shiro knight. One knight looked at Lance with a sadness on his face. Why was he so sad?

"You must be Lance."

Lance turned to see a large bay horse towering over him, a young woman in warm clothing sitting upon it. He was entranced by her bright eyes and dark skin, snow white hair tied up in a regal bun. But then he saw the silver tiara decorated in diamonds sitting snugly on her head. His eyes widened and, looking down, his eyes caught the black hilt of Voltron. It was her. Lance felt his throat go dry as he met her eyes again. They were even bluer than Blue's, which Lance had thought to be impossible.

"You're Queen Allura." Lance finally croaked out, finding his voice.

Allura smiled down at him, her horse coming to a halt, "The last I saw you, you were a babe in your mother's arms. How much you have grown."

There was a catch in her voice, like the way mother was when she spoke about Father. Why were they all sad? Panic filled Lance. Where was Shiro?

"Lance!"

Lance turned around to see his mother rushing towards him, the knights stopping in their paths to watch her. Instinctively, he ran towards his mother and hugged her tightly. Sophia froze as Lance held her, before he heard her gasp, "Your Majesty?"

"Greetings, Lady Sophia."

Lance turned back to look at Queen Allura. She still had the sadness on her face, but there was no longer any smile. No pretending. He felt his mother's grip on his shoulders growing tighter. Fear made tears start to pool in Lance's eyes, taking all of his energy to force them back. He couldn't cry, not in front of the Queen.

"Where is my son?"

Lance watched Queen Allura dismount her horse, pulling her cape close to ward out the cold breeze. She was fiddling with her saddle, trying to detach something. Lance's heart was in his throat as she pulled off an Altean shield. Not just an shield, his shield. Lance recognised the dents. He could imagine the feel of them as the queen held out the shield to Lady Sophia. He could hear the choked intake of breath from his mother, and automatically grabbed one of his mother's hands, squeezing it in comfort. Because no. He couldn't be gone. Not Shiro.

"What. Happened?" Lady Sophia half-sobbed out as she looked upon her son's shield.

Queen Allura held her gaze, looking regal despite the sadness on her face, "Your son was one of three knights taken from my court by an evil witch, conspiring with the disgraced knight Zarkon. We know not where they have gone or what has happened to them. These shield was all that was left behind of Shiro."

"So he's not dead?" Lance blurted out, hope sparking itself in his chest.

Queen Allura looked down at Lance, "We do not know."

His mother reached out to grab the shield, her sobs as quiet as she could manage. As she took the shield, Queen Allura wrapped a gentle hand around his mother's. He had never seen eyes burn as fiercely as the Queen's did at that moment. He now understood why Shiro respected this woman so much.

"Shiro is one of my most trusted knights, and my dearest friend. This is my oath to you, Lady Sophia. We shall not rest until he is found and brought home to you."

His mother nodded. Lance did not think she could speak. He watched as she took the shield and held it close to her chest, holding it close. The sight made Lance not just upset, but angry. The Queen was about to remount her horse when he surged forward, grabbing her cape. She turned to look at him in surprise. He tried his hardest to put into his eyes when he had seen in the queen's just a moment ago.

"Take me with you! I want to help find my brother! I want to help you bring him home!"

A strangled sob came from behind him. Lance almost faltered, wanting to turn back and look at his mother, but he knew that he needed to help. Shiro needed his help. He refused to look away from the Queen, who stared down at him blankly. He couldn't read her face, but he swore her eyes looked almost watery. Suddenly, she was crouching down in front of him, and she smiled again. Lance felt hot tears burn his eyes. He knew that smile. Shiro gave that smile when he told him that he needed to go. He gave that smile when he said that Lance needed to stay.

That smile meant no.

He turned his head, scrunching his eyes shut so that he didn't shame his family by crying in front of the queen. Lance was startled out of it by a gentle hand stroking his hair. He looked up in surprise as the queen continued to do so, the warmth of her hand comforting Lance. Her smile remained, but her lips quivered ever so slightly as she spoke.

"If every knight had the same bravery and compassion in their heart as you, there would be no such thing as monsters."

Lance watched as the queen suddenly reached behind her neck and untied something. Holding it up in front of him, she revealed a necklace with a large medallion pendant. She nodded at him to take it. Gingerly, Lance grabbed the medallion - it was ice cold - and thoughtfully fumbled with it. The five lions on Shiro's shield were also on the medallion, polished and shining in his palm. Lance turned it over and there was a strange language written on the back. He had no clue what it said. Delicate dark hands suddenly wrapped his hands around the medallion. Lance was surprised by how coarse they felt on his skin - they had been so soft in his hair.

"This necklace with guarantee you protection and entry into Altea for you and your family, always. If you are ever in trouble, or if we have not found Shiro and you are old enough to lend your aid and manage the journey through the main road to reach Altea and the Castle of Lions, take this with you and you will always be welcome within the Castle of Lions."

The tears welled up. Lance couldn't help it. He threw himself forward and hugged Allura. Arms wrapped around him, holding him close, as he sobbed, "You really are t-the most wonderful person in the world. P-Please bring him home."

Allura pulled back from the hug, and looked down at Lance. Her eyes were aflame again, "I give you my word, Lance. I shall not rest until he is found."

Lance stood still as he watched the Queen remount her horse and, with a farewell nod to his mother, the Queen gathered her knights as they galloped out of the gates. He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder and the dam broke. He needed to get out of there. He turned and ran. He wasn't sure if his mother had called after him. He didn't hear nor did he care. He ran back to Blue, who stood waiting patiently next to their last fallen snow knight, and immediately wrapped his arms around her, brokenly sobbing into her mane. He suddenly remembered the medallion, pulling back to look down at it, held in a white-knuckled grip. After a moment, Lance tied it around his neck, letting it settle around against his chest. He pulled himself up onto Blue and ordered her to gallop, which she obediently did. Away from the house, all the way to the cliff side.

He wasn't sure why he went there. No. He knew exactly why he went there. It was their spot. Where Shiro taught Lance how to parry blows and fight with his wooden sword, where Lance had shown Shiro all the dances that the servants had taught him, where Shiro first showed him how to ride Blue. Lance sat upon that cliffside, looking out at the grim ocean. It must have been hours. Lance finally noticed how dark and grim the sky was as the ocean churned, unsettled. It was like it knew. Lance put his hand on the ground and immediately pulled it away, flinching at the sudden cold. He had forgotten it was there. The cold and wet of the snow had long saturated his clothes, but it hadn't mattered. He glared at the snow, willing it to melt. He never wanted to see it again.

Lance hated snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos and bookmark if you want! I'm hoping to update pretty regularly! 
> 
> Let me know how you like my adaption, especially if you have watched Quest for Camelot, and if you like/dislike my improvements! Let me know why!
> 
> Update soon! :D


	3. On My Brother's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years have passed since Shiro was taken, ripped from the lives of those that loved him. On the anniversary of his disappearance, Lance makes a decision, while Allura's worst nightmare realises itself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really just smashing out this fic! I hope people are enjoying it! 
> 
> If you have any questions about the fic, let me know in the comments!

** Ten years later **

 

The sun warmed his bones as Lance laid back on the sand, his boots discarded by his face. He felt the water lap gently against his toes, caressing them with wet kisses. He watched the clouds move across the sky. Lance squinted as he saw a bird fly past the sun, watching it soar off into the distance. He sighed. Not for the first time, he wish he had wings. Then he could just go. Away from Arus.

 

To Altea.

 

He clenched his fist. He was now in his twentieth year. He could have left many years before, but his mother needed him around. The farm had struggled for the last couple of years and then, before that, they lost servants to a sickness that had plagued the lands. It had been a tough few years, but now, the farm was flourishing, there was enough servants to handle the harvest season. Lance had no excuse now. He needed to go. He needed to help bring his brother home. After so long, it was long accepted that Shiro was dead. Lance never truly believed that - if Shiro really was gone, he felt like he would know in his gut. But even if he was - Lance closed his eyes at the idea. No tears - Shiro still deserved to be brought home and buried here. To give him long awaited peace and closure. If not just for Shiro, then for Lance and his- 

 

"Lance."

 

Lance sat up quickly, and turned to see his mother walking towards him. She was dressed in her dark blue dress - her dress of mourning. He quickly stood up, brushing sand off his turquoise tunic and out of his hair, trying hard to not look guilty for blowing off his chores. Again. 

 

"Hi, Mother. What a surprise to see you here!"

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, coming to a stop in front of her youngest son. She folded her arms, waiting for his excuses. He felt his face flush in embarrassment and looked down, "...Sorry." 

 

Sophia sighed. She reached forward and helped brush the sand off him, "You know that chores come first, Lance."

 

"I know. I just... couldn't focus today."

 

Another sigh. Lance looked up to see the sadness in his mother's face. His heart broke. She pulled him forward into a hug, "I miss him too, sweetheart." 

 

Lance closed his eyes. No tears. Not now. His mother needed him to be strong, especially today. On the anniversary. He pulled back from the hug, "I'll go do my chores now. Sorry, Mother."

 

As Lance began to walk away, he heard his mother call back to him.  He turned around, confused, as she simply pointed at his boots, still sitting snug and unattended in the sand. He quickly ran back and began putting them on as he walked. He could feel the rolling of his mother's eyes behind him, and guilt settled in his chest. He had to tell her soon enough. She knew that Lance couldn't stay forever. Even if Shiro wasn't gone, Lance knew his life wasn't here at the farm. It was out there, wherever there was. But that could wait for tomorrow. When he finally reached the farm, he felt the breeze whirl around him, and there was a caw. He looked up and saw that bird again. It seemed to circle above the farm before it took off, beyond the gates, towards the main road. Lance took the moment to close his eyes and pretend again. He was flying, the trees and grass long below him. Adrenaline rushed through his body, as the wind carried him towards a large shining castle and a welcoming crowd. 

 

There was a neigh and a nudge on his back and Lance was once again back on the ground. He turned to see his beloved horse waiting expectantly for him, her saddle waiting expectantly for him. Her head was turned, looking almost quizzical. Smiling, Lance reached out and stroked Blue's face. Her eyes were still the bluest in the world. 

 

"C'mon, Blue. Time to get to work." 

 

Blue neighed in response and Lance pulled himself up on his horse, "Hei-yah!" 

 

Lance galloped across the field towards the barns. He had a routine to getting his chores done, a way to pass the time and sort of train at the same time. Hey, you took the entertainment where you could. As Lance passed the pig pens - shouting 'Sorry!' as he startled poor Miss Daisy as he almost bowled her over - he picked up the pitchfork that had been left lying unattended against the pen and held it like a jousting lance. He ignored Daisy's shouts after him and kept galloping. His blood was pumping, nothing mattered but his 'quest'. It was these little tasks that made Lance's otherwise boring and predictable days manageable.

 

He smirked as his wooden knight came into sight, standing stoically with Lance's old training sword and a barrel lid as a shield. He expertly knocking the sword as Blue galloped past at breakneck speed. Another win for Sir Lance the Magnificent! He crowed to himself as they finally approached the barn. The doors were wide open, as they usually were during the day, and he saw the target he had painted on the back wall, next to the hay. If anyone took a closer look, they would see many holes in the wood around the outer rings, where Lance had done this many times before. Lance braced his throwing arm, closing one eye so he could aim the pitchfork. Come on. Today's the day. He could do it!

 

Lance slowed his breathing, and honed his focus. Then, with all of his strength, he threw the pitchfork. 

 

It slammed dead centre into the target.

 

Lance whooped his delight, pulling on Blue's mane to make her rear. He had never hit the middle before! He had finally did it! When Lance was finished celebrating loudly, his horse now with all four hooves on the grass, he patted Blue's neck, "Well done, girl. Let's get you some oats."

 

He swears that the horse must speak people on some level because the moment he said the word 'oats', Blue surged forward and happily trotted into the barn. She headed straight to her usual post, and waited patiently for Lance to dismount. He laughed as he put the bucket of oats in front of her and she started to borderline inhale them.

 

"You'd think you'd never been fed a decent meal in your life, you silly horse." Lance chuckled, patting down Blue again, "Good girl."

 

Lance turned away from her and looked around the barn. It looked a bit dimmer than usual. He noticed the problem - someone had forgotten to open the side window. It took all of his strength to push it open - these damn old windows liked to get stuck - and he immediately felt the rush of air when he was successful. That was better. And, looking out at the green landscape, Lance couldn't help but have his attention drawn to the sky once again. There was no bird this time, but the crispy blue was inviting enough. He wondered if it was this clear over Altea.

 

"Tomorrow, Blue. Tomorrow, I’m gonna tell her. I’m gonna take you and together, we’re gonna ride all the way to Altea. We’re gonna join the Knights of Altea and then – I’m gonna bring Shiro home. Just you watch, Blue.”

 

There was a nickering sound from behind Lance, but his eyes were still on the sky. Determination surged in him. It was done. Tomorrow, he was going to finally leave this place for good.

 

Now how to tell his mother that…

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Your Majesty. Master Coran sent me to inform you that the rest of the Knights have arrived.”

 

Allura looked up from her reading to see Lady Shay standing at the door. She was a gentle soul, despite being one of her best knights. Under her helmet, Allura could see that she had the same grey eyes as her brother.

 

The Queen nodded, standing up from her desk, “Thank you, Lady Shay. I shall arrive to greet them shortly.”

 

Lady Shay bowed courteously and took leave. Allura closed her book and picked up Voltron from where it dutifully sat next to her. As she tightened it onto her belt, she looked over at the red helmet she had sitting in the corner. Anger surged through her, her grip on her sword tightening. It took a moment for her to let go again. She brushed down her royal gown and pulled her long plait over her shoulder, fingers idly playing with the end of her hair.

 

It had been over ten years now. Ten years since she lost some of her most dutiful knights. No, not just knights. Friends. A young, smiling face flashed in her mind and she willed it away. She exhaled a deep breath and looked again upon the hateful helmet. A reminder for her to always keep searching. To never stop until they had been found. Until _he_ had been found. 

 

And Zarkon was dead.

 

With that last thought, Allura left her study and closed the door behind her. As she locked it, a figure emerged from the shadows. She startled before relaxing as Coran nodded his greetings at her.

 

“Surely there are less heart failure inducing ways to make yourself known, Coran.”

 

The wizard bristled his moustache, “A ruler must always be prepared, your Majesty, even for the most unpleasant of surprises.”

 

Not for the first time, Allura found herself wondering about Coran’s curious accent. It was from nowhere in Altea she had ever heard of, nor the surrounding lands. She had never asked – Coran was once a traveller, before he and Allura had met. It was long assumed that wherever Coran hailed from, it was a long way from where he currently is.

 

“Agreed, but when a ruler is about to address her knights, she must look composed and not be frightened half to death because her advisor has a flair for the dramatic.”

 

There was a laugh from Coran, “You have me there, your Majesty. Even as a boy, I always enjoyed producing reactions of awe from my fellow countrymen.”

 

“I now see why you dedicated your life to wizardy.” Allura smiled at her friend before beginning her walk down the dimly lit corridor. That was strange, the torches along the walls were usually lit this time of the day, “Come. We must not keep the knights waiting.”

 

“They are all awaiting you around the Round Table. I took the liberty to bring them in myself.”

 

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. To her credit, she did not stop or turn, “Allura. I know today is a difficult day for you. I am here to make sure it is as manageable as possible. So sadly, I will not be joining you for your meeting today.”

 

That did make her turn around, “Coran?”

 

The wizard bowed, looking apologetic, “I’m afraid that I have other business to attend to, your Majesty, that would allow you to return to your quarters all that much sooner. But I shall return to your side once it is concluded.”

 

Allura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before ultimately sighing, “I understand, Coran. Thank you, for your consideration.”  
  


Coran nodded, “I shall take my leave now.”  
  


Coran walked past Allura, not turning back as he walked into the darkness ahead. It was in the blink of her eyes. The green-clad wizard was there in front of her and then, blink, he was gone and the torches of the corridor were all lit, showing her the way. She shook her head. Coran was a funny fellow – mysterious in his magical ways - but he meant well. He was the only person that had seen her cry and openly grieve the loss of her knights.

 

The loss of her best friend.

 

As Allura finally reaches the door to the Round Table, she pushes it open and is immediately met with concerned faces. Moonlight streamed through the stained windows – was it so late already? How long had she locked herself away in the confines of her study?

 

The Knights all stood up from their seats and bowed towards their queen. Allura couldn’t help but notice the royal medallions – the only way for those of Altea to enter the city -  that now adorned their necks and was immediately taken back to ten years ago. The memory of Shiro’s little brother demanding that he come along, the tight hug that he flung upon her – surprising her – before choking out that he thought she was wonderful and that Shiro had thought so too. She had left the farm at Arus with tears streaking her cheeks, hiding her face from her knights until she could have a moment privacy to let her heart break.

 

He must be almost as old as Shiro was when Shiro vanished, or not that much younger. She remembered the boy’s sunkissed skin against the cold snow and his wide blue eyes watering and she had to immediately push it out of her mind.

 

Those were thoughts for Allura the woman. She needed to have the mind of Allura the Queen.

 

As per tradition, Allura took Voltron out of its sheath and slide it into the scabbard behind her seat.  She stood in front of her seat and commanded all to be seated. It was now time for the meeting to commence. She allowed a moment’s silence, glancing at the empty chair to her right, before she began.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Altea. Today is a day that haunts many that sit here. Ten years have passed since we lost our fellow knights, Sir Shiro, Sir Samuel and his son Sir Matthew. They were the epitome of what knighthood stands for: courage, compassion, loyalty and justice.”

 

There was sad applause around the table, with scatterings of ‘Here, here’. Allura raised her hand to silence them all.

 

“In this time, they have not been found, though we have not lost hope that we shall be able to return them to their families. For as much as we have lost, that is what we cannot lose. Hope. It drives us all to seek a better life for ourselves, our loved ones and our people. In the time since we lost our friends, equality and freedom have spread through the lands of Altea.”

 

There was another applause, this one much more positive. Allura took a deep breath. Going well. She can do this.

 

“Voltron has given us the strength and ability to stand together against all injustice! Together, we have built a kingdom that has exceeded our greatest expectations and prospered beyond-“

 

_CRASH!_

 

Knights threw themselves back to avoid wood and rubble that fell upon them. Sir Rax pulled Lady Shay from the seat to Allura’s left just as it was destroyed by a falling stone. The sudden gust of wind extinguished all of the lit torches, the room now only illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the windows behind her. Allura found herself falling back into her chair as something landed upon the table. The sudden transition from light to dark made it difficult to see what the creature was. All she could see was its dark shape and its bright green eyes that zeroed in on her.

 

She glared back at it. She heard a gasp from her left – it sounded like Lady Shay.

 

“Rax, that’s a griffin!”

 

The next voice was a harsh whisper from Rax, “Your Majesty… move slowly.”

 

Allura followed her knight’s instructions. She raised her left arm slowly, her eyes never leaving the green of the creatures. As her eyesight adapted to the darkness, she could see that Lady Shay was quite right – it looked just like a griffin, as all of the readings of Coran’s had told her. But something about it seemed unnatural. Instead of the birdlike eyes griffins were known to have, they were round, almost… lizard like. In fact, the eyes seemed to be the only thing solid about it. The body – the eagle wings, the lion legs -  was all concealed by dark shadow.

 

The gaze never faltered. Neither did Allura’s. She was almost there. The hilt of Voltron was almost in her grasp.

 

It happened in a flash. She could only remember pain, immediately clutching her left arm as she heard the sound of splintering room from behind her. She could feel something warm trickling down her arm. There were roars and shouts all around her.

 

“Your Majesty!”

 

Sir Iverson appeared to her right and Sir Rax to her left, immediately trying to attend to her. Allura made herself look up, forcing back the pain long enough to see the – the monster – taking flight up towards the caved in roof of the tower. Allura was filled with horror as she saw what now sat in its shadowy beak mouth before it disappeared out of the hole it made.

 

“Forget me!” She immediately began barking orders to her knights, pain and panic adding an extra bite to her tone, “Find me Coran and then forget me! All forces, go after the creature! Retrieve Voltron!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any that are curious, here is the ages for the characters you've met so far:
> 
> Lance: 20  
> Lady Sophia: 42  
> Allura: 35  
> Coran: Who knows?  
> Shay: 22  
> Rax: 35
> 
> I'll add more as you meet more characters. 
> 
> Comment, like and bookmark! Let me know what you think so far, guys, gals and non binary pals!


	4. Silver Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the theft of Voltron, a call is put across the land. As Lance sees this as an opportunity to finally prove himself, another intervenes in the shadow creature's escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I am so happy with the response that Quest for Altea is receiving. If anyone here hasn't seen the movie, Quest for Camelot, look up Nicole Rey on Youtube, and there is a playlist for it! I've been listening to it on repeat to keep my inspiration going. 
> 
> Let's keep going! I'm trying to improve my action sequences, so I'm trying something new this time around. Let me know what you think.

Coran had been in his tower, meditating, when he heard the shouts outside. He rose, grabbing his staff from where he left it floating, and willed himself to find the source of the commotion. His magic swirled within him and a moment later, he stood upon the ramparts, right next to the tallest tower of the Castle. Soldiers scurried about him, grabbing spears, lighting arrows and arming catapults. Coran began to demand what was going on when there was a deafening crunch of wood and a shadow burst from the roof of the castle. Where the Round Table was situated.

 

Coran stared in horror. It shaped like a griffin, but those eyes - it was a robeast. There was only one he knew with the magic to create such a monstrosity. His heart sank as he saw the scabbard of Voltron in its beak. No. Coran looked about him, at the mess of soldiers running to their duties, bellowing, "Aim for the wings! Do not let it leave the castle walls!" 

 

Gathering his magic, Coran willed himself to fly. As he flew towards the robeast, he pointed his staff ahead of him and spoke his mother tongue. A bolt of emerald green shot from his staff, slamming straight into its shadowy chest. Disorienting the monster, the robeast headed on a downward spiral towards the roof of the tallest tower. Soldiers jumped from the roof as it landed, knocking a catapult off to the ramparts below. Coran quickly reached his hand out and the momentum of the falling soldiers lessened suddenly, until they were gently placed on the ground. Once sure that they were safe, Coran flew straight for the tower. His feet touched stone just as the robeast shook its head, turning to glare at Coran. 

 

Coran brandished his staff, "Haggar. What evil is this?"

 

The robeast ignored Coran. One of its claws reached up and grabbed Voltron out of its beak, allowing it to roar ferociously at Coran - a _shrill, toe curling_ noise. Coran fought the urge to cover his ears, keeping his ground. He shot another bolt, which the monster swiftly dodged. The bolt hit the stone where it had stood, leaving only a burn mark. It lashed forward with its free claw and Coran thought fast, rolling out of the way as it collided with a stone pillar, sending it off the side to the ground below. It was when Coran was pulling himself back to his feet that he saw it. 

 

On the back of the robeast's left foot, almost obscured by shadow, was a royal medallion. One with Coran's runes tied to the back. His teeth gritted together. How the hell did she get her hands on one? Only a Knight of Camelot or a royal family member were permitted to carry one! But then Coran remembered - the last expedition, the one Allura sent three months ago, to the city of Galra for diplomatic talks - Sir Klaize had been the Knight that had been assigned to them. They had been yet to return. 

 

Coran suspected that they never would. 

 

He needed to get that medallion. If he let that - _thing_ \- leave with it, it could just come back with Goddess knows what else. Coran took the chance and, stabbing his staff into the side of the monster, holding onto it tight, he shouted out a spell. Magic shocked through the robeast, causing it to freeze and roar in pain. The claw which held Voltron tightened in its grasp. Fine. Coran would grab the medallion first. He reached out, trying to keep his staff steady - his fingers just brushed the cold metal. Just needed to stretch _a little bit more_ before - Yes! Coran grasped the medallion tightly and _pulled_ , snapping the rope that tied it to the robeast. However, Coran misjudged how tough the rope would be, throwing him off balance, causing the staff to shift away from the robeast, ending the spell.

 

Coran turned in time to see lime green eyes glaring murderously at him and had a moment's notice before it dove at him. He threw himself back, but the robeast wasn't aiming for him. He shouted as it grabbed his staff in its beak and, with one swift _crunch_ of its mighty jaw, the wood snapped. He was helpless as his beloved weapon - the channel of his strongest magic - fell, powerless, in pieces, to the stone at its feet. For good measure, rubbing salt into the wound, the robeast stamped upon the broken head of the staff and _grounded it_ into further splinters. It leveled the wizard with what could only be described as a smug glare, before its dark wings stretched out. It ran to the edge of the tower, Voltron still in its claw, and took off. Coran ran after it, but it was too late. He could only watch as the robeast avoided flaming arrows and stones, now so far from the walls of the kingdom that it almost blended into the ink black sky of night. 

 

No, that wasn't the _only_ thing he could do. 

 

He reached out with his hand and closed his eyes. He knew that the direction that monstrosity was going in would take it above the Balmeran Forest. A place of magic. Without his staff, his most powerful magic was inaccessible to him. It was taking all that he had to do this spell. He could feel his magic casting through the forest, just as he could feel his energy being sapped from him. He couldn't keep it up for too long. But a few seconds was all he needed, to echo his message through the magical creatures within the forest. Despite what all believed, not all who wandered the Balmeran Forest were evil. Perhaps, there was someone he could reach...

 

_Stop the shadow creature. Protect the sword._

 

"Master Coran! Are you alright?"

 

Coran's eyes snapped open and the spell ended. He turned to see Lady Shay standing behind him. Her storm grey eyes were wide with worry, darting from the shattered staff to him. Coran shook his head, before responding, "Lady Shay. I could be better, but I'm not dying."

 

"Queen Allura has been injured! She needs you immediately!"

 

_Allura._ Coran's chest tightened. He rushed to grab the salvageable pieces of his staff. As he did, movement from below caught his eye. A soldier ran to the warning horn, yelling out to whoever stood by it. 

 

"Send word across the land! Voltron has been taken!" 

 

The loud sound of the emergency horn echoed around them. Suddenly, he saw another hand join his in gathering the pieces. Lady Shay picked up all the other pieces and held them out to him, her face furrowed with worry. He gave her a thankful smile, taking the pieces before ordering Lady Shay to take him to Allura. Before descending down the tower, he took one last glance across the ramparts. He hoped to the Goddess that his message would reach the mind of someone who could help.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The robeast soared into the night. Haggar could feel the wind rushing through its shadowy feathers like she was there. A smirk graced her features. It was unfortunate that the wizard had taken the medallion. But it mattered not. She knew where to get another, thanks to Sir Klaize. It fit into the plan quite perfectly. After all, with the soldiers now on full alert, it would be impossible for them to even get close to the front gate. Not without a scapegoat. The robeast glanced down at the land below it. Mixtures of green foliage and thorny vines stretched below it. The Balmeran Forest. Haggar wondered how long the precious Queen would last in there - if she could convince Zarkon to spare her for a little fun first. 

 

SMACK!

 

Pain suddenly exploded in her head. What? Haggar forced the robeast's head to dart around, seeking what had attacked them. Her attention was caught by a flash. It suddenly dove at them again, hitting the robeast upside the head. It groaned in pain. Stupid creature! Focus! She made it turn to follow the fast thing and finally caught another flash as it flew by. A flash of silver. 

 

She was stunned. Impossible...

 

The silver-winged falcon took the opportunity to ram into the robeast again, Haggar's shock making her lose focus for just a moment. But that was all it took. Haggar realised in horror that, after that attack, she could not feel Voltron in the creature's claw. It looked down and Haggar watched as the most powerful sword in the known land fell down, towards the Balmeran Forest. And the land right below it was not a tree-filled forest, but a valley of thorns! If it fell in there, it would be almost impossible to retrieve it.

 

_Fly down, you fool!_ Haggar roared into her beast's mind, _Do not let it out of your sight!_

 

Obediently, the robeast turned itself into a nosedive and sped after the falling sword. But Haggar had reacted too late. She could only watch as the sword dashed through the thorns, vanishing from sight. She was only distracted from her rage as a hand suddenly shot out from the thorns, trying to grab the beast. It was only the robeast's natural reaction that saved it from being captured, curving back out its dive, trying to fly away. Haggar forced it to stay and turn back to the forest of thorns, where there were multiple hands, as covered in thorns as the valley itself, trying to reach out and grab the intruder to their sanctuary. Haggar could fell the robeast's fear and hesitation and merciless crushed it.

 

_You do not come back without that sword! Go after it!_

 

She watched as the robeast dove back, trying to avoid the grabbing hands. She felt the pain as fingers found their way into the beast's wings, thorns digging into it. She cursed in Galran. The forest was magical and only magic can affect the beast. After a few more tries, the robeast withdrew with many wounds within its shadows and no Voltron. She snarled at it to return and withdrew herself from its consciousness. She unleashed her rage on the contents of the wagon, shooting bolts of shadows at anything big enough to shatter, destroying chairs and tables that happened to get in the way of her wrath. Finally, surrounded by debris, Haggar stood in the middle of her witch's circle. The candles still burnt brightly around her. The wagon jolted awkwardly beneath her feet. Her breathing was heavy, her blue fists clenched so hard, she could feet her nails cutting into her. The pain began to ground her, make her think, keep rational.

 

This was an unfortunate accident. She could not predict that Silver Wing would interfere. No one could have. Waving her hand, a shadow dashed around her, extinguishing the candles. She needed to remain calm. She would be regrouping with Zarkon shortly and, with luck, her beast would arrive not long afterwards. She sat on her knees within her circle again, closing her eyes, focusing on her breathing. She needed to think of a plan, so that her failure does not resound so greatly with Zarkon. Not that he would kill her - she was much too valuable an asset to him - but he knew ways to make his displeasure known, that made death seem like a pleasant alternative.

 

She clenched her fist again, cursing that silver winged bastard under her breath. No. Lord Zarkon was going to be furious about this.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Lady Sophia stood still, letting Miss Daisy put in the final pins for her new dress, while Lance sat at the dining table, waiting his turn. She frowned at the dirty blue tunic that Lance had patched up time and again. She felt pride that he had done those himself - it was good to see that he was capable of looking after himself - but he was nobility, for Goddess' sake. Time and again, he should take the time to dress as one. Perhaps the dance at the Garrison would do him some good, get his head out of the silly adventures he found himself lost in. Sir Iverson was well known to throw such extravagent parties, planned down the last detail, with the most respected landowners across Altea to be invited. It was rumoured that perhaps the Queen herself would make an appearance.

 

Sophia's heart dropped as she thought of the last time she had seen the Queen, remembering how she had comforted her son. How she promised him...

 

She shook her head. This day always got to her. But she wasn't the only one it got to. Any other day, it would be impossible to placate Lance. He would talk and talk about how bored he was, how he hated cleaning the chicken pens, try and flirt with the kitchen staff when he thought his mother wasn't looking. Sophia believed it was a miracle that the scullery maid Irena hadn't chased him across the fields with a cooking pan. Though she had witnessed Lance look jumpy when she brought out the cutlery for dinner in the past. But on this day, every year, Lance was quiet, lost in his thoughts. Where he was, it was not at the dining table. Sophia could see it in his sky blue eyes - his father's eyes. 

 

"You're done, Lady Sophia."

 

Startled out of her thoughts, she looked down at Miss Daisy, "Thank you, Daisy. Lance? Lance!"

 

Lance jumped a little at her voice, "Huh, what?"

 

"Your turn." Sophia gestured as she got down off the stool she had been using

 

Lance nodded, not putting up a single argument, and got out of his chair, stand up on the stool and patiently allowed Daisy to slip the in-progress royal blue tunic over his head. Sophia raised an eyebrow. No matter how quiet he got, Lance never passed an opportunity to let Sophia know how much he hated fittings, or standing still for long periods of time. He also didn't make any flirty remarks to Miss Daisy about how she just wanted him out of his clothes. She could see the quiet surprise on her maid's face. No. There was something more than Shiro on his mind today. 

 

"Lance. What troubles you?" Sophia sat down at the dining table, folding her hands in her lap.

 

Lance looked surprised, but she could see the tips of his ears going slightly pink, "Nothing, Mother. Just - it's been a long day." 

 

"Lance. You know better than to lie to your mother. Talk to me. Let me ease your troubles." 

 

Lance's eyes glanced down at the ground. It reminded her of when he was a little boy, and he was too shy to tell her that he wanted Shiro to teach him how to ride. She ignored the pain of thinking of her eldest son again and focused on her youngest son. The one who needed her. 

 

"Darling. Please. Talk to me."

 

He met her eyes again. Oh, how much they were like his father's. She wish he could see them. Lance opened his mouth just as the doors of the house burst open. All three of them jumped - Lance shouted 'Ow!' as one of Miss Daisy's pins accidentally stabbed into him - as they watched the stablehand, William, wild-eyed, gulping for breath, hanging onto the handle of the door so that his legs didn't give out on him. Sweat made his usually springy hair cling to his dark forehead, trickling down his face. The poor boy looked like he had been terrified out of his mind and almost run himself into hell itself. 

 

"William! You frightened us half to death!" Miss Daisy scolded him, clutching her chest.

 

"So-sorry, Nana!" William apologised between breaths, "Bu- But... you needed to know.... there was - there was-"

 

Lady Sophia stood, "Breathe, William, and then speak slowly."

 

He took her advice, putting his hands on his knees, taking in slow, deep breaths. He finally stood tall again, taking one final breath before blurting out, "There was word from Altea! Voltron - it's been stolen, ma'am!"

 

All three of them looked at each other. Shock and horror crossed all of their faces. This was a nightmare. Who had taken Voltron? And what does that mean for the safety of Altea? As Miss Daisy started to look light headed, both William and Lance dashed forward and grabbed her, guiding her to sit down at a chair. Sophia watched in shock as tears streamed down Miss Daisy's cheeks. A woman in her sixtieth year, who had been with Sophia through most of her adult life, comforting her through the loss of her Henry and then Shiro - never once had Miss Daisy shed a tear. Or at least, never had Sophia seen it. 

 

"Wha- what does- this mean for peace? Will - will we go back to those terrible times?!" Miss Daisy accepted a handkerchief from William, blowing her nose into it, before she tightly clutched her grandson's hand. Her only grandson's hand. Daisy had lost nearly her whole family before Queen Allura had united the people. William was her last living relative. She was all she had left. 

 

"No, Daisy. It won't come to that."

 

The strong affirmation came not from Lady Sophia, but from Lance. He grabbed Daisy's wrist, looking at her in the eye, "Altea will prevail. Voltron will be found and Queen Allura will punish whoever did this." 

 

Lance pulled himself up to his full height. He looked taller. Lance had always been on the tall side - he almost dwarfed Sophia - but this was different. It was in his eyes, a glint of something that Sophia did not like one little bit. Her heart almost broke as he turned to his mother, a determined smile upon his face. She knew what he was going to say right before he said it. 

 

"Because I'm going to go find it."

 


	5. Good Old Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is desperate to go find Voltron, causing him to argue with his mother. But a dark figure from the past might end up taking the decision out of their hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm sorry for taking so long to post - it was Christmas, we were busy, I was ripped to a place with no wifi, it was all a rush. But I finally finished this chapter and I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Secondly, I actually have someone ask to draw fanart of this story. Fanart! For a story of mine! It was so flattered and I can't wait to see what else they do! If you want to see the fanart they have done so far, the link is http:// lazyandhysterical . tumblr . com / post / 154929476663 / fanart-for-fandomliciouss-fic-quest-for-altea - I absolutely adore their Queen Allura doodles and how they've done the Altean crest and all the Klance moments I haven't even written yet! 
> 
> With that, please enjoy this chapter!

"Absolutely not!" 

 

Lance's jaw clenched, "What am I supposed to do, just sit here and pray like Miss Daisy, when I can actually do something about it?"

 

He stood next to the fireplace, glaring at his mother, who had not moved from where she had risen when William had burst in. She had asked William to take his grandmother to lie down, turning on Lance the moment they had left the room. He was sure that they had been arguing for a good ten minutes. But there was no talking him down this time. He was leaving. The fate of the kingdom was on the line here. He couldn't just do nothing. This was his chance, to prove himself. To prove that he can be of help... He shook his head. No. This was something he _had_ to do. 

 

"Do not shake your head at me!" Sophia snapped, "Look, this is a job for knights, not a boy who has never seen beyond the walls of a farm."

 

"Who's fault is that?" Lance almost regrets his words at the look of hurt that crosses his mother's face, but he couldn't back down now, "I am never going to be able to prove myself if you just keep me here! I'm twenty years old, Mother, a grown man! I don't want to spend my life looking after chickens and cows!"

 

Sophia looked away, her eyes looking at the fireplace mantle. Lance didn't need to follow her gaze to know that she was looking at Shiro's shield. He clenched his fists. She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply - like she was calming herself - before they opened, looking back at him. Lance didn't shift. 

 

"The Knights will find the sword and they will do it by working together. A concept that you have never been fully able to grasp. Are you willing to get yourself killed, just for glory?" 

 

Lance snapped. 

 

"This isn't about glory, this about doing what's right! Altea needs aid! The knights need aid!"

 

"You are not a knight!"

 

"No, but I want to be!" 

 

"So did your brother and father and look where they are!"

 

Lance reeled back like he had been slapped. He didn't think she'd actually play that card. His mother's shoulders crumpled. She sat back down in her chair, resting her head in her hands. Without her posture, Lance realised his mother looked old. Grey was starting to peek out amongst the mahogany brown - had they always been there? When she finally looked back at Lance, he couldn't help but notice how much deeper the furrow in her brow was now. She just looked tired.

 

"Lance. Your father answered the call of Altea. After that, it was Shiro. And I didn't even get to bury him. It seems whenever someone I love goes to help 'the good of the kingdom', they never return. I'm not as young as I used to be, my heart cannot take any more agony." 

 

She rose again, walking over to Lance. Tears started to prick his eyes. No tears, Lance. No tears. She put her hands on his shoulders, and held him tight, forcing him to look at her. Her dark eyes was hard. There was no reasoning with her, Lance realised. This was Sophia's decision. Nothing was going to change it. 

 

"One day, you'll understand what it means to be a Knight of Altea, you'll realise the sacrifices that are required when you give your life for such a cause, and that day, you'll understand what I mean. Perhaps then, you can forgive me. But Lance... my answer will always be no. I'm sorry, my son. But I cannot bear to lose you too."

 

He didn't say anything. He just ripped himself from his mother's hands and stormed away. He could hear her sighing behind him as he ran out the front door. His lungs burnt for air as he ran away, back to the barn. When he finally reached it, he startled the animals with a long, drawn-out angry scream, before he threw himself on the bundle of hay. It stabbed into him, itching and irritating his skin, but he didn't care. It was only then that Lance allowed the tears to fall from his eyes.

 

He was never going to be able to leave. Never. He could feel his dreams of knighthood, of Altea, of finally seeing Shiro again, slipping out of his grasp. He finally turned over onto his back, allowing himself to breathe properly again, so he could reach down the neck of his tunic and pull out his medallion, his most treasure possession. Lance traced the design of the lions, feeling his heart sinking deeper with each touch. He wished Shiro was here. She always listened to him. 

 

_God, I miss him._

 

There was a gentle braying from the corner. Lance looked over and saw Blue watching him, shaking her head, "Hey, girl. I'm sorry. I guess that adventure is never gonna happen now."

 

"What adventure?"

 

Lance shrieked, eyes darting around for the source of the voice. Uncontrollable laughter came from the rafters of the barn. He glared upwards, angrily, "Diana! What the hell?"

 

A girl with brown sun-kissed skin suddenly dropped to the ground in front of him, a large grin on her face. Her brunette curls were tied back into a bun, straw sticking awkwardly out of it. She brushed down her dirty white tunic and crossed her arms, still smiling, "So, what is this adventure you were talking about and why am I not invited?" 

 

Lance sighed, shoving his medallion back under the protection of his clothing before falling back on the hay, "Mother has forbidden me from ever leaving the farm basically." 

 

"Huh. Why so desperate to leave now?" 

 

Had she not heard? "Diana, Voltron's been stolen." 

 

Her deep green eyes widened, "Wait, Voltron's been _taken_? Then what are we waiting for?"

 

The image of his mother's face flashed in his mind and Lance shook his head, "I can't do that to her, Diana." 

 

He felt Diana sit down next to him, "Well, what about you? Are you just gonna keep dreaming your life away in itchy hay?" 

 

"I haven't got much of a choice."

 

"Everyone has a choice."

 

"Well, maybe you do! You don't have a mother to hold you back!" 

 

Lance regretted those words immediately. Diana folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at him. Any amusement on her face was now long gone. She just kept glaring at him, waiting. Eventually, Lance sighed, "I shouldn't have said that."

 

"You're damn right." Diana stood up, "Just for that, you can collect the eggs today."

 

"Oh, c'mon!"

 

"Nope. The cock is angry today as well, grumpy bastard almost took my finger. Have fun with that." 

 

Diana walked over to Blue, pulling her grooming brush off the wall. She didn't look at Lance again, "Off you go."

 

Lance trudged past Diana, dragging his feet as he left the barn. He didn't know why she put up with him, he always seemed to snap out the wrong thing. They always eventually talked again, but that was because Diana was often bored and needed someone to get in trouble with and Lance was always bored enough to do it with her. He reflected on his friendship with her. Diana had turned up ten years ago, shipwrecked on the beach by the cliff - she'd been the only survivor. After a miscommunication involved Lance trying to hear her heart beat and her knocking out one of his baby teeth, they had become firm friends. She had been the one that had carried the letters between him and Lord Gregor's son that summer when he was fifteen - she had guarded the library door when they had their first kiss and she had smuggled the food out of the kitchen for that last night he was in town so that Lance could surprise him with a romantic dinner under the stars. 

 

And he had to go and bring up her dead mother. Great job, Lance. 

 

The sky was starting to pink with the setting sun - just how long had been lying down in the barn for? - as he entered the chicken coop, picking up the egg basket waiting outside the gate, and heading into the henhouse. Diana hadn't been kidding about the damn rooster - it just wouldn't shut up. Lance was ready to have Miss Daisy turn it into dinner when he heard footsteps behind him. Sighing, he picked up another egg - avoiding the damn rooster again - and turned. 

 

"Diana, look, what I said-"

 

He froze. The egg slipped from his fingers, smashing on the ground. It wasn't Diana.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

_I wish you were here, Shiro. Lance always listened to you._

 

Sophia stared at the dented shield as she contemplated her situation. Perhaps she had been hard on Lance. She shouldn't have let him harbour hope for all those years. But the idea of letting him leave and never seeing him again - no. Not again. She couldn't go through that again. She still suffered the grief of one lost son. Losing Lance would destroy her. 

 

It was during her deep thoughts that Miss Daisy and William returned to the dining room. She was about to tiredly order them out, tell them that she would take her dinner in her private room, when she saw the look of alarm on William's face. Miss Daisy's red eyes were ignored by the steely expression on her face.

 

"My lady, we must leave, quickly!" 

 

Sophia stood, "Daisy? What is the matter?" 

 

"Intruders, ma'am! There are -"

 

Then she heard the shouting outside. A window shattered as an arrow soared through it, digging itself into the oak table. Sophia positioned herself in front of her servants as the hand-carved door was barged down, landing with a resounding bang on the floor. She watched in horror as men started streaming through the door - men with purple skin and bright yellow eyes. Nightmarish in appearance, they gave malevolent smirks, exposing fang-like teeth. They scattered about the dining room - Sophia grabbed William and pulled the dumbstruck teenager behind her, keeping him close to his grandmother. Through the broken window, Sophia could see the red of open flames and silhouettes moving around her courtyard.

 

Anger rose within her. If these bandits wanted to strip her of house and possessions, she was not going to let them do it so easily. 

 

"What is the meaning of this?" Sophia demanded, "Leave my property, immediately!"

 

"I'm afraid they do not answer to you, Lady Sophia." 

 

Sophia glared at the dominating figure clad in black armour that walked over her threshold, standing upon what remained of her front door. He carried himself with a level of self-importance that the others around him did not possess. Sophia flinched as she saw another figure appear behind him, clad in chains. It didn't look human, but it walked on two legs, its alligator like snout covered in many cuts against its scaly skin. Rags covered most of its body, ineffective due to the many tears in the fabric. Sophia looked down at its hands - three finger claws - and saw it carried a bundle of swords, crossbows, weaponry. Rage resurfaced in Sophia as she recognized her husband's sword - these vandals must have raided their armoury. 

 

"Who are you?" Sophia coldly asked their leader. 

 

The leader reached up and pulled off his helmet. Sophia gasped. His skin was a shade lighter that those around him, his evil eyes flashing indigo instead of his companion's ugly yellow, his lips - whatever they were -  were curled up into a smirk that chilled her blood. But she still recognised his face from her husband's funeral and Shiro's knighting ceremony, many years ago - back when he had looked _human_. 

 

This was her son's kidnapper. His murderer. 

 

"Zarkon." She spat his name.

 

"Lady Sophia. It has been many years, has it not?" Zarkon strode over to her, like he was welcome, like his presence was not defiling the memory of the son he stole from her, "You look as beautiful as the day you buried your husband. I heard you have not taken one since?"

 

 _Slap!_ Sophia put all of her strength into slapping this monster across the face. His face didn't move, but she felt satisfaction to see the affected area darkening from her actions.

 

"You villainous fiend! How dare you come here? How dare you enter this house! You swore an oath to Altea, to your queen, to your fellow knights! You fought side-by-side with Henry and mourned with us at his grave! You watched as our son was knighted and swiftly shattered my family when you stole him from us! You have no business being in this house! I demand you leave immediately, you impertinent pig!" 

 

Zarkon watched her as she finished her speech, standing very calmly. This did not make Sophia feel any better. It was like being stalked by a predator. She was just waiting from him to lash out. After a moment, his gaze turned from her to behind her.

 

"How rude. I come all this way to see you, and I cannot even get a hello."

 

Chuckles came from most of the men. Sophia looked back to glare at them, and she noticed the lizard person was looking down, looking ashamed. The poor thing. What had they done to it?

 

"Perhaps that's where your son got it from. He was also very... abrasive in his manners."

 

Sophia swirled around to watch in horror, in fury, as Zarkon had the nerve to take Shiro's shield off the wall, observing it in his hands like he was casually looking at a painting. It took all of Sophia's reason to not throw herself at Zarkon in blinding rage, to kill this man where he stood. 

 

"What do you want with me?"

 

"Isn't it obvious?" With swift, sudden action, Zarkon tossed away the shield - like it was trash! - and it landed on the table. Sophia threw herself bodily upon it, preventing it from any further damage. If she could kill with a glare, Zarkon would be ashes where he stood. He sneered down at her, "I want Altea." 

 

Sophia looked away, back at Shiro's shield. Oh, Shiro. She closed her eyes in grief. She could still hear Zarkon talking but she wasn't listening. Suddenly, she felt someone yanking on her arm. She glared at the purple soldier that ripped her away from the shield. Her skin crawled as cold fingers grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at his dark, horrid eyes. That smirk was back upon his face. 

 

"And you, Lady Sophia, will be the key to helping me get Altea."

 

She spat in his face, making him recoil and release her face, "I would sooner join my son in death than help whatever evil scheme of yours." 

 

"Perhaps you would rather see your other son join him too."

 

"Get off me, you bastards!"

 

Ice filled her veins as Zarkon walked away from her. No. Sophia turned her head in horror as she watched Lance be dragged in through the door by two of the purple bandits. The lizard person mutely moved aside as Lance kicked and yanked at his captor's grips. She gasped in horror as they threw him - hard - onto the stone floor, and laughed. Zarkon stood over to Lance, who groaned in agony, and, crouching down, pulled his face to look up at him. 

 

"Strange. I expected you to look more like him."

 

"Go to hell."

 

Zarkon withdrew his hand, "But that attitude - that was Shiro all over."

 

As Zarkon stood up, Sophia saw her son's eyes blaze at the mention of Shiro, "Who are you?"

 

Zarkon laughed, low and short, "You don't know the man who killed your own brother?"

 

He turned away from Lance, to revel in the pain he enjoyed causing. Sophia saw Lance's bright blue eyes, blown wide in shock, looking at her. Whatever he saw confirmed what their tormentor said. She couldn't help the tears starting to stream down her cheek, though she refused to give Zarkon the satisfaction of hearing her sob. What happened next was a blur of motion as Lance turned and yanked a crossbow out of one of the purple men's hands, aiming and releasing the bolt at Zarkon's back before anyone could react. He was point blank, he would have hit him straight in the spine, if the bolt wasn't blocked by a sudden wall of darkest shadow. Lance froze at the sudden shield before another one slammed into him, sending him colliding into the thug he stole the crossbow from, both collapsing into a pile of limbs.  


 

"Lance!" Sophia pulled at the men restraining her, to no use. At the doorway, the lizard creature shrunk even further, true terror showing in its eyes, as the shadows poured through. In the centre, the source, stood a hunched woman shrouded in a hood, her skin a midnight blue, the nails on her outstretched hand as sharp as claws. Her yellow eyes flashed at Lance on the ground as she summoned her demonic shadows to return to her person.

 

"Try that again, boy, and I'll make your mother watch as my shadows swallow you."

 

"No!" Sophia pulled again, trying to reach for her son - her baby, all she had, "Don't you dare harm him!"

 

Zarkon finally turned back to the commotion behind him, like he hadn't heard it all, watching as Lance was yanked to his feet. At that moment, another thug entered - this one was slightly taller than the others, an eyepatch on his left eye. What was once his left arm was now a stump. He put his remaining hand over his chest, above what Sophia loathed to call his heart, before bowing - actually bowing - to this monster.

 

"Lord Zarkon, we are preparing the wagons."

 

"Very good, Sendak." Zarkon turned back to Sophia, looking over her shoulder, "Grab the other boy and the old woman. Grab all other servants you can find." 

 

Sophia could only watch as the brutes walked around her and grabbed Daisy and William. The poor boy shook as they roughly grabbed him by the back of his tunic and almost threw him down on the ground. Daisy was mute, but she hobbled along after him, the grip on her arm just that bit too tight. Her eyes darted to Lance. She could see the rage and concern warring with him, his eyes never leaving her. Her view of him was suddenly blocked by the black armour of Zarkon. He loomed over her, a disgusted sneer on his face. Sophia's heart sank at his words.

 

"Fear not, Lady Sophia. Follow my plans and your son will come to no harm. If you don't - or if he tries another stunt like that... well, I'll have Haggar show you what we do with people who get in our way." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it so far! What do you think?
> 
> I hope people like Diana. She has a small role in this fanfic but, who knows, if I make other Voltron fanfic, I might put her in there? Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark and enjoy, guys, gals and non-binary pals! See you with the next chapter!


	6. Every Mother's Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon has invaded the farm at Arus, planning on using Sophia and Lance to conquer Altea. But his plans are thrown askew when Haggar reveals the misplacement of Voltron and Lance is given an opportunity to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back to my updates! I'm finally about to leave the farm! 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying reading so far! Let's kick on with the story!

Lance struggled against the vice grips on his arms. He could feel his skin bruising under their fingers, his eyes never leaving his mother as they were all dragged to the courtyard in the front of the house. These people - Galra, that's what he heard them say - had turned his home into a war barracks. Wagons sat around them and on the grass, guarded by more soldiers. More of those lizard-whatever-the-hell-they-are people trudged around them, pushed on by Galra holding their chains. Most of them picked up boxes of food and were filling the wagons. Others, like the one that was being dragged out of the house, carried weapons. Piles upon piles of weapons. A bonfire stood tall in the centre, burning higher as they threw broken wood on to fuel it. Lance gritted his teeth as their front door was flung onto the pile, watching it catch and burn. 

 

Zarkon raised his hand and all movement stopped. All eyes turned to him. He looked towards the crone woman next to him, the one he called Haggar, who nodded. Lance really didn't like where this was going. 

 

"My Galra soldiers, we are within sight of our goals. But be warned, this is the might of Altea that we are facing. Despite our greatness, we should not doubt the resolve of their desperation. Sendak, step forward." 

 

The one-armed soldier obediently came before Zarkon, bowing slightly, before standing to attention. Zarkon gestured towards his missing stump, "You have proven your dedication to the future Galra empire, sacrificing limb to protect what you believe in, ready to only stop for victory or in death. For your efforts, you shall be the first to reap the rewards of Haggar's experiments, and achieve a strength that would eclipse what you possessed when you were whole." 

 

Haggar snapped her claw-like fingers at the lizard person behind her. It rushed forward, presenting its weapons in front of her. Lance yanked at the restraining hands again when he saw her choose his father's sword. Moonlight glistened off the blade as she closely inspected it. Satisfied, she walked over to the increasingly confused Sendak and placed the hilt against his stump. Suddenly, there was a blinding green light, radiating a heat that equaled that of the bonfire. Lance adverted his gaze, blinking to stop his eyes from watering, looking back once the heat died down. Sendak stood tall, staring at his new arm with awe. Purple skin met scorched metal as the stump ended and turned into an arm as dark as Zarkon's armour. Instead of a hand, Lance watched as Sendak brandished his father's sword - the sword of an Altean Knight - now permanently attached to him. Sendak waved it around experimentally, laughing when satisfied. 

 

"You honour me, Lord Zarkon. I will not disappoint you." 

 

Lance looked over at his mother. Her eyes were closed, but he couldn't miss the tear that escaped. Rage resurfaced in him. How dare Zarkon do this to her? He was ready to decapitate this tyrant. However, William seemed to have the same idea. The gangly stable hand, using the distraction of Sendak's new transformation to his advantage, suddenly ripped himself from his Galra captor's arms and ran at Zarkon.

 

Lance's eyes widened, "Will! Wait, stop!"

 

Haggar's shadows suddenly emerged from the ground, wrapping themselves around William like tentacles, tripping him over and sending him into the dirt. Zarkon side-glanced at William - not even phased by his attempted attacker. A smirk suddenly crossed his face. 

 

_Oh no._

 

"Before I bestow upon you, my Galra warriors, the strength I have given Sendak, it seems that we have a demonstration to perform. To show Lady Sophia and all that are loyal to her what happens when you attempt to interfere with our plans, regardless of how pathetic the attempt may be."

 

As malicious laughter ran out amongst the camp, there was a single plea, "No!"

 

Miss Daisy hobbled forward, pulled back slightly by the Galra soldier holding her, "Please! He is my only family! Take me instead! I am old, I have lived my life! Please do not kill him!" 

 

"Nana, do-" William's words were muffled by the shadow that wrapped itself around his mouth. Haggar stepped forward, pulling a bottle of glistening yellow liquid out of her sleeve.

 

"We shall not kill him, old hag. But what we will do - perhaps he'll wish we had." 

 

Ignoring the shouts of Lance and his mother, the shadows forced William to kneel before Haggar as she unplugged the bottle. Holding it precariously over him, she let a single drop fall from it. Lance wasn't sure where it landed - it looked like his forehead? - but it was only a moment before William was screaming in agony. Magic swirled around him, shadows retreated from his hunched form, glowing the same sickly yellow of the liquid. All of the Galra watched, impassive, while Lance fought to try and get to the boy, a kid he had known for most of his life. 

 

"Will!" Lance's voice was hoarse, his eyes watering, as William curled himself into a ball, his screams never stopping. Miss Daisy was now on her knees, sobbing at the sight. 

 

Finally, the yellow receded, dimming lower and lower until it disappeared all together. Sophia gasped in horror. Curled into a ball, shaking from the immense pain that he had just suffered, was William. But his dark skin was now replaced with yellow-green scales, his face protruding a sharp snout. The curls that Miss Daisy once proudly declared to be the most beautiful in the land were gone, replaced only with sharp scales, sticking out of his back. His tunic and pants were torn from the expansion of his poor gangly body to something thick and tall - his pants were split to make room for a long thin tail. As if on cue, the Galra soldiers walked forward and just yanked him to his feet. Lance noticed that the other lizard creatures were pointedly looking at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with the poor transformed boy. He opened his eyes - William's dark brown eyes - and looked down at his thin clawed hands, felt his long snout-face, before collapsing into sobs. 

 

"My boy..." Miss Daisy could only sob as William was slapped into chains, and then pushed over to another group of lizard creatures that were filling the wagon. Lance saw Zarkon look back at them. 

 

"Lowly creatures. A failed experiment to make an unstoppable army - arms are too weak to fight, body's too slow to avoid attack. But I realized their usefulness in servitude... and punishment." 

 

Zarkon met Lance's eyes. The threat was clear, even if unspoken. _If he speaks out again, I will do the same to him_. 

 

All Lance could do was glare back at him, pouring all of his fury and agony and unadulterated loathing into this stare, and hope that his threat was also clear. 

 

_When I get out of this, I will kill you myself._

 

Haggar turned to the bonfire and snarled at it, something twisted and raspy. The bonfire suddenly _exploded_ in a rush of green flames, embers licking into the dark night sky. The heat was almost unbearable, despite how far Lance stood away from it. The witch looked around at all of the expectant soldiers. 

 

"Grab a weapon, you fools, and leap into the fire. You will emerge reborn, rejuvenated, ready to fight for the Galra empire, and when we reach Altea, your blades will be wet with the blood of Altean scum, and the head of the Queen will stand proudly on your spikes, so that the world can see that they should quiver before the might of the Galra!" 

 

With a resounding cheer, the Galra began to line themselves up, grabbing a weapon of choice and throw themselves literally into the fire. The scent of burning flesh filled the air, making Lance gag, as a purple Galra soldier went into the fire before emerging with a weapon welded in place of an arm. Some grabbed two weapons, one for each arm. Every transformed limb was as black as Sendak's, looking burnt from the distance. As the newly transformed soldiers roared in triumph, Lance suddenly felt himself being thrown from the grip of his Galra captor, who snarled, "You hold the boy! I'm getting in line!" 

 

Lance immediately was grabbed by another, but this grip felt softer, easier to break. Lance immediately tried to pull on it, but it tightened instantly - ow, that actually hurt more than the last guy - as a voice hissed in his ear.

 

"Stop it, you idiot, or you're gonna get us both caught."

 

Lance froze. _Diana?!_  

 

He glanced back, gawking at the figure in the clunky Galran armour, only just able to see the smirk on her face by green fire light. He swiveled back around, looking at the Galra throwing themselves into the flames, but focusing completely on the fact that Diana was behind him, oh Goddess.

 

"How did you not get caught?" Lance whispered out of the corner of his mouth. 

 

"I was in the barn when they came. I hid in the ramparts when two Galra soldiers checked it out. Got them with a pitchfork and took the smallest one's armor, so I could get you and your mother out." 

 

Lance gritted his teeth, "Did you see what they did to Will?"

 

He could hear the sharp intake of breath, "Yes. We're gonna make these bastards pay, Lance. Let's get your mother."

 

Slowly, Diana and Lance inched over to where his mother stood, held by a Galra soldier - the second one had ditched them for the bonfire. They were so close to reaching her when Sophia actually turned to look at them. Her eyes widened and Lance just knew she recognised Diana under the armour. That wasn't good - they needed to get out of there. 

 

"Lance?" 

 

Her voice was a low whisper. Lance met his mother's dark eyes. He could see her fear, but there was an intense calculation happening behind them, "Do you still have the necklace?" 

 

Instinctively, Lance reached for the medallion, feeling it under his tunic. He nodded. 

 

"Good. That is what they're here for. They can't get into Altea without it. Take Diana, go and warn Queen Allura." 

 

Lance opened his mouth in protest, before Diana quickly covered his mouth. He glared at her, she shook her head. What? No! He wasn't going to leave his mother behind! Not with these monsters - his brother's murderers! 

 

"Lance. Please."

 

He looked back at his mother. She looked at him pleadingly, before she turned her head behind her. He looked past her to see Miss Daisy, still on her knees. She was no longer crying, just staring in the ground. Nothing seemed to register for her, that was how deep her shock ran. Lance looked back at Sophia, realising what she meant. She couldn't leave Miss Daisy. She couldn't leave William. They needed her. 

 

Just like she needed Lance to do this. 

 

"Go. Please. Go." 

 

Her hand still clamped over his mouth, Diana pulled Lance away. Lance refused to look away from his mother, who seemed to be doing the same to him. She gave him a watery smile and mouthed a final goodbye just as Diana pulled him behind a wagon. 

 

"Do not make a sound. We're heading for the barn. Keep low." Diana hissed before moving her hand. She yanked at Lance occasionally, maintaining the illusion, and held her head high, walking with confidence as they passed around the wagons. Lance wondered if she was suddenly a lot taller in that armour that usual when she suddenly yanked him down to the ground. He stifled a yelp as Diana pointed around the corner, miming him to be quiet. 

 

Lance peered around the wagon and saw Zarkon and Haggar standing together. He immediately withdrew, almost hitting his head against the wood of the wagon, breathing heavy. Shit. How were they going to get past them?

 

A roar filled the air. Lance and Diana froze and watched as a dark shadow swooped down from the skies. Diana let a soft gasp escape as the creature landed no more than six feet from them, its shape now illuminated against the flickering of the bonfire. It reminded Lance of a mythical creature from his childhood tales, but creepier. Its green eyes were identical in colour to Haggar's magic. As if on cue, he heard the witch's raspy voice. 

 

"Return to your bottle, beast." 

 

The shadows of the beast gathered, turning into a wispy stream of darkness, before it suddenly disappeared. Lance looked at where it had stood and saw not even a footprint made in the dirt - like it was never there. The next voice was gravelly, demanding. 

 

 _Zarkon._ Lance felt a flash of red pass his eyes, his hands curling into fists in an effort to remain calm. _That bastard was going to pay._

 

"Your plan is working well, Haggar. Present me with Voltron and we shall have nothing left to fear." 

 

Voltron! Lance and Diana looked at each other in surprise. Of course it was him. And if that monster had Voltron - Altea was doomed. Lance was ready to dash out and grab it when he heard the witch again. Her voice sounded more... uncertain?

 

"I am afraid that the plan has entered a gray area, Lord Zarkon."

 

Silence. 

 

"Explain yourself, Haggar."

 

"After retrieving the sword, my beast was attacked... by Silver Wing." 

 

"...You told me that thing was dead." 

 

"It shouldn't have survived. It surprised me as much as it surprises you. Regardless, it lives and it assaulted my beast. It forced to relinquish its hold on Voltron." 

 

There was a sudden choking noise. Lance risked a quick peek, to see Zarkon's hand around Haggar's throat. The crone looked unfazed by Zarkon, the only sign of her discomfort was the rattling sound of her breathing. Zarkon's face was twisted with rage, though his words remained calm. 

 

"Where. Is. The Sword?" 

 

"It fell... into - a dangerous part... of the Balmeran Forest. My beast's attempts - to retrieve it - failed. But I do - do know, where it is" 

 

Lance watched as Zarkon released his hold on her. Haggar put her hand to her throat, but that aside, did not change her posture. Lance pulled back quickly behind the wagon, his eyes meeting Diana's. He went to speak, but Diana raised her hand. She was listening intently as Haggar spoke. 

 

"It... It will not be easy to retrieve. I cannot send a beast after it - magic is the only thing that can harm them and that forest is a birthplace of magic and magic-borne creatures. It will need to be retrieved by a person of flesh and blood." 

 

Diana lowered her hand slowly, her face changing as if having a realisation. Lance could feel himself doing the same. They needed to retrieve Voltron and return it to Queen Allura - without it, Zarkon's plan would fail and Lance's mother could be saved.

 

Lance gestured to Diana, "Let's go, we need to get to the Forest before them!" 

 

"Lance, no!" Diana put a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him, "Zarkon and Haggar are still talking over there. There is no way we can reach the barn without being spotted."

 

"We need a distraction then." Lance looked around them, trying to find something.

 

"No. You need a distraction."

 

Lance stopped and stared at her. The confirmation was in the sad smile she gave him. The same smile _he_ gave Lance. No...

 

"No, Diana. Not you too. I - I can't -"

 

"Yes, you can." As she spoke, she stood tall. He was definitely sure that she was taller than he remembered, "I'll watch over your mother, I'll make sure they don't hurt her. But Altea needs you. Voltron needs you."

 

Lance sat on the ground. No. He was already leaving his mother, he couldn't abandon his best friend. Not to this, "You saw what they did to William. What do you think they'll do to you?"

 

A flash of mischief glazed over her eyes, "They'll have to catch me first. It'll be like when we were twelve and we stole Miss Daisy's cherry pie right off the window sill."

 

Lance smiled at the memory, disappearing as quickly as it came. Diana held out her hand, waiting. Taking it, she helped him to his feet, before pulling him into a hug. It was awkward with the armour, but Lance tried to tightly hug her back. He heard her voice in his ear, "This is your chance, Lance. Show them who you are meant to be." 

 

With that, she pushed him off, "Wait for my signal. I'll make sure you can't miss it. When you hear it, run like the devil himself is on your heels. Get to the barn, get Blue and go."

 

"Be careful, Ana." Lance let the childhood nickname fall from his lips. It had been a long time since he had used it. 

 

Diana grinned at him, "Take care, Lancey." 

 

With that, Diana turned and disappeared into the dark of the night. Lance stood there, waiting. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. It felt so wrong. But he knew his mother and Diana were right. Altea was in trouble and it was time for Lance to step up and finally help, doing what he preached about wanting to do for all those years. Lance didn't have to wait long when the wagon furthest from him was suddenly consumed into a whirlwind of bright orange flame. He wasn't sure what Diana did, but it worked. When he peeked around the corner, Haggar and Zarkon were gone, everyone shouting about putting out the fire.

 

Lance ran, the world around him blinkered. His attention was completely on his destination, not slowing down until he reached the ajar doors of the barn. Peeking inside, he saw the unconscious soldiers on the ground, one of them stripped down to his undergarments. He found Blue in her usual spot, surprised to see that she was saddled up and bridled, with a waterskin, blanket and bag of berries attached to the saddle. He realised with a heavy heart that Diana had been prepping Blue from the moment he left the barn to go after Voltron. 

 

"Diana, I owe you so much." Lance murmured to himself as he mounted Blue. He patted his surprisingly calm horse, "Okay, girl. It's time to show them. Let's go!"

 

With a quick pull of the reins, Blue burst through the barn doors and galloped off towards the farm gates, Lance sending a quick prayer to the Goddess above before focusing on steering. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Sophia watched as the Galra put out the simmering ashes of the fire. Haggar had used her shadows to finally smother the inferno when it proved too much for the soldiers. Sophia could only hope that Lance and Diana had gotten away. She strained her hearing as she saw Zarkon and Haggar talking in hushed voices when suddenly a figure appeared next to her. She jumped but relaxed when she saw it was Diana, before getting worried.

 

"Where is he?"

 

"Gone, as he should be. Needed a distraction, we couldn't get past together."

 

Panic swelled within her. Oh, god. How is Lance going to do it all alone? Shiro had been travelling since 15 and wasn't allowed to go alone until he reached 19. Lance had never left the farm before. Guilt immediately swelled within her - _whose fault that be_ , she scolded herself. Diana looked down at Sophia, as if sensing her mood, and gave her a small smile, "He'll be okay, Lady Sophia. I just know he will."

 

She could have sworn she heard the young woman muttered fondly, "Idiot is too stubborn to die anyway."

 

"I need that sword, Haggar." 

 

Sophia turned to look at Zarkon as he snapped sharply at his crone, "Without Voltron, I cannot face Queen Allura or conquer Altea. Finding it is our first priority!" 

 

"Sir!" 

 

Zarkon turned as two soldiers approached him. The taller one with the goatee had a crossbow attached to his left arm while the other, dark wild hair with sideburns, had two maces for hands, "Thace, Prorok, report." 

 

"Lord Zarkon, we have search the entire house. We cannot locate the medallion." 

 

Haggar rounded on them, threateningly holding a fist covered in shadow, "We cannot enter Altea without that medallion! Search the house again!"

 

Mace flinched at the shadows, but Crossbow stood unyielding, "The house was searched thoroughly multiple times, mistress. It is not there." 

 

Zarkon turned, pointing at Sophia, "Check the woman." 

 

Sophia flinched at the thought of rough Galra hands grabbing and ripping her clothing when Diana, thank the heavens, stepped forward, her voice deepening, "Sir, the woman was checked earlier. She doesn't have the medallion on her person." 

 

Sophia had no chance to react in surprise to Diana's sudden gift of mimicry as Zarkon stared down at her. There was no sneer, simply a displeased purse of the lips. His violet eyes darted away from her before looking back at Sophia. 

 

"Where is the boy?" 

 

Sophia looked around, hoping her face showed surprise. Haggar snarled, "She sent the boy with the necklace! He must be stopped! I shall go after him!"

 

"No." 

 

Sophia held in her sigh of relief at Zarkon's decision, as he turned to his men, "Thace, Prorok, Sendak. Get on your horses, find the boy. Whether he is dead or alive is of no consequence at this point. Bring back the medallion in one piece."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

The soldiers immediately rushed off. Zarkon raised his voice for the whole camp to hear, "Find more food and reload the wagons! You move for Altea once we are ready! Haggar!" 

 

Haggar looked back at Zarkon, who was looking at her side. Sophia was surprised to see that the shadow-covered fist was shaking. Zarkon looked back up at Haggar, neither of them saying a word. 

 

"I will be taking my best soldiers to retrieve Voltron, and you can keep watch over the wagons. Ensure that there are no more... surprises." 

 

"Sire, I would be of more use locating the sword!" Haggar argued, yellow eyes narrowing dangerously

 

"You were when you did not waste your energies extinguishing a fire. If you are not at full power when assaulting Altea, we cannot guarantee the success of the battle." Sophia averted her eyes as Zarkon's gaze fell upon her, "Lock up the prisoners and then you can show me where the sword fell." 

 

As Sophia's wrists were clapped in shackles, Diana's disguised hand a comforting presence on her shoulder, Sophia thought about Lance. She thought about all the dangers he was going to face, these soldiers marching on Altea, the people of the kingdom, Shiro - Sophia thought of all of this and murmured herself a prayer, the prayer of a mother who was desperate not to lose what little she had left. 

 

_Goddess above, act in my absence and watch over him, guide him with your grace. Give me the strength to not let my fears become me. With all my love, please, keep Lance safe._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last we'll see of Sophia and Diana for a little while. 
> 
> Next chapter, hope everyone gets pumped because we're introducing everyone's favourite mullet-haired hothead :D 
> 
> Comment, kudos, subscribe, bookmark and I really hope you're enjoying the fic!


	7. The Balmeran Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has escaped the farm, but Zarkon's forces are right on his trail, and he's about to enter a magical forest full of untold dangers. Surely nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 400 HITS AND 35 KUDOS! I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying this story! 
> 
> I plan to add another chapter tomorrow, and there may be delays as New Year's weekend is about to hit, but I promise I will not stop writing any time soon. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic, guys!

Blue whinnied as Lance held her foot between his legs. Of all of the times for her to get a damn rock stuck in her hoof, it had to be when he was on the run from murderous soldiers with weapons for limbs. Using a stick he had found on the ground, Lance grunted as he tried to dig it between the stone and the hoof, with very little success. At least she got it right at the fork in the road. Two signs sat derelict where the path split. One pointed to the right, the words 'Main Road' in bold dark letters. They look freshly painted. The left sign half pointed at the ground instead of straight ahead. The words 'Balmeran Forest' were substantially more faded, but the 'DANGER' underneath it was fresh and large. 

 

"Come on, come on." Lance muttered to himself, his eyes darting from the shoe to the road where they had come from. He'd only stopped a few seconds ago, but they were precious seconds being wasted. 

 

Lance let out a 'Yes!' as he finally dislodged the stone, but his excitement was short-lived as he heard the sound of galloping in the distance. Without hesitation, Lance mounted Blue and directed her to the left, kicking her to go. As she bolted, Lance chanced a glance back to see three riders appearing in the dark. From this distance, and in the dark, he couldn't see their faces, but he could see one of them raising a crossbow. Lance yanked Blue to the left as a bolt whizzed past him, whistling past as it hit the tree in front of them. He ducked as a second and third soared overheard, startling Blue into going faster. He kept his face on her mane, looking ahead to see where he was going. He gulped as he saw a fallen log blocking the path. 

 

"Faster, Blue! Go!" Lance snapped her reins and pulled back just as they reached the log. Blue obediently leapt over the log, and that's when Lance saw the stream. What might have been a bridge was now rotting wood on either side of the banks. There was no way Blue could make that jump. All he could do was egg her to ride through the stream.

 

Blue jumped into the water, splashes hitting Lance's pants and tunic. It wasn't very deep, it only reached Blue's knees, but he could see she was struggling through the mud under the water. He turned his head to make sure that it didn't get in his eyes, allowing him to see that the riders were jumping over the log at that moment. Lance snapped her reins again, and Blue surged forward, pushing herself through the water before awkwardly climbing up the bank on the other side. Lance smiled and patted his beloved horse, making a mental note to give her a bucket full of carrots when he could.

 

But Blue finally reached an obstacle she could not cross.

 

As Blue continued down the road, Lance saw dark twisted shapes, shrouded in fog. He felt himself shiver involuntarily. As he got closer, he saw they were trees, twisted and ancient, the grey mist curling around it like a protective shield to peering eyes. Just looking upon it, he could feel a sense of awe and panic welling within him and knew he was in the right place.

 

The Balmeran Forest. 

 

As they approached the edge of the fog, it suddenly swelled up and _whooshed_ at them, startling Blue. When the poor horse reared, Lance found himself losing grip and fell with a 'Whoa!' and a _thud_  into the dirt. Lance winced at the sudden pain in his lower back and ass, rubbing instinctively, as Blue suddenly bolted! Lance leapt to his feet to grab her but it was too late: the terrified horse was gone and Lance was alone. Lance faced the looming forest, barely see through the dense thicket of trees, only the light of the moon allowing him to just make out a trail of large rocks that lead deep into the oppressive darkness of the night. He understood immediately why people spoke in awe of this place. There was something about it - Lance could feel its power, humming through the ground under his feet. He hesitated only a moment before he heard the shrill whinny of horses behind him. Lance watched as the riders were now across the stream, their horses almost upon him. He had no choice. 

 

Lance dashed into the forest, clambering over the stones and stumbling his way through the darkness. The mist went straight through him, causing his bones to shiver so much they _ached_. Lance yelped as he felt jutted branches stabbing into his sides, scraping his skin and tearing his tunic, but he didn't dare look back. Through the rotting wood incense of the forest, Lance felt a damp smell hit his nose. Damp? He looked down and saw the stones he was walking on were covered in moss. There must be a pond nearby! He could lose them through there! 

 

"Get back here!" 

 

Lance looked back to see a figure approaching him. Moonlight streaming through the foilage illuminated his sideburns and yellow eyes. Oh, shit, it was Mace! Lance ran forward, ducking as one of those spike-covered balls swung dangerously close to his head. Lance tried to keep his eyes ahead as well as keeping a line of sight on Mace at the same time. But Lance completely missed the root in front of him until he felt his foot get caught on it. And he fell. 

 

Lance shouted when he didn't hit the ground, stopping only when he splashed. _Splashed?_   Water filled Lance's nose and throat, something twisting around him as he forced himself to the surface. As Lance gulped for air, he went straight into a coughing fit, spitting out the stagnant water and wiping it out of his eyes. Finally able to see, Lance saw a hole where the trees fell away, showing the star covered sky and the moon. He sat up and looked around at the large pond he had fallen in, rippling under the moonlight. Now that Lance was kneeling in it, he realised that it wasn't as deep as it initially felt. Attempting to stand, he felt his feet jar and he fell back into the water. Lance looked down to see a fishing net wrapped around him. So that's what he got caught in when he fell. Where the hell did a fishing net come from? 

 

"What the hell?" 

 

Lance swiveled around, fishing net whipping his face, as a figure emerged from the shadows of a nearby tree, the silhouette too short to be a Galra. Lance was immediately dumbstruck to see another living person here, smack bang in the middle of a dangerous magical forest. As the non-Galra stepped into the moonlight, Lance felt his mouth go dry. Brandishing a long stick as tall as him, the boy had to have been his age, give or take a few months. His face was sharp, framed by raven-dark hair, the longest parts curling around his ears and down his neck. His deep red tunic, covering a long sleeve black undershirt with mismatched yellow patches on the sleeves where it had torn, stood out against the dark green and black of the trees. His tight brown pants were rolled up to his knees, the rest of them plunged into the water - he must have been fishing or something when Lance literally dropped into his net. 

 

"Look, I-" The earth shook as another almighty _SPLASH_ , cutting off Lance and drawing the two boys' attention away from each other. Mace and Crossbow had leapt into the pond right behind him, staring down at him. Lance started struggling with the net stuck around his feet, about to shout at the other guy to get out of here, when there was a piercing high-pitched cry. Lance stared as a bird - an honest-to-goddess _falcon_ \- suddenly swooped in at Crossbow, his claws going directly for his face. The falcon dodged the Galra's swipe with his normal-hand as the butt end of a stick suddenly jabbed him in the gut.

 

The boy now stood between Lance and the Galra soldiers, the falcon gliding around him like a watchful pet. As Lance finally ripped his feet out of the net, tearing some of the flaxing as he did, Mace ran at the boy.

 

"Look out!" Lance shouted just as the falcon let out another cry. 

 

The boy side stepped the Galra, dodging his attempting ramming attack, and used the stick like a sword, brutally swinging it at Mace's head, connecting with a resounding _thwack_. As Mace stumbled back, the boy smirked - Lance felt his face grow hot for some reason - and swung his stick again, this time at the soldier's legs, ripping them up from under him. As he did, the water under him _opened up into a gaping whirlpool_   and swallowed Mace whole, disappearing the moment the Galran man fell in. As Lance stood up, he heard the falcon screeching, but he couldn't see where it was. Pain bloomed in his gut as he felt the stick smacking him, the force sending him falling on his ass into the water _again_. He opened his mouth to shout his indigence, just as a crossbow bolt soared through the air - passing where Lance's throat would have been - and hitting the hanging tree on the edge of the pond.

 

"You shouldn't have done that." 

 

Lance turned to the boy, at the same time Crossbow did. The boy wasn't looking at either of them, just staring straight ahead, like he was listening. A _creeeeaking_ sound filled the air. Lance looked back at the tree and immediately began scrambling away as the damn thing started to _move_! The trunk broke into two, revealing a jagged mouth into what had to be emptiness. Crossbow was so distracted by this unnatural sight that he didn't notice the boy run behind him - Lance had almost missed him, he was fast. Crossbows was finally brought out of his awe by the sound of the falcon's cry, but it was too late. Using the stick for balance, the boy lifted himself off the ground and, with all of his strength, kicked the Galra in the back, sending him stumbling in the direction of the tree. Vines surged out of the tree's horrific mouth, wrapping themselves around Crossbow as soon as he was in reach, tightening as the goateed man struggled. With an swift yank, Crossbow was left off his feet and swallowed whole by the tree. With a single gurgling gulp, the tree closed its mouth and, a moment later, returned to rest, like it had never moved. 

 

Thick silence followed. The falcon finally perched itself on the boy's shoulders while Lance just sat there in stunned silence, before leaping to his feet, "Holy crow, that was amazing!"

 

The boy didn't look at Lance, simply bending down and picking up the remains of his fishing net. Lance didn't really pay attention to that, he was on a role, completely awed by the person that just saved his life. 

 

"You just took out two Galra with a stick and a bird! You avoided that attack and just - send him flying - and the way you kicked him and that tree - that was insane, it was incredible! It - you're...you're..." Lance drifted off as he noticed the boy wasn't even looking at him, "You're ignoring at me, aren't you?" 

 

The boy grunted and threw down his net, frustrated, "It took me six weeks to make that net! Great! You have no idea how hard it is!" 

 

Lance gaped. Seriously? He was worried about his damn net? "Firstly, I make nets all the time back home, it's really not that hard. But - you just saved my ass!"

 

A smirk appeared on the boy's face, "Everyone makes mistakes." 

 

Wow. Lance crossed his arms, glaring at his 'rescuer', "You're not great with people, are you?" 

 

"Oh, what gave that away? Was it my charming personality or the fact I live in the middle of a forest? Now, if you are fine, good day." With that, the boy began to trudge out of the pond. 

 

Lance sighed. Dammit, now wasn't the time to be an asshole. He chased after him, shaking off water as he did, "Wait! I'm sorry! Look, I'm Lance. What's your name?"

 

The boy was kneeling down on the ground, rolling his pants back down to his shoes, while the falcon watched patiently, "I'm Keith." 

 

"What kind of name is Keith?" Lance's mouth moved just as the thought formed. 

 

Using his stick, Keith stood up, still not looking at Lance, the rude jerk, raising an eyebrow, "Says the man whose name literally is a stick." 

 

"Hey!" Lance sounded indignant, but quickly forced it back - this was his fault, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm... I'm just stressed and I can be a bit of an jerk." 

 

He could have sworn Keith rolled his damn eyes before he turned away from him, "Really, I had no clue." 

 

Oh, that does it. Lance dashed ahead, standing in front of Keith with his arms outstretched, "Hey! I'm trying to be nice here, you could at least look at -" 

 

Finally able to look up close at Keith's face, Lance was taken back by his eyes. He had never seen eyes with such dark irises, but they weren't quite black - there was a shimmering of purple to them. Not like the coldness of Zarkon's eyes. Keith's eyes were the night sky. But they were clouded, a veil that dulled the brightness of the stars Lance could see. As Keith looked ahead, right at Lance's ear, guilt shot through Lance as he realised why Keith wasn't looking at him. He couldn't. 

 

Lance lowered his arms, "Damn. I'm sorry, I didn't mean - I didn't realise that you were-?"

 

"What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" Keith cocked an eyebrow, daring Lance to have the guts to say it out loud. 

 

"...Blind."

 

Keith snapped his fingers, his face filled with faux realisation, "Ah, of course. I always forget that one." 

 

The snapping of his fingers drew Lance's attention to his shoulder, where he immediately met the intense glare of Keith's falcon. The bird cocked his head at Lance, as if trying to decide if he was going to hurt its master. After a moment, the falcon hopped down Keith's shoulder to his arm. On instinct, Keith raised his arm, his hand gently brushing past Lance's arm, to accommodate his bird. It continued until he was at Keith's wrist, before looking up at the startled Lance. In a second, the falcon flapped over from Keith's wrist to Lance's shoulder. Lance yelped, stumbling back a little, but the falcon was firmly on his shoulder, sitting patiently until Lance stopped moving, its eyes never leaving Lance. Lance watched the bird as it snuggled itself into Lance's shoulder and then began preening into his neck. Lance stared. This was a goddamn bird of prey and it was rubbing against him like a cat! 

 

A snigger brought Lance's attention away from the falcon to Keith, "I think he likes you." 

 

Lance shrugged his one bird-less shoulder, "Um, I guess. He seems pretty friendly for a vicious eating machine." 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine as long as you aren't going to try to kill or eat him."

 

Lance turned his attention back to the falcon as Keith walked his way around him. Lance gingerly put his fingers up to the falcon, intending to gently pet it, while the falcon decided that it was a new perch and immediately got on his fingers. Lance laughed as the falcon looked up expectantly at him, "Sorry. I don't have food. What do you eat anyway, mice?" 

 

"He'll eat anything that I'll eat." Keith called back, "I swear, he eats better than me most of the time." 

 

Lance smiled back at the falcon, "Ah, you're a spoilt little brat, aren't you? My friend Diana is a bit like that." 

 

Using his free hand, Lance scratched the top of the falcon's head, taking a moment to appreciate his feathers. His main body was a mixture of black and grey, with a tuft of white feathers on its little head that Lance found really liked to be scratched. As he did it, the bird reflexively stretched its wings out. Lance was entranced by the beautiful colours of his wings - in the moonlight, the grey feathers looked almost rainbow - when he was stopped by the bird's right wing. While the top half of the wing was normal and soft and feathery, the bottom feathers - the large ones - were metallic, moonlight glistening off the wing and almost blinding Lance if he looked at it in the wrong way. He gently reached out and touched the wing right before the falcon quickly took off, flying in front of Lance as he put the pieces together. They had been cold, _hard_. 

 

Silver. 

 

"Hey! Hey, hey! Your bird! He's got a silver wing!" 

 

Keith stopped and looked back at Lance, the expression on his face almost tired, "Really? I'll take your word for it." 

 

Lance felt like smacking his face, "Oh, right, sorry! No, but this means -"

 

Lance pointed at the falcon, which still looked at him curiously despite Lance's raised voice and waving arms, "You're him! Silver Wing! The bird that everyone is talking about! You know where Voltron is!"

 

The falcon chirruped, sounding almost proud at Lance's conclusion. Keith was leaning on his stick, his eyebrows raised, looking thoroughly unimpressed, "Everyone knows where Voltron is. Altea, in a castle, lots of lion flags."

 

"Not anymore. It was stolen!"

 

Keith's face froze, his eyes narrowing, "What?" 

 

"That's why I'm here!" Lance rushed to Keith, "There's this knight, Zarkon - he and a gang of soldiers called the Galra - they tried to steal it but your bird stopped them and made them drop it in the forest!" 

 

The falcon flapped over and landed on the stick, Keith's head turning slightly at the noise, "What have you been up to?" 

 

The falcon cawed again. Lance continued, "Look, I need to find Voltron and return it to Queen Allura before Zarkon gets his hands on it!"

 

Keith scoffed, "You? Why you? Altea has hundreds of knights - all looking for the sword, if you're telling the truth. And if you are stupid enough to come into the Balmeran Forest, alone, with no weapon or protection of any kind - you're not a knight of any kind."

 

Anger was building in Lance again. He bit back, "What does that make someone who is stupid enough to actually live in the Balmeran Forest?" 

 

Keith gestured to his stick and his bird, "I'm not unprotected. Plus, I actually know my way around the forest."

 

 _He would, wouldn't he, Mr Perfect?_ Lance mocked in his mind, before he froze. No, he would. Keith clearly has been living here for a long enough time that he knew about the tree and the vortex of death in the pond. He knows this place and he could help Lance get through it. A smile spread across Lance's face as the falcon chirped at Keith, who was listening intently. 

 

"He's not lying?" 

 

Lance's brow furrowed in confusion until the falcon squawked again. Seriously? The blind ass-kicking hermit could also speak falcon? Keith suddenly nodded decisively, gripping his stick tighter, "Right, we're going after it!"

 

"Yes!" Lance punched the air, "Great!"

 

As Lance went to step forward, he was stopped by a stick poking into his chest. Falcon on his shoulder, Keith stared past Lance, but that disbelieving look was all for him, "Um, you aren't going anywhere. I work alone."

 

"Nope, no, no, nope. Not this time, pal." Lance knocked the stick away, "Let's go." 

 

Keith's face scrunched up in frustration, "No way. You literally fell into a pond and nearly drowned in a fishing net! You're just going to slow us down!"

 

Rejection stung Lance's eyes. For a moment, he was glad that Keith couldn't see the hurt on his face. He was right. Lance couldn't get through this place alone, he'd probably fall off a cliff in half a day. Thoughts of his mother being chained by the Galra filled his head and Lance pushed the doubt away. No, there was no time for that. Lance took a step forward. Keith, sensing it, took a step back. 

 

"Look, I don't know about you, Mr I-Work-Alone, but I have people depending on me to get that sword. Actual lives are on the line - people I care about will literally be killed if I fail. So you can talk all about how I'll slow you down or make your life hard, but I'm not changing my mind. There is no way in hell that I am leaving this accursed forest without that sword in my hands." 

 

Keith stared. His face looked contemplative. Lance hoped that he was actually listening to what he said. After a second, a smirk appeared on Keith's face. Lance noticed the way his eyes crinkled mischievously, ignoring the pink flush threatening to bloom on his cheeks, and immediately regretted any and all decisions that lead to this moment.

 

"I'll tell you what - prove to me that you can keep up, and I'll consider it."

 

Keith spun on his feet, the falcon taking off ahead of him, before running into the tangled underbrush of the forest, red disappearing amongst the musty greens and browns. Lance gawked in shock - _what the hell?_ \- before he took off like a shot after the cocky, arrogant little hermit jerk. 

 

"Asshole!" 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Sendak watched as the boys vanished into the forest before emerging from behind the tree on the ledge where the farm brat had fallen. He looked down at the pond where his colleagues had been dispatched and shook his head. They were no longer his concern. 

 

He walked away, towards another path down past the pond that he had found after those two idiots jumped after the boy, mulling over the conversation he just heard. Imagine the power and riches Zarkon would bestow if he was the one who presented him with Voltron.

 

And those foolish boys are going deliver him straight to it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark and subscribe! Let me know what you think! I really tried with the description this time around but I'm a bit rusty. It's been a while since I committed myself to writing like this. 
> 
> See you with the next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	8. I Stand Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep within the Balmeran Forest, Lance is saved, and subsequently abandoned, by the young hermit Keith and his falcon companion, and thus begins a chase through the wilds of the forest, with Lance stubborn to prove that he has what it takes to survive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This will most likely be my last update before the weekend - NYE and all. I'll see how I go. 
> 
> How did you like the last chapter? Let me know in the comments! I love reading all the nice stuff people post :D 
> 
> On with the story!

Lance didn't have to run far to find Keith. Pushing through troublesome branches and slimy vines, Lance found himself on moss-covered stone ground. As he broke through into the wide open area, a pinkish glow cast over the forest, casting a shadow from the towering structure of rocks, a shimmering waterfall over the tumbling over the side into the vast lake below. To his bafflement, a thick oaken tree sprouted defiantly out of the stone ground, consumed by moss and flaky dead bark. It had to be at least eight feet high before it diverted course across the lake. On the other side, blending into a mossy grove, another tree stood, reaching out to the stone-planted tree, their branches twisting around each other, old friends reaching out, seeking to be near despite the impossible circumstances, interrupting the waterfall in its endless cascade as the strong branches laced and wove into a makeshift wooden bridge. Lance glanced up to see a sliver of pink sky through the branches high above him, his eyes widening as he realised that it was dawn breaking. 

 

A bird's cry drew Lance's attention. In the shadow of the stone tree, looking ahead out at the lake, Keith waited, his unseeing gaze looking over the lake. The falcon flew around him, keeping a watchful eye on his owner. Lance smirked. _Let's see Keith handle this_. 

 

Keith raised his staff and rapped it on the ground three times, each tap echoing through the glade. Before the echo of the last tap had faded, the stone Keith was standing on started to _move,_ a column of bedrock slowing rising out of the ground, alongside the tree next to it. Lance's jaw dropped as Keith merrily just hopped off his little stone ride, landing on the bridge of branches with breathtaking ease. He gritted his teeth as he saw a smile pull at Keith's lips. 

 

That little...! 

 

Lance ran and leapt at the side of the column, which was still rising, and held on tightly, gripping any small stones that were sticking out to help him pull himself up. Eyeing the branches, once they were on the same level as him, Lance _pushed_ himself off the column and wrapped his arms around the closest branch. Flaky bark and damp moss squished under his grip, causing him slip slightly as he tried to pull himself up. Fear that he was going to fall made Lance's heart race, now hyperaware of just how high up he was. As Lance finally straddled the branch, he watched the cocky, arrogant hermit reach the waterfall splashing over the bridge and pushed his stick through it, lifting it up to just above his head. Dropping his arm, the water _remained split_ , creating a lovely Keith-sized hole for him to walk through without wetting his stupid hair. What kind of cut was it anyway? Long at the back, short at the front? Maybe he got the falcon to cut it. 

 

Lance pushed himself onto his feet, walking precariously across the branch bridge, focusing so much on remaining upright and not slipping on any damn moss, that when he reached the parting in the waterfall, as he started to go through - the damn thing collapsed on him! Now Lance loved water - his favourite activity was swimming, he loved going to the little beach near his farm, his mother even jokingly claimed that her real baby was swapped for a mercreature in the crib. With all this in mind, Lance was really, really sick of getting wet. 

 

Brushing his damp hair out his eyes, Lance shook the excess water off him, his irritation making him forget about his fear of crossing the bridge, storming over to where Keith stood, his back to him, just as a vine twisted around his waist and pulled him out of sight. All anger forgotten, the image of Crossbow still in his mind, Lance raced over to where Keith had been. _Oh Goddess, he's been eaten!_

 

Lance pushed past the leaves in his way, his feet leaving tree and finding hard ground, and found himself upon a ledge facing a colossal tree, sitting in the middle of a clearing, its roots entangled around each other and spread across the forest floor. And Lance watched as Keith was dropped from a vine on one of those roots and, with the falcon flapping from root to root, Keith leapt to each one, never missing his target, until the hermit landed gracefully a small root-free patch of grass. Lance looked around where he stood and saw a vine dangling from a tree to his left. Maybe it could do what Keith got it to do?

 

"Um, can you, uh, give me a hand?" Lance poked the vine. It shook uselessly. Lance rolled his eyes - of course he found the one non-magical vine in the whole forest - just as he felt something curling around his foot. Before he could react, the vine tightened and ripped him off the ground. He ducked his head to avoid hitting it on the ledge, and shrieked as the vine yanked him through the air, his stomach trying to escape this torture by exiting out his throat, before he felt the vine release him. His back slammed in the base of the giant tree, and Lance groaned as he slid the ground. 

 

"Thanks." Lance muttered sarcastically, standing up and brushing the dirt and bark off the parts of his poor abused tunic that he could reach. He looked over at the clearing and saw Keith crouched down on the grass, the falcon resting his shoulder, so damn jovial and relaxed, like it was a piece of cake. Lance's eye twitched. That smug show off!

 

Lance threw himself across the roots, freaking out internally as one decided to just wiggle about as he landed on it. Did this forest have it out for him? Probably, it was magical and dangerous. It seemed like wonderful, perfect Keith. Lance grunted as he jumped across the roots, until he finally reached the clearing. 

 

"Ha!" Lance crowed, "What's next, bird whisperer?" 

 

Keith cocked his eyebrow as he stood up, rapping his stick again. Suddenly the grass sprouted out of the ground and _flew_! It circled around Keith, dancing around him in a vortex of green, before it did the same around Lance. It was so... pretty. Lance was entranced by the sight, as some of the blades brushed past his fingers, before they disappeared into the forest behind him. Wow. This place really wasn't all terrible. Lance started to voice it out loud, turning to meet thin air and seeing Keith's back as he retreated down the path, and immediately took it back. This damned forest was the worst place in all of the hells on Earth, and Keith was the worst thing in it! 

 

Thankful that he was on solid land again - but knowing how quickly that could change - Lance quickly caught up to Keith. He was dragging his stick along the ground, hitting large purple blubs that lined the path. With each tap, the bulbs peeled open, revealing long dark stems with round orange heads. They peered around to see who disturbed their slumber, despite having no real face. The nearest one seemed to freeze as Lance approached, before it _launched_ itself at him with a massive punch. Nope! Lance fell into a skid, the punch missing him as he landed on his ass in the dirt. He pulled himself back up to his feet and found himself as the main target to at least twenty of these punch-happy bastards. Lance yelped as one punch connected with his thigh - that was definitely going to bruise - and had finally ducked the last one. Keith was standing on a tree stump ahead. The falcon circled around him, cawing as Lance approached. A grin broke out on that sneaky little hermit bastard's face as he raised his stick. 

 

"Oh, no, you don't!" 

 

Too late. Keith tapped the stump again. Roots ripped out of the rich soil that trapped it to the ground, where it was meant to be, and immediately began crawling forward, taking Keith with it. Lance made mental promises about what he was going to do to that damn stick when he got hold of it, already chasing after Keith again. Flapping out of the corner of his eye told Lance that the falcon was flying along side him. The way it was chirping - it sounded like it was laughing at him! 

 

"Are you enjoying this? I gave you scratches!" Lance shouted at the bird. The falcon flew ahead, cawing. Lance followed it and squawked himself as he quickly ducked a branch he almost ran into. Lance breathed a sigh of relief at missing that - only to find himself face-planted into the dirt as he tripped over the tree stump that Keith was meant to be riding on. Untangling himself from his long limbs, Lance looked up and saw he was in a field of giant flowers. Red petals stretched under the light of the now yellow sun - how long had he been chasing this jerk? 

 

Darting his eyes from one red flower to the next, Lance finally found Keith standing next to one of the bigger ones. The falcon was resting on top of his wretched staff, his head cocked curiously at Lance. He had just about had it with him!

 

"Having fun keeping up?" 

 

Oh, he was so done. 

 

"What, like this was hard?" Lance retorted, crossing his arms. 

 

Keith smirked again, "I was hoping you'd say that." 

 

Stepping back onto the stem of the flower, Keith wrapped his arm around it and the petals started to _spin,_ quickly becoming a red blur. Lance glared as it ripped itself out of the ground and took off into the trees above. Oh, no, Keith was not losing him after all of this. Lance ran to the closest red flower he saw and grabbed it, "C'mon, up we go."

 

No movement. Seriously?

 

Lance tightened his hold. Nothing happened. He stepped back from the flower. No reaction. In frustration, Lance grabbed as much of the thick stem as he could and sort of shook it, "Oh, come on!"

 

As he shook it, he felt the steam shake under his grip, and he laughed in relief as the petals started to spin. His relief quickly turned to panic as it tried to pull itself out of the ground without him on it.

 

"Wait a minute! Whoa!" Lance grabbed at the bottom of the stem, and could only just hold on for dear life as the flower rose higher and higher, under all he could see beneath him was red petals and green grass. Leaves thwacked him in the face as the petals chopped their way through the foliage of the trees, branches thwacking at his legs until they finally broke through the canopy into open air. Lance felt the heat of the morning sun on his back as the flower flew across the expansive woods. Looking to the horizon, Lance could see nothing but foliage. It really struck him just how huge the Balmeran Forest was - getting lost was ridiculously easy. 

 

It also grudgingly made Lance realise just how much he needed Keith and his knowledge. 

 

As if on cue, Lance looked to his left and saw the peak of a grassy hill poking out among the roof of treetops, with a red dot standing right on it. Using all his weight, Lance swung himself into the direction of the hill, hoping that the flower would get the idea. To his surprise, it worked, and the flower changing direction to the hill. As he got closer, Lance made out Keith standing there, his stick in front of him with the falcon sitting on it. It looked like Keith was _arguing_ with the bird. Lance rolled his eyes. He was a guy that lived alone in the middle of an enchanted forest, he had to be a little bit crazy. When Lance and his flower were finally on top of the hill, Lance gathered all of his courage and let go, free falling at least eight feet until his body collided with something warm and hard. There was a groan of pain as Lance realised that he had landed on Keith. 

 

They were a tangle of limbs and torsos, Lance pushing himself up first. The falcon was flying around them, doing that chirping laugh that Lance had heard him do earlier. Lance looked down at Keith, who was shaking and clutching his head. Lance bit his lip in worry. The guy was a dick but Lance really hadn't meant to land on him. As Keith sat up, Lance realised that his tunic and undershirt and rid up and Lance caught a flash of taut, muscular skin. He willed himself with everything he had to not blush and held out his hand. 

 

"Sorry, I - I didn't mean to land on you." 

 

Keith looked up, trying to give Lance a withering gaze but actually looking about two feet to the right of him. After a second's hesitation, Keith grabbed Lance's hand - very tightly - and pulled himself up. The falcon landed on Lance's shoulder, rubbing against his cheek, squawking softly. Keith's eyes narrowed in closer to Lance than it did before, reaching out to the falcon, before it pecked him. Keith recoiled, rubbing his hand and glaring at his avian companion fiercely.

 

"Traitor."

 

The falcon didn't care. Lance smirked - at least one damn creature here liked him - before he reached up and give the bird another scratch on his neck. Lance looked back at Keith, who had picked up his stick and was pointedly not looking at either Lance or the falcon. Lance sighed. 

 

"This forest is enormous and weird and clearly likes you better than me, but I can keep up - even when you're deliberately trying to lose me. But I'm not stupid, I haven't even been outside my family farm before. There's no way I can make this alone." 

 

Keith was unmoved, but Lance continued, refusing to be discouraged by his indifference. If he had to tie the damn man to him to make sure that Lance was kept around, he would do it. He didn't have much choice. 

 

"Look, the sooner you help me get the sword, the sooner I'm on my way to Altea and you can go back to being grumpy and hermity in your magic forest without being chased by a nagging farm kid. Deal?" 

 

Keith's eye glanced in his direction, before letting out a long suffering sigh, "Fine. But if you get yourself into trouble, you're on your own. I'm not gonna be there holding your hand if you can't take it." 

 

Lance's scratching hand froze as he hoped Keith could feel the venom in his glare, "Don't worry, I'll take care of myself."

 

"Good. Let's go." 

 

The falcon flew off Lance's shoulder, flapping around them happily as they started walking down the hill. An idea bloomed in Lance's head, smirking evilly before giving Keith a 'good-natured' punch in the arm. 

 

"C'mon, this is gonna be fun." 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

  
No. It was not. It was absolutely no fun at all.

 

Keith was stuck behind this idiot, whose idea of a good time was touching weird plants and making their goop drip all over him. He wasn't sure what the goop exactly was, but it was warm and sticky and completely gross. Keith ran his fingers through his hair to get the worst of it out, as he felt feathers flap against his cheek.

 

"I hope you're happy with what you've gotten us into."

 

A single chirp. Falcon wasn't sorry at all. Stupid bird. To top it all off, the voice that has been grating on his ears since he fell screaming into his net started talking - and _he doesn't stop_. Keith half hoped that his stick would whack Lance in the ankle as it guided him, but he was always just out of reach.

 

"Hey, this isn't sooooo bad. I mean, you get past the punching plants and the fact that everything moves and it's all actually quite pretty."

 

Falcon caws twice. _Danger_. Keith lashed out with his stick and slammed down two thorny branches into the ground. He imagined for a moment that he was hitting the back of Lance's skull and took a second of imagined satisfaction until he heard Falcon caw again. _Quick, hold out your hand_. Dammit. 

 

"I don't know what I was fussing about. This is so relaxing." 

 

Something round and hard dropped into Keith's hand. He felt the stone and listened for Falcon's signal. It came from in front of him, a little to the right. _Throw_. Pitching the stone, he heard a dull _thud_ and _snap._ Since Lance was still talking, Keith was sadly reassured that he hadn't hit the moron. 

 

"Jeez, collecting eggs on the farm was tougher than this. God, when I had to break in that stallion Red was the worst day. That temperamental bastard almost crushed my chest once-"

 

Another chirrup. _Safe_. Keith finally felt Lance's presence next to him, meaning he'd been able to catch up, "Do you ever stop talking?"

 

"Um, let me think. Nope, not really. It's too quiet otherwise."

 

"How terrible." Keith deadpanned, his ears straining over Lance. Falcon squawked again, "Watch out for the rock."

 

"What ro- AAH!" 

 

Keith suddenly heard a splash and didn't even bother suppressing a grin. He crouched down next to the puddle Lance had fallen into, "Perhaps you should give your mouth a rest and focus on your eyes." 

 

Water suddenly hit Keith's face, forcing him to stumble back and splutter. Laughter rang out. Keith shook his head, focusing the fact that it had been a long time since he'd heard laughter and that was why he suddenly felt a swelling in his chest. He heard twisting of fabric and a grumble from the other boy. 

 

"Mr Perfect with his stupid hair..."

 

Keith's head snapped around, "What? What's wrong with my hair?"

 

"Holy crow, how good is your hearing?" 

 

"For me?" Keith heard Falcon caw - stab, quick - and lashed out with his staff point first, jarring as it smacked right into something. He heard a yelp from Lance - it must have been quite close to him. Chirrup. _Safe,_ "I think it's pretty good."

 

Keith continued ahead, walking until he realised that Lance's mumbling was fading. He listened for Falcon. No sound, so no danger. He turned behind him, "Hurry up or you're getting left behind, idiot!" 

 

Hurried footsteps, more grumbling. Satisfied when Falcon squawked - _keep going_ \- Keith turned around and kept moving forward, in silence. He was enjoying it - and the ability to be able to hear things around him more clearly. 

 

"Sooooo... where are you from?"

 

Spoke too soon. 

 

"Who needs to know?"

 

"Well, I don't need to know, but we're travelling together - might as well get to know each other." 

 

Falcon chirped in agreement with Lance. Keith glared in its direction before looking away, "I'm a blind guy who lives in a magic forest whose best friend is a falcon. That's all." 

 

"Yeah, coz that description doesn't sound totally cool at all." 

 

Keith stopped, looking back at Lance, "You - you think that sounds cool?" 

 

Hesitation. Lance must have realised how he sounded, "I mean, it's not 'cool' that you're blind, but you live in a magic forest day after day. You kick ass with a falcon whose has a wing literally made of silver - like I'm pretty sure that shit could cut someone - and you do it all by yourself."

 

Then, with a grudging tone, "Like, you're pretty awesome."

 

Keith blinked. No one had ever called him 'awesome' before in his life, even before the accident. Even after it, the only person who showed him praise... Keith shook his head. Now was not the time. They had a mission. Shiro would have told him to keep going. Before they continued, Keith looked back at the direction of Lance's voice, before muttering up, "Uh, um. Thanks." 

 

Lance sounded stunned, "Oh. No.. no problem."

 

More silence. More walking. Leaves crunched underfoot, a chill breeze catching his tunic every now and then. Sweet fragrances mixed with rotting wood, and Keith immediately knew the direction they were heading. Falcon cawed again. _Be careful_. 

 

"I will." Keith spoke aloud.

 

"How do you do that?" 

 

Keith flinched momentarily. He was so used to it just being him and Falcon, no one judging them, that he forgot Lance was there, listening. Keith decided to play dumb, "Do what?"

 

"You literally talk to your bird, and you both seem to understand each other. How? Is it magic?"

 

Keith thought about how to answer that. He didn't really know Lance, aside from that he was competitive, stubborn and too damn talkative. How did he know that he wasn't actually Galra and wasn't just using Keith? No. Keith shook his head. He and Falcon had gone over this. Falcon was the one who protected Voltron and he trusted Lance. Falcon was his eyes. If he could trust Lance, so could he. He chose his explanation very carefully, though. He still wasn't comfortable explaining too much. 

 

"It's been like that ever since we met. When Falcon caws at me, I can just... it's not exactly words, but I get the idea of what he wants in my head. We don't have full conversations - it's not like he's actually talking to me. But when he wants me to know there is danger ahead or I need to hurry up or even that it's safe for me to relax, he makes a noise and I can just... well, I just know." 

 

Silence. Keith worried for a minute that he'd freaked him out. 

 

"Wow. Can you teach me how to do that?"

 

Of course he wasn't. Keith snorted, "I don't think it's as simple as teaching someone how to speak another language. I think it's up to Falcon - I don't really do anything."

 

"...Seriously?"

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I mean, I just said that-"

 

"You named your falcon Falcon?" 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "What? I don't often call him it. He usually does what I need him to do without being told, so I don't need to yell out anything. Besides, can you think of a better one?" 

 

"There are thousands of names better than that! It's like naming your horse Horsey!" 

 

"Uh-huh. What did you name your horse?"

 

Prideful. "Her name is Blue and she's the best horse in the world."

 

"Red? Blue? I'm thinking your naming skills don't reach beyond the colours of the rainbow."

 

"Oh yeah? Well, your naming skills..."

 

There was a long pause. Keith cocked his head, "Yeah?"

 

"Uh... they're worse than mine!" 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, deadpanning, "Clever." 

 

Falcon suddenly cawed ahead. Steep, careful. He poked Lance with his stick, feeling the boy jump in response, "C'mon. We're not far from where we need to go." 

 

He hadn't even been able to get to the steep part before he heard Falcon squawk rapidly three times. _Danger! Quick! Behind!_  Keith sighed as he turned around and battled off three of the punching plants. There was no way that this kid was worth this amount of trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying hard to capture Lance and Keith's canon relationship as well as laying the ground work for development. Also, this is being adapted from a kid's movie and, minus the swearing, I want it to remain as such. I'm keeping this Disney-esque romantic, but am trying to also keep it realistic. I'll see how I go with that. 
> 
> What do you think of how I wrote for Keith? I was a bit hesitant - I've never written for a visually impaired character's perspective before and if I sucked at description normally, it becomes twice as hard when you can only focus on sounds and smells. If you have any tips, please don't hesitate to share them - even if I've already published a chapter, I'm always willing to go back and improve. I'm really dedicated to this fic and I want it to be good! 
> 
> Now next chapter, we check in on Allura and Coran and how they're dealing with the aftermath of the robeast attack and then we move on with Keith and Lance, where we'll meet two other characters that we all love :D 
> 
> See you next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	9. Dragon Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon has ventured into the Balmeran Forest himself to retrieve Voltron. Allura is recovering from her injuries and sees solace and counsel from her closest friend. Lance and Keith make it into a feared part of the Balmeran Forest that not even Keith has braved through before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 VIEWS GUYS! Thank you for all of your dedication in reading this fic! I'm so glad so many people like it and are continuing on following it! 
> 
> Okay, I am exploring more of Allura and Coran's relationship beyond just Queen and advisor and how he met her before she pulled Voltron out of the stone. I also address Allura's crazy super strength - I love it so much. 
> 
> Let's get reading!

Sendak cursed himself as he pulled his foot out of another deep mud puddle, cursed the farm brat as another tree branch smacked him in the eye patch and cursed this blasted forest as vines tangled around him and he was forced to slice them off his person, only to be chased off by another surge of vines. He had been able to follow them fine until they reached the field of flying flowers. Sendak's attempt to follow them resulted in a dead flower and a sap-covered sword and by that time, he had lost them and, with the brat gone, so was the medallion. He had no men, no supplies and nothing to show for his efforts. 

 

Zarkon was not going to be pleased.

 

Just as he had that thought, his foot slipped and he fell, right into another damn mud puddle. He was ready to exterminate this whole damned forest! Sendak leapt up, mud dripping off his armour, sword ready to skewer the next thing that tried to come too close, when he heard voices. His pointed ears pricked up under his dark hair, and he froze as he recognised one. 

 

"Haxus. Is there an issue with the navigation?" 

 

Lord Zarkon. Sendak brushed down his armour as he heard Haxus' voice - he knew the man, he was a good stealth soldier. Perhaps the outcome of the battle with the blind boy would have gone better if Haxus had been assigned to the mission instead. 

 

"Absolutely not, Lord Zarkon. However, the w- Lady Haggar has designed this map from what her robeast has seen of the forest. It does not account for the curves of the land nor the environment. It is simply an issue for discovering a direct path that will not endanger you, my lord." 

 

Sendak walked toward the bushes and peered through. Zarkon towered over Haxus, his dark eyes glaring down at him. Three more Galra soldiers stood at attention behind them. To Haxus' credit, he did not flinch, prepared for the worst extremes. Haxus was a man who would lie down and die if Lord Zarkon commanded it, such was his loyalty to the prospering Galra empire. Zarkon's lips showed no clear aggravation, his clenched fist the only sign of his displeasure. 

 

"We have three days to rendezvous with the wagons before we launch our attack on Altea, and I will not be leaving this place without Voltron in my possession. I suggest you find an alternative route quickly." 

 

"Yes, sir."  Haxus responded immediately

 

Sendak took this opportunity to step out of the bush, causing all of the attention to turn to him. The three Galra soldiers brandished their weapons, lowering it only when they saw it was Sendak. He instantly fell to one knee, his fist on his chest, bowing his head, "My Lord, my gratitude at your presence in this forsaken place knows no bounds." 

 

"Sendak. Report." 

 

Sendak glanced up. Lord Zarkon watched him expectantly, no surprise on his face, his lips twitching into what might be a disappointing purse. He quickly looked back down. 

 

"We followed the boy and he sought refuge with a blind warrior who, despite his lack of sight, lives and survives within this place. The warrior defeated my men, feeding them to the horrors of this place, with the help of a falcon. After this, the boy-"

 

"A falcon with a silver wing?" 

 

Sendak almost looked up in surprise, his training the only thing stopping him, "Yes, sire. The blind warrior is capable of communicating with the falcon and it claims to know the location of Voltron. The boy and the warrior are now following it to the sword's destination. I followed them, but was forced to abandon my mission. I know not where they are now. Please forgive my failure, Lord Zarkon. I will accept the punishment you deem fit." 

 

"Rise, Sendak." 

 

He obeyed, still not looking his leader in the eye.

 

"There will be no punishment. Yet." 

 

Sendak looked up, his eyebrows raised in surprise, "My lord?"

 

Zarkon's face looked pleased. Pleased? Sendak had let the boy go! How could his master be pleased? Even Haxus looked at Zarkon in open surprise, quickly schooling his expression to stony-faced acceptance as Zarkon turned away. 

 

"You may have failed your initial mission, Sendak, but you have provided something greater. The boy is following the wretched creature that dropped it here. If we find them before the sword, the fools will lead us straight to Voltron. If we find Voltron first, we can lay a trap for the boy and I can finally take care of Silver Wing as I should have long ago. The gods have given you a second chance, Sendak."

 

Zarkon pointed at Haxus, "Sendak, you know this forest. Assist Haxus in finding the best path. Let us keep going." 

 

"Yes, Lord Zarkon." They all chorused. 

 

Sendak hurried over to Haxus, a quiet feeling of relief coursing through him. He hadn't realised his fear of Zarkon's wrath until that moment. As Sendak showed them how to get past the vines - warning them to not damage the trees if possible - and felt his foot go into another mud puddle, he made a vow that he would not come that close to disappointed Lord Zarkon again. 

 

 _And when I get that boy_ , Sendak gritted his teeth, _I'm going to turn his teeth into a trophy necklace._

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

The sun warmed Allura as she sat upon her balcony, but nothing could improve the darkness of her mood. From where she sat, leaning back on her lounge, dressed in her silken nightgown and dressing robes - she hated it, feeling like a spoiled princess in the fairy tales her father used to tell her, but Coran said that it was be easier to adjust her bandages and administer medicine in such clothing - Allura watched as soldiers and worksmen alike rebuilt the destroyed tower. They had been lucky in a way, there had been no serious casualties - three of her soldiers had been injured by fallen rubble, but Coran had said they would recover with rest as he reminded her to do the same.

 

How could she rest? It felt impossible. Allura looked down at the stone garden below, feeling such intense sadness as she saw the thorns twisting around the Stone, almost obscuring the Crest of Voltron - of Altea, of her _people_ \- that the pain of it almost made her forget her physical agony. Memories came back of her slowly reaching for Voltron and she scolded herself for not acting faster, for letting something as little as her injuries stop her from finding the sword, waiting for her soldiers to bring it back like a damsel locked away in her tower. Her hand twitched to feel the hilt of her sword in its palm, seeking the comfort of the hum of power that surged through its blade. How could she defend Altea without Voltron by her side, let alone be called Queen? Guilt flooded her. How could she be worthy of Voltron if it was able to slip through her fingers like that?

 

A presence beside her startled Allura out of her melancholy, turning her head sharply and regretting it as the sharp ache stabbed from her left shoulder down to her ribs, relaxing only when she saw it was Coran, carrying a rag, a bowl of water and a handful of vials. He was not in his regular emerald cloak, garbed in simple Altean blue servant clothing, which he only did if he wanted to avoid attention. Allura shook her head, putting it to the back of her mind. There were more important things to worry herself about. 

 

"You're very jumpy, your Majesty." 

 

Allura snorted, slowly turning her head back to the view, "Only fools would let their guard down during such a time. How is Sir Rolo and the others with their injuries?" 

 

"Resting well, ma'am. Lady Nyma has not left his bedside since the incident." Coran crouched himself next to Allura's lounge, settling the bowl on the ground and pouring the vials into the water, "Perhaps luck will be in my favour and I can win the betting pool, my guess was seven months." 

 

"You would think after all this time that people would know better than to wager money with you, Coran" Allura chuckled, but it was without real mirth. Mixing the ingredients, Coran gestured at her wounds and Allura obliged, pulling off her robes to reveal her torn nightgown, baring the bandaged areas from her left shoulder down to just under her ribs. She had decided it was easier than having to undress herself each time she needed to do something - it was a waste of time and, frankly, undignified. Coran soaked the rag into the concoction before dabbing it gently over the bandaged areas, starting with her shoulder. She sighed as the constantly dull ache began to subside, grateful for the temporary relief.

 

There was a thick pause as Coran continued, before she simply cut straight to it, "Is there any word on Voltron?" 

 

Coran sighed, wringing the rag out, "I'm afraid not, your Majesty. The soldiers are still searching." 

 

Allura closed her eyes, throwing her head back as her eyes watered in anger, "I should be the one looking for it myself! What kind of ruler am I, cowering away behind big palace walls while my soldiers do what should be my job?" 

 

With a strong push, Allura forced herself to stand. Coran stumbled back, "Allura, you must rest!" 

 

"What I must do is find Voltron and bring it back to Altea!"

 

But as she took one step, exhaustion suddenly overtook her and she lost her footing, falling into Coran's arms. She gritted her teeth as her advisor picked her up - like she was a _child_ again - and put her back on the lounge, her face flushed pink with humiliation and frustration. Coran sat next to Allura's legs, looking at her sadly, patting her legs affectionately, "You have never been a person of great patience, Allura."

 

Allura immediately remembered herself, a mere girl of ten, falling into river rapids to escape the bandits that had ambushed their wagon, killing her father. She had almost drowned that day, slamming into rock after rock until her foot got caught between one in the riverbed, forced to basically rip it out to get air. She remembered the stinging of the water on her foot, and the blood - so much blood - as she finally pulled herself out of the river. The next thing she remember was being someplace warm and cozy, with a strange red-haired man with a wild moustache dressed in rags sitting beside her, looking her in the exact same way he was looking at her now. Huh. He still looked exactly the same. 

 

Allura sighed, "I know you are no longer in possession of your staff, but do you not have any magic that could be of assistance, either in healing myself or finding the sword?" 

 

She knew it was a desperate attempt - it had taken nearly all that Coran had left to stop the bleeding - but she _was_ desperate. Allura scolded herself for being so selfish, but Coran merely smiled at her, still looking sad, "Remember when you were a girl and you wanted to learn to sword fight, but you were not yet strong enough to pick up the sword that I had available for you?" 

 

Oh, Goddess, not this story, but Allura nodded all the same, "Yes, I tried to make myself stronger using a potion of yours, but it made me very ill." 

 

"Yes, it did. You got your wish - you are now one of the strongest people in the land, but using magic to get it, it almost killed you." 

 

Allura startled at that revelation. She hadn't known just how sick she had been. Coran nodded at her expression, "Yes, it was that bad. It was two moons before I felt comfortable letting you out of bed."

 

"I remember you brought me juniper flowers. You had hoped their sweet smell would wake me up."

 

Coran smiled, his eyes brightening at the memory, before his face fell, looking somber again, "Magic is like fire - life-changing, life- _saving_ but all it takes is one mistake, one wayward spark, and it causes an inferno. Relying upon magic or using it when ill-prepared, it can have disastrous consequences. Without my staff, I can only perform the most basic magic. Any attempt at something more powerful, without something to channel it safely, could cause the magic to backfire in ways that not even I could predict. It would endanger not just my life, but the lives of those around me." 

 

Allura looked down, chastised, the sunlight suddenly feeling cold in her guilt, "I understand." 

 

She felt Coran's hand take her own, her eyes not looking away from the soothing strokes of his thumb on her knuckles, "All you can do right now, your Majesty, is remain calm, if not for your sake, then for the sake of your people. Despite all that has happened, they still look to you for guidance. They do not look to a sword for how to handle this hard time, but to their ruler, their Queen. Reassure them that, with or without Voltron, Altea will stand strong. Show them some faith and they will respond in kind." 

 

He gestured over to the tower, where the workers toiled away, "Who knows? After all you have done for them, perhaps they will surprise you."

 

Allura followed his hand and, after a moment, nodded. He was right. This was no time for her to feel sorry for herself. She looked back at Coran, "Is there a potion that could perhaps speed up the healing if not able to complete heal? I shall need to present myself in good health to my subjects." 

 

Coran bowed to her, "I shall do my research, your Majesty."

 

Allura nodded her dismissal as Coran disappeared back into her room - she knew well enough that he was gone by now - and looked back at the workers. These were the people she swore to protect even before she laid a finger on the hilt of that sword all those years ago. It didn't magically vanished when it was no longer in her presence and neither did the crown. Leaning back, she began to debate with herself what she can do to assure the safety of Altea and its people while sending out a silent prayer that Voltron may be found soon. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

"What's with the sniffing? Have you got a cold?" 

 

Lance wasn't sure when the scenery changed from green and black to reddish-orange and brown, probably around the same time it cranked up like 20 degrees. After the first twenty minutes of causing shit to pop out so that Keith could fight it - seriously, Keith must think that he was a clueless country bumpkin by this point - he got bored and just walked next to the guy, chatting when he thought of something interesting to ask. The falcon - there was no way in hell Lance was just calling it Falcon like Sir Imaginative over there - would fly ahead for a little before turning around and coming back. Sometimes, he'd caw and Keith would interpret what he said in bird. Other times, he'd land, either on Keith or Lance, and just rest there. When Lance would look at him, he felt like the falcon's eyes were following him. Why the hell did he seem to like him so much? It wasn't like he had food - all of that had taken off with Blue.

 

"In the last ten minutes?" 

 

If he had thought Diana was a snark queen, she needed to meet Keith because that boy could cut down a giant with a single deadpan word. Lance had been distracted by his stupid hair again - _he lives in a forest, how come it looks so soft?_ \- when he had noticed Keith looking side-to-side, sniffing. That was when Lance had glanced down and started, the dirt below his feet was now orange-brown rock. He looked around to see he was in the middle of a giant canyon of rocks, crossing over a rock bridge. He peered over the side to see something red bubbling far down below, the heat of which he could feel from here. Yeah, no, Lance had immediately stepped away and rushed back to Keith, who had still been sniffing. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, speaking as if Lance was stupid, "We're in Dragon Country, idiot." 

 

"Oh, Dragon Country? How obvious! Sorry that I missed the city of dragon scales and bridges of dragon horns!" Lance hissed at him, though he was now on his guard. Of course, if an enchanted forbidden forest had to have one kind of malevolent creature, it was a Goddess forsaken dragon. 

 

The falcon was flying ahead as they finally crossed the bridge. His lungs were immediately hit by a putrid smell of smoke and something else, oh goddess, it was awful. Lance forced himself to not react to it - like he was gonna give Keith the satisfaction. Speaking of which, his guide looked unaffected by the scent, but Lance couldn't miss the new tension in his shoulders nor how he tightened his grip on his staff. 

 

"What's wrong? Do you smell something worse than this?" Lance asked, his gag reflex almost kicking in halfway through the sentence. Dear God, how did Keith endure this?

 

"No, I'm listening for Falcon. I usually avoid Dragon Country." 

 

"Wait!" Lance gaped at Keith, "You've never been here before?" 

 

"Sorry, but I didn't think my _wooden_ stick and 12-inch bird was gonna go well against a 20 foot _fire-breathing_ lizard." 

 

Lance waved his arms in a gesture of exasperation, "Then why are we going through it now?" 

 

"If you wanna get to Voltron and get to it quick, then we need to take a shortcut. The other way adds another day and a half. So are you ready to stop complaining like a child and just get on with it?" 

 

Keith walked ahead, Lance following not far behind. Lance jumped as a gush of steam whooshed out of a crack in the ground to his right. He looked up and saw that he couldn't see the sky, it was all a thick cover of steam. Lance rushed to keep up, his eyes darting around. _Okay, Lance, calm down_ , he told himself, _just breathe... as much as you can, and don't think about the dragons..._

 

"You know, for a place called Dragon Country, there aren't many dragons. I mean, are you sure this is Dragon Country? There wasn't even a sign. No 'Welcome to Dragon Country' or 'Beware: Dragon Country ahead', not even a 'Here be Dragons!'. What kind of bullshit is that? I mean, you wouldn't care, but what if I hadn't have found you?"

 

"Oh, what if..." he heard Keith mutter but Lance didn't care - he needed to keep talking or otherwise he started thinking and that, in Lance's opinion, was worse. 

 

"Like, I could have wandered right in here and been greeted by a group of dragons who'd think that I'd make a delicious dessert! Actually, would you call them a group? What _would_ you call a group of dragons? Herd doesn't sound right, neither does flock. Colony sounds cool, so does a pride. What about a gaggle when they're all flying? Ooh, what about a hor-" 

 

A hand suddenly appeared in front of him, making Lance stop, "Quiet!" 

 

"Do you hear something?"

 

"No, I just wanted you to shut up." 

 

Lance rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, you can't get enough of my soothing, charming voice." 

 

"The only thing I want enough of is sweet, golden silence." 

 

Lance went to respond with an equally smart remark when he heard something from above him. Looking up, Lance moved on instinct and stumbled back as a thick piece of rock, as big as his head, slammed on the ground in front of him. Oh god, that could have _killed_ him. Lance looked up again and felt his mouth go dry as a shadow moved in the steam, high up on the canyon wall. Oh god. He slowly began to step back until his foot connected with something, making a cracking noise. He blanched as he felt slimy goop wrap itself around his foot.

 

"Gross." He muttered as he pulled it out, shaking it to get the goo off. It was only then as he was hoping about that he noticed he hadn't heard the falcon cawing in a while. Lance looked around and, through the steam, found himself completely alone. Large egg shells as tall as Lance were scattered around him - oh god, please tell Lance that he wasn't in a dragon nesting ground by himself. 

 

"Keith? Keith!" Lance looked around, "Shit. Keith, c'mon, this isn't funny! Keith? Buddy?" 

 

He grit his teeth. He thought they were past the running-away crap that he first put him through! Guess Lance was wrong, "Typical! First chance he gets, he fricking ditches me and leaves me to be eaten by damned dragons! The sneaky little quizn-" 

 

The last word was knocked out of him as he felt himself being pulled by the scruff of his neck behind a large boulder. Falling straight on his ass, he started as Keith sat next to him, looking right at the wall, falcon on his shoulder. He turned to Lance, raising an eyebrow, "Wanna finish that sentence?" 

 

Pride swelled in Lance's chest, glaring at him, "Glad, you qui- HOLY CROW, DRAGONS!" 

 

A shadow loomed on the wall behind Keith. It was tall and thick, but Lance couldn't mistake the wing-shaped shadows sticking out of it. Oh, goddess, it was a dragon, a real-life dragon, that was probably here to eat him. Lance was about to look around for a way out when he heard a yelp. A distinctly non-Keith yelp. 

 

Keith and Lance looked at each other, expressions mirroring a silent _Was that you?_  

 

Before Lance could answer, he heard another voice, "Dragons? Where!?" 

 

A voice coming from behind Lance. He ducked his head out from behind the boulder and immediately met deep brown eyes inches from his face. Both Lance and the other whatever-they-were shrieked, falling away from each other to opposite sides of the boulder. Keith immediately made to stand as Lance pushed himself out of the dirt. At that point, they heard a second voice, higher pitched than the first one and definitely less-than-impressed. 

 

"You idiot. Why did you peek behind the boulder?"

 

"Um, hello, you heard it! They were scared and said they saw dragons!"

 

"And you gave away our hiding spot by doing that!" 

 

Lance and Keith followed the voices around the boulder and Lance's jaw hit the ground. People. They were people - real life humans! The taller one was a darker boy with long hair, a piece of orange fabric tied around his head, clearly torn from the hem of his yellow and orange tunic, his eyes wide as he argued with the other person, a young pale boy with short mousy hair, wild from not been brushed in a long time, the green tunic he wore torn around the neck. Lance felt relieved, thankful to see more people in this place. Then he looked down and nearly fell over again in shock. There was definitely two people from the torso up, but their legs were one body - a green and yellow spotted _dragon_ -like body. What - _what?_ Lance looked closer at these two and noticed that they were conjoined, with Yellow Boy on the left and Green Boy on the right, and each only had their corresponding arms. Where they were conjoined was like one big stretch of reptilian skin, swallowing Green Boy's left shoulder and just that bit short of Yellow Boy's right shoulder. The wings on their back, while not tiny, were not as big as the shadow had made them out to be, and Lance was losing his mind over the ridiculously long tail they had curled around their legs. It was almost nightmarish. 

 

"What the hell?" the words were out of Lance's mouth before he could stop himself. 

 

The dragon pair leapt into the air out of fright, finally noticed Lance and Keith staring at them. Well, Lance was, Keith had no idea what he was staring at. For once, Lance wish he had Keith's eyes for just a moment. 

 

"Usually, people start with 'Hello'" Green Boy responded, folding his one arm in front of his chest as if he forgot he only had one, realising it looked awkward before putting it on his... hip? Lance shook his head, he really didn't couldn't think about their anatomy right now, his mind was still being blown. 

 

"Sorry, I just - first time in Dragon Country, never seen a dragon before, you guys sc - startled me." Lance's eyes darted to Keith, who was approaching the dragon fusion. Like he'd admit he was scared in front of him.

 

"Oh, we aren't dragons!" Yellow Boy perked up, his face suddenly flooded relief upon hearing that the dragons Lance was scared of. Lance looked at them up and down in disbelief, but Yellow Boy got in before him, "Okay, okay, I _know_ it looks bad, but trust us, we really aren't - HEY!" 

 

Keith began tapping them around their legs, trying to figure them out. Green Boy grabbed the stick and shoved it away, "Hey, watch what you're poking!" 

 

"What _are_ you, if you're not dragons?" 

 

Green Boy sighed while Yellow Boy just looked uncomfortable. Green responded first, looking very tired all at once, "It's a long story, involves a lot of magical bullshit." 

 

Yellow rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, she explained it best."

 

 _She?!_ Lance looked at the green one closer and noticed her face was softer around the edges, her eyelashes a little long - _not as long as Keith's_ , his thoughts helpfully supplied before getting kicked out. Holy shit, she _was_ a girl. How did Lance miss that? Her golden eyes suddenly darted to him, as if daring him to comment on it. 

 

Lance smirked, crossing his arms, "I honestly don't know what surprises me more - the living proof of dragon-human relations or that you're a girl." 

 

Lance didn't expect that long tail to suddenly smack him in the back of head, sending him face planting to the ground with a loud _thwump_. His nose throbbed as he pulled himself up to his knees. Yellow Boy looked at him, startled and worried, while Green Girl just smirked. A _pfft_ of laughter came from Lance's right and he glared daggers at Keith, who was clutching tightly to his stick with one hand and covering his mouth with the other, his eyes looking at the opposite side of the canyon while crinkled up with laughter. 

 

"That was the greatest thing I have never seen and I will cherish it forever." 

 

"Oh, ha, ha, asshole." Lance mumbled as he found his feet again, dusting himself off as Keith's smothered laughter died off. 

 

"You okay?" Yellow Boy asked, looking concerned, his one hand held out to him as a peace offering, "Look, let's all play nice here. My name is Hunk, the one who smacked you with our tail is Pidge." 

 

Lance looked at Yellow - Hunk - and, seeing the genuineness of his open face, smiled, taking his hand, "I'm Lance. Mr Cheerful, for once unironically, is Keith and his pet falcon."

 

"Falcon?" Pidge perked up. Hearing himself being referred to, the falcon looked over at Pidge, his head cocking, before flying over and landing on the conjoined skin between her and Hunk. Pidge reached up, hesitating a moment, "Can I touch it?" 

 

Keith shrugged, "Sure, if he lets you."

 

Pidge did so and the falcon accepted her fingers, almost happily, as they pet and scratched his feathers. Lance looked over at Keith, "You know, for a falcon who isn't supposed to be really friendly, he sure likes people."

 

Another shrug, "I don't know what's up with him lately. Alright, Lance, let's get going."

 

"Where to?" Hunk asked as the falcon took off, flying after his master as Keith turned to go. Lance stared after Keith's retreating form. Was he insane?

 

"Keith! Look at them! They are _literally_ dragons of some sort! C'mon, they have _wings_! They could totally just fly us there!" 

 

Lance saw the tail this time, yelping as he ducked. Straightening, he noticed Pidge glaring at him dangerously, her eyes narrowed, "I will learn to breathe fire before I let you ride me!" 

 

"Lance!" They all turned to see Keith was now further away, falcon circling him, "Let's go or I'm leaving you here! For real!" 

 

Lance glared at him - one day, he was gonna shave all of his hair off in his sleep. Then they'll see who's laughing! As Lance grumbled, storming off, he could hear Hunk call after him. 

 

"Hey! Where are you going?"

 

Lance turned back, "To save Altea!"

 

"Altea?" Pidge looked shocked, "Wait! Are we near Altea?"

 

Lance raised his eyebrows, "Uh, yeah, it's like a three day hike through the Forest. Did - did you guys seriously not know where you are?" 

 

Pidge wasn't listening, looking up at Hunk with unbridled excitement in her eyes, "Hunk! We can go to Queen Allura and her advisor Coran and maybe they can fix us!"

 

Hunk's eyes widened at this revelation, "We could go home. I could go back to my parents' bakery and get my blacksmith apprenticeship."

 

"I can use two arms to read a book again." Enthusiasm was building in the pair, "We could live in a place with an actual roof and a fireplace and not have to deal with any more gross, angry, stupid, ugly dra-" 

 

At that moment, an earth-shaking roar echoed through the canyon. Lance looked up and saw the shadow again. Much, much bigger than Hunk and Pidge's had been. His stomach dropped as he saw it split into three separate large shadows. Lance looked back at Hunk and Pidge. Hunk's face had gone white, but Pidge's face was in her hand, looking tired. 

 

"Oh for Goddess' sake."

 

"RUN!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope everyone is happy to see our favourite Yellow and Green Paladins show up - like I could do this without them in it. 
> 
> First note, in my story, Pidge goes by her/hers/she pronouns because, in the show, she says herself that she is a girl. I actually quite like genderfluid/agender/transgender Pidge headcanons and quite happily read them, but just for this story in particular, I'm using female pronouns. For another Voltron story - especially one set in the modern world, which I'm very likely to do - I'll most likely switch it up and do that. It only starts with male pronouns because it's from Lance's POV and, just like in the show, he couldn't see it. 
> 
> What do you think of Allura and Coran's relationship? Did I do it justice? How did you like how Hunk and Pidge fit into this? 
> 
> Kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark and I'll see you next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	10. The Crystal Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the lizard-human amalgamation duo that is Hunk and Pidge, Lance and Keith find themselves running for their lives as they are chased by true dragons. A chance encounter with Zarkon results in Pidge revealing who she truly is and what happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This one took a bit longer to write because, in the movie, this is where the two-headed dragon had their comedy relief song and dance, but I've interchanged it for Hunk and Pidge's back story. This explored more Pidge's reasons - I'll be addressing Hunk's one later. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

"RUN!" 

 

There was an piercing caw. Lance felt a hand grab his and he was yanked forward into a running motion. After a moment's stumble, he found his footing and was running on par with Keith, glancing back only to see the shadows diving down towards them. Lance looked behind and saw the curious sight of Hunk and Pidge running not far behind them. Their cumbersome body looked like it was struggling, fighting against itself in its attempt to escape. The landscape behind them suddenly exploded in orange flames. His heart was in his throat as he saw a dark scaly head emerge from the flames, blood red eyes watching after them. 

 

Oh, shit, shit, shit. 

 

The dragon inhaled deeply. Oh, goddess, it was gonna fry them. Until a blinding dash of sliver hit it upside the jaw, redirecting its head to sent its scorching fire upwards, illuminating the steam into a dark orange fog. The falcon swerved around the dragon's flames, emitting a high pitched screech as it dived at the dragon's bright green underbelly, slashing his claws against it viciously. Another yank on his hand made Lance speed up and forced him to look away from the falcon-dragon battle... in time to see a large body of green liquid stretched out before them. Small stone platforms scattered across the eerie pool of luminescent... goo? Lance wasn't sure but he didn't like the look of it. But Keith wasn't stopping. Why wasn't he stopping? 

 

"Keith, stop!" Lance yanked back on Keith hard enough that he almost stumbled, stabbing his stick in the ground to keep his balance.

 

Keith rounded on Lance, "There's no time, La-"

 

"Pool of weird green liquid! I didn't wanna risk us jumping in something that would kill us!" Lance gestured uselessly before them. Keith looked taken aback for a minute. Lance realised that Keith had genuinely not known it was there. But Keith had always known when there was something, even if an unusual land - why didn't he know now?

 

Another roar emitted behind them and it clicked. Falcon. His falcon was busy distracting the dragon, it couldn't act as Keith's eyes. It wasn't there to warn him. 

 

"Why are you stopping?" 

 

Hunk and Pidge suddenly dashed past them, leaping with ease onto the closest stone platform. Lance watched as they went to leap, but Hunk's side of the body pulled itself back, causing the foot on Pidge's side to slip and fall on its knee. Pidge glared up at Hunk, but he was looking back at Lance and Keith. 

 

"Don't fall in! It's acidic! It'll take the flesh off human skin!"

 

Another roar. Hunk's face looked whiter, but he stood his ground, looking at them, "Come on! It's getting closer!" 

 

Lance turned to Keith. His eyes were shut, his breathing was shallow. The hand on his stick was tightening until the taut skin of his knuckles were white. Without thinking, Lance grabbed his free hand. Startled, Keith looked in his general direction, surprise on his face. Lance almost smirked at catching him off guard.

 

"Don't worry. I'll be your eyes."

 

Keith's surprise only lasted a couple more seconds before turning into determination, his hold on Lance's hand tightening. He ignored the swirling sensation in his stomach, focusing on the crushing responsibility that he held Keith's life in his hands, almost quite literally. Lance turned back to see Hunk and Pidge finally move onto the next stone, leaving the closest one free for them. 

 

"Jump when I say." 

 

The earth shook suddenly. Lance glanced back and immediately regretted it. The dragon was snapping after the falcon, always missing, but walking forward as it did. Lance looked down at the dragon's gigantic claws - they were bigger than Hunk and Pidge! 

 

"Lance." Keith's voice was starting to sound anxious. 

 

"Jump!" Lance pulled on Keith as they surged forward, landing on their knees, not-so-gracefully, on the first stone.

 

They pushed themselves up just as Lance saw Hunk and Pidge across the acid lake. After they leaped from the fifth stone to land, he expected them to keep running away - hell, he wouldn't have held it against them - but to his surprise, they both turned around to look at Lance and Keith, neither one of them was trying to run away while the other made them stay. Hunk had lost a lot of colour however, and Pidge's eyes kept glancing behind them every so often. 

 

"C'mon, you can do it!" 

 

"Get up! Get up!" 

 

Lance felt Keith's hand in his again, Keith's voice harsh, "Let's go!" 

 

Lance resisted the urge to snap back, now wasn't the time. They took a running leap before Lance yelled to jump, actually landing on their feet this time around, repeating the pattern until they reached the final stone. Lance was about to do it when something blurred in front of his face. Startled, Lance stumbled back. Fear turned Lance's blood cold as he felt they were about to fall into the acid until he felt something push him forward. 

 

"Lance!" 

 

Oh, goddess! Lance pulled Keith forward, the fear making him yank a bit too hard, causing the boy to fall onto Lance, grabbing his tunic to keep himself standing up. Lance's face was suddenly very hot. He blamed it on the dragon and the acid and the steam and everything else about this situation and not Keith grabbing on him for dear life. 

 

"You okay?" Lance asked just as there was a chirrup to their left. The falcon flapped there, the culprit for almost sending them both stumbling into acid, but also the one that saved Lance too. Lance still snapped at him, "What the hell, man?"

 

Another caw. Lance felt Keith stiffen next to him, "Lance..." 

 

"Holy shit." Pidge breathed, her eyes no longer on them. Hunk was ready to faint right there.

 

A roar boomed around them - Lance's ears started ringing. They turned back and froze as the dragon was towering over them. It looked murderous in the direction of the falcon, one that Lance suspected extended to all of them. It took a step forward into the acid lake, like it was a cool bath. It went to inhale again, but there was another roar. It wasn't the dragon in front of them. A pair of jaws suddenly appeared on the first dragon's next, yanking it back. Lance's eyes widened as another dragon - its scales brown, matching the canyon around it - sent the black dragon into the ground. The earth shook around them, jumping violently under their feet. Lance took the distraction for the opportunity it was. 

 

"JUMP!" 

 

He threw himself and Keith towards the dirt, landing sprawled at Hunk and Pidge's feet. The sounds of breathing fire and pained roars vibrated the canyon around them as much as their fighting did. Looking up, Lance found Keith's stick on the ground in front of him. As he grabbed it, a pair of hands wrapped around his arms, pulling him to his feet so fast he almost felt dizzy.

 

 

"Grab your friend and let's go!" Pidge yelled at him over the sound of the dragon battle going on behind them.

 

Lance nodded, looking to find Keith on the ground no more than two feet away, panic across his face as he felt the ground in front of him, looking for his stick. Lance grabbed Keith under his arm, pulling him up and shoving his stick into one of his hands, grabbing the other. The falcon swoop in front of them, emitting another caw and something... was it a voice? Lance wasn't sure. It sounded familiar, one he couldn't place, but it echoed a word in his head. 

 

_Run_

 

Lance didn't need to be told twice, "Move!" 

 

And they ran. The falcon flew overhead, remaining watchful in the sky, while Hunk and Pidge took the lead. Lance figured that they would know where they were going, so he pulled Keith along behind him. Eventually, Keith regained his footing, far more confident now that his falcon was back with them. As they ran, Lance glanced occasionally behind them, feeling relief as the figures of the fighting dragons were fleeting in the background. But nothing good ever lasts. 

 

"Over here!" 

 

Hunk and Pidge scrambled over a wall of rock, Lance and Keith not far behind. Once behind it, Lance took a moment to take a deep breath when the falcon suddenly cawed again. But this wasn't a normal 'danger' call. This was raw, ear-splitting. Lance flinched at the urgency of it, Keith had to cover his ears. Hunk and Pidge could only grimace at the noise, not able to cover their ears properly. Lance looked around, trying to find him, but the steam was heavier, he was unable to see ten feet in front of him. 

 

"What is up with your bird?" Hunk yelled at Keith over the falcon's pained noises

 

"I don't know! He's never done this before!"

 

"Tell him to shut up or he's gonna attract the dragons!" Pidge hollered

 

"What's he saying, Keith?" Lance asked, still looking around

 

"He's just - it's like angry screaming! There's no words!" 

 

"Perhaps I can give you some: surrender the medallion or be killed." 

 

Lance froze. Oh, hell no. He turned to see the dark figure of Zarkon emerging from the steam, glaring directly at Lance. Gathered around him, Galra soldiers stood with their weapons at the ready. Lance snarled as he recognised Sendak, who brandished his father's sword like he belonged to him. The image of his mother's upset face came to him and Lance's hand clenched into a fist. 

 

"Lance, whose is it?" Keith's grip on his stick tightened, his feet finding a fighting stance

 

"Zarkon." Lance spat, "This is the bastard that stole Voltron." 

 

Who destroyed his childhood home, who took his mother and best friend away from him, who took Shiro away from him. His anger rose as Zarkon sneered down at him. 

 

"It would do you well to not speak so poorly of your future king." 

 

"You're no king of mine!" 

 

They all looked in surprise as Pidge launched her half of the body forward. Hunk jerked forward before pulling himself - and Pidge - back. She ignored Hunk's efforts, screaming and swearing at Zarkon as she tried to run at him. Lance had no idea what she had hoped to accomplish but he didn't think Pidge did either. From the feral snarl on her face, her only thought process was _kill, kill, kill_. 

 

Zarkon cocked his head in her direction, "You look familiar. What kind of mistake are you?"

 

"The biggest mistake of your life." Pidge snapped.

 

A caw echoed through the canyon and even Lance recognised that as danger. A dagger soared at Pidge, freezing too late as she noticed it. Suddenly, Keith's stick rammed into it, just knocking it off course so it nicked past Pidge and into the canyon wall behind it. Now snapped out of her blind fury, Pidge was frozen, as if now realising the immense danger she was in. Meanwhile, Hunk was still looking at the knife in the ground. Lance was getting ready for the poor guy to faint. 

 

What he didn't expect was for him to turn around and start yelling. Long and loud and unbroken. There was no scream of terror or panic, though. Hunk was just yelling. 

 

The Galra looked at each other, confused. Zarkon's eyes narrowed at Lance, ignoring Hunk, "Give me the medallion, boy, and maybe I'll let you see your mother again." 

 

The mention of Lance's mother drew his attention - he missed her so much - but the falcon's cry distracted him. Lance noticed that Hunk had finally stopped yelling when Keith suddenly grabbed him, "Get back!" 

 

Lance furrowed his brow, about to ask why - he had been watching the Galra, none of them were moving - until he saw the shadow behind them. Suddenly, a sapphire blue dragon smashed into the ground behind the Galra, causing them to jump and turn. It reared its head and roared. Oh shit. Oh, shit, they were all screwed. 

 

"In here!" 

 

Lance turned to see Hunk and Pidge press into the canyon wall - the same place where the knife had hit - and it opened up into a gaping hole that the pair subsequently dived into. The falcon suddenly flew right in front of it, cawing at them. The voice echoed in his head again. 

 

Go.

 

Lance grabbed Keith and headed for the hole. Ignoring the distant shouts of the Galra behind him, Lance saw the knife on the ground and instinctively grabbed it before shouting over his shoulder, "Thanks for the knife, asshole!" 

 

With that last jab, Lance and Keith climbed into the hole- and immediately found it to be a slide. The sudden loss of footing and his stomach had Lance screaming all of the way down. Damn, he hated falling. He didn't speak to Diana for a week after she pushed him off the barn rafters into the hay as a joke when they were thirteen. There was a whooping sound from in front of him and Lance's eyes widened as he realised that it was Keith, laughing like he was having the time of his life. _Keith_ was having fun on this damn death trap. Lance lost his stomach again but he couldn't be completely sure that it was because of the slide. 

 

Finally, it ended when Lance fell, with a heavy _thwack_ , onto Keith again. 

 

Pain throbbed in his back and ass as he rolled off an equally-groaning Keith. Flat on his back, Lance watched Keith's falcon swoop out of the hole in the ceiling that they just fell through, landing on Lance's chest as the hole swiftly closed itself up, leaving no trace that it had ever been there. The falcon twitched its head as it looked at Lance. It looked concerned. 

 

Lance waved his hand, "I'm fine. Check on Keith."

 

Obediently, the falcon flew out of Lance's line of sight. He listened to Keith's coughing and, "Hey. I'm okay. I'm fine." before Lance decided he had rested enough and sat up. Wherever they were, it was underground. It was a tunnel, the walls the same colour as the ones in the canyon, but completely decorated in crystals, glowing the colour of the sky. Some were as tall as Lance. Sitting by a cluster of smaller ones, Hunk and Pidge sat, talking at their... feet? Lance leaned to the left a little and saw four mice looking up at them. The biggest one, a fat yellow one, had the smallest one, a tiny gray one with giant ears, balanced on its head, and Pidge and Hunk were speaking directly to them. 

 

"- so much for this. We're sorry we have to do this to you."

 

The mice squeaked up at them. Lance shook his head. Maybe it was a concussion, but it was most likely real and definitely not the weirdest thing he has seen the past - was it just a day? Jeez, with everything that had just happened, it felt like a week. He put his hand out and immediately knocked something cold and hard - Lance looked down to see the dagger he snatched. Picking it up, he looked at it properly, surprised to see the Altean crest engraved on the silver hilt. They might have stolen this from his farm, but he had never seen it before. Was it Shiro's? Or did they take it from some other knight? Before Lance could ponder on this properly, a hand appeared in Lance's face. He followed it up to Keith, falcon on his shoulder, by chance looking right at Lance, his unseeing eyes shining in the light of the crystals, making the clouded stars of indigo sparkle. He was shifting a bit, his face showing some discomfort. Lance's first thought that he was hurt and was immediately worried. 

 

"Hey. You okay?" 

 

Lance was surprised to hear concern in his voice. Did - did he actually _care_? Lance took Keith's hand, allowing him to help Lance up, quickly sticking the dagger into his belt, "Yeah, I'm okay. You? I'm pretty sure you hit the dirt more than I did." 

 

Keith scowled a little, "Yeah, thanks to who?" 

 

Lance was taken back until Keith winced at his words, sighing, "Look... I'm not... thanks. For helping me. You didn't need to do that." 

 

Keith looked at the ground, the falcon watching them closely. Lance put his hand on Keith's bird-free shoulder, making the hermit look up again. Despite knowing that he couldn't see it, Lance grinned at him, tightening his grip on Keith's shoulder gently, "What are friends for, hey?" 

 

Keith snorted, "We're friends? I tried to abandon you in the middle of the forest and you made shit jump out at me because you thought it was funny."

 

Lance's jaw dropped, "You knew about that?" 

 

"Of course I knew, Falcon told me!" 

 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"You named the falcon Falcon?" 

 

Lance turned away from Keith to see Hunk and Pidge looking at them, mice crawling up their arms. Hunk was absentmindedly petting the mice that sat on the conjoined scales between him and Pidge while she was looking at Keith, looking very unimpressed, "You couldn't name it Silver for its wing or Stripe for those feathers on his head or something?" 

 

Keith waved his hand in front of his face frantically, his eyes so wide it was comical, "Um, hello? Can't see? How the hell was I supposed to know he had a silver wing or a stripe of feathers?" 

 

"He's got a point, Pidge." Hunk pointed out 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We need to fix that. How do you like Rover?" 

 

Keith looked distinctly unimpressed, deadpanning, "You are not naming him Rover." 

 

"Too late, he's Rover now."

 

Lance laughed. Keith glared in his direction before he turned back to Pidge, "Where the hell did Rover come from? And while we're asking questions, where are we? I can't smell dragon anymore."

 

 _Oh, so that's what that was_ , Lance thought back to the putrid stench he had gagged on earlier, thankful for the reprieve now that he noticed it was gone.

 

Hunk gestured around them, "These are the Crystal Tunnels. They go under most of Dragon Country. Pidge and I found this place a while back after we got stuck here. We usually just hide here when the dragons are in a bad mood. Saved our lives on more than one occasion" 

 

"Yeah, speaking of that, thanks for saving our ass." Lance interjected, "I mean, yelling to get the dragons and pulling us here... we owe you guys."

 

"Damn right you do. Also, Rover was the name of my pet dog when I was a kid." Pidge shrugged, "Thought it was a good pet name." 

 

Pidge looked away and the image of her trying to attack Zarkon flashed in Lance's head. His mouth ran away from his head again, blurting out, "How do you know Zarkon?" 

 

They all froze. Pidge pointedly looked at the ground and Hunk looked at her. After a while, Pidge mumbled out, "No reason."

 

"Seriously? If you weren't physically attached to Hunk, you would have tried to tear him apart." Lance folded his arms as Keith raised a curious eyebrow

 

"Pidge..." Hunk murmured her name encouragingly 

 

She sighed and, as if with great effort, looked back at Lance and Keith. Pidge rubbed the back of her neck, still not meeting their eyes, "Look... the reason we're like this... it's coz I was looking for my father and brother. They were taken by Zarkon when I was four."

 

Keith's eyebrows disappeared into his hair, "Your father and brother?" 

 

"Yeah. They were Altean knights, one of the Round Table. I don't really remember them, but my mother... she never really got over it. We lost our land, our home. Queen Allura invited us to live in Altea, provided us a home, got me an education - that's how I met Hunk. His parents run the best bakery in all of Altea - like seriously, you should try his mother's apple pie. It's amazing." 

 

Hunk, flushed at the compliments, gently smacked Pidge on her part of the stomach, "Pidge, c'mon. I mean, I know you're right, but they don't need to know that."

 

"Right, right. Well, it didn't matter how well I did, what I would do, how well we were... my mother was never happy. She missed Father too much, she missed my brother - always telling me that they would have loved to have been there, to see everything. She was so haunted by these people that I don't even know, she refused to let me try and become a knight! I had to become an apprentice scribe - which was fun, don't get me wrong, I loved doing all the reading and Hunk was a blacksmith apprentice, I'd take ideas to him and then we'd-"

 

"Pidge!"

 

"Okay, okay. But anyway, about... I think a year ago? It's been a while. It's hard to keep track of time here. A year ago or so, it was the anniversary of their passing and I overheard my mother telling someone that even if they were... really gone, she would at least want to bury them. So I decided, to prove to Mother that I could look after myself and would be a great knight, that I would go and bring them home. My... research discovered that they suspected my father and brother had been taken to Daibazaal, a city to the very far south of Altea inhabited by a race known as the Galra."

 

"How did you find that out?" Keith demanded

 

"I, uh, may have snuck into the wizard Coran's study and found some... private writings." A mischievous grin crossed Pidge's face, definitely not as sorry as she sounded, "So in the dead of the night, Hunk and I set off. We had been travelling for about three months, maybe more, when we finally reached the outskirts of the Galra city and..." 

 

"She appeared." Hunk finished. His eyes were blown wide with terror. He looked more terrified from this memory than he did facing the dragons and the Galra and Lance hadn't thought that was humanly possible, "The witch. She just materialised out of shadow in front of us."

 

"Haggar." Lance gritted his teeth, "We've met." 

 

Suddenly, everything made sense. Hunk continued, "She... she wanted to take us with her. Said I'd make an excellent labourer. Pidge tried to attack her, but she just kept disappearing. The shadows turned into copies of her and we couldn't figure out who the real one was. Then - she started speaking this weird language and the shadows swarmed us - and then-"

 

Hunk gulped. Pidge looked down again, her curls obscuring her face, "Then there was the pain." 

 

Lance could hear William's screams from his transformation echoing his ear and started grinding his teeth in anger. That was just changing one body, these two literally _fused_ together. He couldn't imagine the agony that blue-skinned witch made them endure. 

 

"So why did it... well, go wrong?" He asked, gesturing at the point where their skin flows into scales, "I've seen what she can do and it doesn't look like she meant to do this."

 

Hunk chucked sadly, "I think that's my fault - and the wizard Coran's."

 

"Coran?" Keith frowned

 

Pidge still didn't look up as she spoke, "I didn't exactly get away scot-free when I snuck into his study. He asked me why I was there and, well, I thought he could make me tell him anyway so I told him the truth. I thought he was gonna tell my mum or turn me into a frog or something like that. But he just gave me a weird smile and walked over to this chest he had in the corner and gave me two Altean medallions - they looked like normal amulets that I'd seen tradespeople wear to get in and out of Altea, but these ones had strange runes on the back - and this strange cloudly-white orb. He said that when I found my family, think of home and crack the orb. It should bring us right back to Altea. Then he shooed me out of the study and told me to get going." 

 

"Runes?" Lance reached into his shirt and pulled out his treasured medallion, turning it around to show the strange symbols etched into the back, "Did they look like this?" 

 

Hunk's eyes boggled, "Ye- Yeah! Exactly like that! Where did you get that?"

 

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but Keith cut in, "What does it have to do with how you got stuck like that?"

 

"Well... we don't exactly know but Pidge thinks that the runes on the back fought back against the witch's magic." Hunk explained, "When she cast the magic, I jumped in front of Pidge to protect her and she grabbed me to throw me out of the way and it started transforming us together. But the medallions -they started to glow and made the shadows go away, and we looked like this. The witch - Haggar - looked just as confused as we did, but then she saw the medallions. She started shrieking at us, demanding we give them to her."

 

"I told her to go to hell." Pidge finally met their eyes, a sly grin on her face that faded as she spoke, "I grabbed the orb and threw it at the ground, but at the same time I did that, she screamed and this weird red lightening magic shot out of her fingers at us. I - I don't exactly remember what happened after that, but we woke up here. We had no idea where we were and we had issues trying to figure out how to walk." 

 

"Why didn't the dragons kill you on sight?" Keith asked. Lance noticed that he had started petting the falcon on his shoulder, his concentration never wavering from Pidge and Hunk's story. 

 

"We... honestly don't know. I think that the dragons probably thought we smelt like dragons and just kinda put up with us. They'd come after us if they thought we were intruding on their territory, so we learnt where we weren't supposed to go." Hunk shrugged, "We found this place not that long ago and, like we said, just hide out here when it got really bad." 

 

Lance pointed at the mice, "So, are they like magic mice that live here or something?"

 

"In a way. We found them the first time we stumbled into here." Pidge explained, "They are supposed to help anyone lost in the tunnels find their way out. But we didn't trust that we couldn't get spit out somewhere worse so we had an agreement that we'd just hide in here until it was safe." 

 

"Why didn't you just leave Dragon Country if it was so bad for you?" Keith looked confused

 

Hunk pointed at the wings on their back, "It took us weeks to figure out how to walk in proper synchronisation. Sometimes, the tail will obey me, but then it'll switch to Pidge without warning and it'll get caught between our legs. Neither of us know how to get our wings working and we think we're too human to actually have the fiery parts of being a dragon. It was hard enough surviving here, what if we stumbled to some place worse?" 

 

"Also, all of our stuff - our swords, shields, everything else - got left behind when we got sent here, so we literally had just the clothes on our back." Pidge rubbed her eyes, sounding like she had rattled these points off more times than she can remember, "Our only defence was the magic medallions but mine broke when we first got here and Hunk's fell in the acid pit when we first ran from the dragons. We had no idea where we were - it's not like anyone else spoke English. I mean, the mice understand us but they can't speak back. We get the idea from basic sign language and how high pitched the squeaks are." 

 

Hunk sighed despondently, "We had all but given up hope of getting out of here when you two showed up. I thought that I was never gonna see- see my family again. I mean, how can I go back to them like this?"

 

"Yeah, family." Pidge sounded sarcastic, but even she sounded depressed. 

 

The remark about family tugged at Lance's heartstrings. Goddess, he missed his mother. He thought about her warm arms pulling him in, her fingers carding through his hair, and a lump began to block his throat, tears stinging his eyes. _No, Lance. Now's not the time._  He quickly wiped away any forming tears and planted his hands on hips, forcing the cheer into his voice. He was always very good at that. 

 

"Well, now you got us! Keith is taking us to find Voltron, we're gonna go save Altea and then we'll get Coran to fix you two up!" Lance grinned at them

 

Hunk and Pidge stared at them, looking from Lance to Keith. Lance looked over at his companion. He noticed that the falcon - _Rover_ , Lance smirked internally. He was totally calling it that now, just to spite Keith - was watching him intently as well. He thought that Keith might shrug or go 'Whatever', but Lance was surprised by his intense stare and the determination on his face as he nodded.

 

"As I hate to admit this, Lance is right. We're not gonna leave you behind. If you two can be helped, then you deserve it."

 

A giant sniff echoed in the cave and Hunk's eyes were watering when he suddenly rushed forward and wrapped Lance up in a tight one-armed hug, "This is awesome! Thank you, thank you! Pidge, grab Keith and hug him too!" 

 

"Um, no. I'd rather not." Pidge reached out and pat Keith's shoulder, "Thanks though."

 

Keith smiled, looking almost grateful at Pidge's decision, "You're welcome."

 

Meanwhile, Lance was struggling to remember what air felt like, "Hunk, buddy, I- I can't breathe!"

 

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" Hunk immediately let go, and Lance took an instant, gratifying deep breath, "Since we got this body, we're a big stronger than what we used to be. I, uh, keep forgetting."

 

"It's -it's okay."

 

Hunk turned to Keith and immediately wrapped him into a hug, startling the poor boy into dropping his stick. The falcon, who immediately jumped off his shoulder, just flapped in the same spot it was, doing the same weird chirping chortle that it was doing at Lance earlier. Keith stiffened under Hunk's hug, eyes widened as the unfamiliar sensation. Lance laughed at the sight. 

 

"Um - it's really no problem." Keith responded, "Can- can you let me go? I dropped my stick."

 

"Gotcha." Hunk released Keith and picked his stick up for him, "Here."

 

"Thanks." Keith grabbed his stick and gestured around the tunnel, "Um, Hunk, is it? Can the mice show us the way out of here? The sooner we get going, the more ground we can cover before it gets dark." 

 

"Oh. Oh! Yeah!" Hunk beamed at them, "Okay, guys, you know what to do." 

 

On cue, the mice scrambled down Hunk and Pidge's form - Pidge giggled as a couple of them ran down their tail - and started heading off into the darker part of the tunnel. Lance watched as the mice started reaching the darkness, the crystals along the walls glowed with a brighter intensity, lighting their way. Grinning, Lance started after the little guiding rodents, with Keith, Pidge and Hunk not far behind him. 

 

"Let's go! The quicker we get to Voltron, the quicker we get you fixed up!"

 

"Yeah, and while we go, you can explain to us about why you're looking for Queen Allura's sword in a place that's not Altea." Pidge's face was now one of all-consuming curiosity, one that wouldn't look out of place on an alchemist, Lance noted. 

 

"Well, the story starts with a strapping, handsome hero, a dashing young man who is the next best knight that Altea has ever seen, and the kick-ass blind hermit that takes out Galra with a wooden stick and his pet bird." 

 

Hunk laughed at Lance - _oh, he liked him_ \- while Pidge side-eyed Keith unimpressed, "Is he always this obnoxious?" 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "No. He gets worse."

 

"Hey, I resent that!"

 

"So do I." 

 

"Hey!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, bookmark and subscribe! I'm so grateful for the attention that the story has gotten so far. I hope that I'm doing Hunk and Pidge's characterisations justice - it does need to be adjusted a bit to fit the new world, but I hope I'm doing well.
> 
> What did you think of Pidge and Hunk's backstory? Did you like how Lance helped Keith across the acid lake? What are you most looking forward to in future chapters? 
> 
> Keep close watch for the next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals.
> 
> Later edit: While going through and removing hints of romantic Shallura, I thought I would update other facts now that there are six-almost-seven seasons of Voltron so that's why the Galra city is Daibazaal, as it should be.


	11. Night of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana worries for Lady Sophia and hopes that Lance is safe. Meanwhile, the group settled down for the night and Lance and Keith learn they have more in common than they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another long chapter, it took me a little while to get through this one. I don't expect the next one to be as long - I just love writing for Keith and Lance a lot. Keith is also mostly dialogue and that's my favourite thing to write.
> 
> Anyway, on with the story!

Diana loved night time. It reminded her of being on the ocean. She remembered her father picking her up and, using her hand, showing her how to use the stars to find their way across the seas. Her grandmother would tell her stories about the gods, how they created the moon to keep sailors safe when the sun went to sleep, but the moon could not always be there so the gods breathed diamonds into the sky so that, no matter where they went, even on the darkest of nights, they could always find their way home. It was a comfort to her. The sun didn't always shine, the moon sometimes too shy, but she could always guarantee on the stars. She hoped that Lance could see them. Maybe he even remembered her telling him about the stars that sat above Altea, the ones that her family had been following that night...

 

"Do you think he's okay?"

 

Diana looked away from the wagon window to where Lady Sophia was sitting. Chains around her wrists, the woman that Diana had come to consider like a mother sat between crates of fruit, her hands wringing on themselves. Diana made a note to see if she could swipe something for Lady Sophia to do. That witch must have a book or something lying around somewhere, something to distract Lady Sophia from her own mind. Diana smiled at her, keeping her voice soft in case one of the Galra or their lizard slaves were listening.

 

"I think he's fine." 

 

Sophia sighed. Her long hair concealed her face, so Diana couldn't see her red-rimmed eyes. She had stopped sobbing ages ago, but the evidence was still clear. Diana had always sympathised with Lady Sophia - she knew what it was like to lose so much family. She had always felt guilty about lying to her, but it had been necessary. Besides, it wasn't like she could tell the truth. They'd made sure of that. 

 

"I should never have mothered him so. I refused to ever let him leave the farm. How can I know he is safe?" 

 

 _Because he had me_ , Diana thought. What she said was, "Because Lance is not only the most stubborn person I've ever met, but the most loyal. Trust me, my Lady, Lance would do anything to not let us do-." 

 

Movement outside the window made Diana cut herself off, holding up a hand to silence Sophia. A quick glance showed it was one of the lizard people. This one was older, the scales around their eyes actually wrinkled, the yellow colour more faded than the others. They met eyes and Diana was surprised to not see the doe-eyed submissiveness of the others. This one was cunning, suspicious. After a moment, it lowered its gaze and walked past the moving wagon, Diana watching after it as it went. She finally lowered her hand, nodding at Sophia. 

 

Sophia sighed again, slumping back against the wall, "Did you see William?" 

 

Diana shook her head. William had been taken away to do some menial labour the moment that he could. Seeing him being dragged away, crying out for his grandmother, had broken Miss Daisy. Diana hadn't thought that was possible. The Galra had deemed her as unnecessary so they just left her where she was, kneeled in the dirt. Diana had wanted to rush over and hug the poor woman, take her inside, but she couldn't risk blowing her cover. All Diana could do was hope that Irena the scullery maid was still there to look after her. Diana hadn't seen the young girl at the bonfire, so she hoped that meant Irena had escaped and hid while they ransacked the farm. Her promise to Lance had to come first. She needed to keep his mother safe and, until she had the first opportunity to break them out, that was what she was gonna do.  The biggest obstacle was the witch. She had retired to her own wagon the moment they had started on the road, but Diana knew her power. She couldn't trust that there wasn't some pet of hers flying about, keeping watch while she recuperated. No, Diana needed to be wary, or she will be captured as well and she is no good to Lady Sophia if she is a prisoner alongside her. 

 

"You need to be strong, Lady Sophia. If not for yourself, then for Lance. He is coming back for us." 

 

Sophia finally met Diana's eyes, puffy and resigned. She was shocked - no, horrified - to see this proud woman, who had refused to show anything less than disgust and fury in the face of Zarkon, the most powerful knight in the realm, so consumed by a depressive wave of defeat. Forgetting herself, Diana rushed over and crouched in front of her, quickly darting a look at the front of the wagon to make sure no one heard the clunk of her armour. Once nothing moved, she turned her attention back to her lady, grabbing her hands.

 

"Lady Sophia, I swear to you by the stars above, Lance will return, Voltron in hand, safe to your arms."

 

Sophia's face broke into a melancholic smile. She pulled a hand out of Diana's, reaching under her helmet and gently patting her cheek. The comforting warmth and sad smile reminded Diana of her own mother right after the hull of the ship had smashed into the rocks. The heartbreaking defeat as she put Diana kicking and screaming inside that barrel, the last sight she saw before her mother forced the lid down and the stomach-lurching free fall as the barrel splashed into the sea. Diana's sobbing screams echoed in her mind and it took all of her strength to force the memory away, to get back into this moment. _Not now, Diana. Focus. Lady Sophia needs you_. 

 

"Oh, Diana... I don't know what my son and I did to deserve someone like you in our lives." 

 

Great, now here's guilt coming back. Diana forced herself to smile through the pain of memory - something Lance taught her to do - and gave a soft chuckle that sounded painstakingly fake to her ears, "Trust me, Lady Sophia, you have bestowed kindness beyond what I deserve." 

 

Lady Sophia shook her head, lowering her hand from Diana's cheek. The print of warmth lingered on Diana's cheek. Diana silently returned to her spot by the window when she heard Sophia's voice softly carry across to her. 

 

"Thank you. I don't know how I'd be managing this without you here."

 

Diana didn't respond. She just looked up at the stars again. She thought of him and, not for the first time, hoped that all of this was worth it. She closed her eyes, pictured Lance's smiling face and hoped that he was safe and alive, while praying to the gods that he would bring him back to them safe. 

 

_Wherever he is, I hope it is better than here._

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Falcon had cawed when they reached the end of the tunnels. Hunk and Pidge thanked the mice while Lance enthusiastically rejoiced at seeing the sun again. Keith had rolled his eyes at the boy's silly exaggeration of worshipping the sun, but he couldn't help but smile at the laughter in his voice before telling him to stop being an idiot and get moving. 

 

 _God, what is wrong with you_ , he scolded himself.

 

Lance had been in his thoughts ever since he had grabbed his hand and offered to be his eyes when Falcon was busy distracting the dragon. Lance demonstrated a seriousness that Keith hadn't witnessed before, not even when he was talking about his mother. Not once did he steer Keith wrong, the part where they had almost fallen in being Falcon's fault for startling Lance. He'd been quick to recover, pulling Keith back with him, but Keith remembered the warmth of his chest, how taut he felt under his touch. Lance had felt skinnier than Keith had imagined - his nose had almost collided with Lance's chin, proving that they were actually pretty close in height. Through the material of his tunic, Lance's chest had been very warm, and subsequently Keith had felt his cheeks heating up. As they were running from a dragon and surrounded by acid, Keith had just put it down to that. 

 

But as he thought more about how Lance treated Hunk and Pidge, Keith had been less sure. 

 

Lance never once made fun of them - beyond the dragon-human relation joke that had got him smacked into the ground, that had been absolutely hilarious. But he didn't snub them or pitied them for their situation. From the way he acted, Keith had expected him to treat him like the children at the orphanage had after the accident - a freak, a burden or an oddity. Instead, Lance immediately offered them friendship, happily telling them to come with them to Altea. He never pushed them or tested them to prove they really had trouble walking. He had spent the entire walk through the tunnels doing a highly-exaggerated re-telling of how he came to be on this journey - with Keith interjecting bits of truth every now and then, if only to hear Lance whine or snap at him to shut up - and then the walk after they finally got out just talking random shit about his childhood. 

 

Hunk had found Lance entertaining from the get go, the pair got on like a house on fire, white Keith found that he found a kindred spirit in Pidge. Her dry humour was on par with his, both of them occasionally baiting Lance when he started going on about how wonderful he was. Keith even found Falcon - _no, Lance, he is not Rover, goddess damn it_ \- chuckling in his own strange bird way at Lance's antics. with Lance demanding that after Hunk and Pidge were separated, he had to take Lance to his parents' bakery so he could try his mother's pie. He also got Hunk talking about his blacksmith apprenticeship and how he had been only a year away from finishing. He would have finished this year. Keith had heard the sadness in the boy's voice right before Lance threw himself into an antedote about him and his friend Diana playing blacksmiths as children, resulting in her chasing him with a mallet. That was when Keith realised that Lance was actively _trying to cheer them up_. 

 

Lance was strange to Keith. He would do something that would reinforce him as a competitive asshole - try and prove he was better than Keith whenever they came across a fallen tree and got himself caught on a branch because he had tried to leap over it in one jump and then tell Keith that he was a show off when Keith used his stick of help vault himself over - but then he turned around and asked Hunk and Pidge if they needed help, only stepping in when one of their wings got caught on something, and waiting patiently for them to get through, even though Keith could sense agitation through his encouragements. Now that they knew Zarkon was not far behind, they had to pick up the pace. Keith thought about the cold voice that Lance had venomously identified as Zarkon, the chilling nature putting Keith even more on guard than Falcon's distressed screaming did. He thought about what that voice had done to Hunk and Pidge, to Pidge's family, to Lance and his, and it made Keith's blood boil. 

 

He was going to do whatever he could to make sure that Zarkon would pay for all of these lives he had destroyed.

 

Keith found his train of thought distracted by a rumbling growl. Falcon hadn't cawed anything, he looked around confused. Suddenly, a sheepish Hunk spoke up, "Sorry. It's, uh, been a while since we ate." 

 

Lance laughed, "Yeah, buddy. Don't worry, I'm a feeling peckish myself."

 

Come to think of it, Keith couldn't remember the last time he ate. Probably sometime yesterday. That had been why he had been at the pond that Lance had fallen in, to check on his net and get himself and Falcon some dinner. Falcon landed on his stick and chirped. _Night time, all clear_. Keith came to a halt and felt someone slam into him. From the slim frame, it could only be Lance. 

 

"Hey, is something wrong?" Worry was thick in Lance's voice.

 

"No. This is where we make camp for the night." Keith poked his stick around until he felt a solid root before promptly sitting down on it. He could hear Lance spluttering but he directed his focus to checking his stick for any new scratches or dent. It was pretty solid, but it was old. He had taken to checking it every night to make sure that the integrity wasn't compromised, that it was gonna last one day more. 

 

"But - what about Voltron? We can't just stop!" 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "If you want to go wandering off into the Balmeran Forest at night - something that not even I would do - go for it. I'm sure you'll make a nice pre-dinner snack for something out there." 

 

Silence. Keith worried for a moment that Lance might actually do just that - _why are you worried, it'd be his own stupid fault_ \- before he heard Lance grumbling and his footsteps walking away. A weight landed on his stick - Falcon - and Keith had turned back to focus on what he was doing, but he didn't miss what Lance had been muttering under his breath.

 

"I bet Shiro wouldn't have stopped and camped like this." 

 

Keith nearly dropped his stick. He shot up and turned to where he could hear Lance walking, furious. How the hell did Lance know Shiro? How did he know what Shiro meant to Keith? How dare he use Shiro against him. His voice was dangerously quiet as he spoke. 

 

"What do you say?" 

 

Lance clearly couldn't hear Keith's anger, scoffing as he turned back, "Oh, what, now you care about what I say?" 

 

"How the hell do you know Shiro?" 

 

Silence. Keith's teeth were starting to grind, red blossoming in his mind. He was ready to punch this asshole when he heard Lance's gobsmacked voice, "Shiro? You know Shiro?" 

 

"Clearly, I do! How do you know Shiro?" Keith snarled at him, knowing that he was probably overreacting but he was too furious to care, "How dare you use Shiro against me!" 

 

Lance's equally angry voice came back at him, "To me? Against you? Who the hell was he to you?"

 

"I asked you first!" 

 

"Oh, no! You are answering me first!" 

 

"Do you mean Sir Shiro? The knight?" Pidge's voice cut in, sounded curious, "The one who got taken by Zarkon too?" 

 

"Wait, too?" Lance's voice turned from anger to surprise

 

Pidge sounded unimpressed, "My father and brother, Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew, were the ones that were taken with him."

 

Of course they were. Keith should have put two and two together, but he hadn't really paid attention to the other knights. Only one had really mattered to him. 

 

"I- I never knew their names... When she came and told us, she never said..." 

 

"Who is she?" Keith snapped

 

"Queen Allura." 

 

Keith was stunned. The Queen? The Queen had told Lance when Shiro disappeared? Pidge snorted, voicing what he was feeling, "Bullshit."

 

"What do you mean, bullshit? The Queen didn't come to you to tell your mother? Or do you just not remember?" Lance's anger returned, defensive, "You were four, you said so! I was ten! She was the one who gave me my medallion and told me that when I was old enough, I would be welcome to Altea and, if my brother hadn't been found by then, I could go and help!"

 

Brother? Keith's anger dissipated. Shiro's brother. Keith vaguely remembered Shiro telling him that he had a little brother not much younger than Keith, born on the day Queen Allura had pulled Voltron from its Stone. _Lance_ was that little brother? Pidge didn't respond - clearly also stunned into silence - before Keith could feel Lance's fury directed at him. 

 

"Now how the hell did you know Shiro? Why did you think I was 'using him against you'?" 

 

Keith couldn't bring himself to speak. Shiro hadn't told him. He obviously hadn't. If Lance was half as smart as he actually was, he would have put the name Keith together with blind kid about his age and figured out that he was the same kid, but Lance had no clue who he was, just like Keith hadn't known who Lance was. Why didn't he tell Lance? A sad chirrup came from where Falcon was, about ten feet away. Keith must have stood in silence for too long when he could feel someone very close to him, a glare trying to burn into him. He could feel Lance's breathing ghost past his face, it smelt like mint. Scents of leather, hay and salt swirled through Keith's senses, creating a unique aroma that was so confusing, something that shouldn't have worked, but it did. Something very Lance. 

 

"I said," Lance growled under his breath, a chill shot through Keith, "How did you know Shiro?"

 

Keith stepped back a bit - he needed air, it was all too much - and collapsed back on the tree root, his face resting in his hand. Nobody spoke. Keith focused on the sounds of creaking branches, critters rustling in the leaves, the whoosh of a subtle breeze in the treetops above, trying to focus on calming his racing heartbeat. Suddenly, Hunk's voice perked up, sounding forcefully jolly. 

 

"Sooo, Pidge and I are gonna see if we have, um, find something eat. She knows berries and maybe we'll get a deer or something."

 

"In an enchanted forest?" Pidge deadpanned

 

"Uh-uh, let's go!" Hunk rushed out, their loud footsteps starting to fade. Keith didn't miss Pidge muttering to her conjoined partner, "Chickenshit." 

 

Then it was just Keith and Lance. A familiar pair of claws landed on Keith's left shoulder, a gentle cooing his ear. _Breathe_. He smiled sadly, moving his hand from his face to patting Falcon's body and scratching his head gratefully. He liked how soft Falcon felt, it grounded Keith when he was feeling like this. Once he felt satisfied he was okay, he thought about where he should start. 

 

"I wasn't... I wasn't always blind, Lance." 

 

Lance didn't respond. Keith took a deep breath and decided that he just needed to put it all out there. 

 

"I grew up in an orphanage in Altea. My mother caught the plague when I was three years old. My father was killed in the Voltron War. I didn't even know their names. Well, not until Shiro found me. I was six and he said he had been a friend of theirs. He only found out my mother had passed away three months ago - between looking after Queen Allura and going home to his family, he had assumed she had simply found some land and moved. And after that, whenever he was in Altea, he came to visit me. I told him how much I liked horses and how I wanted to be a knight. He introduced me to the owner of the Royal Stables, Meera, when I was seven. She hired me not long afterwards. It was good. I learnt all of their names and she showed me how to groom them and would give me a single gold coin for each day's work. For a kid like me, a poor orphan boy, that was a lot. I loved looking after Shiro's horse, Black. He was my favourite."

 

Keith laughed suddenly, "I guess I should guessed he was your brother just from the horse's name. Did you name him?"

 

He didn't expect the quiet, "Yeah..."  

 

Falcon chirped again, nudging Keith's neck with his head. With that, Keith returned to his story, "Shiro showed me how to use a wooden sword and taught me how to fight like a knight. He paid for me to go to school and learn how to read and write - when I acted up, almost got kicked out because of 'discipline issues', he didn't get angry at me, but sat me down and said that being knight wasn't just hitting things with swords. You needed to be diplomatic, learn how to broker peace without shedding a drop of blood, between enemies or friends. You needed to be able to use your brains to get out of situations where a sword would cause more trouble. Almost everything good in my life, it was because of Shiro. But then came the accident."

  
"I was eight, about to turn nine. I told Meera that I'd watch the horses while her family went to the Festival of the Lions. I wasn't great with crowds and if I was with the orphanage, I would have been forced to go. But while I was there... I don't know what happened, but a fire broke out. It got so big, I couldn't put it out, so I ran to get the horses out. But one of them - it was so scared, it reared up and hit me in the face. I got knocked out. The next thing I remember is waking up and asking people why I couldn't see. No one was explaining anything and I was starting to cry, but then someone wrapped their arms around me and said that everything would be okay, and I recognised Shiro's voice. People had seen the horses running panicked through the city and found out the stable was burning. Shiro had run straight in when Meera told him that I was in there. Shiro saved my life." 

 

Keith shook his stick, "When I got better, Shiro gave me a shorter version of this. He showed me how to use it to find my way. I almost broke my nose three times, the way I ran into stuff and how the meaner kids at the orphanage would throw shit in front of me to make me trip over. But no matter how often I felt like giving up, Shiro pulled me back on my feet again. I didn't ever want to go near a horse again. He got me to go back to the stables after six months - face my fears, he said - because he didn't want me to lose my love of horses. I was still anxious around them - I still am to an extent - but I'm not terrified of them anymore. I had given up all hope of ever being a knight again. But Shiro still did as he used to, putting a wooden sword and shield in my hand and trained me from sunrise until sunset. He would constantly tell me that a knight's strength wasn't in the sharpness of his sword-"

 

"-but in the dedication in his heart" Lance finished off, sounding wistful.

 

Keith smiled at the memory of Shiro sheepishly telling this to a frustrated nine year old, arms folded and looking unimpressed, "Yeah. He said that one a lot. It got tiring. But after a while, I actually started to believe that again. I mean, if Sir Shiro, a Knight of the Round Table, believed in me even after I went blind, why should I believe in me?"

 

"But then he was taken." Keith could feel his smile slipping from his face, "I found out with everyone else, when it was announced three days later. They promised they would dedicate knights to finding them. But as the seasons went by, I just knew - he wasn't coming back. I couldn't focus. Nothing seemed to matter, not even becoming a knight. I got into a fight with some kid who said that the taken knights were all dead and I got kicked out of school. I think Meera just kept me around because she felt sorry for me and I hated it. Black was all I had. But then... Black got old and eventually, I didn't have him anymore."

 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Lance. Clearly Lance hadn't known Black had passed on. Keith looked over where he heard Lance, hopefully showing enough sadness on his face to prove that he was sorry, "Yeah. After that, there was nothing keeping me in Altea. So I left. Ended up here."

 

Falcon chirruped sadly again and Keith forced himself to stand up, "So, now you know. I - I'm sorry for how I reacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you." 

 

Keith turned to walk away, when Lance blurted out, "I'm sorry for your loss." 

 

Keith swirled around, surprised, "What?" 

 

A sad sigh, "...Look, I'm sorry too. I just get defensive about Shiro - I guess you do too. I don't know why he didn't tell me about you, maybe I'll never know. But you knew him, almost as well as I did. He was the one who made me want to be a knight too. I'm sorry that no one told you when he was gone. You deserved better."

 

He hadn't expected that. Keith opened his mouth, and closed it again, trying to figure out what he could say. This boy really was full of surprises. He finally settled on the only thing he could say, the truth, "I'm sorry for your loss too." 

 

Keith felt a hand on his free shoulder. Falcon chirruped again, his head nudging into him. He must be getting hungry, "Look, we'll feed you soon. You know, you could always hunt yourself, you picky shit." 

 

Lance's laughter rang out and Keith felt his cheeks heat up - _oh, dear goddess, not again_ \- and immediately became hyperaware of the hand on his shoulder. He felt both grateful and sad when the hand disappeared. 

 

"So, where does Rover fit into your story?" 

 

All warm feelings were gone. Keith's eyes narrowed, "His name is _not_ Rover."

 

Falcon was doing that snickering sound again. Jerk. Lance noticed as well, "I don't know, _he_ seems to like it."

 

"He's a bird, what does he know - OW!" Keith shooed Falcon off his shoulder after the little bastard pecked his earlobe, "You can go back to your branch." 

 

Lance laughed again - Keith was starting to get used to that sound, before remembering he had been asked a question.

 

Keith shrugged, "Well, Falcon found me not long before I moved to the forest. I don't know how I would have survived without him. Goddess, I have no idea how _he_ survived before he met _me_ \- he kept throwing the dead mice back at me when I tried to feed him, it took me a while before I just gave up and gave him part of my food."

 

That was the easiest explanation. Keith didn't think he'd need to tell him how the damn falcon had stalked him for about a week when he was fifteen - he only found out it was a falcon when it landed on him, scaring the living daylights out of him, and someone asked him if that was his falcon. Eventually, when he figured out that it wasn't going to go away, Keith got used to him, trying to figure out what he ate, letting him sleep beside his bed and hiding it from the women who ran the orphanage. Then Keith nearly walked out in front of an oncoming merchant's cart. The falcon's caw, and the echo of _Stop_ in his head, made him consider that perhaps there was more to this falcon than he previously believe. When he ran away to the Balmeran Forest, Falcon just kept proving how different he was from a regular bird. 

 

"How I know where the shortcuts are, what plants could heal you, what will try to eat me, where it's safe to walk - I know all of this because of him. With him as my eyes, I was able to survive and live a forest that no one else would dare get close to." 

 

Quiet. Then Lance spoke, sounding sheepish, "I, um, I think I heard him -uh, 'talk' to me a couple of times when we were running from the dragons. I mean, Rover would caw and then I'd hear this voice in my head, telling me what I should do." 

 

Ignoring Lance calling Falcon the very wrong name, Keith began thinking. Falcon had never 'spoken' to anyone else before. But then, who else could he speak to? There was no one else in the Forest. And while Lance was here, it would be good for Falcon to help him out too. Lance could see, but Falcon was more than just a pair of eyes. 

 

"Would you like to learn how to listen to him properly?"

 

Surprise, "Really? You'd show me?"

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Unless you aren't interested..."

 

Sudden overwhelming enthusiasm, "No, no! I am! Trust me, once we're done here, Rover and I will be best buds and I will be able to use that stick better than you."

 

And he was back. But instead of his usual irritation, Keith just snorted and replied with almost fondness, "Yeah, we'll see. Falcon, can you find us a Ribbreaker?" 

 

Falcon cawed. Follow me. They didn't need to walk far, they found one less than ten feet away from their camp area. The moment he brought Lance near it, he began to hear the trepidation in his voice, "Whoa, whoa, these are those punching plants you sicced on me!"

 

"Yeah. They won't kill you, but if you get caught off guard, could easily break a rib or two. Ergo, the name. Now, step back and watch first."

 

Keith reached out with his stick and poked the softness he was so used to. The sound of peeling leaves indicated to Keith that it was now awake. Keith stood in position, planting his feet firmly on the ground, and waited. He really hoped that Falcon wasn't too irritated by his jab, he really didn't want to mess up in front of Lance because Falcon might think it funny to do something a second too late. After what he felt like was an eternity, he heard Falcon's caw. 

 

Left, now!

 

Keith dodged to the left as he something stabbed past him, just missing his side. For good measure, he smacked the plant's tip, knowing it would temporarily stun the plant. It was a simple technique - as long as you paid attention and stayed on your toes, it was the easiest thing to get past in this forest and the best thing to start Lance off on. He turned away from the plant, giving a grin that he hoped Lance would take for the challenge he meant it to be. 

 

"Think you can handle it?"

 

Overconfidence, "Hell yeah. Gimme the stick, I'm going to make that plant regret its life decisions."

 

With a second of hesitation, Keith passed over his stick, ignoring the rising anxiety that came from not having it in his hands, and manoeuvred his way behind Lance. Ignoring the swooping sensation in his stomach, he reached around Lance and grabbed his arms, positioning them accordingly, "Okay, stand your ground. Keep your arms up, ready to defend, but keep your feet active - you need to be ready to move out of the way."

 

"Uh-huh, yup." Keith frowned. Lance's voice was higher-pitched, strangled.

 

Perhaps he was nervous? He released his arms, patting him on the back, "It's okay to be nervous."

 

This earned a scornful scoff from Lance, "Nervous? Move back and let the future Sir Lance the Magnificent show you how it's done."

 

"That'd be a feat, huh?" Keith responded dryly, but stepping back anyway - he didn't want to risk getting hit the head, "Now make sure to hold your ground until the last possible moment - the moment Falcon caws, you move. Got it?"

 

"Yeah, okay. Here we go."

 

Keith expected it, so when he heard Falcon caw, the _thump_ as the plant connected with something, the responding _ooph_ and finally a heavy weight slamming into Keith's front, he had his feet planted firmly on the ground and didn't fall on his ass as he instinctively grabbed Lance to stop him from falling over. He rolled his eyes, "You moved too soon."

 

"...Uh-huh..."

 

Those words came from so close to Keith's face, he could smell it again - that Lance smell. He wanted to pull away, get out of there and find fresh air, but Keith couldn't find it within himself to do it. But then he noticed Lance wasn't moving either. If anything, Keith noticed Lance's hands were grabbing onto his arms with equal intensity. Why wasn't he moving? Was he okay? A holler from behind them made both of them jump, breaking the physical connection.

 

"Hey, guys! We got some pheasants!" Hunk sounded excited. The idea of cooked pheasant made Keith's stomach ache - it had been a while since he'd eaten something that wasn't fruit or fish. 

 

"Awesome!" Lance sounded just as excited. The sound of Falcon's happy cawing noises joined in. 

 

"Yeah! Now, since it was mine and Hunk's amazing genius that built a trap to catch them while you two were lazing around, you guys wanna be the ones that pluck the damn things? Coz I only have one working arm and Hunk gets woozy at blood." Pidge's tone indicated that it wasn't a choice. 

 

"Yep, coming!" Keith felt his stick being stuck into one of his hands. He turned in Lance's general direction. 

 

"Thanks." 

 

"No problem. Thanks for, uh, trying to teach me."

 

Keith nodded. With that, Lance grabbed Keith and all but dragged him to the others, "C'mon, let's get cooking."

 

It wasn't as hard as Keith remembered. He did the plucking, Falcon telling him when he missed a spot, and Lance lit the fires. Pidge went on and on about the mechanics of the trap she designed to catch the four pheasants, with Hunk explaining how he built the trap out of magical forest stuff and how they'd gotten attacked by walking sticks when he picked up the wrong bundle. He kept pausing in his talking to remind Lance to turn the spit every so often, while Pidge kept cozying up to Falcon, still affectionately calling him Rover. Keith gave up arguing against it, but mentally refused to name him that. Eventually, once their bellies were full and the heat of the fire simmered down, they decided it was time to turn in. 

 

He could hear Hunk and Pidge squabbling about how to make themselves cozy while he walked over to the nearest tree, curling up in its roots. He used to always stay awake, jumping at the slightest noise. But Falcon acted as sentry most of the time - he mustn't need much sleep, because it would be the strangest time of the night and if something dangerous was getting too close to Keith, Falcon's warning screechs would always wake him up. Nevertheless, he liked to make himself look obscure to anything that might walk by so sleeping on open ground wasn't an option. 

 

He was getting comfortable when he heard leaves crunching near him. Ready to lash out with his stick, he heard an 'Um...' and realised it was Lance.

 

"Ummm... hey."

 

Keith was confused. Did Lance need something?, "Hey?"

 

"I'm, um - just gonna..."

 

Keith listened to retreating footsteps before they came to a sudden halt. Then, all at once, Lance blurted out, "You'dmakeagreatknight!"

 

"...What?" Now Keith was lost.

 

Deep breath, "I said you'd make a great knight. Better than half of the Knights on the Round Table."

 

Keith's eyes widened. His mind was blank. Nobody - not since Shiro - had told him anything like this, "Are you making fun of me?

 

"What?" Horrified, "No! Goddess, no! You are an awesome fighter, I'd be dead without you! I think you could be the best Knight in all of Altea - I mean, not as good as me, but I still think you'd be amazing. You are amazing."

 

 _Amazing_. Lance thought _he_ was _amazing_. What could he say to that? Keith wasn't sure what else to say, so he settled with, "Oh... Thank- thank you, Lance. I, uh..."

 

"Yeah..." Lance sounded just as awkward as Keith felt, "Well, um, goodnight, Keith."

 

"Goodnight, Lance."

 

As he heard Lance walk away, Keith slumped against the tree. There was no ignoring the light-headed feeling that assailed him or the overwhelming heat in his face. If he touched his cheeks, he was sure he would burn. Tossing and turning until he felt comfortable, Keith let Lance's words repeat over and over in his head, unable to push them out of his mind. It was like he was hanging off the edge of a cliff to an endless pit and letting go was sounding very appealing. Sleep finally lulled him off, exhausted, confused and with his last conscious thought being, _I wonder if mint tastes as good as it smells..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a long one! Tell me, what did you guys think? What do you think of Diana's POV? How did you like Keith's realisation that he could be feeling more for Lance than just irritation? Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark and let me know! 
> 
> Next time - who would you rather see a POV from, Hunk or Pidge?
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals! 
> 
> P.S - Who else has seen the Season 2 trailer for Voltron and is currently losing their minds? Yeah, me too.


	12. Secrets of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and his group recuperate from fighting against the dragons. Coran, struggling with limited magic, pushes himself to reach out to another who needs his guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is a short one because life is demanding my time and focus, but I really wanted to get something out. 
> 
> Probably not my best writing, but I really tried :D Let me know what you think!

The smell of cooked dragon was more appealing than Zarkon had believe it would be. It had been Haxus' idea to take the severed leg after the defeated dragon had flown away - the amount of meat upon it could feel the whole legion of soldiers at his disposal for the next three weeks. Zarkon ordered it to be cooked when they set up camp on a cliff edge on the outskirts of Dragon County. As the fools focused on cooking and setting up shelter, Zarkon stood upon the cliff side at the sprawling forest beneath them, fist clenched. Those brats could be anywhere by now. 

 

He thought about the abomination, the young girl who was desperate to draw his blood. With such temperament, she would make a fine berserker. He tried to think why she had looked familiar. It had been ten years since he had stepped foot in Altean soil, she would have been too young to be anyone of importance for him to remember. Their predicament reminded him of Haggar's later experiments, when she was developing their labour force of reptilian slaves. Something had clearly gone awry in whatever had cursed them to such a fate. Such as he had been cursed to his. 

 

He looked down at his hands - what was once sunkissed and smooth was now purple and leathery. He would reminisce how the wind brushed his hair into his face and the chill of a cold river over his human toes and, for a brief moment, regret filled his mind. But he pushed out those vain thoughts and, with a clench of his fists, reminded himself of the immeasurable power that the meaningless sacrifice of his humanity had attained him. He was ruler of the Galra, commander of the most powerful witch in the realms - his dreams of an empire spread across the seas was being slowly realised. He had built himself up with taking the lands around Galra. The weak became labour - those who spoke out were cursed into lizard form - while the strong were given to Haggar - warriors became subjects, tested and transformed to become creatures of use to their plans. The lizard form came from those experiments, as did Haggar's loyal robeasts - some of her best work, despite the difficulty she faced in creating them, so much so that the first attempt had to be destroyed. 

 

Well, so they had thought. 

 

"Lord Zarkon."

 

He turned around to see Sendak holding out a leaf, cradling a steaming lump of charred meat. Wordlessly, he swiped it from his portion from his subordinate, watching him bow to Zarkon before returning to the campfire for his own food. Zarkon turned away, taking a large chunk out of the dragon meat without hesitation. It was surprisingly bearable. He thought back to when Sendak had come snivelling out of the bush, claiming to be pursuit of the boy when he came across him. It was luck that Zarkon was able to see the benefits of the situation or he would have executed the man right there and then. It would have been a shame, Sendak is easily one of his best soldiers. He is always prepared to be a guinea pig for the good of the Galra empire. From Zarkon's time as a knight, he knew people required reward to remain loyal, as a merchant required payment for his goods. It was the way of things. It was why he came across Sir Henry's sword, he immediately decided that Sendak should wield it. Perhaps he will last longer than its previous owner. 

 

The boy looked like him. He had his mother's complexion and her rage, but those eyes were the same. He ripped into his food as anger filled him. He should have Voltron and the medallion, ready to conquer Altea. But instead he was chasing after a farm boy, a blind man, an abomination and Silver Wing. If he didn't need the boy to sway the mother, he'd executed him on sight. He will just need to make do with the others until the boy runs his course of usefulness. Silver Wing will be a particularly satisfying death, the honour of which Zarkon will give to Haggar, while he will watch. No mistakes this time. 

 

At that moment, Zarkon realised who the girl was and smiled.

 

"Sir Samuel's youngest." He murmured to himself. He was surprised he didn't realise on sight, she was her brother's duplicate. But then, it had been many years since he had looked upon Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew's faces. Unimportant details escape you over time. 

 

He turned around, pointing at the nearest two soldiers, "You two. Preserve the meat. Divide it into portions for us and when the sun rises, take the remainder and rendezvous with the caravan." 

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

And that was it. No arguments, no questions. Just obedience. Just as Zarkon preferred it. Exactly what the Queen had demanded of him for all those years - exactly what he had given - before she had cast him out, exiled him. Zarkon growled to himself as he thought of the beautiful, spoilt queen sitting high in her ivory tower. Soon, he will take pleasure in watching her fall hard and leave her broken body on the stones below, so people can see what happens when you dare to think yourself above Zarkon. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. 

 

Coran repeated this process a few times, trying to empty his mind of everything but his goal. It had been too long since he had made contact. Without his staff, it was harder to reach the magic within him - the little bits he used required him to rest afterwards. She'd understand if he couldn't manage to reach her, but he knew that in such perilous times, she needed to be made aware about what was happening in Altea, why he was distant. She did not like being left out without any information that could help her in the quest he bestowed upon her. Allura had been like that at her age too. Quite an extreme one, Allura was. She demanded you at your best, giving everything you had - nothing else was good enough. She even expected that from herself. It had been worse when she was a child, improving as she became wiser. It had been an issue when she was crowned Queen. He hadn't expected the destined Queen to be so young. She had required a lot of guidance, from him and everyone around her. She still has those high expectations - it was part of what made her an excellent ruler - but she tempered them to the limits of mortals. 

 

Inhale. Hold. Exhale. 

 

Coran felt frustration rising in him. It had been many minutes, but he had yet to go into a trance. He opened his eyes and sighed, looking around his mess of a chamber from the centre of the circle of candles where he sat. His emerald cloak lay discarded on his bed, scrolls and unused parchment scattered all around the floor. Allura had often told him to keep all of it in his study - that's what it was there for - and to ask a maid to clean it. But Coran wasn't a regular sleeper, he often got ideas when the moon was highest or just as the sun was setting, and the comfort of his bed after a long day beat little else. Besides, he was glad he had these bed chamber supplies, for the sight of his shattered staff on his study desk was a depressing sight to behold.

 

Goddess above, this was getting him nowhere. He was about to try a fifth final attempt when a knocking echoed on his chamber door. 

 

"Master Coran?" 

 

"Just a tick." He called out. He went to flick out his hand and summon his robe, but ultimately decided against it. He needed to preserve any and all manageable magic until he could repair his staff. Forcing himself to stand, he grabbed his robe and threw it over the servant Altean tunic he wore underneath. Only Allura knew of his servant disguise and he required it to remain that way, "Enter."

 

The door opened and Lady Shay entered the room. She wore her usual knight garb, only missing her usual helmet. She bowed her head to the wizard, pushing back a strand of brown hair that escaped her bob as she did, "Master Coran, Lady Allura has summoned you to her chambers."

 

"Thank you, Shay." Master Coran nodded at her, "Tell her I shall be along soon."

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

With that, Lady Shay took her leave. He felt bad for her. Her brother was among those searching for the sword. Despite her wanting to go with him, she had elected to stay behind and remain guard around the Queen. He had noticed that she had been quite sad for the past year. Coran had simply attributed it to being forced to remain in Altea - her mother's sudden illness meant that someone had to take over running the stables while she recovered. They had a stable boy once who had been a major help but he had disappeared in the dead of the night five years ago. Meera had only just been well enough to resume her duties when the sword had been taken. 

 

Coran blew out the candles around the circle, the feeling of sadness welling up again, before leaving his chambers. All he could now was hope that she would manage without speaking to him for a little while. She had been preparing for the inevitability of this calamity for ten years. All he could hope was she had prepared her charges adequately and was still carrying out her duties of protecting them. His dreams had been clear - Altea would fall if the boy did. 

 

Greeting Lady Shay at her guard point by the door, he knocked on Allura's chamber door and waited until she called out, "Enter."

 

Coran entered and was surprised to see Allura standing. The potion he had given her had accelerated her healing considerably, even for his standards, but she should still be resting. But that was nothing compared to the shock that Allura was wearing her knight garb - the clothing that she would wear into battle. He had not seen these clothes in many years. She was adjusting a sling she had tied around her right shoulder and nodded her greetings at Coran. 

 

"Allura, you-"

 

"Coran." She held up a hand, cutting him off, "You said it yourself, I need to put on a display of strength for my people. I am not doing anyone any good by sitting on my balcony and lying in my chamber like an invalid. Until Voltron is recovered, Altea must be on guard. How can I command my knights, my people, to do so if I do not lead by example?" 

 

Coran remained silent. He almost smiled at the determination on his face, so much like that little girl he saved from the river. War, loss, coronation, unification, peace and betrayal - Allura had lived through it all. One blink of those bright blue eyes, Coran is back at his cottage, trying to convince a wary girl with a stick that he wasn't trying to poison her. Another blink, she is the regal Queen, willing to fight and sacrifice everything for her people and the ideals of the country she founded. She had come so far. Not for the first time, Coran silently thanked the Goddess for granting him the vision that encouraged him to take a stroll along the riverbank one day. 

 

"You are quite right, your Majesty." He bowed before her, "You wished to see me?"

 

"Yes, I want you by my side when we address the kingdom. We need to show that despite us both being crippled by the attack, we are not defeated." 

 

"You wish to address the people of Altea in your condition? You know the dangers of politics, especially now. All it takes is one predator to smell blood, and they'll be coming for you, your Majesty. After the attack, the loss of Voltron, your injuries - we cannot give them any ideas."

 

"There is only one predator out there." 

 

Coran watched as Allura turned to look at the helmet she had kept as a reminder for ten years. Coran looked away, ashamed. He had not been ready for the witch's magic that day. The losses of Sir Shiro and the others - Allura's grief - they were because of his failure. He had ensured that no one could enter Altea uninvited again but they figured it out - another failure. He waited as Allura looked upon the helmet, seeking for the words to comfort her.

 

"That - thing. It was Haggar's, wasn't it?" 

 

He sighed, "Yes, your Majesty."

 

"So it's possible... that _he_ has Voltron, isn't it?" 

 

"...It's likely, Allura."

 

She swirled around, her loose snow white hair flying around her, her eyes blazing, "Then that is why Altea must be on guard! Because if he is back and if he does have Voltron, then he will not stop until Altea is his, and I refuse to let that traitor take what we have worked so hard for and destroy it under the heel of his boot. This is our kingdom and we need to be ready to fight for it!" 

 

Coran smiled sadly, "Perhaps you should put that into your speech." 

 

"Perhaps I will." 

 

Allura walked past him, opening the chamber door when Coran murmured, "Shiro would be proud of you, your Majesty." 

 

She froze. A moment's silence passed. It was no secret just how much Shiro had meant to Allura - Coran aside, he had been Allura's biggest supporter and closest friend. He knew people still whispered, wondering why she still insisted on sending knights out year after year as the hope of finding them alive dimmed. There were suggestions of romance and heartbreak. No, Coran knew it was nothing so simple. Allura turned back to Coran, borderline stubborn determination set on her face.

 

"I'd prefer him telling it to me in person, Coran. Come, I am calling a meeting with all my senior knights in my study. We need begin preparations for reinforcing our defences as well as my speech."

 

With that, Allura left her chambers. Coran waited a moment before following her, as he always would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, bookmark and subscribe! Let me know what you think, and your theories, below. 
> 
> And I know I keep say this - there was supposed to be one at the end of this fic - but next chapter WILL bring a Hunk or Pidge POV! I promise!
> 
> Until next time, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	13. Dawn of the Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge's discussion about how Lance and Keith dance around each other reminds Hunk of what he left behind when he left Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this is another short one, focusing on Hunk's POV - I chose Hunk because Pidge explained her backstory, but we don't really have a glance at Hunk's. There is romance in it but I definitely gave him other reasons. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Hunk blinked open his eyes and stretched his arm. He still sometimes went to stretch both, when he forgot. He had to quickly remember where he was - this wasn't a cave. Looking around, he saw Keith curled up at the base of a tree nearby, his stick lying down within grabbing distance. Lying on the ground near the extinguished remains of their fire, Lance looked carefree in his sleep. After seeing him run through the gauntlet of all the emotions a person could have, it was strange seeing him completely devoid of expression, like he was at peace. Hunk missed being able to sleep so deeply. It wasn't really comfortable sleeping in their body - sleeping on their back was out because of their wings, on their stomach gave him a sore neck. They had agreed upon sleeping standing up like a bird because it caused the least discomfort. However, it was still hard to get to sleep and they always woke up early. Hunk couldn't remember the last time he had sleep for more than a few hours. 

 

"Hunk?"

 

He looked down at the yawning Pidge, deep bags pulling on her eyes. She shook her head, running her hand through her mess of strawberry blonde hair, "Is it dawn yet?" 

 

Hunk looked up at the foilage overhead, "I don't know, I can't see the sky." 

 

Pidge rubbed her eyes, "Wanna wait for them to wake up or should we wake them?"

 

"I don't know how long we've been asleep. Remember, we don't get as much sleep as we used to."

 

"I didn't sleep normally when I _was_ human." Pidge did her half-shrug, "But those naps were still better than this."

 

"No kidding." Hunk looked from Lance to Keith before looking back at his friend, "Give them ten more minutes."

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, "If I had listened to you say that last night, we would have missed them totally getting in each other's space." 

 

"They had stuff to sort out, Pidge. It wasn't our business."

 

"Oh, c'mon, we're travelling with them. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

 

Hunk couldn't deny it. Ever since they had run into Lance and Keith, it was impossible to not notice how they treated each other. Under the challenges and the retorts was Lance's blinding smile whenever he just glanced in Keith's direction and the occasional chuckle that Keith let out whenever Lance made an absolute fool of himself. He swore he even saw the bird shake its head sadly at them when they weren't looking. Speaking of....

 

"Where's Rover?"

 

Pidge pointed at the lowest branch of the tree Keith was sleeping under, where Rover sat with an ever watchful eye. Hunk felt himself shiver under the intense stare. Seriously, there was something up with that falcon. 

 

"Now don't change the subject."

 

Hunk sighed, "There's nothing to discuss!"

 

"So you don't think they are pining for each other?"

 

"I don't know!" 

 

Pidge looked at him like he was a lost puppy, shaking her head and muttering something under her breath. He felt his throat constrict and his face flush red as he heard her mention Shay. Pidge must have felt him tense his part of their body and looked back him apologetically. 

 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

 

Hunk ignored her, "We should stretch ourselves, get ready for a long day of walking."

 

Silently, they got to their feet and started stretching everything. With foolish hope, Hunk tried to control their wings and, once again, there was no response. As they went through their usual exercises - legs, arms, tail - Hunk's mind was taken back to when he was seven. His parents had allowed him and his sisters to finish working at the bakery early so they could go on and enjoy the Festival of Lions. Hunk was looking forward to the blacksmith demonstration - he was so fascinated by the way metal could bend under your will into anything you wanted it to be! He had run off from his eldest sister and had been watching the blacksmith demonstration when one of the horses - apparently getting their first ever horseshoes - panicked and broke out of their restraints. Hunk had been frozen on the spot, the horse bolting right towards him, when he felt himself being tackled out of the way. As the horse bolted past - followed by a group of men trying to catch it - Hunk found himself on the ground next to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

 

"Are you okay?" her shining grey eyes glistened with worry, "I hope Goldie didn't scare you."

 

She introduced herself as Shay and they spent the rest of the Festival throwing horseshoes and eating pie with his sisters before her cranky older brother came and took her home. Despite it being so long ago, he still blushed as he remembered his sisters' teasing and his mother's sympathetic eyes. He didn't see her again until her father, brother and herself came to the pie shop - he had begged his father to let him go play with her, before getting a strict warning to be home by sunset. Shay often spoke fondly about how her brother was training to become a knight and how she wanted to be one as well. Hunk wasn't much into fighting - he preferred the flee and hide method when it came to school bullies - but he told her all about how much he loved blacksmithing and how the first thing he wanted to make was the strongest shield in all of the realm. And not once did she say that it was impossible. All she ever asked was that she got to use it when she became a knight. 

 

When they turned thirteen, Shay was sent away to live with her aunt and uncle and begin her squire training. At the same time, Hunk's father injured his back and Hunk had to lend a bigger hand at the bakery as his eldest sister had married and left town. It'd been a hard time for Hunk and he didn't know how he would have gotten through it without Pidge. Despite her being much younger than him, they bonded over Pidge's invention ideas, with Hunk figuring out ways how to make them possible, definitely getting into trouble at school once or twice. When her mother was having a bad day, he'd invite her over to the bakery to read while he worked and his mother adored her. That helped when his parents considered pulling him out of schooling to focus on the bakery and Pidge convinced them otherwise. Pidge had been the one who sat with him for long nights to figure out a design for him to present to the blacksmith in order to get that apprenticeship he desperately wanted and supported him when he broke the news to his parents that he didn't want to run the bakery. He threw himself into his apprenticeship and found himself happy in the life he was forging for himself. 

 

Then Shay came back. 

 

He almost didn't recognise her with shorter hair when he saw her riding through the town gates one early morning, bearing the colours of Altea on her knight tunic. Her smile was still as bright as he remembered. Hunk brought his mother's apple pie to her house as a welcome back present and was surprised by the tight hug she threw at him when she opened the door. She regaled him with tales of her trainings over the years and he told her about how he had gotten the apprenticeship he wanted. The way Shay beamed at him almost sent him into a dizzy spell. He introduced Shay to Pidge - which, in retrospect, seemed like a terrible idea, especially with Pidge's scheming mind - and they had really hit it off. Five months after her return, Hunk admitted to himself that he was interested in her and finally came to the decision that he wanted to court Shay.

 

He had been on the way to ask her permission - they would come before her father together and ask his blessing - when he had run into her brother. Rax made it perfectly clear that as a Knight of Altea, Shay had better things to focus on then something as frivolous as courtship, especially to someone who was not in a position to provide for her as a suitor should. If Hunk cared for Shay and truly respected her, he wouldn't distract her with such nonsense and let her be. That night, Hunk went to bed with a heavy heart and many tears. He still greeted Shay whenever they saw each other, but he used an excuse about family or work whenever she asked if she could see him later. Eventually, she stopped coming around and Hunk found himself missing her bright smile. He tried to convince himself it was for the best, but he never found himself quite believing it.

 

When Pidge approached Hunk about bringing her father and brother home, he had agreed immediately. Well, almost immediately - he was a bit anxious about all of the dangers they would possibly be facing. But Hunk knew his friend needed him and couldn't deny his help if he could. However, the night they left, Hunk couldn't help but leave the best shield he had ever made on the doorstep of Shay's household, addressing it to her with the hopes that with it, she would do Altea proud. He had thought the time away would allow him to forget, allow her to move on. But it just made the cold nights harder, thinking that he'd never see her again.

 

"-nk! Hunk! Hunk, get your head out of the clouds!" 

 

Hunk snapped his head towards Pidge, who rolled her eyes, "Finally. What was so important?"

 

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just... thinking." 

 

"Clearly." She pointed upwards towards the foilage. Hunk noticed slight streams of sunlight piercing through the leaves. Dawn, "Let's wake them up."

 

Hunk nodded. Before Hunk could react, an evil smirk crossed Pidge's face and he watched as their tail, now out of his control, slithered over to where Lance slept and wrapped itself around his ankle, yanking him into the air. Lance yelped out of his sleep, waking Keith up with a start.

 

"Pidge! Put him down! I'm so sorry!" Hunk babbled as Lance looked around with a start, trying to regain his bearings. 

 

Keith was now on his feet, his stick at the ready, "Lance! Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine. Pidge! Why?"

 

Pidge shrugged, "Why not?"

 

"Pidge!"

 

"Fine."

 

Lance was unceremoniously dumped on the ground as Keith relaxed a little, knowing that there was no danger. Rover cawed as he swooped down off his perch, landing next to Lance, who was too busy glaring at Pidge to notice at first. Keith sniffed the air and nodded.

 

"It's dawn. We should get moving. Falcon says that he aren't far from Voltron."

 

Lance groaned as he stood, "I have found myself landing on my ass more than I like." 

 

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep so deeply." 

 

"What, do you sleep with one eye open?"

 

"Technically, I sleep with a falcon keep both of his eyes open."

 

"Oh, that's just cheating."

 

Pidge snickered as the two boys headed off down the path, "Ten silver coins that they kiss before we get out of this forest." 

 

Hunk ignored her, taking a foot forward and waiting for her. When she didn't move, he looked back and saw she was looking at the ground, sheepishly, "Pidge?"

 

She sighed, "I - I'm sorry, again. For taking you away from everything. From her. I know you miss her." 

 

Hunk's heart twisted. He hated it when she felt guilty about, well, them. It wasn't her fault. He agreed to this mission with as many personal reasons as he did. He forced a smile, "Hey, by tomorrow night, we'll be in Altea and having so much fun enjoying our own legs that we'll start dancing in the town square."

 

Pidge laughed, "That'd be a sight to see." 

 

He used their conjoined shoulder to nudge her, "Now, come on. We need to catch up or they'll be so busy fighting, they'll leave us behind."

 

"Oh, we'll probably walk into them making out against a tree five feet away." Pidge responded as they forced themselves forward, quickly finding themselves into the awkward rhythm they had figured out when they first got this body.

 

"And would you really wanna miss the chance to make fun of them?"

 

"Hell no, let's go." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, bookmark and subscribe! Discuss what you like and didn't like about this chapter! I promise the next one will be longer with more action! 
> 
> See you next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	14. The Valley of Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt causes Lance to lash out at Keith as they reach the Valley of Thorns where Voltron fell, the repercussions of which could be deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I have been dying to reach this part of the story, because then the next chapter will be based on my favourite song in the whole movie and the one that convinced me to do this whole fic in the first place. Just having a nostalgic moment. 
> 
> Content warning: this will be the only real need for this in the whole fic, but I thought I should warn people that there is some semi-graphic descriptions of blood. It is only a small wound but the POV character will fixate on this for a little bit. If you aren't comfortable with this, try and skim past these parts. 
> 
> Okay, on we go with the fic!

Once he let the bruising of his ass - and his dignity - subside, Lance was uncharacteristically quiet. Hunk had taken up the mantle of endless chatter, recalling childhood memories about baking bread with his sisters and playing in the fields just outside the castle - Pidge joining it when it was about the inventions they made and the amount of trouble they got into over them. Lance was happy to react to them and laugh along, but everything they said left him within a few seconds. Time flew by - he wasn't sure how many hours they had been walking as he spent most of it watching Keith. 

 

Keith was keeping to himself. He still let out a huff of breath that might be a disguised chuckle in reaction to a story of Hunk's, but he was focused on following the falcon, which kept flying ahead to find the right way to guide them. That wasn't unusual, but after last night, Lance couldn't help but think that perhaps Keith was avoiding him. He could still feel the warmth of Keith's hands on him, the dryness in his throat at how close they were. How easy it could have been to just close the distance. Lance watched the way Keith's hair curled around the base of his neck as he walked, ignoring the overwhelming urge to reach out for it. He wasn't sure when his train of thought ran from stupid to silky, or when Keith changed from being a jerk into someone that was funny and sweet. Probably around the time Lance had fallen into his arms and he found himself lost in those starry eyes of his again, full of those constellations that Diana would point out and name on a clear night. 

 

The thought of Diana brought a wave of guilt crashing down on him. This was not the time and place for this - this - whatever this was! His mother was in danger. Diana was hopefully still hidden, but there was no guarantee of that. If Lance didn't get Voltron before Zarkon, Altea would be doomed. He couldn't risk the future of his kingdom, the kingdom his brother had died for, because of a boy he met in a magical forest! Lance shook his head. _No. Not the time for this, Lance._

 

"What's not the time?"

 

Lance jumped so high, he had to have left his skin behind for a good second or so. He didn't realise he had spoke out loud. Pidge was looking at him, her face innocently inquisitive. But Lance could see nothing innocent in those devious green eyes. 

 

"What? Nothing. I was just, you know, thinking." Lance muttered, wondering how much he had been saying out loud. Pidge's eyes narrowed. Oh, Goddess. 

 

"About K-" 

 

Lance slapped his hand over Pidge's mouth before she could finish, her hand pointing down the path at Keith, who was, thankfully, a good ten feet away. But Lance couldn't be sure how good his hearing was, quickly lowering his voice. 

 

"Shut up. He has hearing like a damn bat." 

 

He moved his hand away, ignoring Pidge's glare, "And no, I wasn't."

 

"Strange reaction if you weren't thinking about him." Hunk's sotto voice joined in their chat.

 

"Hunk, buddy, not you too." 

 

Hunk half-shrugged, "Sorry, Lance, I've known Pidge longer. Also, I know when she's right." 

 

"Traitor." 

 

"So, when did you fall for the Sultry and Mysterious image?" Pidge smirked

 

"I haven't!" Lance snapped

 

"Lance, you are literally pink right now." Hunk pointed at Lance's cheek. 

 

Lance covered it like he had been slapped, "I am currently being assailed with false accusations. This is the pinkness of indignity!" 

 

"Hmmmm. And not the same pinkness that was in your face when we came back and found you two gazing lovingly into each other's eyes." Pidge fluttered her eyes dramatically, making Hunk snort, "Honestly, it was almost sickening."

 

"I got punched by a plant and fell into him!"

 

"A likely story." 

 

"C'mon, Pidge. They'll tell us when they're ready." Hunk eyed his conjoined partner, "If we're nice, maybe they'll let us be in the wedding party."

 

Lance felt his ears going red. His stomach flipped as the image of Keith smiling at him, dressed in a white tunic. Maybe in a knight's uniform, if they were lucky... Wait! No! What was he doing?

 

"What- that - There is nothing to tell!" Lance spluttered out

 

"What do you need to tell?"

 

The Goddess must hate him. Lance swiveled around to see Keith standing in front of them, waiting in front of an arch of trees that lead out to open plains, the sky bright behind him. The trees were blooming with strange blood red flowers with purple leaves, petals scattered on the ground at Keith's feet. The image of Keith smiling in that knight's uniform came back to him, this time under an arch of beautiful pastel flowers, and Lance couldn't believe how thankful he was that Keith couldn't see how red he was. Pidge, the evil gremlin, was just cackling next to him. Hunk at least had the decency to look away sheepishly, giving Lance an apologetic smile. 

 

"I, um, uh -"

 

"Don't worry, Keith. We were just trying to get Lance to admit that he couldn't fire an arrow to save his life." Pidge wiped a tear from her face, sighing as she finished laughing. 

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, "You - you can't fire an arrow?"

 

"What? Yes, I can!" Lance immediately forgot that it was a cover story and became indignant, "I'm also excellent at spear throwing."

 

"Uh...huh." Keith was still confused by it all, but clearly decided to let it go. He shook his head and waved at them, "Come on, we're almost at the Valley of Thorns. It's just over this-"

 

A loud caw interrupted him. Rover-Falcon flew down in front on Keith, squawking and cawing desperately at him. Lance grabbed the hilt of the dagger in his belt, ready to face off against any more Galra. There was a sharp intake of breath from Keith.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

More cawing. Rover-Falcon darted away, his silver wing gleaming in the sunlight as he did. Keith turned back to them, a smile broken out on his face, causing Lance's heart rate to increase. 

 

"Falcon says that Voltron is near! It's right in the Valley!" 

 

Lance gaped, "You're serious? Let's go!"

 

They all surged forward, Lance grabbing Keith's hand as they went. The forest turned into a steep dirt hill that they had to run down. Right at the bottom of the hill, another forest lay, a foreboding place of blackened spikes and brown thorns. Lance couldn't find it in himself to be scared as he and Keith half-ran, half-skidded down the hill. Voltron was here! It was so close! Soon, it would be in their hands and they can go to Altea and save his mother and Diana and William and Miss Daisy. Everyone that he cares about, they'll be safe! They reached the bottom of the hill and, once he was sure Keith wasn't gonna fall over, he let go and ran straight into a large opening within the Thorns. Vines dangled from the thorny branches of the - would you call them trees? Oh who cares? Lance pushed some strays ones out of the way as he ran in.

 

"Lance, wait!" he could hear Keith calling after him. 

 

There was a caw. That voice appeared in his head again, but this was like a loud shout. _STOP!_  Out of shock, Lance came skidding to a stop. The falcon suddenly appeared in front of him, flapping wildly.  Lance was too busy thinking of that voice. It was so familiar. It was... It sounded...

 

Another caw brought Lance out of his thoughts. His dark brown eyes glared at Lance, like he was annoyed at him, cawing again. That was when he noticed the belt in his claws. Reaching out to it, Rover-Falcon released the belt into Lance's hands, coming to land on Lance's shoulder. It was leather, tough but old. His eyes widened as he found the Altean crest embedded into it. This definitely belonged to Voltron. 

 

"Lance!" He turned around to see Keith, Hunk and Pidge running up and coming to a stop right behind him. 

 

Lance showed them all the belt, "This belt has the Altean crest on it, it has to have come from Voltron. But I can't see the sword anywhere."

 

"Um, Lance?" Pidge pointed at the ground behind him, "Maybe that's why."

 

Lance turned around and finally realised why both Rover-Falcon and Keith had yelled at him to stop. There was a sizeable indent in the ground right in front of him - Lance could easily have broken his ankle if he had just ran into it, or at least bruised himself something good. Following it around the edges, Lance saw that it wasn't just a random pit - it was in the shape of a gigantic footprint!

 

Keith felt to the edge, using his stick to judge the depth of the footprint, as Hunk stammered out, "Is - what could have made something like that?" 

 

"I have a suspicion..." Keith crouched on the edge, sniffing a bit before growling, "Myzax." 

 

Rover-Falcon cawed loudly in response. Lance was confused, "What the hell is a Myzax?"

 

"It's not a something, it's a someone." Keith glanced at Lance's feet, "I've been trying to avoid Myzax since I first entered the Forest. Falcon always directs me around his territory. Judging from this print, it feels like he was here not that long ago."

 

Anger broiled in Lance, "So we just missed him?"

 

"Give or take a few hours. With Falcon's directions, we could catch up within a matter of hours."

 

Lance gritted his teeth, "Are you kidding me? We could have - Dammit! This is such bullshit!"

 

Keith stood up, cocking his head, "What the hell's your problem? We're on the right path. Voltron is here." 

 

"This is all your fault!"

 

Keith gaped at him, "My fault?"

 

"We wasted time we could have spent searching! We could be halfway to Altea now, Voltron in hand! I could be on my way to save my mother right now if you hadn't made us stop!" 

 

Keith's eyes flamed as his own rage sparked, "Well, I'm _so sorry_ I didn't allow you to go off half-cocked into the Balmeran Forest, the most dangerous place in all of Altea, in the middle of the night so you could go die in a ditch. That's definitely going to help your mother, isn't it?" 

 

Guilt stung at Lance, but his mouth kept going, "How would you know about anything like that? I have family relying on me! Who do you have relying on you?"

 

Oh, goddess dammit. Lance watched Keith freeze and instant regret pushed all anger out of that way. After a moment, Keith turned away from Lance and jumped into the footprint. Lance reached out instinctively to stop him, but he didn't move. Oh, god, that was the most asshole thing he had ever said. Why the hell did he say that? Keith had told him about the accident, about _Shiro_. Lance had been shocked when Keith revealed that he had known him, revealing things that he couldn't have possibly known unless Keith had actually met Shiro. As Keith spoke about Shiro finding him at the orphanage, Lance had remembered Shiro coming back from Altea one day and telling six-year-old Lance that he'd met someone that he thought Lance would really like. Could that have been Keith? Lance had been touched that his brother had been a pillar of strength for more than just him, that his brother had made such a difference in someone's life. While Lance and his mother were mourning the loss of a brother and son together, Keith was mourning the loss of the only person in the world who had told him that he mattered. 

 

Diana would punch him in the jaw if she had heard what he just said. 

 

"Oh, man... Lance... that wasn't cool, man."  Lance could hear Hunk behind him. 

 

Pidge's voice had a biting edge to it, "That's not fair and you know it." 

 

A chirrup came from Lance's shoulder. When Lance didn't respond, a sharp pain came from his earlobe. Lance yelped and looked at Rover-Falcon, "Hey!" 

 

The falcon's glare was... disapproving? disappointed? A possible combination of the two. It cawed at him, twitching his head in Keith's direction. Lance looked back and saw Keith crouching in the footprint, his tense back pointedly facing away from him. Guilt bloomed in Lance's chest again, a sharper ache than the one he had felt about his mother. This felt rawer, like a dagger in Lance's gut. 

 

"God, I'm an asshole." Lance sighed before he crouched down and jumped into the pit after him, Rover-Falcon taking off as he did. 

 

Lance slowly approached the other boy. Keith could probably hear him walking up to him - hell, he could probably hear him breathing and blinking - but Lance still didn't want to startle him. He opened his mouth, "Keith-"

 

He had been expecting a punch to the jaw. He hadn't been expecting the stick to come swirling around and sucker-punching him in the gut. Agony engulfed his senses, all air was forced out of his lungs and Lance was left crouching over and clutching his stomach. Keith didn't move, Lance only able to see his boots. He waited until the pain passed, taking deep breaths as he reminded himself how he was supposed to breathe, before Lance risked standing up straight again. He was startled at the fury on Keith's face, his lip curled around his teeth, his breathing heavy, his eyes averted to the ground. The hand his stick was in shook slightly. Lance half-expected Keith to lash out again but, when he didn't, Lance risked speaking.

 

"I- I deserved that."

 

"Yeah." Keith forced through gritted teeth, "You did." 

 

"I'm sor-"

 

"Shut up." 

 

Lance's brow furrow in confusion, "I'm just trying to-"

 

"Shush!" Keith held up his hand, his eyes still averted.

 

Lance crossed his arms, "Will you just-"

 

"I'm trying to hear, asshole! Shut up!" 

 

They both heard the falcon caw and the corresponding ' _Dive Left_ ' too late. Lance heard the sound of tearing fabric as an cross-bolt whizzed past him, heading straight for Keith. It _tore_ through the side of Keith's tunic, creating a large gash in the side of Keith's stomach, before pinning into the ground. Keith yelled out in pain and fell backwards to the ground, dropping his stick as he fell. The rest of the world fell away. Lance's heart beat in his ears. All he could see was Keith crumpled to the ground, clutching his side. Blood seep through his fingers, running down them and staining his tunic. 

 

Keith was hurt. Keith was _hurt_. 

 

"KEITH!"

 

"Get them!" 

 

Zarkon. Lance looked back to see Zarkon and his Galra hellspawn at the mouth of the thorns. A short Galra standing next to Sendak lowered his crossbow arm, smirking at them. Lance growled under his breath before noticing he couldn't see Hunk or Pidge. Where were they? As the Galran soldiers surged forward, they were dive-bombed by Rover-Falcon, startling them enough that a couple of them fell over. Zarkon glared at the bird with the irritation you would give a fly and tried to stab at him with his sword, but Rover-Falcon was too quick for him. 

 

"L-Lance."

 

Lance snapped his attention back to Keith, running over to him, "Keith! C'mon, can you stand?"

 

"I can try..." Keith leaned forward. Lance couldn't help but notice the blood flow thicken as he did that. 

 

Lance looped his hands under Keith's armst, "Grab your stick! We gotta go!" 

 

Lance pulled Keith onto his feet, forcing Keith to take his hand from his wound and sling it over his shoulder - Lance's stomach churned at the smell of the blood. Lance wrapped his hand around Keith's waist to keep him steady, and put his hand on Keith's wound to stop the blood flow. Lance ignored the gnawing panic in his chest as he felt the wet patch on Keith's side - there was so much of it. At that moment, two Galra soldiers landed heavily into the footprint, making the ground jump. They snarled before charging _straight at them_. Lance rushed with his free hand for his dagger when Keith swung his stick, hard, _smacking_ right into one of the Galra's head, disorientating him enough that he knocked into his friend and they fell into a pile on the ground. 

 

"Keith! Lance!" 

 

Lance turned them around to see Hunk and Pidge on the other side of the footprint, lowering their tail into the pit. Hunk was watching the soldiers with an expression of terror on his face while Pidge was looking at them, her face hard, "Get over here and we'll get you out!" 

 

Once they were close enough, Hunk and Pidge's tail wrapped around their waists and lifted them out of the pit. Once of the ground again, Pidge yelled, "There are more footprints down the path! Watch out while you're running!" 

 

"We can't! Keith's been hurt!" Lance gestured to Keith.

 

Suddenly, a spear came flying at them, just missing Hunk's foot and making him jump. Pidge yanked Lance out of the way as a bolt soared past, spear itself into one of the thorns. A creaking sound immediately greeted their ears. Lance heard Keith muttered under his breath, "Oh, great."

 

The thorns around them began to move. Lance started as bright red eyes opened up all around them. Oh, god, they were alive. They were alive. And they were screwed. The thorn creatures reached out with their gnarled arms, swiping at everything around them. Lance pulled Hunk's side forward as a spiked hand just missed them. Rover-Falcon swooped over them, cawing at them - Move echoed in Lance's head - before it look off down the path, towards another arch about fifty feet down the path that opened out to open sky. 

 

"RUN!"

 

"Don't let them get away!" 

 

As they hurried away, Lance glanced back to see Zarkon leading a charge through the thorny arms, dodging where they could, slicing when they couldn't. The slicing, however, just made the creatures angry. Lance turned his focus back to keeping Keith up, keeping his hand tight on the gash, while they rushed forward to the end of the Valley of Thorns, dodging around large footprints, spears and cross-bolts flying at them. Hunk kept looking back, yelling out when something was coming for them. Lance came skidding to a stop as another spear landed in front of his feet, chancing a glance back. He was horrified to see that the Galra were almost done breaking through. Zarkon's stare burnt into his soul, pointing his sword at them, yelling something Lance couldn't hear. Keith groaned next to him and Lance made a decision. 

 

"Hunk! Pidge!" 

 

They stopped beside Lance, Pidge shouting, "What are you doing? We're almost there!" 

 

"Grab Keith!" 

 

Pidge reached out and took Keith off Lance's arm. Lance put Keith's hand back on his wound, ignoring the amount of blood of his own hand, and grabbed his shirt, using the tear that the crossbolt had torn in his shirt, and ripped the hem off the bottom of his tunic. He stuffed the fabric in Keith's hand before forcing it on his wound again.

 

"Keep that pressure on there! Don't you dare let go!"

 

Keith looked confused. Was he paler?, "Lance?"

 

Lance looked at Hunk and Pidge, "Get him out of here! I'll be right behind you!" 

 

Hunk gaped at you, "What - What are you gonna do? You can't fight them!" 

 

"No." Lance turned and grabbed the spear out of the ground, "But I can slow them down!" 

 

Ignoring their shouts, Lance ran back towards the Galra. He reached into the thorns and, yanking hard, grabbed one of the vines out of the branches. He tied it around the end of the spear, using that weird knot he had always seen Diana use, tightening it. Lance looked up at another shout and saw they were all charging towards him. It was now or never. Lance pulled back his arm and, with all of his strength, _threw_  the spear. It hurtled through the air, right at the nearest thorn creature, watching as it _pierced through its forearm_. The creature howled in agony, turning its attention to their direction. Lance yanked with all of his might on the spear, surprised at how easily the arm jerked forward. The clawed thorn hand landed with a bang right in front of the Galra, digging its fingers into the ground and pulling up dirt as it dragged itself back. The soldiers couldn't move out of the way in time as they were buried under the huge pile of dirt that the creature dug up. Lance grinned. Yes! It worked better than he expected!

 

His heart dropped as Zarkon stepped out from behind the pile of disposed soldiers. Lance stepped back. How did he miss him?

 

Zarkon glared at Lance, "You're making this unnecessarily difficult."

 

Lance didn't respond, just took another step back. Zarkon smirked at him, "You really are nothing like that stupid brother of yours. At least you have the intelligence to be afraid."

 

Terror froze Lance to the ground. He didn't know what to do. Zarkon was still advancing towards him when a rock abruptly collided hard his head. The feared Galra leader stumbled back, clutching his now dented helmet, as another rock soared towards him. The third rock smacked into the thorn creature Lance had speared, attracting its attention towards Lance and Zarkon. Zarkon let loose an animalistic snarl that chilled Lance's blood, brandishing his sword at him, when another thorny hand swiped at Zarkon, backhanding him straight into the thicket around them. As the thicket began to move, Lance took the opportunity to turn and run. He was surprised to see Hunk and Pidge still at the entrance, their tail holding Keith by the waist. As he got closer, Lance was able to make out a contraption right next to them, made out of dead thorny branches, rocks and vines, shocked when he recognised it as a catapult. How the hell did they make it so fast?

 

Lance pointed at it, his expression saying everything, when Pidge shrugged, "The design was simple. It was mostly Hunk."

 

"Thank you." He smiled at both of them before rushing over to Keith, taking him out of their tail, noticing that the rag from his tunic had been tied around Keith. Lance heard a caw overhead, looking up to see Rover-Falcon flying above them.

 

 _Follow me_ , the voice in his head ordered.

 

"Let's go." 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

They had walked for hours. A rumbling twenty minutes ago was Lance's only alert as the sky darkened and the rain clouds rolled in. He was saturated through his clothes, waterdrops dripping off his hair into his face, mud caking around his boots. Lance didn't know where he was going. As he looked down at Keith, his eyes half-lidded, possibly unconscious from the pain, he realised he didn't care. They needed to get out of the open. Finally, Rover-Falcon lead them into what looked like a swamp, cawing to them from the mouth of a cave. 

 

_Enter. Safe._

 

Lance half-carried Keith through the miniature waterfall at the front of the cave and immediately saw a long rock that could work as a makeshift bed. Lance laid him out on the rock as Hunk and Pidge came in not far behind him and immediately began to check the wound. He heard Hunk dry-retched behind him as he revealed the gash to the open air. The edges had started to crust, but Lance could see the pink of his muscle. He quickly wrapped it back up, forcing back the nausea. _Now was not the time, Lance._

 

"Oh, god. This is bad." Hunk blabbed, "None of us know how to look after wounds! Pidge and I haven't had more than an occasional scratch! Our scales stop us from getting burnt! Do we need a needle and thread, do we sew it up? We'd need fire to disinfect the needle-"

 

"Hunk! We don't even have a needle!" Pidge snapped back at him, "Besides, you saw that! It's too big just to sew it up! He'd need a healer or something!" 

 

A healer... heal... what was it that Keith had told him about Rover-Falcon?

 

_How I know where the shortcuts are, what plants could heal you, what will try to eat me, where it's safe to walk - I know all of this because of him._

 

Lance shot up, "Rover? Falcon? Whatever you answer to!"

 

The falcon dove through the waterfall entrance, the water sliding off easily. His wing sparkled as he flapped in front of Lance, looking worried. For a bird, Lance noted, it certainly had a lot of expressions. 

 

"Keith said that you knew where there were plants that could heal. Show them to me. Please! I - I don't know what I'm doing and Keith could die." Lance gestured at the boy lying before him, "And I know you care about him too." 

 

Without a moment's hesitation, the falcon cawed - _Follow me_ \- and, with a whoosh, he was gone. Lance turned back to Hunk and Pidge, "Watch him while I'm gone."

 

"We will." Hunk replied while Pidge simply nodded.

 

With that, Lance rushed out into the rain, apathetic to the cold streams of water running down his back as his boots sunk and sometimes stuck into the mud. He forced himself to keep going, listening out for R- no, Falcon's caws as he walked through the impenetrable rain. The memory of Keith crying out as he fell replayed over and over in Lance's hand. He found himself looking at his hand a couple of times, the bloodstains disappearing with each drop of rain. Keith's blood. Lance clenched his teeth. 

 

He wasn't going to let him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was intense. Let me know what you guys thought! Tell me what you like and didn't like! 
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark and subscribe. Next chapter is one I have been looking forward to for a while. ;D 
> 
> See you next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals :)


	15. The Heart of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia reminisces memories of those she had lost while fearing that Lance will become one of them. During his struggles to save Keith, Lance comes to a shocking conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly - Oh my God, 60 kudos and over 800 hits! Thank you so much for all of your love for this fic! It keeps me going, guys! 
> 
> Secondly, this part was so huge that I had to cut it in half. I will be posting the rest in the next chapter, which will get the name that this one was supposed to have. I hope you guys enjoy it, there is much fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A bang startled Sophia out of her restless sleep. She looked around the wagon - boxes had fallen over, one crate had broken open and spilled apples on the floor. Relief filled her as she found Diana sitting ever vigilant in her spot next to the wagon window, looking out at the sky. Sophia was surprised to see the torrential downpour outside, now aware of the heavy drops hitting the fabric above her head. How had she not awaken to the noises sooner?

 

Without turning around, Diana whispered, "We hit a hole in the road. We're fine."

 

Tension bled out of Sophia's shoulders and she collapsed back into her seat, her head falling into her hands, "I dreamt of my son... the day I met him..." 

 

"Do you mean Shiro?" Diana was absent-mindedly tapping her fingers on the windowsill, "You never speak about him. Lance told me things, but only things that a ten year old would remember. You don't really know the people in your life at ten years old." 

 

Had Diana always been so pensive? Sophia took her head out of her hands, looking at Diana, but her mind was escaping, back to before this waking nightmare to another one. 

 

"Henry and I had only been married for a year when we found Shiro. Henry was off fighting in the Voltron War, risking his life day after day to prevent tyrants from instilling their own reign before the true ruler could come forward and pull the sword from the stone. I had to look after myself essentially."

 

"The Voltron War?" Diana stopped tapping her fingers, "I thought that was between three different kings who all wanted to make the Altean lands become part of their own kingdoms. Who did Henry support?" 

 

"Voltron." Diana's face scrunched up in confusion, "There was a war between those three kings - a war that did not truly end until long into Queen Allura's reign - but in the midst of that war, a small group of men and women from the lands being fought over stood up and decreed they would not take any self-imposed king, only the rightful one as chosen by the legendary sword Voltron. The Brotherhood of Voltron. Being a small group, they focused on sabotage, spying, instigating small skirmishes. Henry had worked his way into becoming one of the five leaders, the Paladins of Voltron. Had he lived, he would have joined them as one of the original Knights of the Round Table. But that meant he was rarely home."

 

"I was travelling to market - you'd know it as Sir Iverson's Garrison nowadays - and on the way back, bandits tried to rob me. I wasn't naive, I carried a dagger on myself for this reason, but not even I could fend off against four tall, strong men. Then, out of the blue, this scrawny, starving boy came yelling from the tree tops, landing on one of the men and beating him over the head with a stick. When the men turned on him, I started screaming for help - I definitely got a few knife wounds in. But my screams attracted attention and when good people came, the bandits had scurried off and left this poor boy broken on the ground. With help, I carried him to the home of the wizard Coran."

 

Diana finally looked over at Sophia, her expression a mixture of surprise and curious, "The wizard Coran? As in Queen Allura's advisor?"

 

Sophia chuckled, "One and the same. He wasn't Master Coran at the time, he was just the strange man who lived by the riverbed. But everyone knew that if you needed help of almost any kind, he was the one you went to. He healed the boy, never asking anything in return. The little girl who I believed was his daughter showed me how to patch him up. I sat by his bed the entire time, asking him everything from his name to where he came from. His parents had been killed in an incursion - soldiers had come and burnt their home to the ground. He'd been on his own for a year. He told me to call him Shiro." 

 

"I came over everyday to see how he was going. When Coran decreed him well enough to move, I offered to him room at our little cottage. He was wary, of course, but immediately tried to lend me a helping hand. When Henry came home, the day he met Shiro, Shiro stood as tall as he could and saluted him when he walked in the door. Henry was so impressed by how well he had looked after the cottage, after myself. And I had grown fond of the dear boy - I begged Henry to let me call him our son. After that, whenever Henry was home, he'd take Shiro on hunts, showed him how to handle a sword. He even taught Shiro how to read. I remember the first time he called Shiro son before he left. I could have cried." 

 

Sophia closed her eyes as she remembered her Henry cuddling their son before disappearing off for another mission, those beautiful blue eyes and that cheeky smile... Little had Sophia known that would have been the last time she saw Henry. Around the same time she discovered her pregnancy with Lance, the other Paladins came to her cottage and broke the news. She could still remember how Sir Samuel could not look her in the eye as he told her.

 

"Shiro held me through Henry's funeral. I had started showing in my pregnancy and I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I was heartbroken. So, despite being only a child of ten, Shiro stepped up and spoke with such presence and command, some had joked afterwards that perhaps Shiro could take Henry's place in the Brotherhood. I was horrified at the idea - after losing Henry, I couldn't even bring myself to consider the idea of letting Shiro out of my sight. But, as it turns out, Shiro had other plans."

 

"What did he do?" Sophia was surprised to see Diana watching her with the same enraptured look that she often saved for the stars. 

 

"Remember the little girl who I said was Coran's daughter?" Diana nodded, "Well, as Coran explained to me, he had found her half-drowned in the river after bandits killed her father, not long before I found Shiro. Without my knowledge, Shiro had struck up a close friendship with her and often visited her. After Henry passed away, she had asked Shiro to help her track down the men who had killed their fathers, so they could perhaps find some peace. Of course, the moment I learnt Shiro had disappeared with her, I went to the wizard Coran and demanded that we track them down and bring them home. Possibly not my smartest idea, as I went into labour with Lance during the journey. The boy just cannot wait."

 

"Don't we know it?" Diana rolled her eyes

 

Sophia laughed softly at the memory, "As Shiro told me afterwards, they never found the men who killed their fathers but they met up with the Brotherhood and fought alongside them to directly protect Voltron when one of the kings decided to go after it. So while I was in the middle of the forest, the wizard who I had always known as the crazy hermit helping to deliver my baby, my other son was off fighting the same fight that his father did. But this time, Voltron protected him in turn."

 

Diana's eyes widened, "Coran's 'daughter' was Queen Allura." 

 

Sophia nodded, "Coran and I came upon them, a sleeping babe in my arms, to find all of the Brotherhood kneeling before a twelve year old girl brandishing the most powerful sword in the world. Right in front of her, leading them all, was Shiro, swearing his loyalty for all to see. For me, as a parent, that was the proudest moment of my life, despite how much trouble Shiro was in when I got to him." 

 

The young woman chuckled, leaning back, "No wonder Lance idolises him. I bet he was an amazing brother." 

 

"Oh, the moment Shiro saw Lance, he took him out of my arms and would not give him back. I swear that he held that baby more than I did." Sophia smiled wistfully, "I cannot remember Lance's first words - it feels like he was born talking - but I will always remember the first day he said Shiro's name properly. Shiro picked him up and spun him around, making him say it over and over, until I warned him that Lance would throw up on him. I was right, of course, but Shiro didn't care." 

 

Diana laughed. A lump found its way into Sophia's throat, biting her lip to keep it down. Losing Shiro had been infinitely harder than losing Henry. At least she could confirm Henry was dead - she had seen his body, she buried him - but with Shiro, all she had was the dented shield and an unfulfilled promise of bringing him home. Many nights she lain awake, wondering where he was, what was happening to him, often crying herself to sleep thinking of the horrors that were happening to her sweet boy. Those nights had been worse than any she had suffered through while mourning Henry. The idea of that happening to Lance was nigh unbearable.

 

She had thought that if she had been stricter with Lance, encouraged him to enjoy the life of the farm, she wouldn't have to worry about losing him. Perhaps he would have found someone who could look after the farm with him, maybe he could understand what it would mean to truly care about someone else above your own selfish desires, then he would give up on the idea of becoming a knight. But it seemed the Goddess had decided that peace was not a suitable fate for her family. Regardless of her efforts, despite all she had done, here she was, thrown back into that same sickening uncertainty that consumed many sleepless nights and left her with an aching hole in her heart.  

 

"My lady..." 

 

Diana was now standing in front of her - when did she move there? - and was smiling at her. Sophia couldn't quite see her eyes under the helmet, "I bet if Lance is half the man that Shiro was, he is already waiting for us at Altea." 

 

Sophia returned a sad smile back at her. She wished she had Diana's optimism, "I hope so."

 

A rustle from the back of the wagon caught their attention. Diana immediately stepped away from Sophia, her posture changing to one of standing to attention. Sophia watched as one of those Galra thugs burst into the wagon, two lizard creatures carrying barrels behind him. He grunted, pointing at the apples on the floor.

 

"What's this?"

 

"Apples, sir. Crate fell and broke a while back." Sophia could not get over how well Diana could mimic the throaty voice of the Galra. It was almost identical. 

 

The Galra soldier shrugged, "It's grunt work anyway. You two, pick all this up when you're done with the meat." 

 

The lizards nodded. Sophia couldn't help the swell of pity as she looked at these miserable creatures. What they must suffer. The soldier must have caught Sophia looking at them because he suddenly laughed, "Better get used to it. When we get that good for nothing kid of yours, that's what's gonna happen to him. Well, unless Lord Zarkon decides to skin him and wear him as a cape." 

 

Sophia stood so quick, her hair whipped around her as she did. The Galra soldier didn't expect her response, taking a step back, as the lizards froze to look at her. If her eyes could incinerate someone, she would have turned the bandit into charcoal instanteously. 

 

"You do not know my son. He has more bravery, decency and intelligence in his littlest toe that your entire contingent do. He is a knight in all but name, possessing the same sense of justice and honour that his father passed on to his brother and his brother to him. You should reconsider your words carefully next time you jest about his fate, as for all you know, he could be plotting your demise with Queen Allura herself and when they come for the heads of your precious leader and traitorous scum like yourself, I will watch you all grovel before them like the pathetic dirtkissers that you are before they end your miserable lives." 

 

The soldier's face twisted in anger, "If they didn't need you so badly, I'd be teaching you a lesson in manners." 

 

Diana moved herself in front of Sophia, "I will deal with her, soldier. Return to your post." 

 

For a terrifying moment, it looked like he was considering a fight with Diana. Sophia's insides twisted at the idea of the young girl getting hurt because of her. Finally, with a grumble, he turned his attention back to the lizard creatures, who hurriedly put their barrels down before they dashed from the wagon. The soldier turned back one last time, narrowing his eyes at Sophia. She glared back at him, not hesitating for one second. Once he was gone, Diana turned around to Sophia, beaming from ear to ear. 

 

"There's the Lady Sophia I know." 

 

Sophia couldn't help but give her a proud smile. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

It didn't take too long for Lance to find the plant. Falcon kept coming back to find him, occasionally cawing directions when Lance found it too difficult in the rain. He found Falcon waiting on a log covered in the same red flowers he had seen right before they entered the Valley of Thorns. When Lance approached, shivering from the rain, Falcon pecked the flower and looked back at Lance. 

 

"This?" Lance asked

 

Falcon pecked the flower again. Lance nodded and went to grab the whole flower. Falcon suddenly cawed. _Leaf_. Lance looked down at the purple leaves attached at the base of the flower and looked back at Falcon, "Wait, so just the leaves?" 

 

Falcon cawed again. _Yes_. Confident, Lance went through three flowers and yanked all of the leaves off that he could. He didn't know how many that they'd need and he wanted enough that they weren't gonna run out for a while. Bundling them close to his ripped tunic, Lance yelled out to Falcon, "Let's get back to the cave." 

 

Falcon chirped and flew off, Lance close behind. He needed to hurry. What if he was too late? He imagined coming back to Keith, his hands cold, those amazing eyes of his forever closed...These panicking thoughts distracted Lance enough that he stumbled and fell on his knees in the mud, causing him to drop two or three leaves. He went to grab them again when Falcon appeared in front of him again, cawing. _Alright?_  

 

Lance nodded, getting to his feet, "I'm fine! Let's go!"

 

Falcon nodded in his strange bird way before taking off again, Lance close behind. Finally, they found themselves back at the mouth of the cave. Lance hesitated for a moment, sending a silent prayer to the Goddess, before he stepped through the waterfall. Keith was sleeping, his breathing shallow, his pallor definitely paler than before. His stick was propped up against the wall. Pidge was muttering to herself, writing something in the dirt, while Hunk was nursing a small fire he had been able to make beside Keith's rock bed. They immediately stepped away as Lance came in, falling on his knees beside Keith. On the other side, Falcon flew onto Keith's chest, looking at Lance as he laid out the leaves next to Keith's body, trying to dry them off. 

 

"Okay, what do I do?" 

 

Falcon cawed twice. _Leaf. Wound._

 

Lance furrowed his brow, holding up the leaf, "What? Do I just - put it on it? How much?"

 

He cawed twice again. _Cover. Wait._

 

"Okay, okay." 

 

Lance unwrapped Keith's makeshift bandage, deliberately not looking too closely at the jagged slit. One at a time, Lance took a leaf, flicked it to get any excess water of it and put it on the wound, holding it there until he was satisfied it would stick. Every so often, he heard pained moans come from Keith and worried he was pressing too hard so he lightened his grip. It took five leaves before the wound was fully covered. Lance sat and watched, but nothing happened. He looked over at Keith's face. His eyes were still closed. Falcon twitched their head and flew up onto Lance's shoulder. 

 

"What do I do now?" Lance demanded

 

Falcon chirruped. _Wait_. He couldn't believe his life had come to asking for help from a bird. But what else could he do? Lance turned around, his back slumping against the rock. The squelch of his tunic against stone finally made Lance realise just how wet he was. He looked over at Pidge and Hunk as they sauntered over and sat on the other side of the little campfire and found himself grateful for its existence. 

 

"Thanks." 

 

"It's nothing. It's basic survival." Pidge replied before going back to the calculations she was doing. 

 

Lance turned to Hunk, who shook his head, "Sorry, once she gets an idea, it's best to let her figure it out before speaking to her." 

 

Lance chuckled, his attention turning to the fire. He thought about it and realised that he didn't really know how to start a fire. The servants maintained the fires around the house and Diana always took care of making torches when they had night time adventures around the estate. Of all the things he asked to be taught - spear throwing, archery, sword fighting, even how to name most of the stars in the sky - he hadn't even given a second thought on how to start a fire. He lowered his head so that Pidge and Hunk couldn't see the tears welling in his eyes. _This is not the time, Lance_. But this time, his usual mantra wasn't working as hot tears fell from his eyes, splattering with minuscule impact on the dirt beneath his feet. 

 

"Hey, Pidge, um... the rain looks like it's lightening up, maybe we can find something to eat. Rover can show us where to go." 

 

"Uh-huh, yeah, sur- Wait, what?" 

 

With a flap of wings, Falcon vanished from Lance's shoulder. He listened to the splash as they walked through the waterfall in front of the cave and listened to their fading footsteps until all Lance could hear was the echo of the rain around the cave and his own jarring breathing. He raised his head, trying to get his breath back in his lungs, but it felt like the lump in his throat was choking him. The tears streamed down his cheeks, tangling with the rainwater dripping from his hair. He could taste the salt of it all on his lips.

 

"Keith, I'm so sorry." Lance hated how thin his voice sounded, how close he sounded to breaking, "I'm such an asshole. Everything you've done, you've done to protect me. I just got scared, like I was when I ran into you. But I still shouldn't have said what I did. This is all my fault. If I hadn't... and you would've...You - Look, I'll let you beat me into the ground, mess up my gorgeous face if you want. Just - please don't die. I can't do this without you. I should have just shut up for once. Goddess, how can I help save Altea if I am such a mess trying to save you? Shiro was right, you would be an incredible knight. Me? I don't even know how to start a fire."

 

He let out a short, wet laugh, "Can you believe that, Keith? I can ride a horse faster than anyone in Arus but I have no idea how to start a fire. I mean, how did I not even think about how I'd need that? I guess I always thought there'd be someone who'd know, but what if I hadn't have met you? Or Hunk and Pidge? How would I have lasted a night here? I can hunt my food, but it's not much good if I can't cook it. I can barely take care of myself, why did I think I could make it outside the farm? Why did I think I could walk into the Castle of Lions and asked Queen Allura to make me a knight? I'm just as useless as I was when I was a kid. When I was little, I had Shiro, but when he was gone, Diana was there. Falcon taught you how to survive, and Diana taught me. She was supposed to come with me, but she gave me a distraction so I could escape and get to Altea before Zarkon. Diana would have been so much better at this. What am I? A sheltered farm boy whose dreams are gonna get himself killed. But only now, if I die..."

 

Lance shuddered, "Holy crow, if I die... before, I'd just know I'd be breaking my mother's heart. As if that wasn't bad enough, but now? If I fail, she could lose her life. Diana could lose her's. William, Miss Daisy, Queen Allura... if I fail, the entire kingdom of Altea could crumble and die - and it'll be all my fault. I don't know how I am going to get through this without you, Keith. I can't - I can't get through this without you. Please. Please, I haven't wanted anything more since Shiro disappeared - please don't die. Please..." 

 

Lance gasped as a hand suddenly ran itself through his hair, accompanied by a shushing noise. Lance closed his eyes, allowing the hand to stroke his head, not caring that he was now breaking down into full sobbing. When he finally opened his eyes again, he turned around to look at Keith. His eyes were looking up at the ceiling, but his hand continued down from his hair to his cheek, the thumb gently brushing the tears away. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere." Keith croaked out, a half-grin breaking out on his face.

 

Lance couldn't resist, reaching up and grabbing the hand on his face, squeezing it, "You're alright."

 

"Well, no, I have a giant slash on my side and I feel like I was beat over the head by a hundred Ribbreakers." 

 

Lance couldn't help but laugh through the tears, "Shut up, you're alive." 

 

"Yeah, thanks to you." 

 

Lance looked away, biting his lip, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation."

 

"Maybe, maybe not. But you went out of your way to find the healing leaves, you carried me all the way here. You fought against the Galra so we could escape." Keith turned his head to look at Lance, "As far as I'm concerned, you saved me, Lance."

 

Lance smiled back, "Well, of course I did. I'm just a hero."

 

Keith laughed, a breathy sound, and Lance felt his face burn. A swooping sensation in his stomach. Something broke open in his chest. Warmth and pain flooded his entire being as he looked into Keith's eyes, sparkling with laughter and happiness and all of those stars that eclipsed the thousands that dotted the night sky. A purple shine drew Lance's attention to Keith's wound and he watched as the leaves suddenly shone bright. Sparks of what Lance could only call magic swirled around them and, seconds later, there is bare unblemished skin, the blood stains around the spot the only indication that there had been something there. Keith sat up testily, his beaming smile getting bigger at the lack of pain. He couldn't resist - Lance surged forward and hugged Keith, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him there. He felt Keith freeze underneath him, but Lance didn't care. He was alright, he was alive. Eventually, Keith's hands settled with one on Lance's head, another on his back, gradually progressing from ginger touches to a tight grip.

 

Lance couldn't remember how to breathe as his heart raced. He could taste Keith's scent on his lips - he smelled of sunshine and rainwater, as contradictory as the man himself, but Lance wouldn't have anything different. Without warning, the desperation, the panic, the sheer terror of losing Keith, it all made sense, the realisation crashing onto him like a wave against the cliffs that scattered the coastline back at Arus.

 

_Oh._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my little Klance heart just grew three sizes. How about you? Did you enjoy this chapter? What would you hope to see the next one? Did you like Sophia's backstory or was it too expositional? Or perhaps you enjoyed Lance showing how he really feels?
> 
> Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, let me know all of your thoughts! 
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	16. Looking Through Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk and Rover-Falcon observe Lance and Keith turn their snarky friendship into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! HERE IT IS! The scene this is based on has my favourite song in the entire Quest for Camelot soundtrack on it, same name as the chapter. If it helps, give it a listen to as you read it. Definitely sets a romantic mood :P 
> 
> Also, before you continue - 65 KUDOS! Thank you so much guys, I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story as much as I am! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Pidge pushed her damp hair out of her eyes, "You know, I really don't appreciate being dragged out of the only dry place in the middle of a downpour."

 

"Oh, c'mon, it's not even raining anymore." 

 

Hunk wasn't wrong, it had stopped raining a few minutes after they left the cave. The clouds were long gone, the sky stained pink and growing darker as the sun set in the horizon beyond the trees. But the leaves above their heads was still dripping, splattering on Pidge's head every few seconds. They were sitting on a rock right by the edge of the swamp, tucked under the outreaching branches of a weeping willow. Rover had guided them here as it seemed to be the second-driest place in the direct area. They could still see the mouth of the cave, if they leaned a little bit to the right to get around the trees that were in their way. Hunk was inspecting berries from a nearby bush, Rover sitting on his shoulder as he did. They had figured out a system - because, for some reason, the bird could 'talk' to Keith but not to Hunk, Hunk had gotten him to respond with one-caw-yes, two-caws-no whenever he held up a fruit to see if it was okay to eat. It was working so far, turns out that blue and yellow berries were okay, green was not and Rover had screeched and pecked Hunk's hand before he could even get close to the black ones. 

 

"It was when you dragged me out of the DRY cave!" Pidge snapped. Rover squawked, "See, even Rover agrees with me!" 

 

Hunk rolled his eyes, "He was saying it's okay to eat the red berries."

 

"Whatever." Pidge grumbled. To be honest, she wasn't too cranky about being taken out of the cave. She had only known Lance for about a day and a half but she just knew that seeing him when he... it just wasn't right to watch him break down like that. Hunk had done the right thing, giving Lance some space. She was more annoyed that it was too hard to write her calculations in the dense mud outside and she just had to rely on doing it mentally. Which was fine, Pidge was good at doing that - there wasn't exactly an abundance of paper and quill in Dragon Country - but after the Speedier Laundry Incident, she had taken to writing it down to ensure such a miscalculation didn't happen again. 

 

Sure, there were many 'incidents' after that but at least nothing else caught fire. That time when she made accidental acid doesn't count.

 

"You want a berry? They're _really_ good! Try the yellow, they're the best."

 

Pidge shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

 

Hunk sighed, popping a blue one in his mouth, "What's up, Pidge? This is more than just getting an invention out of your head."

 

"I'm fine, Hunk. I ju-"

 

"Pidge!" 

 

She yelped as Hunk suddenly leaned left, pointing excitedly, "Pidge! Look!"

 

Muttering a generic threat to Hunk, Pidge was surprised to see Keith standing outside the cave, his stick in hand. He was grinning, like he hadn't just looked like he was at death's door. _He was alright_. Pidge felt her shoulders relax as a ball of tension she didn't realise she had wound up inside her unraveled. Rover chirped happily. Right behind Keith, Lance emerged from the cave, beaming from ear to ear. They were too far away to see what they were talking about, but whatever it was, it had Keith laughing with his entire being.

 

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, mirroring expressions of shock. Hunk spoke first, "Have you seen Keith laugh like that before now?"

 

"Um, hell no." Pidge looked at Rover, "Have you?"

 

Rover just chirped again. Very helpful. They both turned back to watch Lance and Keith as they walked down the opposite path, away from where Hunk and Pidge were on. Pidge absolutely did not miss the fact that they were holding hands as they did. Glancing up at the wide-eyed sappy expression on Hunk's face, he didn't either. 

 

"Come on." Pidge signaled her friend to remain quiet, "You too, Rover." 

 

They ventured down the path after Lance and Keith, sticking close to the trees and bushes in case they turned back. But the two boys were too caught up in talking to each other to notice them, travelling down the swamp. Pidge was intrigued as the further they went down, the thick green texture thinned out and eventually turned into crystal clear water, sparkling pink under the colour of the sky. Fascinating. Maybe one day when she was normal again, she could just come back to this place and study it. Eventually, Lance and Keith came to a stop in a small rock clearing beside the water. Miniature versions of those punching plants were scattered at the edge of the bushes, hidden away in their safe bulb forms. Pidge came to a halt - Hunk, not noticing, came to a stop a second later and almost sent them both toppling over. 

 

"Hey!" Pidge hissed, "Shhh!" 

 

"You're supposed to warn me when you stop!"

 

"Shut up and watch."

 

They watched as Lance turned to Keith, the giggling from whatever joke they were talking about dying down, looking worried, "How are you feeling?"

 

"Better. The sudden lack of pain is strange but I'm getting used to it." Keith's hand went to his side for a moment, "It's like it was never there."

 

"That's magic mumbo-jumbo for you." Lance grinned, "Well, I know that I could totally protect you, but you gonna be okay looking after yourself."

 

"You, protect me?" Keith snorted, "You got beaten up by a plant."

 

Lance's grin wiped away, looking indignant, "That was the falcon's fault. He didn't warn me quick enough."

 

Rover suddenly took off. Panicking, Pidge and Hunk pushed themselves behind a tree and watched as Rover appeared in front of Lance, squawking indignantly. Lance stumbled back, landing on the ground, while Keith laughed. He held out his arm, allowing Rover to land on his arm, "I don't think he took too kindly to that."

 

Lance grumbled, brushing himself down as he got up, trying to pull down the tunic where he had torn it. Pidge rolled her eyes as she realised that the idiot didn't have an undershirt, showing off his bare skin. How he hadn't caught a cold, she had no idea. 

 

"How about I help you?"

 

Even from this distance, Pidge could see Lance's ears turning pink, "Help me? What's to help?"

 

"A lot, if I remember from last night."

 

"Shut up!" Lance snapped, "...Alright. Show me how the great Keith can help me."

 

Beforehand, Keith would have gotten angry and stormed off, or perhaps just poke the plant and let it destroy Lance. But Keith just responded with a smile and, using his stick, reached out to the nearest punching plant bulb and poked it as Falcon took to the air again, "As you wish."

 

The leaves of the bulb peeled back and the dark stem burst forth, peering around with its strange orange head. As Lance stumbled back, Keith slipped himself behind Lance, fitting against him so naturally, and lowered his stick in front of the other boy. Pidge snickered as Lance's skin colour changed to the brightest magenta before he also grabbed hold of the stick. Falcon cawed, the plant lashed out and, together, the two boys gracefully dodged its punch. It tried again, and again, and again, but it didn't land a single blow. Lance began to laugh and whoop with each dodge, his cockiness getting more blatant as time went on.

 

"He's gonna get hit." Pidge guessed

 

"No way, Keith's got him." Hunk argued back, his attention still firmly in front of them

 

"He's still gonna get hit." 

 

Pidge, as usual, was right. Lance didn't move fast enough and got a plant punch right to the shoulder, sending him falling on top of Keith. But instead of getting snarky with each other, they happily collapsed into a pile of giggling limbs while Falcon just flew above them, watching everything unfold. Pidge was starting to find this far too sweet for her taste. 

 

Hunk, on the other hand...

 

"This - this is so beautiful." He sniffed, his eyes watering with tears of joy.

 

Pidge sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Oh, Goddess help me."

 

"Hey, you okay?"

 

Lance was lying down next to Keith, both looking up at the sky. Somewhere during their 'training' session, the sun had gone down, replacing the pink with inky black. There was no moon, but stars dotted the skyscape, twinkling lights dancing above their heads. 

 

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?" 

 

"Yeah... I'm just looking at the stars. You know, I can name a few of them."

 

"Bullshit." 

 

"Seriously. Look, that one is called... oh." Lance trailed off as he realised, once again, that Keith couldn't see where he had begun to point, "Um, sorry."

 

Silence.

 

"Tell me about them." 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. I... I've started to forget what the sky looks like. I'd like to hear how you see it." 

 

Pidge had to hide her giggling - oh, goddess, this was unbelievably cheesy. They laid there for the next ten - twenty? - minutes as Lance rattled off facts about stars, a legend that Pidge had never heard of about why we have the stars, how the first settlers of Altea used the stars to get here before they made maps, how sailors still use them to navigate the seas. He described constellations, correctly identifying the Arusian Cross, the Serpent's Crystal, the Hand of the Pirate and, finally, the Voltron Lion that sits in the sky above the Stone where Voltron had rested for all those years. Pidge was surprised by how much Lance could remember about all of these stars off the top of his head. During the entire explanation, Keith just lay there, attentively listening to every word that Lance blabbed. 

 

After a moment of comfortable silence between them, it was Keith who broke it, "I think we probably should go find Pidge, Hunk and Falcon. They probably think we left them behind." 

 

"No, stay, talk." Hunk whispered more to himself than Pidge. Pidge only responded with smacking him in the - their? - stomach.

 

"Oh, oh yeah! Man, I, uh, kinda forgot about them. I feel bad now." Lance chuckled sheepishly as he got to his feet, reaching out to Keith "Need a hand?"

 

"Thanks."

 

Instead of immediately wondering off when Lance pulled him off, Keith just stood in front of him. If they didn't know better, it was like Keith was staring at him. Suddenly, he reached out with his hand and touched Lance's face. Lance's eye blew wide open at this action.

 

"W- What are you doing?" 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but his voice still sounded hesitant, "It's, um, how I can see what people look like. Uh, sorry, I should have-"

 

"No, no, it's okay. I just, you know..." Lance trailed off as Keith's hands continued to roam his face.

 

For the first time since they started spying on them, Pidge started to feel uncomfortable, like they were introducing on something extremely intimate. Keith's fingers traced Lance's face, around his jaw up to his hairline, over his ears - making Lance chuckle a little - and over his cheeks. Finally, Keith just let his hand come to rest on Lance's left cheek.

 

"Um, Pidge..." Hunk sounded nervous

 

"I know, I know."

 

"Wow. I never realised you were..." Keith trailed off

 

An arrogant smile crossed Lance's face, "What, tall? Rugged? Handsome?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Pidge!" Hunk sounded more urgent. Pidge ignored him, completely focused on the magical moment that was Lance being rendered completely speechless. 

 

His mouth a perfect 'o' of surprise, his eyes stared at Keith like a man caught adrift would look at an island. Of course, a shit eating grin spread on Keith's face, "And so very stupid."

 

Lance scowled, turning away from Keith, "Nope, I change my mind. You're still just an asshole." 

 

Keith laughed, reaching out and grabbing Lance's hand before he could get to far. Pidge didn't get to see what else happened because she had Hunk all-but screaming in ear, "Pidge!" 

 

She whirled around at him, "What?!"

 

Hunk pointed at the dangling sentient vines hanging around them. Pidge started - how had she missed this? The vines observed them with a curiosity that Pidge just knew wasn't good before they looked at each other and nodded, if a vine could nod. Pidge could only sigh and beg the Goddess to kill her now before two of the vines wrapped themselves around their feet and hoisted them into the air. The rush of blood to Pidge's head disorientated her enough that she couldn't fight back as the rest of the evil magical plant parasites wrapped themselves around Hunk and Pidge. Between the blood rush and Hunk's screams, Pidge now instantly had the biggest headache of her life. 

 

"AAHHH, THEY'RE GONNA EAT US! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

 

"Hunk? Pidge?" 

 

Pidge groaned as they slowly spun to see Lance and Keith now right in front of them. Rover had suddenly reappeared from wherever he flew off to, snickering on Lance's shoulder - stupid bird - as Keith waved his stick under them, smirking, "Unless you two suddenly figured out how to fly, I'm gonna guess you're stuck."

 

"Holy crow, you're a freaking genius. Now can you not be an asshole and just help?" Pidge snapped

 

Lance pulled his dagger out and began to play with it, "What were you two doing back here anyway?" 

 

"We went back to the cave and we couldn't find you two so we-"

 

"WE SAW YOU TWO LEAVE AND YOU LOOKED SO CUTE THAT WE COULDN'T HELP BUT WATCH! WE'RE SORRY, PLEASE CUT US DOWN! I'M GONNA HURL!" 

 

If Pidge had a free hand, it would be slapped against her face. Both Keith and Lance were flushed red at Hunk's words, but they didn't deny anything. Lance just eyed Hunk, "So you were eavesdropping on us? Enjoy your little show? Maybe I should leave you two up there, let you lie in the bed you made."

 

"If you do that, I will learn to breathe fire and incinerate you." Pidge glared at him viciously, but their predicament kinda made her threat fall flat. It was hard to be taken seriously when you were being held hostage, upside down, by magical vines. 

 

Keith snickered before he reached out with his stick, poking at a knot in the tree that Pidge and Hunk had been hiding behind. Instantaneously, all of the vines froze and receded, dropping Hunk and Pidge unceremoniously on the ground. Pidge shook her head as Lance whined, "Keiiith, come on."

 

"I wouldn't put it past Pidge to learn how to breathe it or make a machine to do it for her." She looked up as Keith took Lance's hand. 

 

"Well, true. I can't afford to let this handsome face of mine get marred like that." Lance grinned obnoxiously. 

 

Once on their feet, Hunk put his hand to his face, his eyes watering _again_ , "You two are just adorable, so beautiful."

 

Pidge felt like slamming her head into the nearest tree multiple times over, "Are we gonna be putting up with this all the way to Altea?" 

 

At the word 'Altea', Pidge couldn't help but notice Keith's face shut down. His shoulders tensed and he decisively looked down. Lance either didn't realise any of this or just ignored it just as he ignored Pidge's snarky remark. He turned to Rover, "Well, since the gang is here, shall we get going?" 

 

"Um, weren't we told never to wander the Balmeran Forest at night?" Hunk's voice switched from sappy adoration to instant terror.

 

Keith's face was the picture of complete seriousness again, "With Zarkon being so close, we don't have the luxury of stopping anymore. Myzax's Domain isn't that far from here, Falcon knows the way to get there."

 

"Yeah! By sunrise, we'll have Voltron and be on the way to Altea with Zarkon eating our dust!" Lance crowed

 

 _And I'll be human again_ , she smiled at the thought. She'll be home, with her mother and her bed and her books. Thinking of her mother brought up a mixture of hope and guilt. The night she had left, Pidge had left a note telling her where she had gone, and that's it. Lance had told them how his mother had all but forbidden him from leaving the farm and that was just after he lost his brother. Pidge's mother had lost both her husband and her son in one day, and her last living child took off in the middle of the night without even saying goodbye. Before, Pidge had worried about how angry her mother would be when she came back - of course, if she had succeeded, Pidge had guessed the anger wouldn't last long, but it would have still been terrifying to witness. Now, all Pidge wanted to do was run to her mother and give her a hug and apologise for everything she had gone through, for all that Pidge had put her through. 

 

"-to Pidge? Are you okay?" 

 

Pidge startled as she realised everyone was looking at her. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

 

Lance smiled again, a gentler, sympathetic one unlike the boisterous ones from earlier, "We're gonna get you two home and fixed again. Don't you worry about that." 

 

Surprised, Pidge gave him a genuine smile of her own, "Thanks."

 

They nodded at each other before Lance turned to Keith - still holding his hand, Pidge noted - and gave him a determined look that matched Keith's. Falcon cawed above them before it took off behind them, guiding their way back to the right path. 

 

"Let's go get that sword." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much, can you tell? 
> 
> What did you think of the chapter? Did you enjoy it from Pidge's POV? Did how Lance and Keith act seem natural to you? Let me know all of your thoughts! 
> 
> Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark! See you next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	17. Myzax's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon is enraged at losing the group, who have found their way into the domain of the feared giant Myzax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no post! This one feels a bit rushed, definitely more dialogue than description, but I'm starting to get to the good stuff and I'm really excited to get there! 
> 
> If you have any tips on how to fill this out better, let me know on my Tumblr - same name - and I will be happy to make edits! 
> 
> Read on!

Sendak had been a member of the Galra military for his entire adult life. He had witnessed generals who would scream at you if your uniform had a speck of dirt on it, belittling you into humiliation, and ones whose anger could send a whole legion of soldiers into a panicked frenzy. Very rarely had he been on the receiving end but, when he had been, he'd been able to walk away from it feeling physically unscathed, even if his pride had been bruised in a way that he knew he would eventually get revenge for when he rose in the ranks. 

 

Sendak could not be prepared for Zarkon's wrath. He had simply suggested that they rest - after escaping the Valley of Thorns and following the brat and his friend's tracks until they lost them within a swamp, the men were exhausted and the moon was high. It would do them well to resume the search at daylight. There was no warning as Zarkon's fist collided with his face, sending him sprawling into the mud. Sendak noticed his leader's rapid breathing, the ice in his eyes and the wicked sneer on his face.  Even though he could taste the metallic tinge of blood in his mouth, Sendak could just tell that Zarkon had been holding back. For the first time in his life, Sendak was afraid for his life, and knew not what else to do except lie in the dirt, waiting. Sendak's eyes darted to his colleagues. Even Haxus, the man who nobody could surprise, looked shaken by the display. 

 

When Zarkon turned to them all, there was no screaming, just a growling voice, "Anyone else wish to rest?" 

 

No one spoke, just looking from him to each other. Zarkon nodded, although he looked far from satisfied, "Good. Haxus? I hope you have a better suggestion than Sendak's" 

 

Haxus' face fell back into its usual mask of indifference, "Sir. While we lost trace of the targets - possibly hiding due to the injury we caused one of their group - this shows they were following the larger footsteps that we saw within the Thorns. I strongly believe that if we reroute ourselves to following the large footsteps, it shall lead us to Voltron, most likely arriving before the targets and we can lay a trap for them." 

 

Zarkon didn't speak. Everyone was silent. Not even the Forest moved. Finally, their leader responded, "Let's go. Lead the way, Haxus."

 

Haxus put his fist on his chest, "Yes, Lord Zarkon." 

 

Everyone started to move. When Sendak realised no one was going to offer to help him, he pulled himself out of the mud himself, spitting blood as he did. When he stood tall, his heart leapt into his throat as Lord Zarkon stood before him and froze under his glacial gaze.

 

"Next time you step out of line, Sendak, it would do you good to remember that I don't believe in trials." 

 

With that, Zarkon turned and walked away. Sendak's hand instinctively went to his throat as he watched after him. He wouldn't let himself forget it. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Lance couldn't stop blushing the entire time they trekked through the swamp, feeling like he had to smack himself every time he remembered he had actually been _holding Keith's hand_. They eventually had to let go when Keith started walking further ahead with Falcon and Lance hung back to talk to Pidge and Hunk - he had noticed Hunk was starting to get sleepy and it was making their walking even clumsier than usual, so Lance decided to strike up a conversation to keep them awake, even if it was mostly one-sided. However, he couldn't help the feeling of sadness when he was forced to let go of Keith. Of course, it was just - Lance couldn't come up with a good excuse. Holding Keith's hand had made him feel giddy, like his stomach was just flipping around inside him. Maybe trying to hi-five his heart every now and again, the way that it danced about. 

 

Lance wasn't sure when, between spouting nonsense to Hunk and Pidge and his eyes being drawn continuing to the back of Keith, but their surroundings eventually transitioned from a luscious damp swamp to a dry, foggy wasteland. The sky was now orange with daybreak, but it did nothing to help with the fog. He couldn't help the chill that ran down him as they walked through it. Every nerve in his body just screamed that this was wrong and they should run. 

 

"Um, you guys also get that feeling that we really shouldn't be here?" Hunk gulped, the tiredness in his eyes banished by panic

 

Even Pidge looked around warily, "Don't worry, big guy, I'm feeling it too." 

 

"Yeah, it's like- oof!" Lance was cut off as he bumped into Keith, "Hey. You okay?"

 

A flap of wings alerted Lance to Falcon flying overhead. Keith pointed upwards at the bird, "We've lost the tracks. Falcon can't see well in the fog. But he says we're definitely in Myzax's Domain. Stay alert."

 

Lance nodded and looked around, like this Myzax guy would leap out at him. But all he could see was more fog. Keith's hand suddenly brushed his and Lance couldn't resist the shiver that ran through his body. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an all-encompassing rumble. Hunk's face paled.

 

"Pidge, please tell me that was your stomach."

 

Pidge gave Hunk an incredulous stare, "We literally have the same stomach, Hunk. You know damn well it wasn't."

 

Lance turned to Keith, "Keith, what creature is Myzax, exactly? Because that noise sounded like giant-big."

 

"No, Myzax isn't a giant-"

 

Phew.

 

"He's an ogre."

 

Wait, what? Hunk was now a shade of green that matched Pidge's tunic, trying to walk backwards, but Pidge's foot remained firmly in place instead of following his.

 

"Oh, Goddess, we need to get out of here." 

 

"To where? Voltron is in there!" Pidge pointed straight ahead into the fog, "Besides, if we run, where would we go?" 

 

"Anywhere where there isn't an ogre! Even real dragons are scared of them!"

 

Lance was confused now, "What makes an ogre worse than a dragon?" 

 

A caw interrupted Hunk. Suddenly, Lance was being yanked to the side, Keith shouting ' _Look out!_ ' as the gigantic skeleton of a dragon came slamming into the ground, one of the rib bones missing Lance and Keith by mere inches.

 

"Holy crow!" Lance couldn't help the urge to reach out and touch the skeleton, the bones picked clean of any meat. This was smaller than the dragons they had faced in the canyon, Lance came up to half the rib cage, but it could still easily have eaten all four of them and left room for dessert. Hunk was now pointing at the remains and blubbering.

 

"That, okay! That is why ogres are the worst! They will eat anything, okay? _Anything!_  And I really, _really_ don't want to be on the menu!" 

 

"Guys, get out of the way!" Pidge suddenly screamed at them

 

Lance saw it just as Pidge yelled - a giant foot coming out of the sky. He only had enough time to tackle Keith out of the way before it came down and crushed the dragon skeleton into fragments and dust. From the ground, Lance was awed by the monstrosity that could only be Myzax. Too high up in the fog for him to see his face, Lance could see what the fear was about. It was easily the largest thing they had seen - the dragons in the canyons must be skinks to this guy. The land rumbled with every step he took away from them. Lance grabbed Keith and pulled each other up.

 

"Come on, we're losing him!" 

 

Lance ran ahead, following after the ogre's footsteps, his heart racing each time it looked too faint in the fog. He came to a halt as he saw the ogre step into a mountain - no, wasn't an exaggeration. There was a perfect Myzax-sized hole in the top, he stepped into it and disappeared inside. That must be his lair. 

 

"Lance!"

 

Lance turned around to see Keith, Falcon on his shoulder, approaching him, Hunk and Pidge trailing behind. Lance's eyes fell to the long object in Keith's hands. His breath caught in his throat as he realised it was a scabbard. As Keith held it out to him, Lance saw the five lions, each in their respective colours, in faded metal on the side. 

 

"It's the scabbard of Voltron!" Lance turned back to the mountain, "This proves it! He must have the sword!" 

 

"Lance, what's the sky like?"

 

"The sky? Um, I can see orange it is- I don't think the sun has risen properly yet but it's getting there?" Lance gave Keith a look of confusion that was wasted on him

 

Falcon cawed and Keith nodded in response, "Ogres are nocturnal - we must have run into him as he was going back to rest for the day."

 

He half-glanced back at Pidge and Hunk, "Are you two gonna be okay in there? Once we're in his lair, we cannot make a sound." 

 

Hunk looked ready to faint. Pidge's face was schooled into one of determination, but Lance couldn't miss the desperately-concealed dread in her eyes, "We'll - we'll be okay."

 

Lance nodded, "Let's go." 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Falcon found an entrance at the base of the mountain. It was cold and damp, rocks overgrown with moss scattered around them, but it was the only one big enough to fit all of them in. It would have been pitch black if not for the faint light coming from inside the mountain. Lance entered first, still clutching tightly onto Voltron's scabbard - he was a bit annoyed he couldn't sling it over his back but he had dropped the belt in the Valley of Thorns among the confusion - while Keith, with Falcon beside him, hung back to help Hunk and Pidge navigate the rocks - they didn't want them to accidentally slip on some moss and wake up Myzax. As they came to the source of the light, Lance pressed himself against the wall and peered into the gaping cavern. Sunlight streamed through the hole in the ceiling, illuminating a larger version of the tunnel they entered through. Lance's eyes strained to adjust as compared to the brightening stream of sunlight, the room was dark. 

 

As far as Lance could see, the enormous ogre that almost crushed them couldn't be seen. He heard Keith and the others come up behind him and turned to them.

 

"Keith, I can't see him."

 

Keith shook his head, "He's here. Can't you smell him?"

 

"Well, sorry, Mr Bloodhound. Not everyone's nose is as good as yours." Lance rolled his eyes

 

Suddenly, the whole place shook. Hunk and Pidge jumped twenty feet in the air and Lance swivelled back to look into the cavern. If Myzax hadn't decided right there to roll over in his sleep, Lance still would not have been able to see him. In the dark, he blended in perfectly with the background. Lance found himself breaking into a sweat as he saw, once again, just how huge Myzax was. The ogre was dead asleep, his legs stretched all the way across the cavern, arms curled in front of him. His mouth was slack jawed in his rest, showing off rows of pointed teeth. Lance shivered slightly at the thought of those things coming anywhere near him. 

 

"I see him. He's asleep." Lance hissed, "But I can't see Voltron."

 

"Keep looking. Ogres like to collect trophies and keep them nearby. It has to be here."

 

The place rumbled as Myzax's arms twitched, moving out of the way to reveal a huge mountain of strange treasures. Skeleton bones, dragons wings and Lance was sure that there was a broken wagon at the very bottom of it all. At the very top, sitting a place of pride stabbed into an odd skull that would have been the size of Myzax's thumb with sunlight bouncing off its flawless blade, sat Voltron. Lance's eyes widened, looking upon the shining blade that he had dreamed of seeing as a child. 

 

"Lance, do you see it?"

 

Lance brought himself out of his stupor, "Yeah, yeah, I see the pile. Voltron's right on top!" 

 

"Do you see a way to get to it?" 

 

Lance looked around the path that lead from where they were around the cavern walls, trying to find a spot that would be closest to getting to the sword. He found a part that stuck out further than the rest, a large rock resting right on the edge, "Damn. There is a ledge that dangles right above the sword but it's at least a twenty foot drop." 

 

"So what are we gonna do? Go up to him and be like, 'Hey, Mr Ogre, give us the sword? Please don't eat us?'" Hunk demanded. 

 

Lance turned back to snap back at him, but found his eyes caught by the wisely-quiet Falcon. He had come to land on Hunk and Pidge's tail and was watching them, his head cocked. Lance mirrored the bird, a plan forming in his mind, before looking back at Hunk and Pidge, a grin on his face. Keith must have had the same idea as he had reached out with his stick and started poking along the tail, clearly trying to get an idea for how long it was. It was quickly whipped away, causing Falcon to take off again. 

 

"Do you mind?" Pidge hissed at Keith

 

Keith gave a satisfied smirk, "Just how long is your tail?" 

 

Pidge suddenly looked distinctly unimpressed, "Please tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

 

He was. A few minutes - and much soft heated arguing - later, Lance was being dangled right above the sword, his legs looped over Keith's stick at the knees. Keith held out the stick horizontal, his grip remaining as steady as possible, as Pidge and Hunk's tail remained wrapped around Keith's ankles and they held onto the rock for support while also holding the scabbard. Falcon was in charge of keeping an eye on Myzax but Lance couldn't help looking over at Myzax's sleeping form every so often, his heart stopping each time he thought he saw movement. He reached out with his arms to the hilt of Voltron, but despite everything, he still couldn't reach. 

 

"I need to be down lower!" Lance whispered harshly

 

"We haven't got much tail left!" Pidge snapped back, her voice straining to remain soft

 

At that moment, Myzax snorted. Everyone froze and waited until they were sure that the ogre was still sleeping. Lance wasn't sure how much more of it his heart could take. 

 

"Oh, Goddess, it's them."

 

Lance swung his head up at a strange angle to see the entrance of the cavern and his heart sank when he saw what Hunk was talking about. Zarkon and his soldiers were entering the cavern. He made eye contact with him and suddenly, Lance found himself full of a terror that eclipsed his fear of Myzax. He needed to get that sword now. 

 

"Keith, hold steady." 

 

"Lance, what are you - hey!" 

 

Lance pushed his knees off the stick and felt himself drop, stopping only when his ankles caught around the stick. He felt like throwing up - that could have gone wrong in so many ways. But that didn't matter as Lance was able to reach out and wrap his fingers around the hilt of the sword. Grinning, he pulled, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled again. It was stuck really tightly in that skull. 

 

"Lance. They're coming!" Hunk's voice was starting to shake. 

 

Putting all of his strength into it, Lance yanked on the sword. He felt like cheering as he was able to pull it free, "I got it!" 

 

As Lance was being pulled up, two things happened. A metallic _CLANG_ echoed through the cavern, bouncing off the walls. Lance could hear Keith's sharp intake of breath. _Oh, Goddess, no._   Then the entire cavern quaked beneath them and Lance's stomach dropped as one of his ankles slipped off Keith's stick, sending him into a free fall. As he let out a scream, he heard Falcon caw and a hand suddenly wrapped around Lance's ankle. He looked up to see Keith holding to him, his eyes narrowed in concentration as the entire place continued to quiver.

 

"Pidge, Hunk, hurry up! I can't hold him much longer."

 

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Hunk shouted back

 

Why was Hunk shouting? Didn't he know he was gonna - Lance's blood ran cold. Of course. There was a sharp jolt in the cavern - Lance swore he felt Keith's hand slip a little - and Lance threw his head back to see a large dark arm stretched across not more than ten feet from him. As it moved, rocks tumbled down, followed by the Galra soldiers. The only ones who had escaped were Zarkon, Sendak and the shorter one, who had been on the side of the arm that they had been on. Rock scraped against Lance's back as he was dragged up to the ledge and three hands reached to help him up. Grabbing the scabbard off Pidge, Lance slid the sword into it smoothly and gripped on tight. 

 

Pidge pointed at another cave entrance on the other side of the cavern, her hand shaking with it, "This way! Come on!" 

 

Lance noticed Hunk looking above them just as a shadow cast over them, "Run!"

 

They ran from the rock ledge as something slammed with an all-mighty force, cracking the ledge and sending it tumbling down into the ditch below, and they didn't stop running until they reached the other cave. Once they were there, Lance chanced looking back, only see the towering black figure trying to slam down on Zarkon and his two men, but he was moving too slow, each fist just missing them and causing the whole place to rock under each blow.

 

_Shit._

 

His attention was broken by Falcon flying up in front of him, cawing desperately. Oh, right. Lance turned around and went to run after the others, Falcon right by his side. Soon, Lance realised that this tunnel out was much longer than the tunnel to get in, and also twenty times darker. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. After a few minutes of running, the room stopped shaking. Lance figured that either Myzax went back to sleep or they must have traveled a long way from the mountain. Falcon would caw out occasionally to dodge a rock on the ground or a random stalactite, but Lance managed mostly on his own, listening to his breathing and the echo of his feet slapping against stone.

 

Suddenly, Lance realised that the echoing footsteps he was hearing weren't just his own, taking a more metallic cling to them.  _Oh, Goddess, they were coming._

 

"Ooph!" 

 

Lance came to a halt as he ran into a figure right in front of him. Goddammit, Falcon, where was the warning? He leapt into a fighting stance, ready to go down swinging, "Bring it!" 

 

"Lance, it's me!" 

 

Keith. Oh, thank Goddess above. Lance grabbed his wrist, "No time, let's go!" 

 

Lance almost wept when he saw the first few rays of sunlight ahead, though he wasn't prepared for the sudden onslaught when he finally stepped out, the fresh air disorientating him - how long had it been since he'd breathed that? Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he could see a clear blue sky, he could see Hunk and Pidge standing close to a ledge - and that was it. Lance ran up to their side and looked down to see just a landslide of rock beneath their feet. They could climb down but that would be a huge effort and with what Lance had heard, they didn't have long. 

 

"Oh, god, there's no way out." Lance turned to look at Keith. The boy was pointedly looking at the ground, his face pulled tight. 

 

"Actually... there is."

 

Lance swivelled around to see Hunk and Pidge had moved to a large stalactite sticking out of the ground on the right side of the cave entrance. He watched as their tail wrapped around the base, just barely touching itself, and the conjoined pair threw themselves into the rock with all of their might. It cracked and fell to the ground, almost splitting clean in half. They picked up the larger piece and placed it, flat side on the ground, precariously near the ledge before sitting on it. Hunk turned to them, "C'mon, get on front!" 

 

"There is no way it's gonna hold us all!" Lance pointed out

 

"We don't have much choice!" Hunk shouted back

 

The metallic steps were getting louder. Keith hopped onto the make shift rock sled, leaving a little room at the front, and glared back at Lance, "Stop complaining and get on, Lance!"

 

There was a shout from inside the cave, "Seize that sword!" 

 

"Oh - oh, dammit!" Lance jumped on the front, "Let's go!" 

 

Hunk and Pidge leaned forward, the sled toppled over the ledge as the footsteps were now deafening. Lance screamed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, subscribe and bookmark! 
> 
> Also, I wanted to say thank you to all who have stuck with me! I know this isn't the regular Voltron fic but I'm so glad that so many of you enjoy it and continue to enjoy it as I go! 
> 
> Thank you again and until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	18. The Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Voltron in hand, it was time to head on to Altea and for Keith to say goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you - some angst! Because it's Klance and angst is like a requirement of this pairing! 
> 
> Also, almost 1000 hits! Thank you so much for all of your interest, guys! I hope you're all enjoying it! The climax isn't far now!

The first thought that crossed Keith's mind as he felt them drop was  _shit, no._ The second one was _oh, hell yes._

 

Adrenaline raced through his veins as the rock they were on swerved through down the steep cliff side, his head felt dizzy with the feeling. He didn't need to close his eyes but he did it anyway, absorbing the absolute thrill of this moment, ignoring the sound of rock scraping against rock and the deafening screams coming from everyone else. With a shock, he realised that he was actually having fun. 

 

"I'm gonna hurl." Hunk's hoarse voice quavered

 

"Don't you dare!" Pidge snapped

 

"Ah, we're gonna crash!" 

 

It was Lance's shout of terror that snapped Keith out of his head. He instantly stood up, holding his stick to the side like an oar, "Lance, right or left?"

 

"Uh, ri - LEFT!" 

 

Keith stabbed his stick into the right side of the rock, sending it turning to the left. A troubling thought came to him - where was Falcon? Why had Lance had to warn him? Perhaps he was fending off the Galra while they escaped. But for whatever reason, Keith's eyes weren't available - again. He shouted, "Lance, you need to tell me if you want to turn left or right!"

 

"Right!" 

 

Keith obliged, stabbing his stick into the corresponding side each time. He started worrying that he was gonna damage it when he felt a jolt and snap. Keith pulled back the stick quickly, feeling along it until he found the end of it - a good foot of the stick was dangling off, hanging by a thin piece of wood. Dammit. Lance must have seen because he immediately started shouting, "Shit! We need something to turn!"

 

"Oh, shit, we're gonna hit a wall!" Hunk pointed out, just as his stomach rumbled, "Oh..."

 

"Oh, no, turn first, puke later!" Lance responded, "Damn, we're getting closer!" 

 

Suddenly, there was a long caw from high above. _All lean left_. Relief flooded Keith as he realised that Falcon was back. He reached out and grabbed Lance by the collar, pulling him into his lap. Keith flushed at the contact, but told his traitorous mind to focus on the task, "Everyone, lean left when you can!"

 

"What?" Hunk sounded shocked

 

"Just trust me!"

 

"Do as he says!" Pidge must have figured out, "Everyone hang tight! Ready... NOW!" 

 

Everyone leaned left together and there was a sudden drop. This time, even Keith shouted along with them - he still couldn't help the spike of happiness in his chest as they went down - before the rock they were on slammed into the ground hard, bouncing into the air again. Too late, Keith felt the rock breaking up beneath them and after another bounce, he felt himself go flying before landing with a _splash_. His back hit the bottom of whatever body of water they'd fallen in - while the water had taken the brunt of his fall, it hurt enough that it was gonna bruise tomorrow. Water filled his lungs as he instinctively went to breathe, forcing him to quickly sit up and breaking through the surface of the water. He found himself coughing and spluttering as nearby he could hear someone else splashing about, probably doing the same thing. A flap of wings announced Falcon's presence as he landed on Keith's shoulder. 

 

He chirruped. _Okay?_

 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Keith nodded, still coughing a little. So this was how Lance felt when he fell in his net. Keith's eyes widened, "Lance?" _  
_

 

Another splash from his left and some spluttering, "What the quiznak? How the hell do I keep falling in water? I like to swim but dammit!" 

 

Keith breathed out a sigh of relief, "Hunk? Pidge?"

 

"We're fine, thanks for asking." Pidge deadpanned, "We're just untangling this viney weed crap that stuck around our tail."

 

From where Pidge was, Keith also heard a retching sound, followed by, "I- I'm sorry."

 

"I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner." Pidge sighed, "You okay, big guy?" 

 

"Ye- Just give me a minute." 

 

Suddenly, laughter broke out from next to Keith. He turned to hear more splashing about - Falcon squawked a bit as water splashed him and Keith - and Lance crowing at the top of his lungs, sounding borderline hysterical. Keith guessed the endless splashing meant that the fool was jumping up and down. 

 

"We did it! I can't believe it! We did it! I can't be-" Lance continued to laugh and holler jovially. Keith found himself smiling for no real apparent reason, "We're gonna save my mother! We're gonna save Altea! This is amazing!" 

 

The thought of Altea dampened Keith's mood enough for his smile to droop a little, but not enough that he couldn't say, "Congratulations, Lance." 

 

"Hey, it wasn't just me. I couldn't have done this without you." The casual insistence in Lance's voice made Keith flush, "You need help up?" 

 

Keith felt Lance's hand take his own and gladly allowed him to pull him up. Suddenly, he felt his stick being placed in his hands, "I took the broken piece off for you. It's a bit shorter but it still works, right?"

 

Keith hadn't realised he had even dropped his stick. All he could do was nod and say, "Thank you." 

 

He felt Hunk and Pidge walking up beside him and heard the _shink_ of a sword being unsheathed. Lance's voice exclaimed breathlessly, "Wow... so this is Voltron..."

 

For the first time in a long time, Keith felt angry about his blindness, depriving him of seeing not just the most powerful sword in existence, but the look on Lance's face as he had pulled it out. He gritted his teeth and gripped his stick harder as the sounds of awe from Pidge and Hunk felt like nails on a stone tablet. Not even Falcon's soft chirps in his ear was able to calm him. 

 

"Oh, it's so shiny. The craftsmanship - I've never seen anything like it." Hunk sounded like he was hypnotised. 

 

Pidge's awe came out of a deep-set hunger within her mind, "The most powerful sword in existence. It would be amazing to figure out how it could work. Per- Perhaps we could just had a liiiiittle peek-"

 

Falcon cawed in protest. Keith agreed and lashed out with his stick, smacking down both Pidge and Hunk's hands, ignoring their yelps of pain. He raised his voice to be heard above their complaining, forcing himself to not sound harsh, "Voltron belongs only in the hands of Queen Allura. It is not a toy or a science experiment. It is a powerful magical weapon that chose its wielder and for good reason. Lance. Put it away. We need to get going if you're gonna make it to Altea before sundown." 

 

He turned to Falcon, "How far are we from the end of the forest?" 

 

Falcon cawed. _Not far. Follow me_. With that, he returned to the air. Keith waded his way over to the edge of what he guessed was probably a small pond and pulled himself out, listening as Hunk and Pidge did the same not far from him. Keith turned and held his hand out, waiting, and was rewarded with Lance's hand, his long fingers wrapping around his wrist as Keith pulled him out. But even after Keith helped him out, Lance didn't let go. Keith ignored the blush rising in his cheeks. He knew he should tell Lance to let go - he should pull away and keep walking. But instead, he squeezed Lance's hand and turned to keep walking. But Lance didn't move. 

 

He looked back, "Lance?"

 

"Keith." Lance sounded so small, Keith's chest ached at the sound of it, "Do you think my mother is okay?"

 

Keith was so stupid. This was the moment he should have just walked away. But he could imagine that thin face, big sad eyes, a quivering lip, and it was just - it was so wrong to associate something so downright heartbreaking with bright, loud, enthusiastic Lance. So he reached out, his fingers running down Lance's smooth cheek, and smiled, "If your mother is anything like you, she's probably talked them half to death by now." 

 

Lance chuckled sarcastically, but Keith could hear the amusement in his voice, "Oh, har, har. You seemed to make it just fine."

 

"I think I built up an immunity." Keith rolled his eyes, "Now, let's go. She's probably waiting for you." 

 

As Keith turned away, he couldn't help the guilt swelling in his stomach. It had been there since they had caught Hunk and Pidge spying on them by the swamp, since Keith had allowed himself to get swept off his feet by a clumsy, lanky six-foot idiot who came crashing into his happy isolated life. Ever since Lance had told him that he'd make a great knight, ever since Lance had confessed in the cave and sat my his body as he healed - no, ever since Lance had given him that hug, Keith realised that he had let go of that cliff edge and been happily falling. In his stupidity, he had allowed himself to forget why he was here in the first place, allowed himself to believe that a future could happen with Lance. That if he turned around and confessed his growing feelings, that Lance would happily return them. Maybe he would - Lance wasn't exactly pulling away from him. But when they were back in civilisation, back around normal people, Lance will realise just how much better he could do. Maybe Lance will finally become the knight he had always wanted to be, he'll find where he belongs in that Castle, at the Round Table, by Queen Allura's side. Maybe he'll promise to come around and in the beginning, he will. But eventually, he'll just disappear - slowly, just coming around less and less, until the day he just doesn't turn up.

 

Leaving Keith alone again. 

 

"Keith? Are you okay?" 

 

Keith turned in the direction of Lance's concerned voice and nodded, "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Now they were back in thick, green forest, Hunk almost wished for the wasteland free of roots that keep getting caught around his feet. Even Pidge was starting to get frustrated with how clumsy Hunk was being.

 

"Seriously, Hunk? What is the matter? I knew you threw up but seriously, that was like two hours ago!" Pidge's frustration leaked through her teeth as they almost ran into a tree for the third time. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just... distracted." Hunk sighed, letting his eyes drift ahead. 

 

Ever since their moment in the swamp, Hunk couldn't help watching after Lance and Keith, who were busy following Rover. Voltron was slung over Lance's back using a piece of vine he had found just as they got out of the pond. Hunk could claim that he kept looking there because of the sword, because he was thinking of twenty ways he could replicate the craftsmanship - and that wouldn't be a lie, he really was. But he always found himself looking past the sword, down to where their hands linked every so often.  It was easily the cutest thing Hunk had seen in a long time - but it was also the most heartbreaking, because all Hunk could think about was how he should have been doing that with Shay. A lump formed in his throat as he thought about the way her eyes would glaze over when they used to watch the clouds or the way her nose would scrunch up when she was puzzled. For so long he had thought he would never see that again. But now... he looked down at his feet - his very reptilian, clawed, clumsy feet - and wondered if she would even want to. 

 

"Oh." Hunk turned to Pidge, whose face had soften considerably, "I'm sorry, I - I sometimes forget how much you miss her." 

 

"I just wish I had told her before all of this happened." Hunk gestured to their strange dragon body, "I mean, what do you think she's gonna say when she sees this? What if Master Coran can't fix it and we're stuck like this forever? Like I'd be worthy of her now." 

 

Pidge's hand came around and smacked him on their stomach, "Hunk, you have more heart than anyone I have ever met! Besides, if she can't see past the strange... lizard body, you're always gonna have me on your side, no matter what." 

 

"Yeah, but you'll stuck with me."

 

"And I am glad that if I'm stuck with anybody for the rest of my life, it'll be you." 

 

Hunk couldn't help the smile on his face, "Thank you so much, Pidge. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

 

"When did Pidge say something nice?" 

 

Hunk swivelled around to see Lance was now walking next to him,. Pidge cocked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be canoodling with your suitor up there?" 

 

Lance's eyes turned pink, glaring at her, "He - he's not my - he's-"

 

"If you say he's 'just a friend'-." 

 

Hunk laughed as Lance spluttered, "Of course not. It's - I just- I gotta focus on getting Voltron to the Queen first! Then we can figure out-"

 

"Whatever you two are?" Pidge supplied helpfully

 

"Yes. Now, are you gonna tell me why you're being uncharacteristically nice?" Lance grinned back at her

 

"Screw you, I'm always nice." Pidge gestured to Hunk, "I'm telling him that the woman he likes completely likes him back, but if he was unconvinced or I was wrong - which is rare - then he has me as his friend for life." 

 

Oh, goddess dammit, Pidge. Hunk could feel Lance's eyes burning into him, "What's her name?" 

 

"She's no one - she's just a person I admire and respect!" Hunk protested

 

"Her name's Lady Shay. She's a knight of the Round Table."

 

"Pidge!" 

 

"What? It's not like Lance would know her, he lives on a farm in the middle of nowhere!"

 

"Hey!" 

 

"Guys! If you're done squabbling, Falcon says he sees sunlight!" 

 

All three of them turned to look at Keith, who had come to a stop, Rover flying around his head. In front of him, sunlight streamed through the hanging leaves of willow trees. Lance surged forward, a giant grin on his face, "That's -"

 

"The end of the Balmeran Forest!" 

 

"Race you to it!" Lance shouted, "321GO!" 

 

With that, Lance took off like a shot, blasting past Keith like a demon. But Keith didn't move. Instead, Rover flew after Lance, squawking at the long boy right before he almost slammed his head into a low-lying branch. Pidge snorted but Hunk's attention was on Keith. When they were finally level with him, Hunk couldn't miss the despondent look on Keith's face. 

 

"Keith - are you okay?" 

 

Keith turned away, his shoulders tensing at Hunk's question. His voice was level, but like he was trying to be calm, "I'm fine. Keep walking."

 

Hunk watched Keith walk away before looking at Pidge. Pidge gave him a half shrug and, with that, they headed after him. They followed Keith through the long leaves, pushing away branches - and, in Hunk's case, getting smacked in the nose by them - until they finally pushed past the last of the tress, into clear, bright sunlight. Hunk blinked a couple of times until the landscape came into sharper focus - blue skies over lush green fields where Hunk would play in his youth, no trees on the horizon for miles to see. In the centre, shining white like the pinnacle of hope it has been for the last twenty years, was Altea. Hunk felt like weeping as he could faintly see the shape of a flag flying at the top of the highest tower on the Castle of Lions. 

 

"It's okay, big guy. We're home." Pidge patted their stomach and Hunk smiled back at her. They were almost home. 

 

"Oh wow..." 

 

They turned to look at Lance, slack jawed, as he looked upon Altea, "It's... It's amazing. It must be so beautiful up close." 

 

"Yeah... it is." 

 

Everyone looked back at Keith. Hunk noticed that he hadn't really left the fringe of the forest, his back almost leaning against the leaves. His arms were folded and he was looking at the ground - as Hunk knew he didn't need to do this, this was an instinctive reaction. Rover was sitting on his shoulder again, his eyes not leaving Keith. A gut feeling told Hunk that this wasn't good. 

 

Lance sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn-"

 

"No, Lance. It's okay. Once you've seen one castle, you've seen them all." Keith nodded, straightening up, "So... I guess this is where I leave you."

 

What? Hunk and Pidge glanced at each other in alarm. Lance just looked puzzled, "What? Keith, what are you doing?"

 

"You don't have much time. Stick to the path. If you hurry, you should make it before Zarkon's men get there." Keith turned to walk away.

 

"What, you're not coming?" Lance's voice rose, confusion and hurt mixing together. Hunk felt like hugging him. 

 

Keith stood there, facing the Forest. Rover turned around on Keith's shoulder to look at them. Hunk thought the bird looked sad, the way he was looking at them - or Lance, most likely. Keith's shoulders sagged as he sighed. 

 

"Lance, I don't belong there. Among those people. There's a reason I came to the Forest in the first place. It's where people like me go." Keith straightened up, his voice sounded more strained as he spoke, "Take the sword to Queen Allura. There's no time to waste." 

 

A dash of turquoise blue blurred past Hunk and Pidge. Next thing they knew, Lance was standing in front of Keith, arms outstretched. Hunk noticed a shine to Lance's eyes as he stared down Keith. Keith's head was pointed towards the ground, deliberately not looking in his direction. 

 

"No, no, no, no, Keith! I don't care what they say! You helped find Voltron, I couldn't have done it without you! We need to give Queen Allura the sword together! I'm not doing this without you."

 

"Then Altea will fall!" Keith snapped. Lance flinched at the harshness in his voice, his arms faltering at it. Keith must have realised how he spoke, his next words a lot softer, "Lance... please... Go and be great. Go and be the knight that Shiro knew you could be. That's where you belong. At that table, with those knights - where you've always wanted to be. Me? No. That's not where I belong." 

 

Keith moved around Lance. Rover began to caw frantically, but Keith was steadfastly ignoring him. Lance didn't turn around, his face blank. Hunk couldn't miss the tear that escaped down his face and felt like grabbing these two idiots and shaking them. As Keith reached his hand out and parted the leaves, Lance called out after him, "What about with me? Do you belong there?"

 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Keith. He froze at the leaves. There was a moment where nothing moved. Even Rover stopped cawing, looking from Keith and Lance frantically. Hunk watched Lance's tear stained face and the back of Keith's head. Eventually, Keith just sighed and disappeared into the leaves, his footsteps fading into the forest. Lance's hands curled into fists, biting into his lip as more tears streamed down his face. Suddenly, there was a burst from the leaves. Hunk and Pidge jumped, Lance turned around, perhaps hoping it was Keith. But Rover just flew over to Lance and landed on his shoulder. Hunk watched as Rover walked down Lance's arm, forcing the boy to hold him up to his face. Lance chuckled at him, his voice gurgled. 

 

"Hey. I'm gonna miss you, buddy." Lance put his hand up and patted through Rover's feathers, "Ta..."

 

Lance looked down. His shoulders shifted as he breathed heavily. After a particularly deep breath, Lance looked back up at Rover and blurted out, "Take care of him for me? Please?" 

 

Rover chirruped softly. He reached out and bumped Lance's nose with his beak before suddenly taking off and flying back into the leaves, leaving Lance watching after him. It was quiet. Hunk looked at Pidge, her expression a mixture of dumbstruck and protective fury. Hunk decided to act as the voice of comfort. He walked over to Lance - poking Pidge to make her aware she needed to walk - and put his hand on Lance's shoulder. 

 

"Lance? Are you okay?" 

 

Lance turned around, ripping his shoulder away from Hunk's hand, marched past him towards the road. Hunk and Pidge could only watched as he stormed off, his response angry and sharp, "I'm fine. Let's go." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit Keith. Goddammit Lance. Goddamn these two wonderful boys, I want to hug them. 
> 
> So did you guys like the chapter? Has the quality of my writing gone down a bit or is it still readable? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments! Kudo, subscribe and bookmark if you're enjoy it! 
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	19. It All Goes Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Allura is haunted by a feeling of foreboding. Lance proceeds on his own to Altea, but he doesn't make it very far, and it becomes up to Diana to pick up where he left off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LONG ONE! But also the most easily written chapter I have done in a while. It's starting to get to the good stuff! I'm so excited!
> 
> Let me know what you think, guys!

Allura stood at the railing of her balcony, gingerly massaging her injured shoulder - it was difficult, as her chainmail both made it difficult to tend to it and also pulled on her arms - watching the sky. It was clear, shining - the signs of a beautiful day. But the feeling in the pit of her stomach that a storm was coming couldn't be dissuaded. She sighed and looked down at the Stone garden, grimacing at the state of it. Since Voltron had been taken, she had noticed that the Stone had stopped glowing. Between organising the knights, checking in on repairs and rallying the castle to prepare for any further attacks, the only time she had a chance to check on it was from her chambers. Thorns had started to wrap themselves around the Stone, almost obscuring the Crest engraved on it. 

 

"My Queen?"

 

She turned to greet Coran. But now, she wasn't surprised to see he had slipped in without drawing her attention. She noticed he was in his enchanter robes again, "Coran? Do you require anything?"

 

"Only assurance that you are okay, your Majesty."

 

Allura nodded, "I am fine, Coran."

 

"Allura." Coran's face was stiff, his eyes worried, "I have known you since you were seven years old. I know when you are just worrying in general and when you sense there is something greater. This is a time where we cannot afford to ignore our instincts. So do not treat me as a fool and tell me what is wrong." 

 

It was moments like this that reminded Allura that Coran was so much more than the eccentric man who found her in the woods. He was a powerful, wise wizard, one who had as many secrets as he had names. There was a reason she named him her closest advisor above all of the lords and ladies who had presented themselves before her and swore their fealty. There was only one other who Allura trusted as much as Coran but he was long gone. 

 

Allura cast her eyes down in shame, "I apologise, Coran. I should know better than to treat you as such by now. I just have the strongest belief that there is a storm coming - it's like an ache in my bones - but when I look to the skies, it is clear. It would be impossible."

 

"Nothing is impossible, Allura. You know this."

 

Allura gritted her teeth, "Of course I know this. Everything impossible happens to me. I pulled a magical sword from a stone and ever since then, I have been thrusted into a world of politics and betrayal. One of my best knights betrayed me - someone who I had lost trust in long before - and because of my inaction, I lost my closest friend. My slowness to react is the reason that I lost Voltron - the only thing that gives me claim to the title of Queen in the first place - and I have spent the last three days, giving the people around us hope, a hope that I am starting to think is false as we still have no sign of Voltron, and if the person who took it is who I believe it to be, then we are all doomed!"

 

She didn't expected herself to lash out. She whirled around and grabbed that blasted helmet - that Goddess foresaken symbol of her greatest failure - and threw it with all of her supernatural strength at the wall. It slammed into the stone with a deafening  _CLANG_ and fell to the ground, split in two. Allura wanted to grab it and continued slamming it into the wall, crush it until it was a flat piece of unrecognisable metal that she could toss onto the fire and watch melt. Instead, she stood there, biting her lip, clenching her fists hard, trying to ignore the splitting pain in her shoulder as it screamed against the movements she just made, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She didn't know if they were of pain or anger. It didn't matter.

 

 

A hand appeared on Allura's good shoulder, causing her to look up at the wizard. She was surprised by intense, concerned eyes, "Allura. Do you know why Voltron chose you, all those years ago?"

 

Allura closed her eyes, frustrated, "No one knows the will of Voltron. It just is." 

 

"But I know you have always wondered why." 

 

She couldn't deny it. In her hardest moments as Queen, during the final years of the Voltron War and the building of Altea, through the loss of Shiro and now the loss of Voltron itself, the same question that she thought when she pulled the sword from its stone would echo in the back of her mind. _Why me?_  Coran's gaze didn't waver, waiting for her response. She nodded.

 

"I cannot speak for Voltron either - it is old magic, even older than I, and only the one who created Voltron could say what they intended when they forged their will into that sword. But I knew that when my prophecies told me that I would help found a nation that would stretch from sea to sea, the songs of it echoing down the ages, remembering us when history dismisses us as legends, that the person chosen would have to be someone that I would happily lie my life down to protect. Someone who could elicit from me, a man who has wandered through the lands, no home to call my own, loyal to none, a steadfast dedication and love that I had never been able to create with anything on this earth. The day I found you, I had no idea that you would be the one to eventually pull the sword, but when you did, it did not surprise me, for my years with you prove to me your courage, your compassion, a sharp mind and even sharper instincts that have kept not only you alive, but the people around you. Remind me, the day that you drew Voltron from the sword, how did it happen?"

 

Allura blinked, anger seeping out of her as she spoke, "I - I didn't think about it. I needed to help Shiro. I just saw the nearest sword and grabbed it. I didn't even know it was Voltron until after the battle was done." 

 

Coran smiled at her, a thumb coming up and brushing her cheek affectionately, "Exactly. Your instincts came forward - not even to protect yourself, but to save the life of another. And that is why I believe Voltron chose you. You did not pull the sword seeking power, control, the riches and fame of royalty, something that was fresh in the minds of the many who had tried to pull the sword over the years. But you, a twelve year old girl... you just saw it as a tool to do the right thing. Which, in the end, is all Voltron should be. A sword doesn't a nation make, that was you. You were given this sword and used it to help, protect and raise up a people that had lived with an uncertainty that haunted every corner of their lives. No one else could have done what you did, Allura. You were always destined to be a great leader, Allura. Voltron just made it possible for you to help the many instead of the few." 

 

Allura let out a choked sob and surged into Coran's arms. She cried into his emerald clothing, all of the tension and the stress of the last few days pouring into each tear, while Coran wrapped his arms around her, gently, and held her like he did after every nightmare back in that little hut in the woods, each pat on the back a promise that he would always be there to do this for her. After many long minutes of doing this, past her tears drying up, Coran pulled himself back, looking at her with a smile on her face. 

 

"Now, my Queen, what does your instincts tell you? What would you have me do?"

 

Allura closed her eyes, wiping the remains of the tears off her face and taking deep breaths. When she opened her eyes again, they were hardened like a steel blade, the eyes required for a Queen. 

 

"Prepare for the worst." 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

_Not now, Lance. Not now, Lance. It wasn't the time. It wasn't the time._

 

Why wasn't it working? Lance gritted his teeth, his hands curled up like fists, as the hot tears kept coming. He focused on walking away from the grass that he associated with the accursed forest, waiting until he reached the dirt of the road. Deep down, he knew why it wasn't working. He knew why his chest felt like it had been ripped open and his stomach had turned to lead and every step he took made the lump he kept trying to swallow hit the back of his throat and why it all _hurt_. The image of Keith not even looking in his direction keep flashing up in his mind, renewing the tears with vicious force. That is what had hurt the most - Lance knew Keith didn't need to look away, the action of it was pointless. But he still made his face look away from where he knew Lance's voice was coming from, didn't even give him the decency of at least try to meet his face one last time before he abandoned him. 

 

Lance was so, so stupid. They had known it each other for like three days! Did he really think that would change anything? Keith was probably glad to be rid of him and his endless talking. Fine! He can enjoy his hermit life in the silence of the trees and his damn bird. The way Falcon had said goodbye just renewed the pain in his chest. Aside from their first interaction with the Galra, Lance had never see the bird so distraught before. If Lance had gotten any good at reading that falcon, he would swear that it looked so torn, like he didn't want to leave Lance. If he was honest, he had gotten quite fond of Falcon too. He was the one who helped Lance save Keith, he led Lance out of the ogre's mountain - Falcon had been looking out for him just as much as he had been looking out for Keith. Lance bet that if he had asked, maybe he could have convinced Falcon to come along. 

 

But that was why Falcon had been torn. Why Lance knew he would never have asked. Keith needed him more than Lance did. Without Falcon, Keith was truly alone again. Even with all of the hurt, all of the anger in Lance, he knew he couldn't do that. From behind him, he could hear Hunk and Pidge in the distance. Hunk sounded furious - it was unnatural to Lance's ears

 

"What idiots! Are they that stupid? We should go get Keith and just make him come!" 

 

"How? You've seen Keith with his stick. We can barely make it over tree roots." Pidge pointed out, ever the voice of reason, "Look, you aren't wrong-"

 

"I know I'm not! Why didn't Lance just turn back and drag his ass along?"

 

"What good would that do them? Keith is right! They don't have the time! Zarkon and his entire army could be at the gates of Altea if we went back and then it's just a farm kid, a bird, a human-dragon mistake that can't even fly and a blind man against the might of the entire Galra empire!"

 

"We'd at least be fighting together!" Hunk's voice was starting to fade as Lance got further away from them, "You saw the same thing I did at the swamp!"

 

"Well, clearly it didn't mean the same thing to Keith as it did to Lance." Lance bit his lip at that retort.

 

Hunk's scoff was one of disbelief, "No way! I was there when my sister's husband first offered to court her! That was the exact same look! That is not a nothing look, not for to anyone!" 

 

"Then Keith must think he has a good reason if he's willing to break their hearts by going!" 

 

Lance's steps slowed as he was out of earshot of Hunk and Pidge. He had finally reached dirt. He looked up and saw that he just needed to pass around a big boulder and he would be right at the front of the turn that took him straight to Altea. He needed to keep going, but Hunk and Pidge's words kept echoing in his head. He was halfway around the boulder when he came to a stop. Keith's face from the night at the swamp passed through his head, the way he looked younger when he smiled and laughed at jokes that made everyone else roll their eyes. How it had felt when they had worked in tandem against those plants, the way his heart raced at how close Keith had been to his face. How it felt to have his fingers just wrap around his hand, tightening just a little to remind Lance that he was still there. 

 

Hunk was right. That was absolutely not nothing.

 

_Keith must think he has a good reason..._

 

_There's a reason I came to the Forest in the first place. It's where people like me go._

 

That goddess damned stubborn asshole! Lance knew his decision. It didn't matter if he had to fight through the Galra to get to the gates of Altea - he would be happier doing it with Keith at his side. 

 

"Quiznak! I'm not going without him!" Lance snarled out loud. 

 

He started to turn around when he heard the same cold voice that had been chasing them through the Balmeran Forest, "You are not going anywhere." 

 

There was no time to react. Lance's eyes widened as shadows suddenly rose up around him, wrapping themselves around his legs. He fell with an ooph to the dirt as the rest of the shadows bound his arms to his sides. No, no, no, no, no. Lance watched in horror as two feet appeared in front on him. He struggled uselessly against the shadows as he heard the shink of unsheathing metal and the loss of weight against his back. He forced his head up to see Zarkon holding Voltron in front of him, admiring the blade shining against the sunlight. 

 

"Finally. Voltron is in my grasp." Zarkon's eyes darted from the sword to him, "You have proven yourself just as much an annoyance as your brother." 

 

"Good." Lance spat out, gasping as the shadows tightened themselves around him. With a swift movement, the shadows lifted him up until he was almost standing, forcing him to look up at Zarkon. From behind him, Lance saw the witch with her outstretched hand, standing in front of a long train of wagons. Galra soldiers gathering around them, an enthusiastic audience for Lance's capture. Lance didn't miss the death glare that Sendak was sending from his place at the front of the crowd. His left cheek was black against his purple skin. 

 

"If you had allowed me to accompany you, Lord Zarkon, this would have been a simpler job." Haggar commented in her raspy voice

 

Zarkon glanced back at her, "Perhaps if you had not wasted precious energy on frivolous matters, you would have been allowed. But you can make up for it by reminding me of your usefulness." 

 

He held his right arm up, brandishing Voltron. Lance started struggling again. No, he didn't get this far just to lose now. He couldn't let Zarkon win. Haggar noticed his movement and Lance felt the shadows tightening more. It was starting to become difficult to breathe. 

 

"That doesn't belong to you!" Lance was able to gasp out, "It belongs to Queen Allura!" 

 

Zarkon's eyes darted back to Lance. Lance gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing back at him. He refused to show this man fear. That became harder when a cold smirk crossed the tyrant's face, "I am going to make sure that Queen Allura can never hold her precious Voltron ever again. Haggar!" 

 

Haggar turned her attention to Zarkon and, using her free hand, pointed at the hand holding Voltron. As she spoke in her gutteral tone, her mouth twisting around her spell, green flames burst around Zarkon's hand. He grunted - his only indication that he was in pain - as the flames licked down his arm and around the hilt of the sword.

 

"NO!" Lance watched in horror as burning flesh filled the air once again, the green flames growing larger as the magic did its work. All of the Galra murmured in awe at the display. Then as quickly as the flames appeared, they vanished - Zarkon's entire right arm was blackened, like the rest of his soldiers, his hand now replaced with Voltron. The hilt looked burnt, yet the blade remained unscathed. Zarkon swung it around him, like he was testing the balance, before he threw back his head and _laughed_. All of the Galra took this as a good sign to join in - laughing and cheering for their esteemed leader. He wasn't sure what it was - the image of the blade on Zarkon's arm or the celebration of Altea's doom - but Lance felt himself go limp. 

 

He'd failed. 

 

There was a snap of fingers. The shadows evaporated and Lance was fell to the ground, his knees and hands on the ground. He only looked up when a shadow cast across him, flinching at the witch's yellow eyes. She reached into his tunic and pulled out his beloved medallion, holding it under his nose as she smirked, "You delivered us both Voltron and entry to Altea. You've been the greatest help to the Galra yet."

 

 

 

With a hard ripping motion, the leather of the necklace snapped, burning the back of Lance's neck. He wanted to reach out and snatch it back, but he couldn't move. Why should he? All was lost. He barely registered Zarkon's voice as he felt two hands pick him up. He didn't react as they snatched the dagger out of his belt and then started dragging him away, his feet skimming along the dirt road. He only grunted in pain when they threw him through the back of the closest wagon, his head smacking on the floor. 

 

"Lance?!" 

 

His head snapped up. Suddenly, his mother was kneeling next to him, pulling him into her lap and wrapping her arms around him. He felt kisses being peppered over his forehead and down his cheek. Lance felt like crying again. His mother pulled herself back, looking him over. He couldn't help but notice the dark bags under her eyes and the way her hair hung limp around her face. He had never seen his mother look anything less than regal before. Tears were running down her face, her beautiful dark eyes puffy and bloodshot. Lance reached up with his hand and pushed the tears away.

 

"Mother." Lance said it wistfully, "You're...It's really you."

 

She smiled sadly at him, nodding, "It's me, dear. I'm here. Oh, baby boy, I am so proud of you."

 

She hadn't called him baby boy in such a long time. He didn't feel like her baby boy anymore. Lance hadn't thought he could manage more tears, but the wetness of his cheeks didn't lie. He wrapped his arms around his mother and pulled them closer together, sobbing, "I'm so, so sorry, Mother. I really tried. Now... everything is lost." 

 

"No, no, my son. You were so, so brave." Her voice was so soothing, her fingers running through his hair, bringing up fresh tears. 

 

"Lance."

 

Lance pulled back from his mother's hug, eyes widening at the figure he saw behind her. How could he have forgotten? Diana stood there, her long hair tied back in a bun, holding the Galra helmet she had been wearing in her hands. Stumbling to his feet, Lance ran over and gave his best friend a hug - just as awkward as their hug goodbye, but Lance didn't care. After their reunion hug, Diana pulled him back, her face serious, "Lance, tell me what happened."

 

"Zarkon - he got Voltron. I wasn't paying attention, I was so distracted by..." Lance trailed off. Pidge and Hunk. He'd left them behind. What kind of a friend was he? He had just left them there to argue in his anger at - 

 

"Keith."

 

Diana looked confused, "Keith? Who's Keith?" 

 

Lance sighed, "I met him in the Forest. He saved me from the Galra that chased me into it. He - he was a bit of an asshole at first, but he knew his way through the Forest. He helped me. He saved my life. He..." 

 

Realisation seemed to pass over Diana's voice, "Oh, Lance..."

 

Lance shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We met other friends in there, Hunk and Pidge - Pidge's father and brother were the knights that went missing with Shiro! When they went to find him, they met Haggar and she had done some spell to them that went wrong, they came with us so they could go to the wizard Coran and get fixed. But- I was angry at Keith. He - I got so mad. I left them behind. They're still out there. What kind of friend does that?" 

 

"Lance, if they'd been with you, they would have been captured too." Lance heard his mother as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. One he didn't deserve. 

 

Lance gritted his teeth, "That's not the point, Mother! They're gonna think I ran away and left them, like Keith did!" 

 

"Why did Keith leave?" Diana cocked her head at him

 

"Keith - he's blind. He got hurt in an accident as a kid and went to live in the Forest because of it. When we tried to go to Altea, he said he didn't belong there! I was angry at him and stormed off! But I should have just grabbed him and dragged him along, tell him to stop being stupid! I was going to go back and get him when Zarkon got me! And now..." Lance's intake of breath was sharp, his voice is shaking, "I'm never going to see him again." 

 

Diana watched Lance with a contemplative look on her face. Suddenly, she nodded with renewed resolve, "Right."

 

Lance was stunned as Diana started taking her armour off, his eyes dashing around to make sure no one could hear the sound of the armour, "What are you doing?" 

 

"They're gonna notice if you take off - they don't even have a clue I'm here." Diana fumbled with her metal boots as she ripped them off - Lance was surprised by how easy she was doing it, "Zarkon needs you here to blackmail your mother into doing what he wants. All is not lost yet, Lance."

 

Lance gawked at her, "How can you say that? Did you not see what Zarkon did - he literally fused the sword to his hand! There is no way to give it back to Queen Allura now!" 

 

Diana shook her head as she pulled off her chest piece, "Someone once told me that magic is unpredictable - not even the most wizened spellcaster can completely guarantee how something will work out. Voltron is magic of good intention - there's a reason Zarkon needed to steal it from the Queen instead of being able to pull it out of the stone all those years ago. And they just mixed the most powerful good-willed magical object with some dark magic. Something is going to give and, when it does, that'll be your chance to undo the spell." 

 

Lance looked at his mother, who was just as stunned. When did Diana know all of this stuff about magic? He understood the sword fighting, the archery, the spear throwing - her family had taught her, she said. But she had never claimed to know anything about magic. He felt himself lurch as the wagon suddenly shifted. They were getting ready to move. Two hands appeared on Lance's shoulders, steadying him. He found himself looking back at Diana. She was now completely armour-free, dressed in her usual garb from back at the farm. He noticed the belt she added to her waist, a Galra dagger and sword hanging off it. She gave him a smile, but her eyes looked sad. Lance suddenly realised that there really wasn't much he knew about his friend before she turned up at the farm. 

 

"There are things I haven't told you, Lance. Things that I can't explain right now. But trust me when I say that I have always been loyal to you and your family - you are my best friend and nothing in this world will change that." Diana's eyes changed from sad to determined, "You need to stay here. If there is a chance for you to fight back, do it, but don't be reckless. I'm sorry I never got to teach you everything I know, but you knew enough to get through the Balmeran Forest - I haven't even gone through there."

 

"I had help." Lance was stunned. He wasn't sure how to feel. 

 

Diana chuckled, "Everyone needs help now and again, Lance. Even I do. Which is why I need you to do something for me." 

 

Lance looked at his mother - she looked just as surprised as he felt. He turned back to Diana, a strange aura now lacing the familiar comfort of companionship that he usually drew from her - like she was now a stranger. Diana pursed her lips, kinda gnawing on the corner of her top one. _She always did that when she was scared_ , Lance reminded himself. Right now, he needed to remember that above all else, this was still Diana. 

 

"Lance, please." Diana was begging him. He had never heard Diana beg. Ever, "If I'm to get out of here and get your friends, I need your help. Please." 

 

Lance took in a deep breath before responding, "What do you need me to do?"

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

"Ready?" Lance asked from his spot by the window to the left. Diana stood by the window on the right, Sophia next to her. Diana had been refusing to look at Sophia since she had accidentally let her magical knowledge slip. She cursed herself for her stupidity. Ten years of hard work gone. Diana was still surprised Lance could look at her when she revealed that there was more to her than she had let him believe. 

 

"Yes. Lance..." She bit her lip again. She really didn't want him to do this, but she had no choice. It was the only way to guarantee she'll get out undetected, "I- I'm so sorry. For all of this. Please be careful."

 

He grinned at her - that fake grin he did when he didn't want to worry people, "You should be saying that to you." 

 

Suddenly, arms wrapped themselves around Diana. She was stunned as she felt Sophia's embrace tightening. Eventually, Diana wrapped her arms back around Sophia. She could smell cinnamon in her hair. It reminded Diana of playing in the cargo hold of her parents' ship - she'd knocked over a barrel of cinnamon and the whole hold had smelt like it since. 

 

It smelt like home. 

 

"You come back home safe, you hear me, young lady?" 

 

Diana blinked again, nodding at the order, "Yes, ma'am." 

 

Sophia pulled back from her embrace. She was smiling at her. Why was she smiling? Diana turned away, looking out the window. They were starting to pass a giant boulder. She looked back at Lance and nodded. It was time. He took a deep breath before leaning out the window.

 

"Oi, you big-nosed, cat-eared purple bastards!" 

 

Diana concealed a giggle as the whole wagon suddenly came to a halt. She peered out of the wagon to see all of the Galra soldiers on that side of the wagon suddenly disappear around the corners, shouting at Lance. It was working. But the lizard men were still there. Dammit. She had forgotten about them. She was about to turn back to Lance - perhaps it was best she got back into the armour - when she heard a voice from below. 

 

"Jump." 

 

Diana looked in surprise at the suspicious looking lizard from earlier. He was standing to the right of the window, another lizard man right next to him. The other one looked more scared, but it definitely did not have the submissive look of the rest of them, just like the suspicious one. He looked around them, double checking on the Galra, before looking back at Diana.

 

"If you're going to jump, do it now. Quickly, while your friend has them distracted." 

 

Diana nodded. Putting her hand on the sill, she gave a goodbye glance to Sophia, and leapt out of the window. Clawed arms caught her right before she hit the ground. Diana was about to lash out with a punch, when the hands put her down gently. She turned from the Suspicious Lizard to the Young Lizard, who looked at her expectantly. She nodded to them, "Thank you."

 

Suspicious looked around them as he spoke, "Just don't forget these people the Galra have enslaved. They need help too." 

 

Diana moved to go, but had one quick look back at the wagon, "Please, if you can - watch over them."

 

"Of course." Young Lizard replied, "Please go find Pidge. Keep her safe." 

 

Diana did a double take, "How did you-"

 

"GO!" Suspicious ordered

 

With that, Diana turned and bolted for the boulder. She didn't look back, the shouts of the Galra fading as she ran around it, focusing on running towards the boulder. Lance had told her that the way into the Balmeran Forest was just past there, that had been where he last saw Pidge and Hunk. He'd warned her not to act too shocked when she first met them - it was going to be a strange sight to take it. Diana had felt proud and a little envious when Lance said how worried he was about them. After so long as his main friend, it was strange that she was now going to be sharing him. Apparently, not just with new friends. When she found this Keith person, she reminded herself to smack him for abandoning her best friend. She didn't care that he was blind, even he should have been able to at least hear the way Lance talked about him. He didn't even need to say much, just the way he said his _name_.  

 

But that was thinking too far ahead. She went to look back, see if anyone had followed her - her hand hovered over the Galra dagger, ready to unsheath it. Once satisfied that she was safe, she ran behind the boulder. She only heard them just before she ran into them.

 

"We need to get Keith, he's the- OOPH!" 

 

Diana bounced back on the ground, groaning as she landed on her ass. That was what she got for not paying attention to where she was going. She found herself looking up at what she could only deduce to be Hunk and Pidge. Lance really wasn't kidding about them being a strange sight. It really was a mess of a spell they were stuck in. She felt repulsed by it - not them, of course, but by the magic she could feel that trapping them in that form. The strawberry blonde girl stared back at her, while the larger built boy was just as shocked.

 

"Um, don't freak out?" He offered helpfully

 

"You must be Hunk and Pidge." Diana responded

 

The girl reeled, the foot on her side stepped back, waving her arms, "OK, how do you know that? Who are you? Where did you come from?" 

 

Diana got to her feet, brushing herself down, "My name is Diana. I am-"

 

"Lance's friend!" The boy exclaimed, his eyes brightening, "Oh man, then we are glad to see you." 

 

"Hunk, keep your voice down!" The girl hissed at him, "The Galra aren't that far away yet!"

 

Diana pointed behind her, "You saw all of that?" 

 

"No, we're here because it's nice behind the rock." The girl deadpanned

 

"Pidge, be nice." 

 

Diana smiled inwardly. Oh, she liked her. She turned to them, "Look. I'm here because there is no way Lance could have escaped. He told me about you two and Keith. Look, we are the only chance Altea has left. But we are going to need Keith. Where is he?" 

 

Pidge scoffed derisively, "Who cares? He ran off. He doesn't give a damn about us." 

 

Diana grit her teeth, "Well, Lance gives a big damn about him, so I don't care if I need to drag him kicking and screaming to rescue Altea, we're getting him. Now do you know the way he went or not?" 

 

Hunk looked at Pidge, his smile looking almost smug. Pidge just rolled her eyes and pointed to a curtain of leaves at the edge of the forest, "We don't know exactly where, but he can't be too far." 

 

"Good, let's go!" Diana dashed past them towards the leaves, "Hurry up!"

 

She heard Pidge and Hunk startle and start running behind her, the girl muttering about how it was clear she knew Lance. Diana didn't care. She had an objective. Find Keith and bring him to Lance. Then focus on saving Altea. She wasn't sure how, but she'll get there. She broke through the leaves, ducking under a branch, and entering the luscious green of the Balmeran Forest. The height of the trees boggled Diana - oh, she definitely needed to venture through here at a later date. Heavy breathing made her turn around to see Pidge and Hunk not far behind her.

 

"Which way should we go?" Diana gestured at the vast expanse around them

 

"Best guess is the way we came. Um... there!" Hunk pointed ahead, curving towards the left. 

 

"Okay. Start calling for him as we walk. He won't know me but he'll know you too."

 

"KEITH, YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?" 

 

Diana and Hunk stared at Pidge. She shrugged, "Worth a shot." 

 

Diana grinned, gesturing in front of her, "Lead the way." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? How did you feel about this chapter? 
> 
> Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark! Let me know all of your opinions on this! 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals, enjoy!


	20. Unhappy Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Diana confronts Keith in the Balmeran Forest, Lance meets the ones who can finally tell him about the fate of Shiro as the battle for Altea looms upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big, important chapter. I had so much fun writing it! I hope it's alright! I feel it's probably my weaker chapter next to the Myzax ones but I'll let you decide. 
> 
> I still can't get over that this fic has over 1000 hits, thank you so much you guys for your dedication to this fic. 
> 
> Read on!

"Keith! Come on out! We need to talk!"

 

"KEITH! I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS, YOU BETTER BE AROUND HERE!" 

 

Diana kept her guard up, eyes darting around her as Hunk and Pidge called out. A few movements caught her attention, relaxing when she saw it was just the trees being curious about the commotion they were causing. Everything was so green here, even greener than the fields at the farm. Diana had seen so many shades of blue in her life - she had been watching the sea and the sky for as long as she could remember. But never so much green. The magic in this place wrapped around her like a comforting blanket, cocooning her in its presence. She was tempted to take off her boots and just walk on the moss covered rocks, climb up the large trees and bask in its simple beauty. Goddess, she wish she had forced him to tell her more about this place. She would have come here sooner - perhaps he knew that. She wouldn't put it past the conniving bastard. Diana quickened her stride so she was level with Pidge, the young girl starting to get more agitated as her calls went unanswered. 

 

"KEITH! I'M STARTING TO LOSE MY PAITENCE!" 

 

Hunk sighed, "Maybe he already took off back to the wasteland?"

 

"The wasteland is ages away. We saw him twenty minutes ago. Not even he's that quick." Pidge retorted

 

Diana saw the movement, a flash of bright silver, from the corner of her eye a second before the stick came lashing out. Instinctively, she stepped in front of Pidge's half of their body and put her hand out, grabbing the stick as it came swinging at them. The impact stung her palm, but definitely not as much as she had anticipated. She looked to her left, at the shadowed figure crouching up on the ledge under the closest tree, their arm outstretched as they held the other end of the stick. 

 

"You know, it's not nice to try and hit the people looking for you." Diana pushed the stick back at him.

 

A caw came from the figure. Diana frowned before a bird - an actual falcon - flew from the shadows, hovering in front of her. Her eyes widened as she took it in. The bird started cawing again and a voice echoed in her head. _Keith. Come_. The figure sighed as he jumped down from the ledge, finally allowing Diana to see him properly. Oh, she could see how Lance had fallen for him. Nice raven black hair, a strong athletic build and very kissable lips - she almost felt jealous of Lance for meeting him first. He was definitely her type. She cocked her head as she looked at his face closely. His deep purple eyes were red rimmed and he hadn't wiped the tear stains from his cheeks. 

 

"It's not nice to find someone who doesn't want to be found." Keith responded in a hoarse voice. Diana's heart leapt. Oh, goddess, he had it just as bad. 

 

"Yeah, and it's also not nice to ditch people who thought you were their friend." Pidge snapped.

 

The boy visibly recoiled at that barb. The falcon, still flying around them, cawed. _She's right_. Diana nodded in agreement, "You should listen to your falcon. He knows what he's talking about." 

 

Keith narrowed his eyes, holding his stick in a defensive stance, "How do you know what Falcon is saying? Who are you?" 

 

"I'm Diana. And I'm guessing you're Keith." Diana folded her arms, "I'm here to take you to Altea." 

 

"Diana? Lance's friend?" Keith's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why are you here? Where's Lance?" 

 

Hunk was the one who answered, "The Galra got him right after we left the Forest! Zarkon has Voltron and they're marching on Altea!" 

 

Falcon let out a distressed squawk. _No, no, no_. Diana glanced at the bird as he landed on the paling boy's shoulder. She couldn't help but notice his free hand was shaking, "No..."

 

"So are you gonna come along quietly or do we need to drag your unwilling ass?" Pidge demanded, her foot tapping impatiently. 

 

Keith didn't respond. His bird was pecking at his ear lobe but he wasn't paying attention. Diana stepped forward and clapped her hands in front of Keith's face, startling him out of his head, "Listen! We don't have time for your personal angst bullshit! We're already far behind them and we can't waste time!" 

 

Something in what Diana said seemed to register with Keith, his eyes narrowing, "There's no bullshit here! I did the right thing!"

 

 _Seriously? That's what he's focusing on._ Diana gritted her teeth. Fine, let's get this out of the way, "Oh, yeah, because the puffy eyes I saw on both you and Lance completely screams 'the right thing'." 

 

Falcon's screeches asked Keith to remain calm, but the hermit's grip on his stick tightened, "Lance would have gotten over it! It was for the best! You can't just come in here after not seeing everything and tell me how much I messed up! I don't even know you!" 

 

Diana lost it. Her eyes flamed as she yelled, "And if you had known Lance _at all_ , you would know he wouldn't just 'get over it!' When Lance cares, it's with _every fibre of his being_! And for some goddess unknown reason, he cares about **you** more than anything I've ever seen!" 

 

"And how do you know this?"

 

"Lance hasn't cried in the ten years I have known him!" 

 

Keith's eyes widened. Diana could feel Hunk and Pidge's stares on her back, but she ignored them. Keith was the one she needed to focus on. She reached forward and grabbed Keith by his collar - startling the falcon off his shouldr - her fist tightening as she shouted, "I have lived with him for half of my life! I have witnessed his _worst_ moments, the times where he needed comfort, _every single anniversary_ of Shiro's disappearance, and _not once_ did he cry. Not a single tear. He reminds himself that he needs to be strong for everyone else - his mother, the servants, me. Hell, sometimes he'll say that he needs to prove himself strong, so that when Shiro came home, he'd be proud of him! Of all of the things I taught him, teaching him it was okay to cry was the one thing I have never been able to get through to him! _Years_ of emotional repression, completely undone by spending _three days_ with **you**! Now what do you think that says about Lance? Does he sound like someone who would abandon you because he might find someone better?" 

 

That got him. Keith closed his eyes, his breath shuddering, "Did... Did Lance say that?"

 

Diana let go of his collar, "No. I'm just not stupid."

 

"Keith, buddy..."

 

Diana stepped to the side as Hunk and Pidge walked forward. She watched as Hunk suddenly wrapped his large arm around Keith, bringing him in close. After a moment, Pidge's smaller arm reached around and finished the hug. She eventually saw one of Keith's hand press into Pidge's side. 

 

"You always got us, Keith." Hunk's voice was soft and reassuring

 

There was a snort from Pidge, "Yeah, you do... but do something like that again and I'll kick you ass, weird dragon body or not." 

 

A wet laugh came from Keith. Diana felt sharp claws on her shoulder and she looked at Falcon. He cawed softly. _Thank you._ Smiling, Diana reached up and scratched the white feathers on top of the falcon's dark grey head. Her whole hand buzzed from the magic she felt from this creature. She saw a small scratch across the top of its beak as he twisted around her fingers. 

 

"Man, that's some strong magic you got there." Diana murmured to herself. 

 

"I'm sorry..." 

 

Diana turned back to Keith. His face was now set in determination, despite his swollen eyes, "We've wasted too much time. Let's go. Come on, Falcon." 

 

Falcon squawked as he took off. _I'm ready_. 

 

"Yes, all good, but now we are gonna need to work double time to get to Altea. How are we gonna manage it?" Pidge turned to Diana, "You got anything?"

 

Diana quirked her eyebrow, "Sure, let me get my magical flying machine. I'll just pull it out of my ass." 

 

"Well... we could try to fly." 

 

Keith, Diana and Pidge all stared at Hunk. Pidge spluttered out her protest, "It's impossible, Hunk! We've never been able to manage it! If you consider our calcu-"

 

"Damn the calculations, Pidge, Lance is in trouble!" Diana's eyes widened at the shocked look on Pidge's face. Clearly Hunk had never raised his voice before, "We have never actually tried it, Pidge! We just assumed because our wings are much smaller than our body that it was impossible!"

 

"And the fact we haven't ever been able to make them move!" Pidge retorted, "We can't waste times on maybes! Goddess knows what is happening to Lance right now!" 

 

"Which is exactly why we should try!" 

 

Pidge gave a deep suffering sigh, "Well, where would we start?" 

 

Diana glanced at Keith. He was deliberately looking down. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, tell him all of the stories about how resilient Lance was, how he could survive almost anything, when Falcon's caw interrupted her. _Flying!_ They both froze and turned back to Hunk and Pidge. A grin spread across her face as she saw that their wings were flapping and their feet were barely skimming the ground. But the pair were too busy in their intense discussion about figuring out how to fly for them to notice. 

 

"Perhaps we just need to grab them and flap them a bit? That'll tell us where the muscles are and we can figure out how to work from there!"

 

"But the mass of this body makes it physically impossible for it to get off the ground!" 

 

"We are literally a magic spell gone wrong, Pidge! I think the science goes out the window on this one." 

 

"I - I guess you have a point on that one." 

 

The pair started to rise higher - Keith waved his stick about just under their feet, confirming to himself they weren't on the ground yet could still hear their voices - and Diana couldn't stop smiling. They were about five feet off the ground when the two were interrupted by Falcon suddenly appeared in front of them. He kept cawing at them - _flying, you're flying_ \- but they couldn't understand, just looking at him with confused expressions on their face. 

 

"How's the view from up there?" she called up to them.

 

Keith was still stunned, "You're - you're flying!" 

 

The pair both looked down. Their faces looked almost comical. Pidge's face had just transformed from shocked to happy when Hunk suddenly screamed out, "AAHHH, IT'S TOO HIGH!"

 

Just like that, the wings stopped flapping and the two fell to the ground with a colossal thud that shook the earth around them. A large clump of leaves fell out of one of the nearest trees and half hit Diana on the head. She rolled her eyes, pulling out stray leaves and sticks that had gotten caught in her bun. Pidge and Hunk groaned from the pain of landing on their ass on hard dirt, but that was soon eclipsed by the excitement of what just occurred. 

 

"Oh my Goddess, we did it!" 

 

"Th- that was too high. I don't wanna do that again. _How_ did we even do it? I didn't feel a thing!"

 

"I don't know - I, I thought I felt an itching on my back but my back is always itchy. I don't even know how I did it."

 

"Then- how do we know we can get it to work again? And how can we keep it up if I can't look down without - ugh, I feel sick thinking about it.

 

"GUYS!" 

 

Diana watched as Keith stood in front of them, his arms folded, his unseeing gaze intense. Falcon came and landed on his shoulder, chirping softly without saying anything, "Haven't you figured it out? You guys keep doubting yourselves and it's holding you back! You guys started flying the moment you started considering that it wasn't as impossible as you thought it was! Lance-"

 

Keith's voice hitched over Lance's name. He took a deep breath before continuing, his voice considerably softer, "- Lance is counting on us."

 

Pidge and Hunk turned to each other and a strong resolve came over their faces. They nodded and pulled themselves to their feet. Pidge looked around at them, "We're gonna need a rag." 

 

Diana pulled out the dagger on her belt as she pulled back her dark purple tunic, reaching for her white undershirt. Carefully, she started cutting around the bottom of it. Once she was satisfied it was enough, she pulled off a long strip and held it out to Pidge, "Here."

 

Pidge shook her head, "I only have one operating hand. We're gonna need you to tie it around Hunk's eyes." 

 

Hunk gulped, "I'm not sure about this."

 

"It's the only way to ensure you won't look down." 

 

Diana climbed up on their back, ducking under one of their wings, and put the blindfold over Hunk's eyes, just below his thin orange headband, "This should be thick enough to cover your eyes. This isn't too tight?"

 

"N- No, it's good." 

 

Diana turned to Keith and held out her hand, "I'm giving you my hand to help you on. Just grab it." 

 

Keith obliged, finding a spot on Pidge's side of the body. Pidge and Hunk started talking again - trying to start the flying again. Falcon was flying around their heads, cawing instructions at them that they clearly couldn't understand. Diana noticed Keith glance in her direction, turning away before she heard him ask softly, "Diana... why did you come back for me? You sound pretty capable of taking on a Galra battalion with just your voice alone. You could have grabbed Hunk and Pidge and just gone on alone. There was no real reason to come back for me, the man who made your best friend cry. Why?" 

 

Diana reached out a gentle hand and put it on Keith's shoulder, ducking her head out of the way as Hunk and Pidge's wings started to flap. He looked back at her again, his eyes actually meeting hers - they looked like they had stars in them. The uncertainty on his face pulled at Diana's heart. Dammit, she was supposed to be angry at him for how he treated Lance. But all she could see was an unsure, scared young man. 

 

"Lance would never leave a friend behind. Ever. So do you think he'd leave behind the one who is so much more than that?" 

 

Then, with a lurch, a yelp from Hunk and a caw from Falcon, they took off. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Lance could hear his mother gasp as he was thrown to the floor. He struggled against the rope tying his hands behind his back, focusing on breathing through his nose. Sendak had decided that he also needed to be gagged and whatever he was using smelt disgusting, it smelt worse than Dragon Country. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at Sendak standing over him, wobbling a bit as the wagon moved. Or was it just Lance? His ribs throbbed from the amount of times Sendak had kicked him there. Nothing felt broken - hopefully - but he couldn't be sure. 

 

"Stop it!" Lance's mother demanded, her anger rolling off her in waves, "Stop hitting him!" 

 

"That's up to your kid." Sendak snarled as he crouched next to Lance's face, brandishing his father's sword, "Keep struggling and I'll gladly make your mother watched while I skewer you from end to end."

 

Lance clenched his eyes shut as Sendak smacked him across the face with his free hand. He heard his mother choke back a sob. He thought about why he was doing this. He hoped Diana had found Pidge and Hunk at least, even if she couldn't find Keith. His eyes threatened to water again at the thought of Keith. No, if anyone could find him, it'll be Diana. 

 

_But will he even want to come?_

 

"Sendak." Lance recognised the harsh tones of Haggar's voice from the wagon's window, "Send the woman to the front. We're almost there." 

 

"No. I'm not leaving my son!" 

 

Lance couldn't help the grunt of pain as Sendak yanked his head back. Lance saw his mother's eyes widen as cold metal pressed against his neck. Sendak's voice was pure poison, "Get to the front or I will bleed him dry right here." 

 

The front of the wagon opened up, the arm of a Galra reaching through and grabbing his mother's arm. She gave Lance a final sad smile before telling him, "Don't lose hope, sweetheart. It's going to be okay." 

 

With a few yanks - and struggling on his mother's part - she disappeared behind the folds, leaving him alone with Sendak. Lance's toes curdled at the laughter by his ear as Sendak lowered his sword, but still held onto his hair. Lance wished he still had his dagger, so he could stick in it his neck. 

 

"Now it's time for the real fun to begin. Wonder what I'm gonna cut off first?" 

 

Lance started to panic. He struggled uselessly against his binds again, trying to pull away from Sendak's iron grip on his hat. His eyes stung with welling tears of pain and terror. Sendak just watched the whole display and laughed. 

 

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do it straight away. After dragging me across an entire accursed forest for three days, humiliating me in front of Lord Zarkon, not to mention killing my men - No, I'm going to take my time killing you." 

Lance froze at this threat. Sendak threw his head down toward the ground, straightening up. Lance couldn't move, his mind racing. _Oh, Goddess, this was it._ He was going to die. His life ended here on the floor of this wagon. He couldn't help the tears that fell as he thought about his mother - what would happen to her now he was gone? Or would Zarkon have her killed too? Faces flashed in his mind. Shiro. Diana. William. Miss Daisy. Hunk. Pidge. Falcon. Keith. All of these people that he'll never see again. He bit his lip - he would be damned if he let Sendak know his fear - when he heard shuffling from behind him. 

 

"What do you two need?" Sendak snapped

 

There was a clang. Lance started as he saw Sendak collapse on the ground next to him, out cold. He felt rough hands grab his bound hands and something sharp rubbing against his wrist before there was a snap and Lance's hands slackened. Immediately, Lance ripped the foul gag out of his mouth, gasping for breath.

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

Lance swirled onto his back as he saw two of the lizard creatures standing above him. One looked considerably older than the other, who was leaning against the wall, his breathing laboured. Lance noted the large hammer discarded at his feet. When he saw Lance looking at him, he bared his sharp teeth in a strange grin, "Sorry. I - I need a minute. It takes a lot of energy to do anything in this body and I - I kinda used all of it doing that."

 

"Son, are you okay?" The older one looked at him, eyeing his left cheek. Lance raised his hand to it, flinching at his ginger touch. Oh, yeah, that was bruising. 

 

"Just- just a few bruises. Nothing I can't handle." Lance stuttered out, "Thank you." 

 

The older one bared his teeth too, trying to smile at him. His eyes looked kind, "Your friend asked us to look after you when she escaped. But even if she hadn't, we would have stepped in anyway."

 

"Why?"

 

The younger one collapsed onto a box, his eyes not leaving Lance, "You - you gave us hope... that we haven't had in a long time." 

 

"Hope?" Lance's brow furrowed. What hope? His mission failed! Everything was doomed. 

 

The older one helped Lance to his feet, steadying him against the rumble of the wagon. He went to the windows, ensuring no Galra were eavesdropping on the conversation, before turning to Lance.

 

"I have been hanging around this wagon ever since they put Lady Sophia in it. I was ready to step in if the Galra ever tried to harm her - I couldn't have done much except laid my life down to protect her. But your friend disguised as the Galra soldier was there, so there was no need. I wish I had a chance to speak to her during her time - I believe I instilled a great mistrust in her when she saw me hanging around the wagon one time too many." The lizard man gestured to the younger one behind him, "My son and I had all but given up hope of fighting the Galra - living under them for so long, especially in such useless forms, makes it hard to stay optimistic. But after you were captured, when we heard you talking to your friend-"

 

"Dad, you're blabbering again." His son sighed, drawing Lance's attention, "Look, we're going to be helping you do whatever you need to do to stop Zarkon. It won't be much - we aren't exactly in fighting form - but it's our duty. We only want to know one thing."

 

"Is Katie alright?" The father lizard blurted out, worry on every scale of his face. 

 

Lance looked between them blankly, "Who the hell is Katie?"

 

"Dad called her Katie." The younger one replied, his breathing starting to go back to normal, "But Mother and I called her Pidge." 

 

Oh.

 

Oh!

 

Lance stared at them again. His voice was faint with disbelief, "You're Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew." 

 

The younger one, who could only be Sir Matthew, nodded, "And you're Sir Shiro's brother." 

 

"We haven't got time for this. We're almost upon Altea. We are going to need to be ready to fight. But before we do, please - please tell us if Katie is alright." Sir Samuel's voice croaked as he begged. Lance shook his head to bring himself out of his dumbfounded stupor.

 

"Pidge is fine. She's great! She's going to be so, so happy to see you two!" Lance grinned at them, watched the look of relief pass over their faces as he mentally pinched himself They were alive. They were _alive_. Sure, they were now lizard people, but technically, so was Pidge, and Master Coran could easily fix that! A hope that Lance had long thought extinguished sparked in his chest. He blurted out, "What about Shiro? Is okay? Is he with you?" 

 

The pair looked at each other and then down sadly. The smile on Lance's face died quickly. Sir Samuel looked very tired all of a sudden.

 

"After they... took us, Shiro kept fighting back. Eventually, he was one of the first used for Haggar's experiments." Sir Samuel explained, "He - he was the one who never gave up hope. I'm pretty sure he tried to escape more times than we could count. Kept saying that he needed to get back to you and your mother. The things she would do to him."

 

Lance gulped. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know, "What things?"

 

"We aren't sure ourselves." Sir Matthew interjected, "But one day, he came back from the experiments and he'd lost an arm. They'd replaced it with this enchanted arm made of pure silver. I lost count of the amount of scars that covered his body. He got a particularly nasty one across the face when he stepped in to protect me from someone's whip. It- It was..." 

 

Lance felt dizzy. He wanted to be sick. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to break every box in this room and then every bone in Haggar's body. But he couldn't. All he could do was listen as Sir Samuel continued on their story. 

 

"One day - I can't remember how long ago - Shiro tried a final escape attempt. Haggar came back that day and said that she had taken care of him. We never saw a body, but he never came back." Sir Samuel couldn't meet Lance's eye, "I - We're so sorry, son."

 

Lance scrunched his eyes shut. The scar on his heart that came from Shiro's disappearance torn itself open. Any hope he had over the years - little slivers that maybe, just maybe, Shiro was still alive, all Lance had to do was look and he'd find him - vanished before him. He thought about his mother - the news will crush her. But that would be nothing compared to telling Keith. Lance's heart broke at the idea of seeing Keith's face crumple, watching the destruction of his hope that perhaps the man who helped raise him, who saved him and inspired him, would one day return. 

 

Lance's grief was suddenly replaced by overwhelming rage. 

 

"Lance..." Sir Matthew made him snap his eyes open again. Lance watched them both take a step back, watching him with uncertainty on their reptilian faces. 

 

Lance turned to Sendak's unconscious body, crouching down and ripped a dagger off his belt. Stuffing it into his own belt, Lance grabbed another one and threw it towards Sir Samuel. He glanced at his father's sword on Sendak's arm and momentarily considered the idea of cutting his arm off to get it. He quickly shook his head. No. Removing limbs was a Galra thing. He wasn't like them. If he killed a man, he would do it facing him head on. Lance turned to Sir Matthew. 

 

"How are you feeling?" 

 

"Oh, I, um... I can walk, I guess. But don't expect me to be able to wield that hammer again." Sir Matthew pointed at the large hammer at his feet. 

 

Lance picked it up - it was quite a weighty thing, definitely capable to splitting a man's head in two if swung at full strength. Perhaps the fact that Matthew didn't have much strength was the reason why Sendak wasn't dead on the ground. Lance tightened his grip on it, "I'll doing the wielding for you. You going to be okay with that dagger, Sir Samuel?"

 

Sir Samuel unsheathed the dagger, finding a grip in his claw, "It'll do." 

 

"Good. You're going to need it."

 

At that moment, the wagons came to a halt. They all froze. Lance crept towards the front of the wagon, listening carefully. He couldn't hear his mother's voice, or any other voice. He just heard a crackling sound, loud and fierce, that suddenly stopped before he could really register it - he had never heard such a noise before. Then Lance heard the words that could most certainly doom Altea echo from outside. 

 

"It's Lady Sophia! Lower the bridge at once!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No turning back now. The final battle begins. Let me know what you think in the comments below! 
> 
> Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark! I hope you guys are enjoying this fic! I give it about three or four more chapters before it's done! So close now. 
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals, enjoy!
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, there is an entire season of a fantastic TV show about cat robots in space that I need to consume.


	21. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and Haggar spring their trap on Altea and Lance is ready to take on the entire Galra army alone. Luckily, he won't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BINGEWATCHED ALL OF VOLTRON SEASON 2 FROM 9:30PM TO 2:30AM - SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!!! 
> 
> I'm also adding a note saying that this fic was written before the season was released because it introduced so many new interesting characters that I definitely intend to use in later eps. Like, we literally got a Paul Blart Space Mall Cop! 
> 
> Anyway! On with the chapter!

"Your Majesty."

 

Allura and Coran turned away from their spots around Allura's desk to look at the study door. Coran had barely gotten through the ideas about reinforcing the catapults with magically charge ammunition - it could take some time, due to his lack of channeling, but it was possible. Sir Rax was standing in the doorway, dark bags under his eyes and his helmet in his hands. Coran had forgotten that he and his contingent had returned last night. He didn't look like he had rested from the moment he had walked in the gates. Coran didn't blame him - his own sleeping patterns had been quite askew as of late. Lady Shay stood behind her brother, watching him with a worried expression on her face. Not noticing, or possibly ignoring it, Rax raised his hand in a tired salute. 

 

"Your Majesty." The knight repeated, "Lady Sophia has arrived at the front gates." 

 

Coran and Allura looked at each other in surprise. Coran looked back at Rax, keeping his voice level, "Are you sure, Sir Rax?"

 

"One of the knights at the gate positively identified her, Master Coran. She seeks an audience with the Queen." 

 

Coran didn't like this. Ever since Shiro's disappearance, Lady Sophia had remained reclusive in Arus. She had turned down Queen Allura's offer to care for her within the walls of the city and no one had seen her or her youngest son, Lance, unless they made the journey out to the farm. Lady Sophia's self-imposed isolation had been the reason Coran had been forced to seek alternative measures to ensure their protection. Only something so dire could have driven Lady Sophia to appear, with no warning, at the front gates of Altea. Coran thought of her and the fact he hadn't been able to make contact. Had she tried to tell him that Lady Sophia was coming but just hadn't been able to receive it? Had she taken drastic action _because_ of their lack of contact? Allura was ignorant of the panic stewing within Coran as she turned towards Sir Rax.  

 

"Does she have the medallion, Rax?" 

 

"Yes, ma'am, she passed through the magical barrier with no issue." 

 

Allura nodded. Coran noticed her unslinged hand unconsciously reaching for her injured shoulder, massaging it as she spoke, "Take Lady Shay and meet her at the entry of the Castle. I shall receive her at the Round Table." 

 

Both the siblings nodded and immediately took their leave. Once they were gone, Coran turned to Allura, "I do not like this, Allura."

 

"I know, Coran."

 

"If this is a trap-"

 

"It's likely. But I made a promise to Shiro's family that would be dishonourable to not keep. Besides, we have not contacted each other in the ten years past. To use Lady Sophia and Lance would be-" 

 

Coran nodded, "I understand, Allura. The tower above the Round Table is still being repaired. Perhaps we should take her to your chambers. I can see your injury is starting to bother you."

 

Allura shook her head, "It is a simple ache, nothing that would impede my ability to do my job. As for my chambers, as you said, Coran, I need to prove that I am still capable of being Queen, injury or no injury, Voltron or no Voltron. So, I shall meet her in the Round Table."

 

"As you wish, your Majesty."

 

Allura moved to leave the room, but looked over her shoulder back at Coran, "If it placates your mind, I ask that you remain in my company. If there is an element of danger, then you can intervene." 

 

Coran bowed, "Thank you, your Majesty." 

 

With that, Allura proceeded to leave the Queen's study. Coran couldn't help but glance out the window one last time, taking in the graying clouds swirling above them, obscuring the clear sunny skies that had been promising a good day all morning. A fine storm was brewing indeed. Even before Allura had mentioned that the ominous feeling this morning, Coran had found himself plagued by insecurities of his own. Darkness was closing in on them and Coran had a feeling that the day his visions had promised so long ago were soon to come to pass. Which path they would travel down was not clear and Coran had already done all he could to ensure the future would be bright. Now it was up to the Goddess to tie the strings together as she sees fit. 

 

Coran murmured a prayer for those who were caught up in this mess, hoping for their safety and their success. And for what felt like the millionth time in the past three days, Coran desperately wished to have his staff by his side. 

 

"Coran!"

 

He turned away from the clouds, ready as he ever could be to his fate, "Coming, your Majesty."

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Lance beckoned at Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew to remain quiet as they heard the sound of a bridge being lowered. His grip on his hammer tightened as he crept to the front of the wagon and peered out of the fabric curtains. He saw the back of his mother's head and a hooded figure sitting right next to her, helping her with the reins of the horses. To his left, he could hear the low voice of Zarkon. 

 

"Not a word, my Lady. Or I give the order to Sendak." 

 

Lance froze as he saw his mother glance behind her, his eye meeting hers and widening in surprise. To her credit, she remained calm, turning back to face the front just as there was a slam, indicating the bridge was down. Lance moved slightly to the right to look past his mother's head and see the stone gates of Altea, completely open and willing to the invaders. A second later, the wagon jerked as they began to enter. Sadness seaped into Lance as he realised he was he finally seeing the city of Altea that he had always dreamed of; little houses and buildings cozy along the walls that protected them, market stalls scattered amongst the wide courtyards, selling cloth of all the colours of the rainbow, Altean knights walked amongst them, keeping a vigilant guard while children chased each other around their shopping mothers - and he was here for all the wrong reasons. Something else that Zarkon had cruelly taken away from him.

 

The anger from before refueled Lance, his vision almost going red. They would all pay. 

 

He sidled up to his mother, his voice hopefully lower enough that the Galra next to her wouldn't be able to hear him, "Mother... don't react to me. If you understand what I'm saying, just knock on the wood once. Okay?"

 

Silence. Then a knock. Lance sighed. Good, she could hear him, "Okay, Mother. Soon, I'm going to yell at you to duck. When I do, put your head down as low as possible, and don't get up until I tell you. Do you understand?" 

 

Another knock. Good. Lance turned back to Sir Matthew and Sir Samuel. The lizard pair were now right behind him. Sir Samuel nodded his agreement to Lance. They all froze as a groan came from further down the wagon. Shit. They all looked back to see Sendak was starting to rouse from unconsciousness. Sir Matthew ran over and grabbed the gag Lance had discarded, stuffing it into Sendak's mouth and sitting on the Galra's back. They all knew it wouldn't hold him for long. Lance gave them a thumbs-up, and they returned it good. 

 

Then the wagon stopped. Lance pulled back the hammer over his shoulder, his grip now vice tight. It was now or never. 

 

A voice from outside the wagon spoke, "Lady Sophia, welcome to-"

 

"DUCK!"

 

Lance swung the hammer with all of the force he could muster through the fabric curtain, feeling it connect with an almighty CRACK! Pushing through, relief washed over him as he saw his mother obediently with her face between her knees and the person next to her having fallen off the wagon. His hood had fallen back, revealing his distinctly Galra features. Lance looked from his victim to the scene around him - shocked Altean knights stood on the steps of the Castle of Lion - _it was so much more beautiful than I could have dreamed_ , Lance thought momentarily - their weapons and shields in hand. One knight had a large shield that, design wise, looked similar to the other shields, but the metal was darker and it was just that little bit larger. Lance turned to his left and saw Zarkon glaring at him from under his hooded disguise. 

 

Lance pulled back his hammer again, ready to attack.

 

"IT'S A TRAP! IT'S ZARKON!" 

 

As if on cue, chaos descended. Zarkon ripped off his hooded disguise, brandishing the corrupted Voltron on his hand, yelling in a language Lance didn't understand. Screams erupted from civilians around, running to safety, as the Altean knights quickly tried to get into formation. Galra soldiers surged forward to the knights at the front of the castle as the clashings of blades and shields rang off. Lance could hear wood splintering behind him. He glanced around the wagon and saw all of the others were being destroyed as more Galra burst out of them. But they weren't what sent Lance's blood cold. 

 

Haggar was standing in the centre of the courtyard, a giant circle of pitch black shadow swirling at her feet. In her hand was a glowing green bottle. One Lance recognised. 

 

He grabbed his mother, who quickly sat back, "We need to get out of here! Sir Matthew! Sir Samuel!" 

 

The two lizard men burst from the wagon behind him. Lance grit his teeth at the freshly bleeding cut on Sir Matthew's face. Lance could hear a roar from behind him that could only be Sendak. He yelled at the two former knights, "GET DOWN!" 

 

They did just as Sendak poked his furious head through the curtain folds, only to be greeting with the head of Lance's hammer being smacked into his face at full force. Disappearing back into the wagon, Lance vindictively hoped that would be the last that they see of him, before he turned to the rising Sir Samuel, "Get my mother to a safe place! Get her inside the castle!" 

 

"Don't let him inside!" 

 

Swivelling around, Lance watched in horror Zarkon throwing knights out of the way as he forced his way up the steps of the Castle of Lions, two of his Galra lackeys in tow. Once he reached the doors, Zarkon turned back and looked right at Lance, a cold smirk on his face. Lance yelled as the tyrant slammed the doors behind him, leaving his lackeys guarding the doorway. The knight from earlier cried out as she backhanded a Galra with her amazing shield, a highly feminine voice, "Zarkon's enter the Castle! The Queen is still inside!" 

 

A knight from next to her grunted, "You and I will go in and get the Queen! Knights, you fend off the rest of the Galra!" 

 

"Sir! The witch!" 

 

Oh, no. Lance grabbed his mother by the arm, "Move!" 

 

Lance had dragged his mother a good ten feet away from the wagons, swerving around Galra and Altean alike, looking back to make sure Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew were right behind him, when he heard the echoing roar of Haggar's beast. Everyone around them froze as the strange creature of black and green rose from seemingly nowhere. Lance had been expecting the strange flying creature that he saw greet Haggar back at the farm. What he hadn't been expecting was something on par in size with a dragon. While nowhere near as giant in size as Myzax, the long limbed creature was still taller than the tallest tower on the Castle of Lions. While no longer winged, it had long arms with seemingly no hands. But its bright green eyes now covered its entire body, with a giant one in the centre of its chest. There was nowhere you could go where this thing couldn't see you. 

 

All four of them dived behind an overturned market stall as the creature swung its hand down and sent one of their discarded wagons flying, landing only a few feet from where they were hiding, splintering in a million pieces. Lance poked his head out to see that the monster was now causing such havoc that the knights were being forced to split their attentions between the Galra soldiers and the monster, completely ignoring the fact that Zarkon had just entered the castle! _Dammit! There had to be another way in!_ Lance looked around, scanning his surroundings, before settling on a wooden bridge, connecting the rampart of the town walls to a small tower on the castle. Further observation revealed a ladder no more than a twenty feet dash away that took him up to the ramparts. 

 

Lance turned back to his mother, holding out his hammer. He made her hold it before letting go completely, "Mother, take this! Use this if you need to! I need to help the Queen!" 

 

As he went to stand, a hand grabbed his sleeve. He turned back to protest, but stopped at the fierce look on his mother's face. There was no teary eyes, no hesitation, just a fiery determination that he hadn't seen cross her face in many years. In this moment, Lance remembered why he had feared his mother's temper more than any of the other creations of the Goddess, feeling momentarily sorry for anyone that must meet her with that hammer in her hands. 

 

"Make them pay for everything."

 

Lance nodded obediently to his mother, grabbing her hand and squeezing tightly in reassurance. He glanced over at Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew, their backs pressed against the stall, "Protect my mother! I'll be back as soon as I can!" 

 

"Go, Lance!" Sir Matthew shooed him, his breathing laboured again, "Go!" 

 

With that, Lance felt his mother let go of his sleeve. He peered around to see the creature's back was to him before he made his run for it. There was a bang from across the square and a smell of smoke reached Lance's nose - something was on fire. But he couldn't let that distract him. He took a deep breath. Go. Lance ran like he was chasing Blue across an open field. Only once did a Galra get in his way, waved his axe hand around, but Lance merely fell into a skid, sliding underneath the Galra's axe, and swiped across the soldier's foot with his dagger. Ignoring his shouts of pain, Lance finally found himself at the ladder, rushing up to the ramparts. The view he found at the top was breath-taking, if it wasn't so horrifying. Black smoke billowed around the creature, fiery arrows bouncing off it like toothpicks. Galra and Altean mixed together as they slashed and shot at each other. Lance darted his eyes around for his mother, hoping to catch a quick glance of her, but there were too many people running around. 

 

Not the time, Lance. Focus. 

 

But Lance's luck had clearly run to an end. He didn't get to take a single step on the wooden bridge when shadows suddenly smashed down upon it, shattering it to pieces. Lance gritted his teeth as Haggar suddenly rose in its place, the shadow circle still around her feet. Her yellow eyes shone as she smirked at him.

 

"Did you think it would be so easy?" 

 

A shink from Lance's left drew his attention to a Galra wielding a sword. A crack from his right revealed one with a mace, pulling it out of the dent in the stone ground it made. Dammit! He turned back to Haggar, that cold sneer still on her face. The feeling inside Lance was white-hot, uncontrollable. If he had a hand on Haggar, he'd be ripping her limb from limb. Lance knew that this was what true unbridled hatred felt like - if it was magic, Haggar would be in flames. He pointed at her with the dagger he still held in his hands. 

 

"You killed my brother. You destroyed my family. I'll not rest until there is a blade pierced through your black heart. I don't care whose." Lance spat out, "I promise you, witch, you die today." 

 

"You can try, child. Just like your stupid brother did." Haggar snapped her fingers and the circle began to move, "Kill him. Bring me his head. I need to see to Lord Zarkon." 

 

With that, Haggar flew away on her accursed shadow circle and the Galra soldiers moved on him. The mace flailed around. The sword swiped at him. Lance began to back himself up, stepping away quickly until he was standing upon the edge of the ramparts. Lance felt himself breathing rapidly, seeing the long drop to the moat below just in the corner of his eye. No, he couldn't die like this. But his little dagger was nothing compared to them. He closed his eyes, ready to take the final step back. 

 

"HEAD'S UP!" 

 

Lance's eyes snapped open. _No..._

 

Instinctively, Lance jumped off the edge of the rampant, crouching to the ground as that wonderful stick waved past his head and slammed into the sword guy, sending him down to the town below. Out of the corner of his eye, the yellow of a long tail wrapped itself around the other Galra's mace hand, before yanking him into the air and tossing unceremoniously off the edge of the rampart, hearing a faint splash just over the noise of the battle. Lance stood up and felt like crying as Keith and Diana landed in front of him. Diana grinned, waving her greetings before turning her attention to the battle below them. But it was Keith - actual dash of red, stick-wielding Keith - who headed straight for him, grabbing his arms and pulling him into a hug. His stupid, weird, silky raven hair was wild around his face, like he had been riding a really fast horse. Everything seemed to slow down to a halt. Nothing existed in that moment but Keith and Lance and it was the most wonderful moment of Lance's existence, he didn't want it to end. Keith pulled back from Lance, clearly realising that he wasn't reacting, worry etched into every crease on his young face. 

 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lance felt himself flushing, but couldn't bring himself to look away. Keith was here. Keith was _right in front of him_. 

 

All Lance was able to manage a breathy, "You came..."

 

Lance's heart flipped at those wonderful sparkling violet eyes, crinkled at the edges with amusement, "What, like I'd let you take the credit for yourself?" 

 

Lance couldn't help but laugh. This was so surreal. Keith grinned in response to Lance's laughter, but it faltered quickly, his gaze finding its way to the ground, "Look, I'm... I'm sorry, Lance. I- I was - I just-"

 

"Oh, shut up." Lance wrapped himself around Keith, breathing him in, feeling him hug him back just as tight, and the coil of anger and hurt around his heart began to loosen. He ran his fingers through Keith's hair, smiling into the crook of his pale neck, "You're still an asshole. But we can talk later." 

 

"Says you, jerk." Keith responded with absolutely no bite in his voice. 

 

A caw came from Lance's left. He broke the hug and beamed brightly, holding out his arm as Falcon landed on it. The bird chirruped as Lance reaching out, petting his soft feathers, rubbing his face against Lance's palm. He was surprised by the excitement in Falcon's chirps and snuggles. He grinned at him, finding his way to the tuft of white on his head, "I missed you too, pal. Was it boring with grumpy, old Keith?"

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Betrayed by my own bird." 

 

Lance grinned, his eyes drifting to Keith's hair - god, he wanted to run his fingers through it twenty more times and then some - when he furrowed his brow in confusion, "Wait - how the hell did you guys get here so quick? Did you like teleport or something?"

 

"Turn around, dumbass" 

 

Lance finally turned around and his jaw dropped. Hunk and Pidge were hovering in the air just above the ramparts, their small wings flapping so much, they were almost buzzing. Pidge waved at him while a blindfolded Hunk looked straight ahead, grinning, "Hey, Lance! Miss us?" 

 

Lance grinned, clapping his hands together in excitement, "Oh, did I ever, you wonderful geniuses! You're flying!" 

 

"Don't remind Hunk, the blindfold is there for a reason. We'd land, but we can't be sure we'd take off again." Pidge was beaming the entire time, "It's amazing, though, isn't it? After all of this is over, I'm definitely going to read up so more on magic and how it affects physics. Also, what the hell is that?" 

 

Oh, right. There was a battle going on that was destroying the city. Probably needed to be addressed. Lance followed Pidge's gesture, finding himself looking at the rampaging monster. It was now swiping at houses on the ground near where it stood. Lance had to avert his gaze when he saw it drop some people from its long height - he couldn't think about it, "That's one of Haggar's beasts. The same one that stole the sword. But it's different - it used to look like a flying lion thing but now it's like a giant!" 

 

"It's a robeast." 

 

They all turned to Diana, her back to them, her shoulders stiff, "They're one of the greatest abominations to magic. They are demons, chained to this world through a connection to a witch or wizard's life source - it requires human sacrifice to summon them." 

 

Lance felt sick. Was this what Haggar had been experimenting with? Is this what Shiro had died for? He saw that Keith's hand on his stick was tightening. Diana finally looked back at them, her own face brewing a fine storm. She turned her attention to Lance, "What are the main priorities here? What do we need to do?" 

 

"You're asking me?" Lance was stunned.

 

"Lance, you were here from the beginning of the attack." Hunk pointed out, "You know what's happened, you know what we need to take care of first. Tell us." 

 

Lance was stunned into silence for a second until he felt a reassuring hand wrapping itself around his. He squeezed Keith's hand back before he looked over at the robeast, "Haggar's robeast needs to be stopped. The knights are struggling to fight it and the Galra at the same time. Even if we can just distract it, get it away from the houses and the castle, it could ease up on the soldiers."

 

Diana nodded, like she had just received orders, "What else? Why are you up here? Is there something we need to be doing here?" 

 

Lance's widened, "The Queen! She's trapped inside with Zarkon and Haggar! The witch destroyed the only way to get inside unless you want to try and get through the Galra soldiers defending the doors." 

 

"No. There's another way."

 

Everyone turned to Keith, his face contemplative, "When Altea was still fighting in the Voltron War, they created a series of tunnels that run from most of the major structures in town to just outside the city, in case there was ever a need to evacuate. Most people forgot about them when the War ended, but when I first got my job at the stables, Shiro used the tunnel to scare me and took me through them. It took us straight to the room of the Round Table." 

 

"Get them!" 

 

They were distracted by a Galra standing to the right, aiming his crossbow straight at Diana. Lance went to yell, but before he could get anything out, Diana dodged the crossbow bolt and started running at the Galra. Lance gaped as she leaped at the soldier, knocking its crossbow aside with her dagger and wrapping her legs around his neck. Once she had him tight between her thighs, she  _threw herself backwards,_ planting her hands on the ground and, putting all of her strength into her legs, sent the soldier flying head-first towards Lance and Keith. Falcon cawed - _move right_ \- Keith pulled them out of the way as the Galra soared past them, slamming into the stone of the ramparts and crumpling to the ground. Lance gaped as his friend turned back to him, looking completely unfazed. 

 

It was really hitting him just how much he didn't know about her. 

 

"Lance, Keith, you two will go and save the Queen. The rest of us will focus on the battle out here!" Diana held out her arm, "Falcon, come!" 

 

Falcon turned to Keith and Lance and let out a little chirrup - _please be careful_ \- before flying over to Diana. Lance raised an eyebrow, "Jeez, your bird just likes everyone more than you, huh?" 

 

Keith grumbled, "Shut up or I'll throw you over the ramparts." 

 

"Yeah, right, Pidge and Hunk will catch m-" Lance froze mid-sentence, swirling around so suddenly that Pidge and Hunk wavered back a bit - the poor guy was starting to look green. Lance immediately pointed at Pidge, "You! They're here!" 

 

Pidge looked puzzled, "Who is here?" 

 

"Your brother and father! They're here!" 

 

Hunk's jaw dropped. Pidge went pale, her eyes like saucers. Lance even heard an intake of breath from Keith as he moved his finger from Pidge to the fighting below, "They were turned into these lizard slave creatures by Haggar! They're with my mother right now but in those bodies, they aren't that strong! You can't miss my mother, she is the angry woman with long dark hair and a giant hammer! You need to find them!" 

 

Pidge still looked unsure as how she should react, beyond immovable shock. It was Hunk who eventually had to respond, "We're on it! Pidge! I need you to be our eyes!" 

 

Pidge nodded shakily, "I - Okay. I can do that."

 

"Lance." 

 

Lance looked back at Diana. She was glaring at him, pointing at him, "Your face. Give me the name." 

 

Falcon cawed - _bruise, cheek_. Lance raised his free hand, flinching as he touched the cheek that Sendak had attacked. Keith was looking at Lance, frowning, and Lance tightened his hold on Keith's hand, hoping it reassured him, "It's nothing, Ana, he's probably-"

 

"I'd rather make sure. His name." 

 

Lance gulped at Diana's dark expression - he wouldn't have shocked him if shadows had started coming out of her hands, "Sendak. He's the one with my dad's sword on his arm." 

 

Diana nodded solemnly before turning to the dragon pair behind them, "Pidge, Hunk, let's go!" 

 

Lance watched as Pidge and Hunk took off past them. He heard Hunk say something about how he was glad she was on their side. He looked over at Keith and saw that he was still staring at Lance curiously, "What?"

 

"Your friend is one of the scariest people I have ever encountered and I spent five years living in the Balmeran Forest."

 

"I bet she will be thrilled to hear you say that." Lance pulled Keith as they ran towards the ladder, "Come on, we need to get to the stables." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I was planning on doing 25 chapters but I think it may end up being 27. We shall see. I have put it in there for now, but it is likely to change. 
> 
> Kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark! I accept all comments and criticism! 
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	22. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Coran face off against Zarkon and Haggar. Pidge, Hunk, Falcon and Diana go after the robeast. Lance and Keith seek a way inside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! WE'RE IN BATTLE MODE NOW! It'll be flicking from these three scenes for a while now. 
> 
> On with the show!

BANG! 

 

The castle shook with the impact of the noise. Allura would have fallen if Coran had not caught her. They looked at each other before simultaneously rushing ahead to the Round Table room. Allura gritted her teeth at the pain spiking in her shoulder as she rushed past distressed servants and knights barking orders at each other, all of them heading past her to get outside. Allura ignored them, her focus on getting to the Table. Her worst fears were confirmed as she burst through the main doors and there was silence. Nothing stirred within the room. Not even the torches around the walls were lit, the room barely being lit by the overcast skies storming out the window. Everything was a shadow, only the biggest details clear to her eyes.

 

Allura cautiously took a step forward, Coran not far behind her, and froze when a figure rose from her chair at the table. It pushed its cape out of the way as it turned from her, looking out the stained glass windows. Allura could not mistake that shape anywhere. She clenched her good fist, her eyes darting around the room for a weapon. To her left, there was a rack of spears, no swords. She caught Coran's eye as she scanned the room and he nodded in understanding. 

 

"I remember the day you pulled the sword out of the stone." 

 

SLAM! Allura and Coran swung around to look at the oaken doors that had swung themselves shut. Shadowy vines spread like a parasite across the doors, glowing as they curled around the door knobs and reached to the hinges. Allura pushed down her revulsion at the dark magic, turning her attention back to the hated man standing by her seat. 

 

"You were only that much bigger than the sword itself - and you used it to strike down one of the fiercest kings known to man." There was a scoff of derision, "How the gods decided that the most powerful object in existence belonged in the hands of a slip of a girl - a water rat orphan - is beyond my comprehension. Today, I'm here to rectify that mistake."

 

"Zarkon." Allura spat out, edging herself closer to the spears as she spoke, "How dare you show yourself in my castle after all you have done. Leave or I shall force Coran to make you leave."

 

The figure turned around. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Allura could see his dark eyes glowering at her, "Oh, I think that Coran is in no shape to make such miracles. Haggar?" 

 

Shadows surged out of the corners of the room, smacking right into Allura's most trusted advisor, sending him flying into the opposing wall. At the same time, another figure emerged from the far right corner of the room, a shadow-covered hand pointing right at them.

 

"CORAN!" Allura began heading to Coran's aid, but was swiftly blocked off by a wall of shadows that erupted in front of her. Allura stumbled back into the rack of spears, using it to keep herself standing while she glowered at the threatening shadows. Just beyond it, she could see Coran pulling himself to his feet, his hood slipping off to reveal his eyes sharply looking around him. A single trickle of blood ran down the centre of his face, sending panic through Allura. 

 

"Coran! You're injured!" 

 

Coran shook his head, like it didn't matter, "Allura! I'm okay! I'll handle the witch! You need to get out of here!" 

 

A raspy chuckle came from the corner where the witch stood. Allura turned to scowl at her but she was gone. However, her voice still echoed through the room. 

 

"Let us see how well you do without your spear, wizard."

 

There was a flash and a bang. Allura watched helplessly as Haggar emerged from the shadows near Coran, shooting balls of her magic at him. Coran could only hold out his hand and, using whatever magic he could, repel these balls away into the stone around them. Allura attempted to do another step forward but the shadows loomed over her again. Fear coursed through her at the idea of what these things would to do her. 

 

God knows how many nights she had worried about what they did to Shiro. 

 

"Fear not, Queen. Your demise will not be at the hands of such witchcraft." 

 

She snapped her attention back to Zarkon. He was now walking around the table towards her, watching her like a vulture would a dying gazelle. She returned his glare with all of her hatred. Impulsively, Allura grabbed the closest spear and got into fighting stance. A low rumble came from Zarkon as he broke into mocking laughter. He walked down the platform stairs like he already owned them. Rage filled the Queen, wanting to shove the spear into his neck and push hard. But Allura didn't move, not even when as he got closer, too distracted by the racing heartbeat in her ears and the throbbing in her shoulder. 

 

"A spear? How the mighty had fallen." Zarkon was now right in front of her, Allura being forced to look up at his twisted face, "Let me show you what weapon becomes a true leader." 

 

A sudden movement had Allura attempting to block with her spear. There was a clutter and Allura could see the spearhead bounce off the stone floor and slide away in her peripheral vision. But her eyes were wide with horror, unable to tear themselves away from the sight of Voltron, the hilt blackened as it melded with the warped, burnt skin of Zarkon's arm. The blade shone as brightly as it did when Allura first held it twenty years ago. Her heart was breaking at the sight of such abomination. Zarkon smugly held the sword out, as if he was asking her to admire his blasphemy, towering too close to her. She gripped her spear - now simply a short staff - and watched, waiting...

 

Zarkon sneered at her, "Bow to your new king."

 

Allura snarled, "You are no one's king. You are a traitor." 

 

Zarkon growled. Allura watched him bring back his sword arm, ready to swing it at her head. _Now!_ Allura stamped the staff into the ground and used the leverage to pull her feet up, kicking them with all her might into Zarkon's chest. The tyrant went flying across the room, slamming into the Round Table platform with an almighty BANG! Zarkon's eyes were ablaze as Allura fell gracefully back to the ground, staring him down. 

 

"You forget who you are fighting, Zarkon. I am not some blubbering lord, seeking to keep your good graces. I am the Queen of Altea, protector of the people, and I will die before I let you destroy everything we have worked for." 

 

Zarkon pulled himself to his feet, an imposing shadow in the growing darkness. The flashes from Haggar and Coran's battle illuminated his twisted face sneering down at her. He snarled at her like a wild animal, "I will happily grant your wish." 

 

"Allura, run!" Coran pleaded.

 

"Focus on saving yourself, whelp." 

 

There was a shout and another slam from behind them. Allura took a deep breath - she had to do this. Even if she died doing it, she had to take any chance to stop them and save her people. There was no running from this. Allura broke into a run, yelling her own nonsensical battle cry with her staff ready in her only good hand, as Zarkon did the same thing. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

_Your brother and father! They're here!_

 

_Your brother and father..._

 

_They were alive_

 

Pidge looked down at the battle below her and Hunk. Civilians, Galra and knights blurred into each other - she had no idea how she was going to spot them. Lance had said they had been one of the lizard creatures - Pidge remembered seeing their sad, depressed faces as they trudged past on the road near the forest. Anger and nausea mixed inside her as she thought about what they had to suffer through - though, the nausea could possibly be Hunk. A roar distracted her from her search. The robeast was now stepping on burning houses, shrouded in smoke, as it waved its strange hands around, hitting anything in its path. Pidge shivered at the thousands of bright green eyes all over its body. Priorities, Pidge. They needed to take the robeast out first. She looked to her right to see Diana running along the ramparts, throwing Galra off as she got close to them. Rover flew ahead, attacking the soldiers from above so Diana could dispatch them with ease. They made just as much a seamless team as Rover and Keith. As they got close enough to where the robeast was demolishing the city, Diana leaped off the ramparts, landing heavily on Pidge and Hunk's back.

 

"Ooph! Hey! A little warning!" Hunk complained

 

"Sorry. Falcon, see if you can get its attention, get it away from the houses."

 

A caw and they watched the bird take off ahead, a shine of silver almost blinding Pidge as he flew past. She grumbled - why was no one liking the name Rover better than Falcon? The bird cawed as he flew up to the robeast's arm, lashing out with its claws when it got too close to an eye. Pidge was forced to dodge out of the way as one of its really long arms attempted to hit Rover out of the sky, looping over it. There was grumbling coming from their stomach. Pidge looked over at Hunk, seeing the green on his face, and silently prayed that he wouldn't barf.

 

A pat on Pidge's shoulder made her turn back at Diana, pointing right below them.

 

"That's Lance's mother right there! Get me to them!" 

 

Pidge looked below her feet. Where Diana was pointing, Galra soldiers were closing around an older woman and three of the lizard creatures, their backs against a wall near the gate of Altea. One lizard was on the ground, being held in the lap of another, while the third one stood next to the woman, who was swinging a large hammer as big as Hunk's head around her, taking out three Galra soldiers with one fell swoop. She glared at the soldiers around her, basically daring any of them to come forward. Pidge quirked an eyebrow in interest.

 

"That's Lance's mother?"

 

"Yep! Let's go!" 

 

Pidge went into a nose dive right at the Galra soldiers, ignoring Hunk's fearful screams at the sudden drop - right until she realised her wings had stopped flapping. Uh - oh. Pidge felt Diana jump off their back just before they collided into the first Galra soldier, creating a domino effect as they smashed into the next three soldiers and they knocked the other four down. Pidge and Hunk tried to stand up - immediately feeling light headed and falling right back on their ass. Hunk grabbed his head, taking his blindfold off, and blinking a couple of times, adjusting to their surroundings. He looked around before prompting throwing up on the nearest unconscious guard. Pidge wrinkled up her nose in disgust, but said nothing. It wasn't like she hadn't expected this.

 

"I- I'm sorry." Hunk hiccuped out once he was done

 

"It's okay, I'm more surprised it didn't happen in the air." Pidge patted their weird conjoined shoulder. 

 

 _Crunch_. The pair watched as Lance's mother took out the only two soldiers that they miraculously missed. Hunk gawked as they went down like a pile of rocks. Pidge was pondering just how strong Lance's mother was when Diana rushed over, the woman promptly dropping the hammer with a clang and wrapping her up in a big hug.

 

"Lady Sophia. Thank the Goddess you are safe." 

 

"Diana." Sophia pulled them apart, "Lance, have you-"

 

"We found him. He's okay. Him and Keith are finding a way into the castle." 

 

"K-Katie?" 

 

Pidge froze. Walking around Lady Sophia and Diana, the lizard that had been helping fend off the Galra approached Pidge. She blinked at him. He looked much older than the others she had seen, especially around the eyes. They were welling up with tears as he looked at her. He reached out his hand and Pidge silently accepted, allowing him to assist them to stand. Pidge noticed Hunk turn away, his attention now on the rampaging robeast behind them. Pidge was completely distracted by the lizard man's eyes. They looked just like the painting at home.

 

"...Father?" 

 

He clasped his claws together, choking out a sob, "Oh, look at you. It's been so long - you've grown up. Your hair... It looks just like Matthew's." 

 

Pidge's eyes darted over to the other lizard creatures at the mention of her brother. The one nursing the other was just a shade darker than her father and the one in his lap, speaking to the weaker one. Pidge felt her throat closing up, "Matthew? Is he-?"

 

Sir Samuel looked over his shoulder at where Pidge was looking, "He, um, he's used a lot of energy. After we fleed the robeast, he almost passed out. Luckily, we found William - he's a nice boy, he carried Matthew as far as he could." 

 

Pidge took a step forward before remembering that she probably ask Hunk to move. But she was surprised as his feet moved forward too. So he was listening. They reached the other two lizards and crouched next to them. She was surprised to see her mother's eyes looking up at her. Matthew's breathing was laboured, gulping for air, "P-Pidge? Is that really you? W- What happened to you? Whose that?" 

 

Hearing her brother use the name he had given her broke any self restraint she had. Tears started to spill from Pidge's eyes, streaking her cheeks and falling onto Matthew's arm. She hadn't even felt them welling up, it just happened, "Matthew. It's really me. I'm here. This - this is Hunk, he's my best friend."

 

"How's it going?" Hunk waved, still not looking. 

 

"We ran into Haggar when... when..." Pidge had to take a deep breath, she really wasn't used to crying, "When we were looking for you and Father."

 

Through the blur of Pidge's vision, she could see Matthew's eyes widen, "Oh, Pidge-"

 

Pidge shook her head. She didn't want him to talk. Before she could continue, there was a cough from Hunk, "Sorry to interrupt - wonderful moment that you've waited your whole life for, I know, but I think we need to turn our attention to the big guy."

 

Everyone turned their attention to the robeast, Pidge wiping the tears from her eyes so she could see properly. Rover was doing a good job, it had attacked at least five of those eyes, and the robeast had started to follow it away from the houses. Knights and Galra alike fled from the robeast, trying to get out of the way of its massive feet. But a select few remained caught between the wall of the town and the robeast, firing arrows at the colossal monster or fighting Galra that had them stuck there. Pidge narrowed her eyes at one of the knights' shields. It looked different from the others. 

 

"Hunk, isn't that one of your shields?" 

 

"What?" Hunk looked over where Pidge was pointing and gasped, "That's - that's Shay's shield." 

 

Oh, shit. Shay. Diana appeared next to Hunk, holding a sword she clearly had stolen from one of the Galra, "Let's go save her, t- LOOK OUT!"

 

There was an earsplitting roar. They watched as the robeast swung wildly at Rover in a fury, only to hit one of the sentry towers on the rampart. The stone cracked right across and they watched in horror as it started to slide down, close to toppling over the edge, right onto the knights all gathered beneath it, too busy defending themselves against Galra to notice. Including Shay. Screams and shouts echoed around them. Lady Sophia gasped in horror. Pidge's chest tightened in panic as Hunk let out a strangled noise of distress. They needed to help them!

 

"SHAY! NO!" 

 

Pidge hadn't been prepared for the lurch as her feet were suddenly lifted off the ground and she found them soaring towards the slipping tower. She glance up at Hunk, his eyes focused dead ahead of him. He wasn't even glancing at the ground. Pidge gave a small grin of pride in her friend before turning herself to the task at hand. The tower had just fallen off its foundations when Hunk and Pidge found themselves right under it, pushing back up with both of their arms. Pidge felt the air _ooph_ out of her at the sudden weight. As if on instinct, she felt their tail add itself as support, helping slow the descent of the tower. Hunk was grunting with extreme effort next to her, definitely taking the brunt of the weight. Pidge let a thought of how amazing it was that they were much stronger in this body than they had been in their previous bodies - this magic was not that different from whatever affected her father and brother, why were they so weak? - but she pushed that aside as the weight started bearing down harder on them. 

 

"Hey, hey, Hunk, you got it, big guy?" Pidge wheezed out.

 

Hunk grunted, "Yeah - I think I do." 

 

"Hunk?!"

 

Hunk and Pidge looked down to see the knights, having defeated the Galra, had run away from the wall, gathering in to behold their strange rescuers. Shay stood in the centre, her gobsmacked expression never leaving Hunk. Pidge recognised Sir Rax near the back, standing behind Shay and her shield, clutching at a wound on his side. He looked pale, though Pidge wasn't sure if it was them or the blood loss. Hunk started to get flustered, looking around and blabbering a bit.

 

"What, Hunk - who, why... yeah, it's- it's me." 

 

Pidge frowned at the shame that was in Hunk's voice. If they didn't have 2 tonnes of stone in their hands at the moment, she'd reach over and hug him. She could feel their tail start to quiver under the weight. They needed to figure out what to do with the tower quick!

 

"But - I thought you ran away. I thought..." Shay trailed off. Pidge couldn't miss the bite of her lip, the worry on her face.

 

Okay, Pidge couldn't take it anymore, she felt like her back was about to snap, "Sorry, sorry, this is all good and all, but Hunk, I'm struggling here." 

 

"Oh, right, right! Shay, I'll talk to you after this, I promise!" Hunk turned to Pidge, "Okay, I know just what to do with this?" 

 

"Hurry up then!"

 

Hunk started pushing the tower up but stopped for a second, "Oh, wait!" 

 

"Huuuuunk!" He was killing her here.

 

"Sorry, sorry! Shay!" The knight cocked her head curiously at him, "I hope the shield is working for you! Okay, that's all I had to say! Let's go!"

 

Hunk and Pidge slowly pushed the tower up, up, up and up. Soon, the knights below looked smaller than Pidge's clawed feet. It was started to get to a height where even Pidge was getting a bit dizzy. The moment that they found themselves above the head of the robeast, back turned to them as it focused solely on Rover, Pidge realised what Hunk's idea was. Flying themselves inch by inch until they were right above the robeast's head, Pidge grinned mischeviously at her partner in crime and he to her.

 

"On three! One-two-three!" 

 

Quickly, Pidge and Hunk threw the tower up, enough for them to dash out from underneath it, and watched as the broken stone building came crashing down on the robeast, landing with a earthshattering crack on its head. Pidge and Hunk whooped for joy as the creature crumpled to the ground below them, sprawling across the courtyard. Pidge and Hunk hi-fived, grinning at their work, when they were suddenly interrupted by their falcon friend, flapping around their heads and cawing gratefully. Pidge held out her arm, allowing Rover to sit on it and edge up to her shoulder. 

 

"Hold on tight, Rover. Time to make sure we finished the job!" 

 

Hunk grinned at her, "Wow. I hope that Keith and Lance are doing as well as we are." 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Keith hoped that Pidge, Hunk, Falcon and Diana were having a better time than they were. 

 

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"

 

Keith groaned at Lance's screaming in his ear. He almost regretted not giving Lance the reins for the horse, but when they had jumped off the ramparts, Keith had landed right near the reins and Lance had landed in the back - from the scratching feel of it, Keith guessed it was hay. He had been prepared to let Lance drive, he'd yelled at him to get up there. But the shouts of 'Get them!' made Keith decide that he couldn't wait for Lance and just snapped the reins. Besides, this was infinitely more fun. Keith hadn't ridden a horse in ages - he missed the feel of the wind rushing through his hair. That small time he spent on Hunk and Pidge's back as they flew to Altea had been the biggest adrenaline rush he had felt in years, but his worry about Lance had prevented him from really enjoying it. Now, with Lance right behind him, satisfied that he was safe - well, safer - next to him, Keith allowed himself to enjoy the rush that came with controlling a horse again. 

 

Now if Lance would stop trying to make him deaf as well, that'd be great. 

 

"Lance, I have pretty good hearing. You don't need to scream!"

 

"LEFT! LEFT!" 

 

Keith yanked the reins accordingly. He felt something go soaring past his face as he did. It must have been bad because he heard Lance snap, "DON'T YOU DARE!" and there was a dull thunk from the back. Keith glanced back at him, "What was that?" 

 

"I hit him across the face with the hilt of my dagger. Quiznak, that hurt, Galra have thick skullll - RIGHT!" 

 

He pulled on the reins again. Keith smiled to himself as he felt Lance land next to him, "Isn't this fun or what?" 

 

"You - you're insane. I like a crazy person. Is this what my life as come to? I'm holding your stick, by the way, which smacked me on the head when we jumped. You're welcome." 

 

Keith rolled his eyes and fought off the blush rising in his cheeks at Lance's very casual confession, choosing to focus on the task at hand, "Do you see the stables anywhere?" 

 

"Um, let's see... Oh, oh! Wait, no, bakery. Do you think that belongs to Hunk's family?"

 

"Lance!" 

 

"Okay, okay, oka... RIGHT! LEFT!" Keith responded in kind, waiting for Lance's further instructions, but there was a pause. Keith didn't like that pause, "Shit. It's right next to the robeast. But - okay, it's moving!" 

 

"Direct me to it!" 

 

"Okay, turn right a bit and then it's straight ahead! LOOK OUT! LEFT!" 

 

Keith didn't turn quick enough as he heard screaming and then felt them leap into the air as the cart ran over something. He frowned, "Oh, goddess, was that a person?"

 

"It's okay, it was Galra! OH SHIT!" 

 

Keith felt Lance's hands grab his and pull hard on the horse, bring them to a stop. Keith pushed Lance's hands off, "What are you doing?" 

 

"There is a gigantic robeast foot in front of us! Sorry if I don't fancy dying in a blaze of glory on a hay cart!" 

 

CRUNCH! CLANG! Now that Lance was no longer shouting in his ear, Keith found himself overwhelmed by all the noises around him. He couldn't figure out where to focus on. Metal rang around him, something large was making the earth shake underneath them - he guessed that was the robeast. He heard Lance yell from next to him and a dull smack. Keith turned, ready to hit someone, "Lance?" 

 

"I'm okay!" Lance reassured him, "Upside, I have a sword now." 

 

Keith let out a sigh of relief, "How far are we from the stables?"

 

"Falcon is distracting the robeast and trying to lead him away from it, but we gotta fight our way through Galra too! You ready?" 

 

"As long as you've got my back, I'll be fine." 

 

And that was the truth. Keith smirked at the strangled noise that came from Lance as he grabbed his arm, "Okay, let's go!" 

 

When Keith jumped from the cart, he hadn't expected to land right on another person, sending them both to the ground. He heard Lance yelp from behind him and turned, "Lance! You gotta tell me whose Galra and whose Altean!" 

 

"Got it! Dude right in front of you is Galra!" 

 

Keith smacked his palm up into the guy's nose - there was a sickening crunch and Keith flinched at the wetness that came away on his hand. Gross. He jabbed the soldier in the stomach - god, the armor on these guys was pathetic - just as Lance shouted, "Sword, right!" 

 

Keith ducked as something swung past his head and he stabbed his stick into the soldier's jaw, stunning him enough that Keith punched him in the sternum and sent him flying. There was a yelp from Lance and Keith instinctively swung his stick, connecting hard with someone with a loud smack.

 

"I had that!"

 

Keith snorted, "Gotta be quick!" 

 

A yell from next to Keith made him jump but there was a clang and a groan, followed by a whoop from Lance, "How's that for quick?"

 

Keith didn't even resist the urge to grin - half from the adrenaline still surging through him, the other from pride in Lance. It continued like this as they slowly moved forward - Lance shouting out warnings and identifying Galra for Keith while Keith would intervene if someone tried to overpower Lance. They eventually started taking count - Keith had reached 9 when an ominously loud CRACK, followed by an earsplitting roar, echoed from above them. Even the guys Keith had been fighting froze. Keith looked up instinctively, as if he expected to see something, when he felt Lance's hands wrap around his bicep, "WE GOTTA GO! RUN!" 

 

Keith let himself be dragged away, his free hand eventually finding Lance's as he was pulled through throngs of shouting and shoving soldiers. There was yells of 'Get out of the way' and 'RUN!' ringing in his ears. Keith jumped as something large slammed into the ground next to him, cracking as it did. Lance yanked him to the right as another one landed right where he had been standing. Smoke started to fill Keith's lungs, his eyes stung with tears and he began to cough. For the first time in a long, long time, he found himself silently praying to the Goddess. _Please, let them get through this._

 

_If not him, at least Lance._

 

"I found the stables! AH, JUMP!"

 

Together, they jumped - Keith felt his stomach skim over something wooden - just as a final heavy thing slammed in the ground behind them. They landed in something scratchy and rough. Hay. Distressed neighs rang out around him. Keith found himself on his back, breathing heavily, eyes still stinging, heart racing. Not more than five seconds later, he felt his entire being vibrate as the ground shook, even harder than it had for the other things trying to crush them. The yelling faded around them and the clanging started back up, but clearly further away. The scent of smoke still hung in the air but it wasn't as thick. As Keith tried to focus on breathing properly, letting the small amount of fresh air he had fill his lungs, he couldn't help the hysterical laughter that bubbled up in him. From next to him, he heard Lance do the same thing. 

 

"This - this was insane." Lance eventually gasped out, "That - it was - that - Goddess, I wish Pidge, Hunk and Diana had been there." 

 

"Falcon would be telling me off so hard, I would have lost an earlobe." Keith agreed

 

"That was the most dangerous thing I'd ever done in my life." 

 

"And you're loving every second of it."

 

"Shut up, so are you." Keith rolled his eyes as he could feel Lance sticking his tongue out to add to his childish retort, "Come on. Let's find the secret tunnel before another giant stone tries to crush us or the robeast gets up."

 

Giant stones? The robeast? The borderline earthquake suddenly made sense. Keith's eyes boggled, "What the hell is going on out there?"

 

"I'll tell you all about it after this." Lance grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him up, "Now, tunnel. Let's go." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark! 
> 
> I'm so close to being done! I can't wait! Let me know what you think guys! I live for your comments on this :D
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	23. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and Allura engage in a duel atop the Round Table. Lance and Keith find the secret tunnel. Diana faces off against Sendak as Haggar comes to defend her robeast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! 
> 
> It has so many changing perspectives but I didn't feel right splitting it into two chapters! 
> 
> Also, I'm addicted to reading text fics atm. Not a great idea for me, already the Queen of Dialogue who should desperately focus on description. 
> 
> Read on!

Zarkon could not help but be impressed as Allura rolled out of the way of his swing, the blade of Voltron embedding into the edge of the Round Table where she had stood. Grunting in irritation, Zarkon glanced over near the door where Haggar was firing spells at the weakened Coran. The perspiration on the wizard's face told her that he was really struggling while Haggar's lips pursed in amusement, clearly just toying with him. With a grunt, he ripped Voltron out of the table, taking a sizeable chuck out of the edge, and turned back to the Queen. She still grasped her broke stick-turned-staff, her eyes narrowed at him. Even while fighting, she still possessed the air of superiority that infuriated him, everything in his body hot with anger.

 

Zarkon brandished Voltron in front of him, the buzzing of power building up in him. He could _feel_ it, thrumming up his arm and pooling into the centre of his being. With a bellow, he surged at her, ready to slice her pretty little head off. He didn't expect Allura to copy his action, but dropping to her knees just as he swung Voltron. She slid past him and pain shot through Zarkon as he felt the stick jab deeply into his ribs. He dropped to one knee, grunting, waiting for the pain to pass. He looked up to see he was facing the empty space next to the Queen's chair. The chair he used to sit. He couldn't help but let out a hollow laugh. 

 

"Remember all those times we sat around this table?" He pointed at the empty space as he pulled himself back to his feet, "For so long, you listened to me, approached me for advice on how to run this kingdom. What did I get for my efforts? Exile." 

 

"Your lust for power sent you into the arms of one of the most dangerous witches in all of the realm. You are lucky you were not executed for your slights." Allura's voice was like broken glass on his ears, repeating the same empty excuses that he had heard ten years ago, "Look how she has corrupted you, Zarkon. You were once the Black Paladin of the Brotherhood of Voltron, a proud leader and protector of the people! You believed in defending the realm from those who unjustly attempted to invade and control what was not theirs! You swore an oath to Voltron and all those who wield it, present and future. Clearly, it was all a pretense to hide your true nature!"

 

Something in Zarkon snapped. He found himself turning and darting at the spoiled ruler again. She rolled out of the way at the last second - he could see the hesitation in her movements due to her injured shoulder. He barely missed the kick of her legs, lashing out with Voltron when he was close enough. Her screams echoed through the room as Voltron connected with her left leg, slicing cleanly down the back. Zarkon grinned in satisfaction, turning to watch the once mighty queen tumble to the other side of the table, groaning in pain. He raised Voltron, watching her blood run down the otherwise untarnished blade. He could end it right now, so easily - but that wasn't what he wanted. Killing her would be useless. No, he needed to break her first. He wanted to watch the last of any fighting spirit leave her before he ended her sorry excuse of a life. He waited patiently for Allura to push herself up with her makeshift staff, her eyes flashing dangerously at him. Zarkon could see the darkening of her fabric on her leg where he cut her and didn't bother hiding his smirk - with two such injuries, there was no way that she could last much longer.

 

Where were her paltry excuses now? He began to stalk towards her. He almost laughed as she took a step back with her good leg. 

 

"I fought in a war that was going on long before you took your first breath! I have defended the lands of Altea against bandits, corrupted lawmakers, greedy lords and greedier kings! I trained the best knights that still defend your castle - and in the end, what was my reward?" Zarkon's nostrils flared, becoming more enraged with each word, each memory, "Pittance in comparison to the rewards bestowed upon your precious Sir Shiro."

 

He saw the clench of her good hand on her staff and knew he had hit her pressure point. Precious, wonderful Sir Shiro. Just as self-righteous and weak as his father. Everyone lavished attention and adoration upon him, just as undeserving as the Queen. Two children who had walked in upon a battlefield and they are the ones remembered. Not the men who defended the lands, who proved their prowess and glory time and again. Zarkon had grown tired of being considered second best to whelps who had barely held a sword, his ideas of consolidating Altea's power and taking the lands from those who had tried to take theirs, teach them a lesson of what happens when you attack Altea, shoved aside for the pathetic policy of peace. Peace was never a permanent state - people were too volatile for such a notion, too easily bored. All it took was one cunning ruler with a large enough army and the entire of Altea would crumble. 

 

That is why Zarkon sought out the power to rule Altea, why he aligned himself with Haggar in the first place. 

 

"Everyone who fought in the Voltron War got what was deserved of them! Shiro got nothing above anyone else!" Allura snapped. He was almost upon her. Zarkon wondered how the lies tasted on her tongue, perhaps like ashes.

 

Zarkon yelled, swinging Voltron with all his might at her neck, blocked by Allura's stick. The blade dug into the wood of the spear, not quite getting through, allowing Allura to push back the blade while Zarkon tried to push further down on it. He watched the panic and fear dance across her face as he leaned it, making sure she could hear his every word.

 

"Wrong. Shiro had the favour of the queen. Nothing was ever denied of Sir Shiro. If he had been man enough to ask for your hand, you would have fallen over yourself to give yourself to him." Zarkon laughed cruelly, "The boy could have become _king_ and he completely squandered his chances. Children are so oblivious to the world around them. It's a shame that he won't ever get the chance to make up for his idiocy." 

 

Zarkon was suddenly surprised when he felt his foot slide back as a surge of strength from Allura pushed back against him, her eyes ablaze, "With every word you speak, you just continue to prove that you know nothing." 

 

He added his normal hand to the base of Voltron as his arms started to weaken. Allura breathing heavily through gritted teeth, sweat trailing down her brow - it was only a matter of time - when the entire castle started to shake. Both combatants paused in their actions, watching as stone dust from the rebuilding of the tower high above them was being shook down. Zarkon noticed even Coran and Haggar stop in their duel as they took in the vibrations. Haggar and Zarkon both looked at each other as the worst of the shaking subsided. There was only one thing outside capable of such a feat. 

 

"Go and assist your beast, Haggar. Take care of the wizard later." 

 

Obediently, Haggar nodded before waving her hand at the distracted wizard. Thorns broke through the stone he stood upon, wrapping his arms and legs up in their coils. His attempts to struggled against the thick vines caused many cuts across his fair skin. Allura looked back at her servant's yelps of pain, calling his name. Her mistake. Zarkon took the chance to slap the back of his hand across her face, sending her across the table, only stopping when she hit one of the chairs. Sir Samuel's chair, if Zarkon remembered correctly. He had always thought that the former Paladins should have been placed closer to the Queen in the seating, but Sir Samuel was always happy in his place like the sheep-minded man he was. How he became the Green Paladin was beyond Zarkon's comprehension. Zarkon watched Haggar disappear into the shadows before turning his attention back to the cowering Allura. 

 

"You and I are not done yet." 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

"Jeez, how heavy is this thing?" Lance complained over the sound of stone scraping against stone. Keith was straining his ears to hear over it, trying to make sure he could hear any approaching footsteps. The only other thing he could hear was the whinnying of the horses, which really wasn't helping Keith be a good lookout. Ironic, he knows. 

 

Keith shrugged, "I don't know. Shiro was always the one who moved it. I didn't use it after he vanished." 

 

The stone scraping stopped. Keith realised that Lance's breathing was starting to get heavy, "Lance?" 

 

Pause. "Nothing. Come on, the stone is off. Let's go." 

 

There was a soft thud, like Lance had jumped down into something, and Keith felt Lance's hand wrap around his wrist. Keith allowed him to pull him to the ledge and guide him into the pit. Immediately, Keith's lungs were hit with stifled air and the smell of mice. Memories immediately flooded Keith's mind, ones he had forgotten he had. 

 

_Where are we going, Shiro? Meera's gonna miss me. Are there bats in here? I hate bats!_

 

A deep laugh, Keith's chest tightened at the thought. _No bats in here, I promise. Just a little further. C'mon, pay attention or we're not gonna know our way back._

 

Keith had paid attention. He had always paid attention to whatever Shiro taught him, before and after the accident. So even though it had been a long time since he had used this tunnel, Keith knew it like he knew how to breathe. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he realised his own breathing had gotten heavy. 

 

"I'm okay, Lance. Let's go"

 

Keith only took a few steps forward when he felt Lance run around him and block his way. What was he doing? Keith furrowed his brow, "Lance? We can't mess around."

 

"I know, I know." Sigh, "But - I don't want to feel like I'm keeping secrets, especially if it's possible we -" 

 

Keith gulped. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. Of course, Keith had thought about the possibility that they might not survive a confrontation with an ex-knight and the most powerful sword in the land, but he was a realist. Lance wasn't the one to think like that. Keith shook his head, his voice full of forced optimism, "We're going to get through this, Lance. Everything's gonna be okay." 

 

Lance laughed hollowly, "It's sweet how you try to make me feel better. But even if we do get through this, I still don't want to be like you're the last to know again." 

 

Keith was really not liking the direction this conversation was taking. A kind face with a bright smile flashed in his mind, "Lance. Where is this going?" 

 

"I know I should wait after everything is done, but Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew are already with my mother and they've probably already told her and... I don't want you to be the last to know again."

 

Keith felt frustration build up at Lance's blabbering, "Lance, hurry up and spit it out!"

 

Silence. Sigh. "...Shiro's dead, Keith." 

 

This news shouldn't have been surprising. Keith had been saying for years that he was dead, always referring to Shiro in the past tense. But it turned out, but deep down, he hadn't actually believed it and the hope that he was still alive had been living there deep under all of Keith's cynicism. With those three words, Keith felt it die. All of the air left his lungs. No. No.  He can't. That deep laugh ran his head again. The only laughter of Shiro's he'll ever hear. Keith felt dizzy as the rest of his memories of Shiro came surging back with a vengeance. The first day at the orphanage. All of those training sessions. Missions to the staff kitchens in the castle where they stole some pork and laughed about it later. His stories about his little brother and his mother and how Keith should come and see the farm when he's older. Something cluttered onto the ground - Keith realised he dropped his stick. He stumbled back a step and felt two hands grab and steady him, "Keith. Keith!" 

 

"I- I'm o- okay." Deep breathing, "Are you sure?" 

 

"They said that Haggar took him away and he never came back. She boasted about taking care of him." Keith heard the undertones of a growl in Lance's voice, "I'm so, so sorry. That - that bitch has taken everything from my family, from you. And after I kill Zarkon, I'm going after her too. But I wanted you to know, Keith. I didn't want you to be the last to find out."

 

The rush of emotion that Keith felt for Lance was indescribable. It clashed with his overwhelming fury toward Zarkon and Haggar and the unfairness that he would never see Shiro again. He wasn't sure what to say. So Keith grabbed Lance's hands and pulled them around him, his face finding Lance's collarbone. Wow, he was bony. He allowed the smell of salt and mint to roll over him, pushing back the tears. He could do the tears later. Right now, he was focused on the gratitude he felt for what Lance just did. Keith closed his eyes and sighed as Lance's finger ran through his hair. He could let him do it for hours.

 

"Thank you, Lance. For telling me."

 

"No need, Keith. You deserved to know." 

 

Keith grabbed Lance's hand as he pulled away from him. He hoped he was looking at Lance. Keith wanted him to see the truth in his eyes, "When you're going after her, I'll be right by your side." 

 

For a second, Keith could imagine Lance smiling. Well, the face in his head. A pang went through him that he'll never know exactly what Lance looks like, but he shook it away. There were more important things to worry about. They must have stood there in silence too long because he heard Lance clear his throat, sounding a bit uncomfortable. 

 

"Now, it's so dark in here, I can't see a damn thing. I have no idea where we're supposed to go." 

 

Keith chuckled and stepped around Lance, not letting go of his hand, "Don't worry, I'll be your eyes." 

 

"Damn, that should not have been as smooth as it sounded just then."

 

Keith couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe if you pay attention, you could learn a thing or two."

 

Indignant gasp. "You're lucky you're pretty." 

 

As Keith felt the cold, damp walls of the tunnel, making sure he was going in the right direction, he couldn't help but think that, despite all he had lost, that he was lucky for so much more. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Diana wished she had practiced more with a sword during her time at the farm. She was infinitely better with a dagger. Swords were too clunky and heavy for her taste, when she could do the same damage quickly with something small that could get between the cracks of armour. But with the Galra rushing at her - half trying to avoid the robeast that lay unconscious across the Altean courtyard - there wasn't much room for running and dodging. Thankfully, she had the assistance of the Altean knights that Hunk and Pidge saved. Lady Shay's shield was of such impressive quality, it deflected all blows aimed at them with ease. 

 

"Where did you get such a fine shield, madam knight?" Diana had asked over the ruckus

 

"It was a gift from... a friend." Her hidden smile, however, told Diana more.  

 

They had been edging slowly away from their spot near the gate towards the houses to the far left - the right being almost completely destroyed by the robeast and the fire currently claiming it. Two of the knights, including Lady Shay's brother, were also wounded, now being tended to by William, along with the weakened Sir Matthew. Diana had almost not recognised William when she reunited with Lady Sophia - it had only been three days since she had seen him post-transformation but he had looked so similar to the others at night that she didn't think she'd be able to recognise him. In the light of day, even under clouded sky, Diana was able to see that his scales were just a shade of dark gold and green than Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew's. She grit her teeth at the thought of the two knights - their presence here minus Shiro pretty much confirmed all that she had suspected for such a long time. 

 

Since Lance was the one who told Pidge that they were here, it meant he knew too. And that just broke her heart. 

 

"Diana, watch your left!"

 

Diana saw Sophia swing the hammer and take out a Galra running towards them just as she kicked the Galra soldier she was fighting in the stomach, "Thank you, ma'am! We aren't too far yet!" 

 

"Heads up!" 

 

Diana grinned as Hunk and Pidge dove through a large section of fleeing Galra soldiers, knocking them off their feet, before rising back into the air again. Hunk and Pidge eventually came to a hover right above their heads. Diana could hear Pidge yelling at them from above.

 

"We don't know how long the robeast is going to be out for! Focus on dealing with as many Galra as possible before it gets up! We'll provided as much aerial support as possible while we guide the wounded to a safe place!" 

 

"Get to it! Where's Falcon?"

 

"Oh!" 

 

Diana looked back to see Falcon was hovering right above Lady Sophia, looking at her face. Diana knew that her lady wasn't too fond of birds, so she was surprised when she didn't immediately shoo him away. Falcon just kept cawing at the frazzled woman, the words repeating in Diana's head like a mantra.  _Miss you. Miss you._ What? Before Diana could focus on deciphering that, there was a sudden screaming from near the robeast. Diana looked over to see a circle of shadows hovering in the air right above the unconscious monster, carrying the blue-robed witch Haggar. The witch reached out her hands and streams of shadows surged forward from her to the beast, disappearing into its dark body. 

 

As luck would have it, this probably wasn't going to be the spell that backfired on Haggar and destroyed her from the inside out. She turned back to Hunk and Pidge, "She's trying to reawaken it! Go stop her!" 

 

"We're on it!" Hunk shouted back before they took off. There was a caw from behind Diana - _be safe_ \- and Falcon dove past her shoulder, just barely clipping her long hair. Diana watched the dragon pair and bird head straight for the witch and prepared herself to go after them. She may not have a staff or anything to act as a medium but surely she could improvise?

 

"Fools! Are you to let yourself be beaten by such weaker creatures?" 

 

That voice. Diana swiveled around, casually stabbing her attempted assailant in the arm and yanked the screaming man aside to see behind him. She recognised the taller Galra commander with the eye patch from the bonfire - he'd been the first one to be bonded to a weapon. His face was bloodied, like something had collided hard with it. Diana glanced down at the sword attached to his arm and was confident that was Sir Henry's sword. The memory of Lance's bruised cheek sparked a fire inside her. She yanked the sword out of the pained Galra soldier with reckless abandon and directed her focus to the man who had hurt her friend. 

 

"SENDAK!" 

 

Her shout made all of the fighting around them pause. Sendak's good eye widened in surprise. She pointed her bloodied sword right at him, "Fight me, you coward." 

 

"Am I supposed to know you, child?" Sendak sneered at her

 

"No, but you hurt my friend. For that, I'm going to take away your other hand."

 

Diana remained unfazed by his laughter, echoed by the Galra men around him. Diana took this moment distraction to her advantage, dashing forward with her sword in a forward thrust. Sendak parried it at the last moment, surprised by her sudden actions. She swung her sword at him again and again, keeping him on the defense each time. Other Galra moved to intervene, but he yelled back to them, "Focus on the others! I will handle the girl!" 

 

"You can try." Diana spun around and stuck her leg out, sweeping the legs out from under Sendak. He felt with an _ooph_ to the ground, scrambling up to block Diana's corresponding attacks haphazardly. He clearly hadn't been expecting the fire behind Diana's attacks. She kept up her assault on Sendak, ignoring all around her in favour of trying to get past Sendak's defenses - the image of Lance's bruising made swings faster and her resolve stronger. 

 

No one hurts her friends. No, her family. Sendak will learn that the hard way. And when she was done with him, she will go after the other bastards herself. 

 

"You again!" 

 

Haggar's screeching voice distracted Diana, making her just that one second too slow on the next swing. _Shink!_ Diana gasped as Sir Henry's sword pierced the right side of her abdomen, sticking right  _through_ her flesh. The pain - _oh goddess_. Diana could hear screaming - it sounded vaguely like Lady Sophia. Sendak smirked up at her, thinking he had won. Diana resisted the urge to look down at her wound - she wasn't stupid, she knew she was in shock, it's the only reason why she was still standing. The pain doubled as Sendak _ripped_ the sword out of her - she was almost 100% sure that she screamed. Tears stung her eyes. She let go of her sword, clattering to the ground, one hand going straight to the wound. She internally flinched at how much blood she could feel. Diana closed her eyes. She needed to focus. Deep breaths. Push away the pain. _It's only pain. It's only pain._  

 

"What did you expect to accomplish? I am Sendak, commander of Galra, one of the strongest fighters in the world. And what are you, farm girl?" 

 

 _It's only pain. It's only pain._ Diana focused on the wound, focused on her hand, focused on the blood. She ignored the sounds of metallic footsteps approached her, ignored Lady Sophia's shouting her name, ignored Haggar's shrieks and the sound of her spells bouncing around them. She couldn't afford to mess this up. Suddenly, the pain was slowly being replaced by a comforting warmth. Diana let out a small sigh of relief as the warmth spread over her wound, seeping through her hand and through her body. Finally, once the warmth faded, Diana opened her eyes and looked up at the cruel face of Sendak. He pointed at her with Sir Henry's sword, still covered in her blood. 

 

"Any last words?" 

 

"You first." Diana moved so fast, she almost made herself dizzy. Her dagger went through Sendak's sword arm, making him recoil in shock. He was so focused on getting her dagger out that he didn't notice she had picked up the sword again, not until it came swinging down and cleaved his non-weapon arm right off. Diana could not bring herself to feel mercy for the pathetic man as he collapsed to the ground, sobbing and screaming in agony. She turned to face off the next Galra to see them all running away in different directions. Some knights gave chase, but most had their stunned gaze fixed on her. Diana looked away from Lady Sophia's shocked face - she couldn't look at her, watch as she figured out just how much she had lied - choosing to focus her attention on the large area of pink scarring on her abdomen, her blood smeared along the skin from her hand. Diana thanked her lucky stars that it had worked - she had never healed something so big before and, without a medium, it could have gone so wrong. 

 

She made a note to demand that he finally give her a medium of her own when an inhumane screech pierced her ears. 

 

 

  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Spell, dodge. Spell, dodge. Swipe at her. Dodge again. Hunk and Pidge had their fighting method down to memory. There really wasn't much else they could do, but while Haggar was focused on them, it gave Rover the opportunity to swoop in and attack her. When she turned her attention to him, Hunk and Pidge would do the same. It was working as a distraction, but as Hunk watched her get more and more agitated, he could tell that they couldn't hold off forever. He hadn't expected her to let out such a high-pitched scream. Pidge and Hunk both tried miserably to cover their ears. 

 

"What the hell kind of thing makes that noise?" Pidge tried to yell over it, "Not even Rover made noise like that!"

 

Finally, the witch stopped her screeching. Her yellow gaze was fixed solely on Rover, the falcon swerving the air far above Hunk and Pidge, "You have meddled with my plans for the _last time_ , Silver Wing!" 

 

"Silver Wing?" Hunk gaped at Pidge, "That's a ten times better name that Rover!" 

 

Pidge glared at Hunk indignantly, "What is wrong with Rover- LOOK OUT!"

 

The warning came too late as Haggar's ball of shadow collided with Rover - Silver Wing? - mid-air. Letting a shriek of pain, the bird twisted in pain before falling, dropping out of the sky like a stone. 

 

"NO!" 

 

Instinctively, Hunk and Pidge dove for the bird, reaching out with both hands. Surprisingly, it was Pidge who barely caught him before he hit the ground. She tried to cradle him in her arm, but it was too awkward so Hunk reached out with his bigger hand to help her. He bit his lip as the falcon shiver in their hands. He couldn't help but notice the feathers on his wings looked slightly scorched. 

 

"Oh, man, you aren't gonna be flying for a while."

 

"GET DOWN!" Clutching Silver Wing to their chest, Pidge pulled them downwards, barely being missed by another one of Haggar's shadow balls. 

 

"Help them!" 

 

Hunk looked down just in time to see a row of knights let lose their arrows at Haggar. Noticing, Haggar erected a wall of shadows to block them, allowing Pidge and Hunk to dive out of her line of sight. After every wave, she turned to attack them, but the next wave was never far behind, allowing Hunk and Pidge to regroup and rest for a moment. Hunk felt bad for poor Silver Wing, being clutched so tightly. After the fourth time of doing this, Hunk heard a frustrated groan from Pidge. 

 

"I'm tired of this! Let's end it!" 

 

"Pidge, what are - _AHHHH_!" 

 

Pulling them into a nosedive, they sped towards Haggar like a battering ram. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they didn't intend to stop. Hunk and Pidge slammed into Haggar with all of the force they could muster, knocking her off her pedestal into the stairs of the Castle of Lions, her circle of shadows disintegrating beneath her. However, doing this meant that Hunk and Pidge couldn't bring themselves to stop in time. Tucking Silver Wing into them, Hunk flinched as the scales on their back dragged across the hard gravel of the courtyard, coming to a stop not more than five feet from Haggar. Once satisfied they had stopped, Hunk began pushing themselves into a sitting position, only to groan at the dull aches that ran through them. 

 

"Pidge- let's never do that again."

 

"Ugh, with you on that one." Pidge looked down in their arms, "You okay, buddy?" 

 

Loosening their grip, they watched as Silver Wing tried to stretch out his wings, letting out a soft caw. Hunk couldn't understand him, but he definitely could just tell that none of that was good. Hunk moved to stand, but was stopped by the red hot agony that shot through their back. Pidge's reaction was a high pitched strangled sound of surprise. What the hell? Hunk looked at their back in confusion, eyes blowing wide as he saw one of their wings was bent out of shape. He almost felt nauseous just by how unnatural it looked. He poked Pidge, who followed his gaze and turned whiter than a sheet. 

 

"Oh, Goddess..." Hunk turned back, now terrified as Haggar pushed her to her feet, "We need to get outta here." 

 

"How? We can't outrun her magic!" Pidge's eyes darted about the place in a panic, trying to calculate a plan, getting faster as each idea mentally failed in her mind. 

 

Hunk gulped as Haggar turned on them, the collison knocking off her hood. Her white hair flew in all directions, unbridled by physics or any other force of nature. Her yellow eyes were wild with rage, completely focused on them. Hunk tried to push himself up again as she stalked up to them, her clawed hands stretched out with a new magic pooling into her hand, a ball of bright yellow magic, the same colour as her hateful eyes. Falcon cawed again, sounding defiant, as Pidge protectively pulled him closer.

 

"How could such an abomination be such a _nuisance_?" Haggar spat in her disgust, "I guess it's true that your greatest mistakes are what will always haunt you. One I intend to correct before I smite the rest of this pathetic kingdom off the face of the earth."

 

Hunk made a surprising discovery about himself in that moment. In the face of Haggar, Hunk felt like he should be terrified. In the past, he would be beyond the point of heart-pounding fear and would either be running for his life or even just let his eyes roll into the back of his head and faint dead on the ground. Yes, the fear was still there - his palms were sweaty, his heart raced - but staring down this witch, after everything, he didn't feel as scared as he once was. Fighting through the pain of a broken wing, Hunk used his tail to help pick him and Pidge up, momentarily taking his hand off Falcon to put a comforting pat on Pidge. They met eyes and he saw in Pidge's green eyes the same resoluteness that he found building inside himself. They nodded and together, they both turned to face off against the witch. 

 

He decided that if this was how he left this world, he wasn't going out scared. He was tired of being scared. 

 

"We'll fight you until the end." Hunk didn't even flinched at the twisting of her face. He put his hand on Pidge's wrist and squeezed hard, hoping that it was as comforting for her as it was for him. 

 

"Fools."

 

Haggar threw the ball of yellow at them. Hunk almost closed his eyes, almost ready to accept his fate. If he had, he would have missed Pidge's yelp of pain and the flash of silver as Silver Wing darted forward and collided with the ball of yellow just before it hit them. They could only watch in horror as the falcon screeched in pain before falling past Haggar, landing on the ground right behind her. No. No, he couldn't be dead. No. Pidge gasped in horror. The witch growled with frustration and turned to look down at the lifeless body of the falcon that had helped them so much. Hunk couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He was frozen in shock. _Oh, Goddess, how were they going to tell Keith?_  

 

"Pidge! Hunk! Are y-" Hunk couldn't even look at Diana as she turned up next to them. He heard her gasp at what she saw. Haggar didn't even seem to notice that the reinforcements had arrived, that was how focused she was on the dead bird. 

 

"I have had it with you, you wretched creature!"

 

Something hot pooled in Hunk's belly. He thought it was rage - it definitely felt like it, Hunk was at the point where he felt he could rip the witch's head off with no qualms - but it began to race up his throat. Hunk grasped it - hot, hot, it was _so hot_ \- as Pidge stared up at him in alarm, "Hunk?" 

 

He tried to swallow but any saliva just seemed to evaporate. It was like he needed to throw up, and there was no avoiding it. He started to hyperventilate - breathe in and out, breathe in and out. After one final deep breath, Hunk felt something kick into gear in his stomach, forcing him to exhale and watched in horrified fascination as a stream of fire burst out of his mouth, hitting the witch squarely in the back. She shrieked in pain, in rage, as the fire kept coming, turning back to face them, holding her hands up as a wall of shadows came into being, acting as a shield for her body. Hunk thought that the fire would last forever - it felt like it never ended - when it just suddenly stopped. Hunk immediately began to hiccup for air, his face flushed red, waving his one good hand in front of it. He looked around and saw Pidge and Diana staring at him in fascination and shock. 

 

"Holy - you just breathed fire!" Pidge gawked 

 

"Yeah. And I never wanna do that again. Goddess, I need water." Hunk panted. He felt like he had run through the entirety of the Balmeran Forest. 

 

Another high pitch shriek echoed through the courtyard, turning their attention back to the witch. It seemed that Haggar had devolved into just infuriated screams and shrieks, looking very much the wild woman of the woods that Hunk's mother used to tell him as bedtime stories. It was a terrifying sight to behold, her shadows swirling around her like a vortex of darkness. Hunk and Pidge both jumped as they heard another yell - this one a battle cry. They both reached out too late to grab Diana as she ran recklessly at Haggar, her sword at the ready. Pidge yelled out at her as Haggar's shadows wrapped themselves around her, concealing most of her body in the darkness. Diana's sword fell to the ground, scattering past Haggar, as her hands immediately went to the shadows holding her up by her throat. 

 

"Diana!" Pidge and Hunk tried to move themselves forward, stopped when a bolt of shadows soared past their heads. Metallic footsteps behind them announced the presence of the knights. Hunk saw Lance's mother emerge next to Pidge out of the corner of his eye, her hands clenched into fists. 

 

"NO! Put her down!" Lady Sophia went to move forward, only for Pidge to pull her out of the way as another shadow bolt almost hit her. They were truly helpless to do anything but watch as Haggar, insane with power and rage, held Diana hostage by her neck. 

 

Haggar laughed madly at Diana, "You expect me to believe - that you thought that would work? I am the most powerful being in the world and you thought running at me with a sword would put an end to me? I haven't seen something so foolhardy in many a century. I would almost let you go for such a laugh if you hadn't been part of the conspiracy to intervene in all of my hard work. However, I can make your ending painless for such a jest. What say you, child?"

 

Laughter rang out again. Haggar stopped in her tracks. Hunk and Pidge looked at Diana like she was mad. The young woman continued to chuckle weakly, despite wheezing through the clutches of the shadows. When she was done, Diana grinned - actually grinned - at Haggar, "You expect me to believe that - that I'm that stupid to think that would work?" 

 

Clearly Hunk wasn't the only one that thought Diana had lost it. Haggar frowned, snapping out of her madness for the first time since beginning their fight, looking confused, "But that _is_ what you did! You _ran at me with a sword_! Everyone witnessed your actions!" 

 

Diana snorted, devolving into a series of coughs, like she was completely amused by the situation, "It - it's true. I ran - at you - with a sword. But I never - never intended to kill you."

 

"Oh no?" Haggar looked at her sceptically

 

"No." With a shaky effort, Diana weakly pointed just passed Haggar, "I was giving it to _him_."

 

On cue, the blade of the Galra sword burst through the front of Haggar's chest. Instantaneously, all of the shadows disappear, dropping Diana spluttering to the ground, clutching at her throat. Once the shadows dissipated, everyone stared at the figure that seemingly appeared out of nowhere right behind Haggar, at least head and shoulders taller than her. Dressed in torn grey rags, ripped at the sleeves and the pants, he was muscular, built to be a warrior. Short shaved dark hair, a fringe of white dangled over his intense, vengeful eyes that watched Haggar as he pushed the sword further and further through the witch's body until the hilt met the flesh of her back. The witch seemed to vibrate with each push on the blade, her eyes frozen wide in shock. The man leaned in next to the witch's ear, his white fringe brushing over the scar that spread across his nose from one cheek to the other. 

 

Hunk found himself entranced with the man's arms, still gripped tightly to the hilt of the sword. Not so much the thick human arm as the elegant shining one made of pure silver. 

 

"See you in hell, witch." 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY MADE THE BIG REVEAL I HAVE BEEN BUILDING UP FOR CHAPTERS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THIS DEFINITELY NEEDS MORE WORK BUT I STAYED UP TIL MIDNIGHT WRITING THIS BECAUSE I WAS EXCITED!
> 
> KUDOS, COMMENT, BOOKMARK AND SUBSCRIBE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! 
> 
> Btw, I suspect that at least one of you called that 'twist' - I don't think I was exactly subtle. 
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals! Enjoy!


	24. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of Haggar's death become evident as Sophia is reunited with her long-lost son. Lance and Keith find their way to the Round Table just as Zarkon starts getting the upper hand on Queen Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS NIGH, PEOPLE! A few chapters to go! I can't believe that this is nearly done!
> 
> But before I begin, I want to shout out to Miyuki_Namida49, who has been going through this fic and commenting long wonderful reviews on nearly each chapter. Not saying anything against all of the other wonderful people who have been continuously commenting - Sleeping4tNight, WifeOfSera and themodernhobbit are ones I can think of off the top of my head, love you all for sticking around! - but the comments from Miyuki have been really reassuring, especially in times when I doubt my writing style and storytelling abilities. Thank you again!
> 
> On with the story!

Sophia was frozen where she stood, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Shiro. It felt like one of her many dreams - one of her nightmares. But the white fringe, the scar across his beautiful face, the glistening silver arm - her mind would not have created such detail. 

 

No. This was real.

 

He was here.

 

He was _alive_. 

 

 _Shink._ The sword was ripped out of Haggar's body, falling out of Shiro's hands and clattering to the ground. The witch's hands shaking as she reached at the gaping wound in her chest. Shadows swarmed around her as she tried to pool magic into her hands, but they kept flickering away into nothing. Sophia watched as Shiro - living, breathing _Shiro_ \- grabbed Diana around the waist and dragged her out of the range of the shadows. They seemed to tighten in on Haggar, concealing her in the darkness, as the witch frantically tried to regain control of whatever magic she had left. The shadows swirled together faster, tightening into a ball. Suddenly, there was a scream from inside the ball and it exploded.

 

The darkness transformed into a golden aura that enveloped their surroundings. Sophia gasped as it swirled past her, glittering in its intensity, creating a tingly feeling in all of her extremities. It soothed her, like a calming float in the sea. Sophia only just noticed that Haggar's body had vanished, the sword that ended her life the only thing left of her. She heard a gasp and turned to see Hunk and Pidge, being consumed by golden light, encircling them like splashes of water. There was a yelp - Sophia turned around to see that among the knights behind them, Sir Samuel was now being wrapped up in the same golden light. For a single moment, they were shining beings, almost blinding in their brilliance. 

 

"Get back!" Sophia felt herself being pulled away from where she was standing - it sounded like Diana. As she was being pulled away, Sophia noticed the same light encompassing the unconscious monster right next to them. 

 

At Diana's shout, the knights stumbled back from Sir Samuel as both he and Hunk and Pidge began to brighten to an almost overwhelming intensity. Sophia shielded her eyes, squinting to watch as the golden figures started to shine. It was too much. Sophia had to close her eyes, the heat of the light still pressing against her eyelids.

 

Then it stopped. 

 

Sophia blinked, her eyes adjusting to the absence of brightness, the golden aura starting to fade. She gaped as the creature started to disintegrate, turning into flecks of gold, being carried into the sky by an non-existent wind. It let out what sounded like a defeated groan before completely vanishing. The only sign that it had once been there was the slight dent in the gravel that it made when it fell. Her eyes widened as she remembered about Hunk and Pidge and swirled around. She gasped in surprise. The dragon creature body was gone, replaced by a short, gangly young girl and a taller, solid young man, looking around in a daze.

 

Pidge glanced down almost casually at her hands before freezing and doing a double take, flipping both of her hands over in dawning comprehension. She ran her hands over her green tunic, her eyes wide in shock as she came to terms with her new body. She turned to her friend - Hunk - who was gawking at his feet. He suddenly spun around in a circle, trying to look at his back. 

 

"No - no wings. No tail. No weird clawed feet!" Hunk's eyes brimmed with happy tears. 

 

Hysterical laughter filled the air as Pidge launched herself into Hunk's arms, giving each other a giant hug, "We did it! We're normal again! We did it!"

 

"God, it feels good to hug again!" Hunk crowed with joy, hugging his smaller friend tighter.

 

"Katie!" 

 

They broke apart just as an older man broke through the gathering crowd of surprised knights. Sir Samuel was dressed in the same grey rags that Shiro wore, his greying hair tangled like he hadn't cared for it in ages. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he and Pidge met eyes. The young girl made a noise that sounded like a strangled sob, covering her mouth with her hand. Hunk stepped away as Sir Samuel stepped forward, not intending to intrude on this family moment. The old knight reached out with his hand, bringing it to Pidge's face and brushing away a stray tear that escaped her eye. 

 

"Look how you've grown up. My beautiful girl." 

 

Pidge dove into her father's embrace, both collapsing to their knees and openly sobbing. No more than a second later, two more figures burst through the line of knights. Sophia couldn't describe the relief she felt when she saw William in all of his dark-skinned, messy haired glory. He grinned at Sophia and Diana and immediately ran to them. Diana pulled the young boy in for a hug, laughing out a welcome back. The second figure hobbled forward - he must have injured his foot. He was almost identical in appearance to Pidge, only a bit older. Sophia gawked as she realised that this was Sir Matthew. The boy looked barely past 19, despite being missing for ten years. He stopped as he saw his father and sister embracing on the ground and gave a watery smile. 

 

"Is there room for one more?" 

 

"Matthew!" Pidge cried out, pulling away from the embrace enough to reach out with one arm to her big brother. He happily fell into the group hug, his hand running through his sister's strawberry blonde locks, "I - I never thought I'd see you two again."

 

"I'll never leave you again, Pidge." 

 

"Mother." 

 

Silence fell over them, broken only by the intermittent sobbing of Sir Samuel and his children. Slowly, Sophia turned around and looked up at the handsome face of her eldest son. He was smiling at her. A lump rose in her throat. She never thought she'd ever see her son smile again. Being right in front of him, in this moment, she was once again caught up in the feeling that this wasn't real. Reaching up with a shaking hand, Sophia ran her fingers through the once-dark fringe. She couldn't believe how silky it felt. She saw Shiro shiver a little under her touch before smiling sheepishly.

 

"Sorry. It was nice to have it touched when I was a bird."

 

A bird? The image of the grey falcon flashed in Sophia's mind. The words that had suddenly appeared in her head echoed in her mind again. _Miss you_. She stared at him, "You were the falcon. That was your voice - in my head." 

 

Shiro nodded, "I figured out early on that if I'm pretty close emotionally to the person, I can reach out and kinda talk to them in their head. I don't know exactly how it works. It just... happened?" 

 

Sophia's hand traveled down from the fringe to the scar. She inwardly flinched at the raised skin - how he must have suffered with that wound. She laid her palm across his cheek and choked back a sob as Shiro leaned into it. A tear trickled through her fingers as Shiro's eyes squeezed shut. Oh, Goddess above, it was him. She heard him go ' _Ooph_ ' as she slammed into his chest, wrapping him up in her arms, her broken sobbing muffled by his dirty rags. She didn't care. The world could end around her right now and she wouldn't give a damn. Shiro was back. He was alive. Slowly, his human arm wrapped around her, tightening with the same strength that she squeezed at him. 

 

She heard her son shudder as he tried to speak, "I-I- I'm so, so sorry, Mother. I-"

 

"Oh, my son, you have _nothing_ to apologise for. You're back." 

 

"Wait, you were Falcon-Rover-Silver Wing?" 

 

Shiro and Sophia broke apart to look at Hunk's astounded face, the poor young man pointing at him. Shiro nodded, "Hello, Hunk. It's good to actually talk to you."

 

"Same here... Wow." 

 

Diana sidled up next to the dazed Hunk, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, but her gaze firmly on Shiro. She looked at him up and down, "I knew there was something more to you." 

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow at her, "You are the first person I met who understood me without even knowing me." 

 

"Guess I'm special." Diana shrugged, lowering her arm around Hunk to hold out her hand, "Let's get proper introductions aside. I'm Diana. I'm guessing from how Sophia is treating you that you're the long lost Shiro." 

 

Shiro nodded, taking her hand with his flesh one, "Yeah. I used to see you on the farm when I flew over sometimes. Thank you for looking after my family." 

 

Diana's cheeks flushed a light pink at Shiro's words, quickly dropping his hand, "It, uh... it was nothing." 

 

"Sir Shiro!" 

 

Shiro smiled as Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew approached him, both getting separate hugs from the man they long thought dead, "Sir Samuel. Sir Matthew. Thank the Goddess that you are safe." 

 

Sir Matthew shook his head, almost in disbelief, "Haggar- she told us she took care of you. We never believed - we couldn't-"

 

Shiro put his flesh hand on Matthew's shoulder, cutting the younger man off, "I know. You did nothing wrong. Neither of you." 

 

After a long moment, she pulled away, looking up at him through blurred eyes with a smile on her face. Shiro smiled back at her and all of the pain over the last ten years didn't happen - he was still her young strapping knight about to leave for Altea. Sophia's brow furrowed for a moment. He _really_ was that knight. She could see some minor signs of aging, but her son was definitely not the ten years older that he should be. She also noticed that as he laughed with Sir Matthew and Sir Samuel that he only interacted with his flesh hand and not the shining silver one. 

 

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Let me get this straight!" Sophia was surprised to see Pidge, eyes rimmed red from crying, suddenly appear between Hunk and Diana, pointing at Shiro, "Keith's falcon best friend is Lance's missing brother who they both idolised? Damn, I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them this."

 

At the mention of Lance, Sophia's eyes grew large. She had been so overwhelmed with being reunited with Shiro that she had forgotten where Lance was. She stared up at the castle - full of Galra and the most dangerous man in existence - as she remembered the last time she saw her youngest, the vow she made him swear. Oh, Goddess above.  _What had she been thinking?_ She began to tremble at the thought of Lance in front of Zarkon, the tyrant wielding Voltron - actual Voltron - at him and promising a painful death. 

 

"Lady Sophia?" Hunk frowned at her in concern as he noticed her shaking. 

 

"Lance..." Sophia's murmur, her prayer, was so light, she thought no one could have heard her. However, Diana, Hunk and Pidge followed her gaze before realisation washed over their faces. Diana's hand tightened to a fist as Hunk gasped in horror. Pidge turned to the three previously missing knights, a look of determination on her features. 

 

"Lance and Keith are still in there, defending Queen Allura!" Pidge exclaimed, "We can't let them fight alone!" 

 

Sophia was stunned by the transformation in Shiro at those words. His broad shoulders straightened to attention, eyes darkening, his lips pursed together. In one minute, he changed from her teary-eyed boy to a battle weary soldier. He looked from Hunk to Pidge to Diana, the furrow in his brow asking a silent question that all three nodding simultaneously in answer. He turned to the knights, who all stood to attention as soon as his gaze snapped to them. 

 

"There are still Galra defending the castle, defending the dictator who would kill our Queen and try and take her place! We are going to need your help to get inside! Our Queen needs you! Altea needs you! Those who cannot fight, help those who need help! Those who can, help us fight against the Galra that are past the castle doors! Who is with us?"

 

The knights bellowed our their war cry, raising their weapons in the air in a unity that could only come from a place deep inside. Shiro turned to Sophia, his face softening as he looked at his mother, "Mother, I need you to stay here and help Sir Matthew and anyone else that is injured."

 

Sophia opened her mouth to protest - like hell she wasn't going to help get her baby boy back, let alone let Shiro out of her sight ever again - when Shiro put his hand on her shoulder, cutting her off. She looked into his dark eyes and just knew that he wasn't asking. When had he grown up to become a leader like that? She felt dizzy and sick at what he would have had to have gone through. He gave her a gentle half-smile. 

 

"I promise you, I will bring Lance back to us. We won't let him fight alone." 

 

He looked over at Diana, Hunk and Pidge, who all nodded at Sophia. Her heart swelled as she looked upon them, most of whom strangers to her, who all cared about her son and were willing to fight for not just Altea, but for him. Lance had always had Diana - Sophia knew this - but now he had this group of loyal, dedicated friends. She felt like crying out of how lucky her children were. 

 

Hunk and Pidge picked up their own weapons from the bodies of unconscious Galra and Alteans around them. Diana picked up the sword that Shiro used to kill Haggar and threw it to Shiro, who caught it effortlessly in his flesh hand. She raised an eyebrow at him but only said, "Ready, Shiro?"

 

Shiro turned to the others all around them, everyone awaiting Shiro's order, before he raised the sword and bellowed, "FOR ALTEA!" 

 

With a responding cry, they all charged forward to the castle. Sophia let out a deep breath, silently praying, before turning to help Sir Samuel with Sir Matthew, who had now resorting to leaning on his father for support. Suddenly, a glint came from the corner of her eye, from a bush by the castle steps, not far from where Haggar had died. She wasn't sure why it had caught her attention, but she felt compelled to go it. Looking quickly at the siege on the long staircase, she darted to the bush, ignorihng the confused cries from Sir Samuel and Sir Matthew. Her eyes widened as she reached into the bush and found the source of the glint, caught on one of the branches. 

 

 _Haggar must have dropped it when Hunk and Pidge knocked her out of the sky_ , Sophia mused as she brushed the medallion clean of any dirt and leaves. She traced the blue lion on the Altean crest before tightening her grip on it. Lance better come back to get this. 

 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Lance was freezing. He didn't know what it was about this tunnel - where was the air coming from? - but it was so damn cold, he could feel himself shivering. Keith must have felt his shaking as his hand around tightened in Lance's. Lance couldn't help but wonder why Keith wasn't affected. Guess it didn't help that there was nothing but cold and darkness for Lance. He bit his lip as he realised that this is probably what it's like for Keith all the time. 

 

"Don't worry, we're almost there." 

 

Lance started at Keith's voice, "Worry? Who's worried? I'm fine!"

 

"Lance." 

 

Keith's voice was quiet, but left no room for question. How did this guy know him so well after just three days? Lance sighed, "I'm okay, Keith. I'm just thinking."

 

"Sounds dangerous." Lance could picture the asshole smirking. He stuck his tongue out at him, forgetting for a moment that he wouldn't be able to see it. 

 

"Shut up. I just - I'm just worried about everyone out there. What if I mess up?" 

 

"Hey, what's all this you stuff? I could mess up too. Hell, I have more chance to mess up - I'm blind and Falcon isn't here." 

 

Lance scoffed, "You're kidding, right? You were trained by Shiro himself and you could probably kick Zarkon's ass without Falcon." 

 

The hand on in his squeezed a little, "I'm flattered by your faith in me. But it's gonna take more than that to get us through it." 

 

Lance bit his lip. Keith wasn't wrong - it was going to take a miracle to get them through this. Zarkon was a strong soldier, a trained killer in his own right, and that was before he got himself attached to the most powerful magically sword in existence. For them to actually win - Lance didn't want to think about what they could lose. He thought about the warmth of Keith's hand in his, the only warmth he could feel, and wondered what it would be like to wrap his arms around Keith and feel the warmth of the rest of his body. His cheeks bloomed pink, hidden by the dark, but Lance couldn't stop his train of thought. All he'd have to do was pull back on Keith's hand a little, stop the hermit man in his tracks, let his hands find their way to Keith's face. Lance felt his ears burn as he pictured their lips meeting, his fingers running through Keith's hair. His lips looked like they'd be soft, untouched. Had Keith ever been kissed before? Would Keith want his first kiss to be by the likes of him? 

 

Lance was so lost in thought that he didn't notice them come to a stop. Keith had to grab Lance's shoulder and shake him out of it, his voice a harsh whisper, "Lance! We're here."

 

"What?" Lance looked around at the still dark tunnel, "Where?"

 

"Above us. Help me push up. Gently!" 

 

Lance raised his arms and felt slightly damn and freezing cold stone. Slowly, he began to push and was surprised by only the slight resistance he felt getting it open. For something that hasn't been used in years, he expected it to be stuck. He could hear Keith's grunting next to him as he pushed with him. Lance kept flinching at any particularly loud scraping of stone-on-stone - if they really popped out in the Round Table room, he didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Finally, with a final push, dim light streamed past the sides of the stone slab and Lance pushed his head up, savouring in the fresher, warmer air. Almost instantly, his ears were filled with the sound of cracking wood and a chilling voice. 

 

"You cannot escape me forever, your Majesty." 

 

Lance looked in horror as Zarkon stood in the middle of the Round Table, the actual Round Table of Altea, and carelessly stabbed his sword into it as a young woman with bright white hair dodged out of the way. Lance's eyebrows rose as Queen Allura rolled herself up into a kneeling position, still looking very much like the young queen who had comforted Lance when Shiro had vanished. He didn't think she had even aged a minute since that moment. He noticed her hand was protectively on her shoulder. She was hurt. Lance waited until Zarkon's back was turned before quietly pushing the slab to the side and helping himself and Keith out of the hole. Noticing a half-broken rack for spears, Lance pulled Keith to hide behind it just before Zarkon swung at the Queen and she threw herself to the side, causing him to turn back in their direction. Luckily for them, Zarkon's attention was fully on the Queen. 

 

"Look at how you scramble without Voltron to protect you. How pathetic." Queen Allura was now breathing heavily - she wasn't going to last much longer, "Disposing you should be a lot easier than when I disposed of your beloved Shiro." 

 

Lance almost snarled under his breath. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from Keith and was so thankful that he told him before they stepped foot into this room. Lance's eyes darted around, stopping when they fell upon a wooden building structure not far from where they had popped into the room. Following the ladder up, he saw a long pillar of wood resting on it, attached by a rope to some place further up the darkening tower. As he connected the pieces, an idea formed in his head. He looked back at Zarkon, waited until his back was turned again, before looking at Keith next to time. 

 

"Stay down." Lance squeezed Keith's hand - _maybe for the last time_ , his mind wonderfully supplied - before abruptly letting go

 

"Lance!" Keith's voice exclaimed softly as Lance ran towards the ladder, scrambling his way up it. Once on top of the building structure, he crawled across to the plank of wood, watching Zarkon in the entire time in case he turned around. He finally reached the pillar of wood, yanking tightly on the rope to make sure it was tied properly. Just as Lance edged the piece of wood to the edge of the structure, he was distracted by a loud cry of pain from Queen Allura. Zarkon had grabbed her around the neck, lifting her into the air with a growing smirk on his purple face. The hand couldn't fully get around her neck, she was somehow able to pull back most of his hand, but it was obvious she was struggling. Perspiration peppered across her forehead, her teeth gritted together in either determination or pain. Lance wasn't prepared to find out. 

 

"Are you ready to surrender and acknowledge your new king?" Zarkon's voice reverberated around the room.

 

Lance grinned as the Queen narrowed her ice-blue eyes at the man holding her captive. Lance would have spat on him, but Allura remained graceful even when she embodied the absolutely essence of defiance. She simply glared at him and snarled, "You are no king." 

 

Zarkon paused, looking contemplative before responding slowly, "No... I suppose you're right..."

 

That cold sneer returned to his face again, "I think I prefer the title 'Emperor'. Sounds better, don't you agree?" 

 

Zarkon threw Allura across the table. This time, Allura skidded across the table, curled up on her injured shoulder, completely vulnerable as Zarkon advanced on her. They all knew that, this time, Allura wasn't going to get up. Lance didn't really think as he stood up on the wooden pillar and yelled, "OI, ZARKON!"

 

The tyrant whirled around, his eyes widening in recognition and rage, "You!"

 

Lance couldn't help the smirk on his face, "I WILL NOT SERVE A FALSE KING!"

 

With that, Lance pushed the wooden pillar - and himself - off the building structure. His stomach jumped as he went soaring through the air, the rope swinging him and the pillar around the room. For a moment, he wished that Keith was doing this instead - he knew that adrenaline freak would have loved this, remembering how he had whooped in Dragon Country. Lance braced himself as the pillar slammed right into Zarkon, lifting the tyrant off the table and sending him flying into the stained glass windows behind it. However, the moment the wood collided with Zarkon, Lance's footing slipped and he found himself being flung out the glass window with Zarkon.

 

Lance bounced on the green grass, rolling until the momentum ran out, leaving him face first on the ground. Dull aches emerged in his arms, his calves, his _ass_ \- goddess, everything hurt. Groaning, Lance pushed himself up, looking up to see Zarkon lying on the stone right outside the stained glass window. Lance's blood chilled as the man stabbed Voltron into the stone, breaking the stone around it, and looked straight at Lance. Everything in his expression screamed murder. Oh, Goddess, Lance started looking around. What the hell is gonna used in a gar-

 

His eyes landed on the tall stone formations that settled in a circle in the middle of the grass. At the centre of the circle sat a short stone with a half-flat top, covered almost completely in vines. Lance had to squint to see past them, but could make out the head of a black lion near the top, just peeking out Oh. It was _the_ Stone. This was _the_ Garden from Shiro's stories. What a way to go. 

 

Ignoring every part of him that screamed in pain, Lance pushed himself up to his feet. He swore he could taste blood on his tongue. Clenching his fists, Lance fought back against the pain as he turned to the tyrant that had now also gotten to his feet. He thought of his mother, Diana, Hunk, Pidge, William, Miss Daisy, Queen Allura... Shiro... Keith... His heart tightened. Lance smiled sadly. He was never going to know what it was like to kiss his smug smirk of his infuriatingly handsome face. But Lance knew what he'd rather and it was Keith - everyone  - alive. Even if it cost him his. 

 

Inhale.  _Now or never, Lance._ Exhale _. It's time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL SHOWDOWN COMMENCES NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ARE ALL READY! SHIT GETS INTENSE!
> 
> Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark! Tell me what you like and what you didn't! I have a feeling we may come under or just reach my 27 chapter goal! 
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals, enjoy reading!


	25. Hold Your Ground...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran is released from his confines by Keith and must work with his mysterious apprentice to save the Queen's life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT 100 KUDOS, 1500 HITS, THAT IS AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!
> 
> Also, when we return to Coran, yes, he is still bound by vines despite Haggar's death. My excuse is that the vines were encouraged to grow by magic but the vines themselves aren't unnatural and therefore didn't disappear/be reversed like everything else. 
> 
> As for Zarkon's appearance, his magic isn't a curse, he asked for it and Haggar bound it to Zarkon's life instead of hers, so it only end if Zarkon dies.
> 
> I hadn't intended this to be so big! I hope you all like it! Read on!

Coran struggled against the vines fruitlessly. The way Haggar's vines had twisted meant his hands were bound separately from each other, held immobile at the wrists. This left him completely helpless to do anything but witness Zarkon slash at Allura while the Queen avoided each attack. Coran cursed Zarkon, Haggar, the Galra, any gods or goddesses above and all of the demons who lurked in the darkest circles of hell that his staff was destroyed. He was absolutely useless! 

 

The sound of stone scraping against stone had almost gone amiss to Coran's ears over the splintering of the Round Table. Only able to turn his head slightly, his eyes widened as two young men scrambled out of a hole in the ground no less than ten feet from where he was trapped, quickly taking cover behind one of the broken spear racks. Zarkon was too occupied with Allura to notice their presence. Despite the increasing dimness in the room, Coran instantly recognised the darker-skinned boy with the bright blue eyes and had to bite his lip to not make any sound. It's hard to forget a person when you literally helped bring them into the world. Coran couldn't help but picture the wrinkled baby that he had given to Lady Sophia, the young boy who had sobbed in Allura's arms, as he looked upon the grown young man that now hid from Zarkon. He wondered if Lance's eyes were still as blue as they were when he was born.

 

Coran's eyes darted around the room, hoping to see her also nearby. Alas, there was no one else in the room. Worry began to gnaw away in Coran's mind. Where was she? She was supposed to be watching over him. Who was the pale boy with the strange dark hair with the staff? 

 

"Lance!" 

 

Coran turned back in time to see Lance scamper away towards a wooden building structure, leaving his friend hidden behind the rack, his hand still reaching out. Instinctively, Coran tried to move after Lance - what was that boy doing? - but just found himself scratched down his arm by the thorns. He couldn't help the soft groaning he let out at the pain and saw the dark-haired boy's head swivel around in his direction. 

 

"...Hello?" The boy's voice was soft, clearly not wanting to draw the wrong attention to himself. He pulled his stick closer to himself, as if getting ready to fight. Now that he was facing Coran's direction, he realised there there was something familiar about the boy, but Coran couldn't quite place him. Regardless, Coran lowered his voice and focused on him, his eyes flittering intermittently back to the duel. 

 

"Listen, I need you to help release me from my constraints."

 

The boy didn't move, "How can I trust you? Who are you?" 

 

"I'm Master Coran, the Queen's advisor." Coran saw the boy raise his eyebrow, he clearly was familiar with who he is, "I do not know how much longer the Queen can last against Zarkon. Please, I beseech you." 

 

The boy paused, still in his defensive position, as if he was considering Coran's words, "One condition - my... friends, they were cursed by the witch Haggar. I need you to promise to reverse their curse." 

 

Coran frowned. Even if he still had his staff, Haggar was a powerful dark spellcaster. To break a curse of hers would take a great amount of magic that Coran might not be capable of wielding. Perhaps if he finds her, she could lend him her assistance, but there was still no guarantee. But he was no help if bound. A cry that sounded awfully like Queen Allura made up Coran's mind. 

 

"I cannot make any promises that it'll work, but I promise I will try." 

 

"Good enough." The boy lowered the stick and gently swayed it in front of him, "What is the situation so far? What are Zarkon and the queen doing?"

 

Coran furrowed his brow in confusion until the boy stepped out from behind the spear rack and closer to Coran. He was able to see the detail of his face clearer, the veil cloud of his otherwise violet eyes, and was struck by the revelation that he was blind. A memory returned to him - he had returned to Altea after a long journey and had been greeted by a sullen stable boy. Meera had informed him that he had been in an accident that had left him blind and didn't really like to talk to people. Coran had thought to offer to amend his injury, but the issue of Zarkon's betrayal and the threat of Daibazaal had demanded Coran's immediate attention and eventually, Coran had completely forgotten about the young boy. What had been his name? Goddess, Coran didn't think he had asked. 

 

"They are currently dueling on the Round Table, but Zarkon has the upper hand. What's your name?" 

 

"I'm Keith." His stick came to a stop as it whacked against the vines and immediately crouched down, "What is this?" 

 

"Vines. Be careful, they have thorns." 

 

"Is there something sharp nearby?"

 

Coran's eyes darted to the nearby broken spear rack, immediately drawn to the broken spearhead not far from them, "To your left, three feet." 

 

Keith reached out, fumbling a bit until his hand wrapped around the metal tip of the spearhead, "Got it. Look, I need to ask. Do you see my friend? He's tall, skinny. I would also say loud but we're trying not to be." 

 

"OI, ZARKON!" 

 

Coran and Keith both turned their attention to the building structure, where Lance stood upon a tied up pillar of wood, a challenging smirk on his face. Zarkon swirled around from where he stood over Allura, his attention now completely on the young man. Despite the jovial nature communicated in the rest of Lance's body language, Coran didn't miss the blaze in the boy's eyes. For a moment, Coran was looking at another young boy, the same resolve in his eyes, swearing his loyalty to the future Queen of Altea, as Lance himself slumbered in his mother's arms. Where had the time gone? 

 

"I think I found your friend."

 

"I WILL NOT SERVE A FALSE KING!" 

 

It happened in a quick second. The pillar Lance hung onto fell from the structure, swinging across the room and slamming hard into Zarkon, lifting the tyrant off his feet and sending him flying through the biggest stained glass window. The shattering echoed off the stone walls and there was a yell from Lance as he fell from his position on the wooden beam and followed Zarkon through the window. 

 

"LANCE!" Keith looked like he was ready to run after him, but instead turned back to Coran, grabbing a vine and starting to cut into it with the blade of the spearhead, "You need to help him. The moment I get out, you need to help him."

 

"My boy, if I had access to my magic right now, I would not require your help to free me." 

 

Keith's teeth gnashed together, his hand moving faster as he started ripping off vines as he cut through enough. Coran was sure that he was cutting up his hands doing that, "I don't care! I just need you to be my eyes until I can reach Lance! I can't let him face Zarkon alone." 

 

 _Slash, rip, snap_. Coran was almost fascinated by the frenzy that Keith had worked himself into as he freed Coran, the worry evident in the furrow of his brow and the twitch of his lip. Coran was still contemplated just how deep Keith's affection ran when he ripped off the last of the vines. Coran sighed as the vines fell away, rubbing his wrists to encourage blood circulation. At the same time, the grand doors slammed open with a colossal bang, causing both Coran and Keith to jump. Coran nearly fell over as a group of four people stormed into the room, the sound of clashing swords following them. Relief had filled him as he saw Diana was with them - She had made it. She was safe - only to be pushed out by the body-jarring shock he felt when he saw _Shiro_ was leading the group. 

 

 _Impossible_. But the white hair, scarred face and now silver arm aside, everything else was completely Shiro. 

 

"Hunk, grab the other door! I'll grab this one and we'll push!" Diana ordered to a tall boy that Coran recognised from his favourite bakery, "We need to keep the Galra out of here for as long as possible!" 

 

"Got it!"

 

As the two slammed the big doors shut, muffling the noise of battle again, Coran recognised Sir Samuel's daughter, Katie - Pidge, that's what she called herself - as she pointed at a spare wooden beam lying to the side of the door, "Hunk, we can use this to block the door! Give me a hand!" 

 

"Hunk! Diana! Pidge!" Keith sounded relieved to see them, "Over here! I found the wizard Coran!"

 

At Keith's voice, all four seemed to finally notice them. Hunk and Pidge were too busy moving the plank to do anything more than grunt. Diana's eyes widened as they fell upon Coran. He nodded at her, "It's good to see you again, child."

 

"THREE DAYS!" 

 

Everyone jumped at Diana's voice and the fury in it. She stormed forward, glaring at the wizard and jabbing him in the chest with her finger, "THREE DAYS! NOTHING! THE QUIZNAKING GALRA ATTACK THE PEOPLE I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT! I TRY TO CONTACT YOU FOR HELP AND NOTHING! I ALMOST LOST LADY SOPHIA! I COULD STILL LOSE LANCE! THEN EVERYTHING - THE LAST TEN YEARS - WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING!" 

 

He expected this. Coran gave a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, Diana. My staff... it was shattered by the robeast." 

 

With that answer, the anger in Diana seemed to vanish, replaced by one of shock and horror, "You lost your medium?" 

 

"Diana - you know him?" Keith sounded surprised and a little suspicious. Coran watched Diana's face twist in discomfort. She had kept her vow, after all of these years. Not for the first time, he felt guilty for the responsibility he had forced upon her at such a young age. But his visions had been clear and he knew they had done what they must do. 

 

Diana sighed, "Yeah... I do. I promise you, I'll explain it all later."

 

Coran couldn't help but notice how quiet Shiro was being. He simply watched them, his hand resting on his silver arm that just seemed to hang on his body. Coran's eyes darted from him to the other people, "Keith. You told me your friends were cursed." 

 

"Yes, Hunk and Pidge - they are some dragon hybrid thing."

 

"No, Keith! Haggar's dead!" Hunk beamed, running forward and hugging Keith, much to the blind boy's surprise, "Her death lifted the curse! Pidge and I are human again!" 

 

"R- Really?" Keith gaped as Hunk pulled away, feeling up his arms as if to reassure himself.

 

Ah, so that explained Shiro's arm. Haggar's magic must have been enchanting it. Without it, Shiro was lugging around a heavy silver burden. He cocked his eyebrow at Shiro, "I'm surprised you are alive. I'm relieved to be proven wrong."

 

Shiro opened his mouth to respond, his eyes sheepishly looking away from Coran, but Diana stepped in, "No. Master. Let him speak to Keith first. Keith deserves it. But right now - where is Lance and the Queen?" 

 

 _Allura!_ Coran swirled around, not missing the confusion on Keith's face, and ran to the Round Table, clambering up the stairs at such a pace that he almost stumbled over. Coran gasped at the sight of the Queen. Her hair had fallen out of its bun, spread across the table. Blood covered her entire leg, her hand tightly wrapped on her shoulder, sweat streaked across her deathly pale face. He pulled the Queen into his lap, "Allura! Allura! _Wake up_!" 

 

Allura groaned, but her eyes didn't open. Oh, Goddess, how much blood had she lost? 

 

"Goddess above." Coran looked up to see Diana crouching next to him. Around her, Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Shiro all crouched around her. Keith was looking straight ahead, but flinched as he put his hand on the table, pulling it back to reveal blood. Diana saw this and turned to Coran, "Master, what do we do?" 

 

What could he do? Without his staff, he had no medium, and there was nothing with the imbued magical properties that could - wait. Coran turned to his apprentice, his lips pursed, "Diana. I need to you to give me your hand and then put yours over the Queen."

 

"What are you doing?" Pidge demanded

 

"I have no medium - something that has the capabilities of channeling my magic safely. But before we figured that out, wizards and witches often pooled their powers to enable such magic. That is what I'm asking of Diana." 

 

Diana looked down at the Queen and back at Coran, clearly torn, "Master... I've never done anything like this before..." 

 

"Trust me, Diana. You'll be fine. Our magics will merge and combined, we will be able to cast the powerful spells that we cannot do alone. Please. I cannot save the Queen without you." Coran held out his free hand to his apprentice, silently pleading with her. 

 

Gulping, Diana knelt down next to Coran and Allura. Coran felt his panic increasing as Allura's breathing grew more laboured. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Shiro crouched on Coran's other side, his good hand grabbing Allura's limp one and holding it tightly. His face remained stoic as he looked down upon not just his Queen, but his best friend. Diana held out a shaking hand over Allura and took a deep breath before turning to Coran, nodding her assurance. Immediately, Coran grabbed Diana's hand and focused on the healing magic he wanted to do. Diana let out as a gasp as the palm of her hand began to glow a bright yellow. Underneath her hand, a corresponding glow eclipsed the injured parts of Allura's body, focusing on her leg and her shoulder. Coran saw Diana's green eyes brighten, changing colour into the same royal purple that appears when she uses her magic. He was intrigued to see the edges of the irises were lined with blood red and sapphire blue ever so slightly. 

 

Allura gasped, taking in a deep breath, and Coran let go of Diana, releasing her from the magic. Diana's hand immediately fell to the table, closing her eyes and panting. Hunk and Pidge rushed around the table to Diana's side, Keith's hand appearing on her back, "Diana!" 

 

"I'm fine." Diana gasped out, "The - the Queen?" 

 

Coran looked back at Allura and watched as her eyes fluttered up. She blinked up at him, the blank look on her face the same now as it was when she was ten, "Coran?" 

 

"Your Majesty." Coran was surprised by the broken sound of his voice, "I'm pleased to see you're well." 

 

Allura smiled at him, her eyes travelling to the group of young people next to him. Her brow furrowed, looking ready to ask a question, until she stopped on Shiro. Her eyes widened - she looked from Coran to Shiro before looking back at Coran, a wary hopefulness in her eyes, "I'm dreaming, aren't I? Or I must be dead. Please tell me you are looking at what I am looking at." 

 

"You were right, Allura." Coran had never felt happier to say those words in his life, "I can see him too." 

 

Allura looked back at Shiro, slowly pushing herself up. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, helping to steady her. She looked from his flesh hand, following it up to him. She reached out and touched his face, her eyes looking at him and through him, trying to find the answers to all the questions that pressed her mind. He smiled down at her, that same cheeky grin, and she choked back a sob, "Oh, Shiro." 

 

Before she immediately whacked him in his good arm. Shiro recoiled, "OW!" 

 

"Leaving me to believe you were dead for ten years! You bastard!" Allura, hysterical with tears and laughter, launched herself at Shiro, who began chuckling too as he wrapped his arm around her, holding on tightly, "You owe me so hard!"

 

 Memories of the tear-filled nights and the exhausted mornings returned to Coran and he immediately started welling up, only to be interrupted by a small voice saying, "Sh- Shiro? What do you mean _Shiro_?" 

 

Allura and Shiro broke apart, the Queen falling back into Coran's lap, as they all turned to look at Keith, his unseeing eyes filled with disbelief and shock, "L-Lance told me. Sir Samuel told _him_. Shiro is _dead_. Shiro was killed! Haggar _murdered_ him!" 

 

"No, Keith." The boy gasped at the sound of Shiro's voice, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Shiro pushed himself up, walking over to Keith before crouching in front of him, "I'm here. Definitely not dead. Look at me if you don't believe me" 

 

Shaking, Keith reached out with his face and ran it over Shiro's face. The noise that Keith made was the epitome of bittersweet, Shiro smiled back at him sadly. Coran had not been aware that the boy knew Sir Shiro. A tear fell down his face as he ran it over Shiro's scar, "Oh- Oh, Shiro... It really is..."

 

A agonized cry suddenly filled the room. Hunk and Pidge jumped. Allura's eyes darted around, as if she was ready to fight again. Diana gasped. Shiro froze. Keith's eyes widened in horror and his hand recoiled, like it had been burnt, "Lance! We need to help Lance!" 

 

"He's in the Stone Garden with Zarkon!" Coran pointed at the shattered window.

 

"Hunk, let's go!"

 

Pidge and Hunk immediately took off for the garden before anyone could stop them, ready to rescue their friend. Keith and Shiro turned to go as well, but were stopped by Diana's hand shooting up and grabbing Keith's wrist. Shiro watched, surprised, as Keith struggled against her, but Diana held firm, "Diana! I need to go help!" 

 

"Keith. You no longer have Falcon, I'm too weak to assist, Shiro has an arm made of silver that lost all enchantment when Haggar died. He barely got through the Galra. How do you think we're going to fair against Zarkon and Voltron?"

 

Shiro looked away, almost ashamed by his circumstance, while Coran watched the rage twist Keith's face, "I'm blind, not useless! I can't just stand by and do nothing." 

 

"Diana."

 

Coran's voice was a command. She turned to look at him and he held out his hand. Coran reached out with his mind - child's play now that she was in front of him - and he watched the comprehension dawn on her face as he mentally communicated his plan to her. There was a moment's hesitation - Coran would have called Diana a fool if she didn't - before she reached out and grabbed his hand. She forced herself to her feet before turning to the increasingly frustrated Keith and confused Shiro. With a deep sigh, Diana held out her hand to them. 

 

"Coran says he owes debts to you both. I think it's time he repaid that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh-duh-duh! Finally - FINALLY - next chapter is the final battle with Zarkon. It will start from the moment Lance got up off the ground and will continue until the end of the battle. How will it go? Who knows? :P
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark and subscribe! Let me know what you liked and didn't like about this chapter! 
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals, enjoy your reading!


	26. ...Until The Last Possible Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to stop Zarkon. But in his darkest moment, he learns he isn't alone in this fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS IT! STAY CALM, STAY CALM! EVERYONE JUST STAY CALM!
> 
> It took me all day to write this, the chapter is HUGE and next chapter is the big epilogue, which I expect to be just as big and may take a little while to write. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! Read on!

Zarkon took a step forward, his murderous glare on Lance. Mirroring him, Lance took a step backwards, his eyes darting around in the hopes there was something, anything, that he could use to defend himself. But all Lance had was the dagger in his belt and the stones around him. He almost regretted leaving that giant hammer with his mother. He bit his tongue as her face appeared in his mind, focusing through the encroaching fear welling up inside him and on the ex-knight that was stalking ever closer. 

 

He pointed at Lance with Voltron, the blade glinting threatening at him, "I foolishly underestimated you. Never did I believe, out of everyone who could interfere, that the honour of being the one to ruin everything would fall to you." 

 

Lance gulped. There was an almighty BANG from inside. Zarkon instinctively turned to look and Lance took this opportunity to hide behind one of the tall slabs of rock, pressing himself against it. His heart was racing in his ears. Lance focused on trying to slow his rapid breathing. Oh, Goddess, he was so scared. He put his hand around the hilt of his dagger, acting almost as a comfort, and flinched as he heard footsteps. He began to edge along the stone surface until he reached the end. As the footsteps got too close, Lance dashed to the next stone and pressed himself behind it. The footsteps stopped. 

 

"You! A sheltered farm boy, growing up only knowing how to tend to horses and chickens! I will admit, when I decided to use Lady Sophia in my plans, I expected to be forced to subdue a great warrior, much like the overrated brother I had been forced to put down when he interfered one time too many. So imagine my dismay when I learnt that not only the younger brother of one of the most overrated knights of Altea, but the so-called legacy of the Blue Paladin, was a whelp with stars in his eyes and had never step out of the confines of his safe little bubble in his whole life."

 

Lance gritted his teeth. He was trying to get a rise out of him. Lance listened out for his footsteps and edged himself away to the other side of the stone slab. He had been forced to crouch a little behind this one or risk his head peaking out over the top. Zarkon's voice sounded light, like he was having a pleasant conversation about the weather. It was this tone of voice that had Lance almost shaking in terror the most

 

"My brother-in-arms, one of the bravest men I had ever known... and you were what he created. It was disappointing to see that you were all that was left of him in the world." Zarkon paused, "But, no, you proved me wrong. You are every bit the nuisance that both your father and brother were! Congratulations, boy. You are living up their legacy."   
 

 

Lance paused when he reached the edge of the stone and risked peering out behind it. Zarkon's back was to him, his gaze fixed on the Stone in the centre of the garden. Lance quickly pulled himself back, the grip on his dagger tightening. He considered throwing the dagger right at Zarkon's neck, but he was never good with knife throwing and if he lost the dagger, he was completely defenseless and he'd be forced to continue this stupid game of cat-and-mouse. 

 

"Did your mother ever tell you about the Brotherhood? How your father was one of five of the bravest soldiers during the Voltron War? The Paladins of Voltron. Sounds like a child's fantasy." Zarkon's voice was building into a growl, "We gave everything to protect Altea, to protect its people. Your father's sacrifice, I guess you could say, is the reason you can now stand here, interfering in matters too great for you to understand. Did your brother ever tell you that the reason we have a Queen now, we have all of Altea, was because your father died?"

 

Lance's eyes widened. What was he talking about? Lance peered out from his hiding spot again and watched Zarkon, now standing in front of the Stone, his fingers tracing over something on the stone, going between the intertwining vines. Lance didn't move his hand off his dagger, his brow furrowing at the blank look on Zarkon's face. He looked pensive for that moment, lost in his own mind. 

 

"The Queen promised the Brotherhood would continue on forever, our sacrifices always honoured, our place as Paladins never forgotten. But those empty promises fell apart and the Brotherhood became the Knights of Altea - weak, pathetic excuses of soldiers who wouldn't know hardship beyond how shiny their shields must be. The Paladins who lived were ignored, in place of a new generation who build their own accomplishments on the backs of those who did all of the hard work, like Sir Shiro." 

 

"You're full of shit!" 

 

Lance had leapt out in front of his hiding place, his dagger now in his hand and his eyes blazing as Zarkon turned to look at him. Lance immediately regretted his decision - _he played you, Lance, you idiot_ \- but it was too late to retreat. Lance kept his head high as Zarkon's cold fury stared him down, the taller man walking over to him. Lance's feet were frozen in spot, he couldn't bring himself to move. Lance closed his eyes and sighed. Screw it. If he was going to die here, die now, fine, but he would be taking Zarkon with him. And he would be damned if he let Zarkon's last words besmirched the brother that Zarkon had kidnapped and murdered. When Lance's eyes opened, he was met with cold indigo and a twisted sneer.

 

"If you knew Shiro at all, you knew he was nothing like that!"

 

Lance let out a cry as an armored hand backhanded him in the face, sending him flying across the meadow and smacking into another tall slab with a sickening crack. Lance couldn't help the sound of anguish ripped from him, grunting as pain screamed down his back and lower right side. He forced himself to stand, his hand still holding his dagger, panting as Zarkon slowly walked over to him again. 

 

"Shiro fought alongside Queen Allura to bring peace to a land torn by war! Shiro would help those in need even if it meant his own desires were not met!" Lance yelled at the approaching figure, passion breathing fire into his injured body, "Shiro dedicated his life to a job that allowed him to protect the people and country he loved! Shiro helped raised me, acting as both brother and father to me, and always gave all he could to our mother! What did you do in all that time?"

 

This time, Lance copped a knee in the gut. He choked on air, the pain unbearable, and fell to his knees. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Lance looked back up and saw the rage and satisfaction in Zarkon's face. He was going to draw this out for as long as possible. Fine. Lance pushed himself up, clutching his stomach as he stood on shaky legs. He wasn't done.

 

"That could have been enough, looking after me and my mother. But Shiro also went out of his way to help a child orphaned during the Voltron War, the kid of people who fought by his side and probably saved his life! While you were busy complaining about how tough your life was because not everyone bowed for you whenever they walked past, Shiro was raising a boy who literally had no one!"

 

Lance saw Voltron swing for him a second before it fell and blocked it with his dagger. Metal clanged against metal, grinding. Zarkon was overwhelmingly stronger - Lance knew he was too injured to keep it up, but he'd be damned if Zarkon was going to kill him before he was done. Lance grunted, using all of his strength to push back Zarkon, as he spoke. 

 

"He couldn't always be there! But whenever he did come, Shiro gave all he could to help him! Shiro got him a job, an education, loved this boy like family! Even after the accident that took the boy's sight, Shiro still told him that he was going to be one of the greatest knights in the land! And I didn't even know he existed until two days ago! Shiro didn't go looking for the so-called glory! He did it because it was the right thing to do! Something you'd never understand! And that right there, that-"

 

Lance grunted, the pressure on the dagger was getting worse, the sword inching closer and closer to him. Lance felt his back pressed flat against stone, his eyes glancing at the sharp sword before looking back at the enraged face of Zarkon. Lance couldn't help but grin at the tyrant. 

 

"- That is why Voltron will NEVER choose you!" 

 

Zarkon yelled, pushing Lance into the stone and sending the dagger flying out of Lance's grip. Lance groaned as his head hit the stone, slowly sliding down until he hit the dirt. Panting hard, he didn't break eye contact with Zarkon, who looked wild with pure unadulterated loathing. He pointed Voltron at Lance again, the cold blade sitting underneath Lance's chin. He flinched at the touch, but he couldn't do much else. 

 

"Are those your last words?" Zarkon growled

 

Lance closed his eyes. No. He wanted his last words to be how much he loved Shiro and his mother. How much he loved his friends, old and new. Keith's face swam into clarity in his head and his heart tightened at the feelings there - the feelings that could so easily turn into love, if they had been given the chance. He wanted all of these people around him right now. He wanted those people to be the ones that heard his last words. But life isn't fair. Lance has been proven that over and over again. But maybe the other side was better. Perhaps Shiro will be waiting for him and he'll hug Lance and tell him how he was proud, how he would have been a good knight. Lance could tell him all about how Diana, Hunk and Pidge - people he'd never met - before telling him how he met Keith and that he wished Shiro had introduced them sooner. Tell him that Keith was now greater than any knight Lance could have been, how much he missed Shiro. 

 

Yeah, that'd be nice. 

 

"I GOT SOME WORDS FOR YA, YOU QUIZNAKING SHITSTAIN?!" 

 

Lance's eyes snapped open as small arms wrapped around Zarkon's neck and yanked him back, the man stumbled from the surprise of the assault. Pidge's head emerged from behind Zarkon, a dagger in her head that was trying to slip past Zarkon's armour. Her eyes widened as Voltron swung up to hit her and leaped off his back, just as a blur of yellow barged right into Zarkon's chest, sending the tyrant falling onto his back. Hunk stood up straight, glaring down at Zarkon, pointing a sword at the fallen man. Lance had to pick his jaw up off the ground as he looked upon his two-very human friends, both of whom looked to him with worried eyes. 

 

"Lance! Are you okay?" Pidge demanded as she rushed to his side, "C'mon, I'll help you up."

 

"You - him - you guys -" Lance groaned when Pidge pulled him to his feet, "You - you lost weight. And scales and wings and a tail." 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, but grinned at him, "Good to see your eyesight hasn't failed you. C'mon!" 

 

With Pidge's help, Lance hobbled forward to where Hunk stood, who spared him a smile, "Wow, you look like shit."

 

"Gee, thanks buddy." Lance couldn't help but laugh. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact they were here, "But seriously... thank you guys, for coming."

 

"Why wouldn't we? Friends don't ditch each other, especially when they're going up against power-hungry despots with magic swords." Hunk shrugged, like he did this sort of thing all the time. 

 

Lance gulped down the lump in his throat. Pidge rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't get sappy on us now." 

 

"I will cry all over your tunic and cuddle you like a child's favourite toy."

 

"Try it and get a dagger in your kneecap."

 

Pidge and Lance grinned at each other, interrupted in their escalating threats of friendship and violence by a thunderous roar, "NO!" 

 

Hunk jumped as Zarkon was now on his feet and swinging Voltron at him. Hunk blocked a couple of times, but it wasn't too long before Zarkon had the sword knocked out of Hunk's hands. The young man held up his hands, Zarkon breathing heavily at them. Pidge brandished her dagger, while Lance tried to get himself into some fighting stance that didn't send pain rolling down his body. Zarkon growled dangerously, raising Voltron in the air, his eyes meeting Lance's.

 

"I will do your friends the favour of killing them quickly, so you can watch as I end their pointless lives and choke your own life with my own hand." 

 

Lance gritted his teeth, ready to retort with an 'over his dead body' line...

 

CRACK! Lance's eyes widened as a metal hand collided with Zarkon's jaw, sending the dictator stumbling. The engravings on it glowed an ethereal blue, twisting all the way up the owner's arm. The world stopped. Lance couldn't breathe. The owner's eyes - _dark, kind eyes, crinkled with laughter at Lance's horse riding skills_ \- stared coldly at Zarkon, peering out from under his pure white fringe. His nose scrunched up in disgust - _his nostrils flared as he exaggerated an impression of an giant, chasing a squealing toddler Lance around the bedroom_ \- twisting the scar that marred across his handsome face. His mouth - _the same sad smile that he has seen on Queen Allura, that he has seen on Diana, the last time he saw him_ \- pursed into a dangerous stiff line, the muscles in his jaw visibly tightening. 

 

"You will never go near my brother again." Shiro yelled, his voice coarse, like he hadn't use it in a long time. 

 

_He laughed softly, kindly, never speaking more than a sotto whisper, saying words that Lance couldn't remember, but were a comfort as he drifted off to sleep._

 

"Shiro?" Lance felt like he was ten again. It didn't help that Shiro didn't look any older than he was when he left.

 

Shiro turned to Lance and smiled at him - _that sad smile_ , "Lance- I-"

  

" _You_!" Zarkon had whirled around to Shiro, his eyes ablaze, as Voltron was swung recklessly at 

 

Voltron came up up to swing carelessly at Shiro - Lance found himself screaming "NO!" without thinking - before it was blocked by a stick. Lance didn't think his heart could take it at the sight of Keith blocking Zarkon's sword, grunting in the effort to push it back. With a bellow, Zarkon pushed through the stick, snapping it clean in two. Keith stumbled back into Shiro, his hands on the two pieces of wood that had once been his most treasured possession. Lance felt his airway closing up. Keith needed that stick. He couldn't do anything without it. Lance tried to limp forward, put himself between Keith and Zarkon, but pain shot through his side again. He felt Pidge suddenly grab him around the waist, as if ready to catch him should he fall. Zarkon glowered at the stunned boy, his gaze of the ground. 

 

"You probably needed that." 

 

"Not anymore." 

 

Keith's fist lashed out at Zarkon's jaw, connecting with a satisfying thump. As the leader stepped back, blinking in surprise, Keith jumped in the air and lashed out with his leg, his foot connecting with Zarkon's head and sending the ex-knight tumbling to the ground, landing in a crumpled head at the base of a stone slab. Lance gawked at the impressive display because Keith had looked so damn good doing that - _he was pushing his hair back now, Goddess help him._ But where was Falcon? How did he do that without Falcon's help? His heart was racing as Keith steadied himself on the ground again, his glare still on his opponent. His- his glare...

 

"Keith!" Lance blurted out. The boy turned to Lance, surprise colouring his face as they met eyes. Lance found himself lost in those galaxies again, but this time, there was no clouded veil, the dark violet of his eyes shining vividly as they looked at Lance. They _saw_ Lance. 

 

"Wow... you looked better than I imagined." A slow grin broke out on Keith's face, his eyes impossibly brightening even more. Lance barely held back the bubbling laughter of disbelief, shock and joy. The tears that pricked his eyes before were threatening to well his eyes again. Another impossible occurrence on an already impossible day. 

 

"...Oh my Goddess... you can _see_!" 

 

Lance and Keith smiled at each other. Lance held out his arm towards Keith in a half-aborted movement to try and grab him and hold him clos-

 

"Fight first, talk later!" Hunk's yell startled Lance and Keith out of their bubble, pointing ahead with the sword he retrieved. Zarkon was on his feet again, everyone's attention now fully on the fight ahead. Lance felt his throat constrict as he realised that, despite everything, Zarkon looked no worse for wear. The villainous man was vibrating with unbridled fury, which would ultimately give him an upper hand. Lance felt Pidge's hand on his waist tighten protectively. 

 

"Lance..." Lance's heart jumped up his throat at Shiro's voice, he still couldn't believe he was hearing it, "What is the plan?"

 

His plan? Lance glanced at Shiro out of the corner of his eye and saw his brother  - _he's here, he's here, he's actually here, he's real_ \- give him a firm nod. He believed in him. He could do this. Lance turned back to Zarkon, his eyes narrowing, as he kept his voice low so only the five there could hear him. 

 

"Flank him on all sides. Zarkon is fast and powerful, but not even he would be able to take an attack from multiple sides. Aim to slice off his arm, separate him from Voltron." 

 

He saw Shiro nod again, "Okay. Pidge, Hunk?" 

 

"Let's go."

 

Pidge let go of Lance and darted forward, zipping towards his feet, as Zarkon bellowed, running towards them. Shiro and Hunk both yelled back, brandishing their arm and sword respectively, and ran to meet Zarkon midway. Pidge slid under Zarkon's legs, trying to stab any gaps in the armour with her dagger. Clangs echoed in the clearing as Shiro and Hunk took turns to attack him, being blocked by Voltron each time, while Pidge made sneak attacks during his most distracted moments. Lance's eyes darted around until he saw his dagger. He took a step forward, but grunted at the pain, stumbling back until something hit his legs. He jumped, a feeling that could only be described as a shock running through his body. 

 

"Lance!" Keith immediately rushed to Lance's side, looping Lance's arm over his shoulders, "We need to get you to Diana!" 

 

Lance barely registered what Keith was saying as he turned to look at the vine-covered Stone that was right behind them. Lance frowned in confusion. The thorns wouldn't have made that shock that Lance felt. With his free hand, Lance reached out and touched an empty surface of the Stone, right near the picture of the Black Lion. There was no recoil from the shock this time, now that he was prepared for it. Something pulsed under the surface of the Stone, buzzing under Lance's fingers. His eyes bulged as a swirl of pale blue light twisted around his hand, disappearing almost immediately. He turned to Keith, who was also still looking at his hand. 

 

Lance scrunched his eyes shut, muttering incoherently to himself. _What_ was it that Diana had said, only a few hours ago? 

 

 _Voltron is magic of good intention... they just mixed the most powerful good-willed magical object with some dark magic. Something is going to give and, when it does, that'll be your chance to undo the spell._  

 

 _That's it_. Lance's eyes snapped open and turned to Keith, "We need to get Voltron back in the Stone." 

 

"What?" Keith looked back at the battle going on behind them, "But how are we-"

 

"ENOUGH!" 

 

Lance and Keith turned back to see Zarkon grab Hunk by the throat and throw him at Shiro, sending them colliding to the ground. Lance went to move but every fibre in his body protested, Keith now being the only thing keeping him standing. Pidge hesitated as she saw her friend go down, torn between whether to attack or rush to them, giving Zarkon an opening to swing his arm at her and connect his first with her temple. Pidge crumpled to the ground like a pile of rocks, dropping her dagger next to her unconscious body.

 

"Pidge!" Keith screamed. Lance bit his lip as Zarkon turned to them, stalking forwards. He saw Keith looking from Lance to Zarkon, his expression unsure for the first time since Lance met him. Lance was sure that he was ready to pull them both out of there when Lance grabbed Keith around the waist and pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

"Lance, what are you-" Keith breathed in his ear.

 

"Ho..." Lance took a deep breath to calm himself, "Hold your ground..."

 

Keith's breath tickled his ear. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around Lance and he heard him whispered back, "Until the last possible moment." 

 

"What a touching goodbye." 

 

Lance and Keith glowered at Zarkon, like they were angry at him for disrupting their moment. Keith brought his arms up to Lance's shoulders, gripping tightly. Lance still held Keith's waist, enjoying the warmth under his fingertips. If this failed - if they failed - then he was going to take the small enjoyment of being as close to Keith as he could be. Zarkon raised his sword, ready to thrust it into one of them. He saw Shiro and Hunk scrambling to get up from where they were, Shiro's face an open display of panic and fear.

 

"No! Leave them alone!" 

 

Zarkon ignored him, his glare falling on Lance. Of course. Lance squeezed Keith and he felt Keith squeeze him back. This was it. 

 

"I should have slaughtered you the moment I laid eyes on you." Zarkon snarled, his face twisted with hatred.

 

Lance didn't break eye contact, hoping that Zarkon could see the same hatred being sent back at him, "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." 

 

Everything happened quickly. Zarkon thrusted the sword forward and Keith pushed Lance backwards. Lance fell on the ground, groaning at the pain shooting up his back, as Voltron went straight for the stone. Lance watched hopefully just as the sword stopped a fraction before it hit the stone. Lance was ready to stand up again, to continue the fight, when in a split second, Keith grabbed Zarkon's hand, taking advantage of Zarkon's surprise, and shoved it as hard as he could into the stone. At that moment, the Stone exploded with light and Keith was sent flying, landing a few feet from Lance. 

 

"KEITH!" 

 

Lance crawled over to Keith, nausea almost overcoming him from the pain and the panic. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zarkon struggling against the Stone, desperately trying to pull Voltron back out but failing. When he finally reached Keith, Lance almost sobbed to see he was unconscious. _Please, please, not him, not him_. Lance pulled Keith's head into his lap, watching for any reaction to his presence and silently begging him to wake up. He ran his fingers through Keith's hair, slapped his cheek, pinched his ear. Nothing. _No, no, please_. 

 

He only tore his eyes away from Keith when he heard an ungodly scream. 

 

The vines on the Stone had disappeared, the etchings now glowing in all of their glory. The lions on the crest all glowed their respective colours - Lance thought the Black Lion glowed more purple than black - all linked by a pale blue light that lit up the rest of the crest. Zarkon was screaming, as if in agony, as he tried to pull on the sword with less effect. The distress was clear on his face as the lights of the crest burst forth, swirling around Zarkon and the Stone. Before they consumed Zarkon, Lance watched as the bastard's eyes met his. Lance just glared back at him. 

 

_Burn in hell, monster._

 

"Lance..."

 

Lance's attention snapped away from Zarkon, now unable to be seen behind the magical typhoon of light, staring down at Keith. The beautiful boy looked up at Lance, grinning tiredly, "You okay?"

 

"Me? Am I okay? You just got thrown like ten feet!" Lance exclaimed in disbelief, sobbing out a laugh, "Who cares about me? What about you?"

 

Keith's eyes suddenly widened as he looked at Lance. Lance winced as Keith's hand grabbed his arm tightly, "Keith, buddy, you-"

 

"Lance... The edges of my vision are getting darker..." 

 

Lance's heart stopped, "What?" 

 

Keith's hand started to shake, "Lance. I think I'm going blind again." 

 

No. No. Lance wanted to scream. This wasn't fair. Tears pooled in his eyes. He scrunched his eyes up so Keith couldn't see. Why? _Why?_ Keith didn't deserve this. All he did was stop the most hateful man in the land and save the kingdom! There must be a way to save - Lance jumped as Keith's fingers traced along his cheek, making him open his eyes again. He couldn't help the tears that fell onto Keith's throat. 

 

"Why are you crying?" Keith looked confused

 

 _How could he asked that?_ Lance chuckled hollowly, but a blinding light interrupted him before he could respond. Lance crouched over him and Keith - his face flushed as they were pretty much nose-to-nose - shielding their faces as the light got unbearably bright. Then as quickly as it came, the light disappeared. Slowly, Lance lifted himself up, both him and Keith looking over to where Zarkon had stood. Voltron glistened in its original form, no longer a blade on a burnt metal arm, the lights on the crest dying down gently. Just beyond the crest, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were gathered together, lowering their hands and staring at the Stone in amazement. Lance almost couldn't believe it himself. 

 

It was over. Zarkon was dead. 

 

"It's done..." Lance laughed wetly, turning to Keith, "Keith, you saved Altea." 

 

"I think you'll find that was you." Keith smiled up at him, his hand raising to Lance's cheek again.

 

Lance frowned at how it looked sad. He was so damn done with sad smiles, "What's wrong?" 

 

"Lance... why were you crying?" Keith repeated, biting his lip. He looked almost scared of Lance's answer.

 

"B-Because it's not fair. You don't deserve this! That's why!"

 

"So. So you aren't sad that..." The rest of Keith's words turned into a mumble

 

"What?"

 

"...You don't think I'm broken?"

 

Lance gaped at him as Keith looked away from Lance's face. Was he serious? Lance would have slapped him if he had the energy to do so, "Holy shit, you are an idiot." 

 

Keith looked back at Lance, surprised, his mouth opening in a response. Lance swiftly covered it with his hand. Nope, Lance was going to say his piece first, then he could say whatever stupid bullshit he wanted. 

 

"You are many things, Keith. Asshole, adrenaline junkie, grumpy hermit, complete fighting badass, but never have I thought of you as broken. You are the most amazing, beautiful creature I have ever met, with eyes that look like the night sky and a laugh that makes my heart do stupid silly things in my chest and your smile drives me absolutely insane!" Lance didn't seem to notice that with every word he said, Keith's eyes grew wider and his cheeks darkened to a deep magenta, "Am I upset that life is dicking you over _again?_ Hell yes I am, because you don't deserve that! But if it turns out that your sight can't be saved, it doesn't change anything because I..."

 

Lance paused as he looked down at Keith and noticed his reaction. Lance felt his own face going pink. Was he gonna admit this now? _Screw it_ , his brain screamed, _you just helped defeat Zarkon and an army of Galra, tell him already_ , "I really, _really_ like you, Keith. I know we've only known each other for like three days but I really like you and I want to be with you, I don't care if you are blind or missing all your limbs or whatever. You aren't broken, you moron, you're perfect." 

 

There. Lance moved his hand from Keith's mouth and the two boys just sat there, staring at each other. With little warning, Keith grabbed Lance's tunic by the collar and pulled himself up, simultaneously pulling Lance down until their lips clashed together. Lance closed his eyes and just fell into the euphoria of the moment. As far as kisses went technically, Lance had better. But none of the others made his heart feel like they were going to overflow with such golden joy, flowing into every part of his body. Lance grabbed Keith's face with both of his hand and adjusted their lips, their teeth clinking at least once, until they were slotted together perfectly. Lance felt Keith's hand run up the back of his neck and hummed happily into Keith's lips. Finally, after what felt like forever, the two boys broke apart, their foreheads resting on each other and giggling happily. Lance didn't even care at the tears that streaked his face. 

 

"Hey..." Keith brushed Lance's tear away softly, "I'm at least glad I got to see you at least once."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah." An evil smirk crossed his face, "Can't very well be seen walking around town with a guy who looks like a donkey's ass."

 

"Okay, I change my mind. You can go back to the Forest. Who needs you?" Lance moved to dumped him off his lap as Keith just laughed at him, "Asshole."

 

"Jerk." Keith responded, looking at Lance with such open affection that Lance both wanted to swoon and throw up. Lance rolled his eyes but smiled back at him. 

 

"You're too cute to be mad at."

 

"I know. I got a hot guy that keeps saying." 

 

"Wait, what?" Lance began to beam, "You said I'm hot."

 

"No, what? You're hearing things."

 

"No, no, no, no! Keith the Badass Hermit just admitted that I'm gorgeous."

 

"I said hot, not gorgeous."

 

"So you admit it!" 

 

"Oh, that was so cute." 

 

Lance and Keith started as they finally remembered that they weren't the only ones in the garden. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro were looking down at them, grinning at their cute display. Hunk practically looked ready to burst with congratulations while Pidge was just grinning happily. Shiro... Shiro. Lance and Keith helped each other up and stood in front of Shiro, looking up at him. Shiro's smile faded as he looked down at the two boys. Lance raised his hand to touch Shiro's fringe, the taller boy shivering as he did. Keith helped up Lance, his eyes never leaving Shiro's face. Lance nearly fell back down at the sight of tears welling in his brother's eyes. Shiro never cried. 

 

"Lance... I'm so, so sorry." Shiro's voice sounded like it was gonna crack.

 

Lance was confused, "For what? You couldn't help getting kidnapped and being kept away from us for ten years."

 

Shiro sighed, "I know... but I wasn't being kept away for ten. I escaped after five." 

 

"What?" Keith stared at him. Lance felt numb. Shiro looked down at his silver arm, testily opening and closing the fingers. Out of the corner of his eyes, Lance noticed Hunk and Pidge look at each other anxiously. Shiro bit his lip before sighing again. 

 

"When I escaped, Haggar didn't let me go unscathed. It's a long story, one I promise I'll explain... but I was changed. I couldn't communicate with people. I didn't know what to do. I did go home - over the last five years, I would keep going home, making sure everyone was still okay. Mother was there. She wasn't good, but she was coping. She had you. And you had her, and that other girl, who I know is Diana. So..." Shiro looked over at Keith, "I decided to go to the person I knew that wouldn't have anyone." 

 

Lance's eyes snapped from the fringe he touched to the silver arm back to the scar across his face. It all clicked in his head, "Holy shit. Falcon. You were Falcon. The entire time..."

 

Keith looked from Lance to Shiro. Shiro didn't react and Lance watched Keith's face transform to one of realisation. He saw Keith's hand start to tremble so Lance reached out and wrapped his hand around it. He felt relief when Keith squeezed his hand firmly. Shiro didn't look away from Keith as he continued. 

 

"I knew you needed someone. You were never any good alone. During those five years of being with you, I spent a lot of time wishing I had just taken you back to the farm, introduced you to my mother and Lance earlier. That way, you would have had people." Shiro made a half-grin, "Though after seeing you two dance around each other after just three days together, I'm pretty sure there would have been a wedding within the first summer." 

 

Keith and Lance both flushed hard, but Lance couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Keith was fighting back a grin at the same time. Shiro's smile faded as he continued his story. 

 

"I spent all that time with Keith, and I felt guilty that I never went to see if I could do the same for you. I would fly overhead every now and then. I still watched you grow up. But I knew that after Keith moved to the Forest, I couldn't really leave him alone. He needed me." 

 

Keith looked away, almost looking guilty. Shiro turned back to Lance, "If... if you are angry at me for that, I don't blame you. But I wanted you to know that I thought of you and Mother every day. The day you appeared in the Forest and found Keith, you could have knocked me out of the sky. I was so happy to know you could hear me in your head. I tried to really tell you - Keith too - but that never really seemed to get through."

 

Lance looked his brother up and down. Really looked at him. Dark circles rounded his eyes, his hands shook like they were scared, maybe overused - as he said, he hadn't been human in five years - everything about him screamed tired. Lance remembered Keith's quip about Falcon always watching while he slept and it made Lance wonder just how often had Shiro slept as a falcon. Lance wasn't going to lie, knowing that Shiro was alive and hadn't told them did make him angry, he couldn't help that. So many questions ran through his mind. But then Lance looked over at Keith and all the angry, at least for now, disappeared. Lance pushed himself off Keith and fell onto Shiro, surprising the man who scrambled to catch Lance in his arms. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's thick body and squeezed as much as his injured, exhausted body allowed him to do. 

 

"Shiro, I'm not going to be perfect about this. But please know you did the right thing and I'm so proud you are my brother and I'm just so happy that you're home." Lance let the tears flow out. Shiro's arms wrapped around him - his metal arm was cold on the small of Lance's back, providing some temporary relief to the pain there - and Lance could feel wetness pooling on his shoulder, "Thank you, for looking after Keith. Without you there, I may not have him right now." 

 

Lance and Shiro turned to look at Keith, who still stood staring at the ground. He started when Lance grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in for a group hug. Keith did a sharp intake of breath, sounding close to crying, before barely murmuring out, "Thank you for coming back to me."

 

Lance may have held Keith just that little bit tighter and vowed that Keith would never feel alone again. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Allura watched the three boys embrace each other, feeling ready to cry herself. Perhaps she was intruding on a very deep and personal moment. But she could see their friends - Hunk and Pidge, Coran's apprentice had informed her - standing there watching with big smiles and bigger tears on their faces. The bigger one, Allura believed that was Hunk, suddenly flung his arms open and went, "Oh, let's make this a group hug!" 

 

The three boys laughed and they all broke apart a bit to let the tall boy and the short girl - is that actually Sir Samuel's Katie? How the time had flown - squeeze into their embrace. Allura looked over at Coran, standing right next to her. In front of him, his apprentice Diana sat at his feet, her arms wrapped around her legs as she watched the five people hugging intensely, her face completely blank. Coran turned to Allura, smiling beneath his moustache. Allura smiled back before looking at the Stone. This time, unlike when she first pulled the sword from the Stone, Allura recognising the feeling of the sword calling to her. Her hand gripped itself instinctually. It was time to take back what was rightfully hers. 

 

"You were right, Coran."

 

"Your Majesty?" 

 

Allura's eyes switched from the Stone to the group hug again, "I should remember to hold more faith in my people." 

 

With that, Allura stepped forward, walking over the group that effectively saved Altea. As she approached, she watched Shiro's eyes snap over to her. He quickly broke up their hug and fell into a kneeling position, his metal arm on his knee and bowing his head. All looked over to see Allura and three of them quickly followed suit. Lance seemed to struggle to get onto his knees, but eventually got there. Allura came to a stop in front of them, her eyes constantly coming back to Shiro. He risked a look up at her and they both smiled when they made eye contact. It felt like ten years hadn't passed.  

 

"Sir Shiro." Allura greeted him respectfully just like she used to, "May I say that I am glad you have returned home?"

 

"Your Majesty, I have thought of nought but this day for a long time." Shiro responded in the same professional knight voice that he had perfected all those years ago, but he didn't stop smiling.

 

 

Allura couldn't hold back a giggle. Coughing it away, she turned to the others now kneeling before her, "You may rise." 

 

Obediently, they all did so. Allura watched as Keith helped Lance steady himself to his feet and couldn't help noticing the gentle smiles that passed between them. A memory from long ago resurfaced in her mind. History has a funny way of repeating itself.

 

"Thank you for everything. Altea and its people owe you their lives. I owe you my life. You are forever indebted in our gratitude."

 

At that moment, Allura did something she had never done in her twenty years as Queen - she bowed to them. She could hear someone squawking in disbelief at this - possibly Coran - and she resisted a cheeky smile as she stood back up to see the shocked looks on their faces. It was fun to be the Queen sometimes. 

 

She noticed the way Lance smiled at her, like he was aware of her joke. He gestured past Shiro and Keith, to the Stone, "Your Majesty, I think it is time you should claim what is yours." 

 

Allura nodded gratefully at them - she watched the young Pidge do a strange curtsy back at her in her large tunic - and headed over to the Stone. As she approached it, she couldn't help but think of the last time she did this. It is very different to doing it in the midst of battle. Beforehand, Allura hadn't thought twice above grabbing the sword and using it to fight back. But now, there was only peace and it was infinitely more nerve wracking, despite the fact that she was still rightfully the wielder of the sword. She came to a pause in front of it, looking down temptingly at the hilt. She glanced back around the garden. The five heroes of Altea stood there watching expectantly - Shiro's gaze felt just as proud as he was when he first witnessed her pull the sword. Further back, Coran had his arms crossed as he watched her with a curious look upon his face, his apprentice actually now standing up and taking notice next to him. 

 

She turned back to the sword and hesitantly wrapped her hands around the hilt. The moment she touched it, the power of Voltron surged through her arm again, the empty feeling inside that she had not been aware existed diminishing as she tightened her grip on the sword. Her confidence grew the longer she held it, until any fear she had was replaced with assurance. 

 

_Yes. Time to claim what is mine._

 

The dark clouds parted, allowing a spotlight of sun to shine upon Allura as, with a swift easy pull, she pulled the sword from the stone and raised the shining blade into the air, so all could witness the return of Voltron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! I always love to read your comments and, after this chapter, I definitely wanna hear them :D I wanna know what you liked and what you didn't like. 
> 
> Kudos, subscribe and bookmark! I'm pretty sure next update will probably be the last one - let's see how my writing goes. 
> 
> Until next update, guys, gals and non-binary pals, enjoy reading!


	27. Just Knighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later, the five who saved Altea are rewarded for their efforts and decide what is next for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this chapter is SUPER long, like ridiculously long, because I wanted this one to be the last chapter! And in all technicality, for this story, it is. However, there is a part that should have been part of this chapter that I didn't believe really fit in at the end and it was so long already, so I'm adding it as an extra chapter. It is not necessary for the conclusion of this story but it's a nice bonus. 
> 
> Read on and enjoy, my loyal readers. :)

**One month later**

 

Pidge fidgeted with the cuffs of her emerald green ceremonial dress. It felt too tight on a body that still felt too small. Without thinking about it, she often found herself taking one step to walk somewhere and just stopped, waiting for Hunk to make the next step before realising she could do it alone. Pidge had been surprised by how much she missed Hunk - after a year of only ever wishing to be normal again, she felt stupid for missing it now that it was gone. She'd felt better when Hunk had approached her two weeks after they separated and said that he had missed it too, saying how he found himself only grabbing stuff with his right hand, his parents or his boss often reminding him that he could use both. It was good to know that someone understood how it felt to be too small somedays.

 

Standing in the vast corridor of the Castle of Lions also didn't help. Pidge had to guess this hallway alone was taller than five of her stacked upon each other, that was enough to make her feel ant-sized. Well, at least she wasn't alone. 

 

A hand appeared on her shoulder, making her jump, "Hey, hey, you okay?" 

 

She turned and smiled up at her big brother, "Yeah. I was just- thinking."

 

Matthew grinned down at her. He was in his full Altean knight uniform, his helmet under his hands and a brand new sword, courtesy of Hunk and his boss Sal, attached firmly to his scabbard, "Sounds dangerous, from what Mother has told me about your 'thinking'."

 

"Not _that_ kind of thinking. I'm just..." Pidge sighed, unsure how to finish her sentence. 

 

Matthew nodded solemnly, "I was nervous before mine as well. Don't worry, you don't need to do much. Just try not to trip over." 

 

"Yes, but I'm wearing a dress! You were just wearing a nice tunic and pants like the others are wearing! I mean, what if I get down the bottom of the stairs and slip and go head over heels? What if I fall into Keith and send the poor boy sprawling and loses his new stick? I mean, Lance would probably warn him or something, but what if I hit Lance first and then he hits Keith? And all of it in front of the Queen of Altea, what if-"

 

Matthew's hand slapped over her mouth, cutting her off, "Wow. I now understand why Mother says you're exactly like I was." 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, pushing his hand off her mouth, "Not much 'was', Mr Still Twenty One" 

 

"Hey, I can't help the magical bullshit that kept me looking this good." Matthew gave her a cheesy grin, making Pidge groan. 

 

Of all the things she had imagined about her long-lost brother, she hadn't imagined that he was such a _Lance_. She looked around the empty hallway, "Where are Mother and Father?" 

 

"Waiting in the main room, Father wanted to say hello to some old friends. I don't think Mother has let go of his arm since we came home. Father's had to remind her to loosen her grip at some points." Matthew smiled but Pidge didn't miss the sad look in his eyes. She knew both he and Father had felt guilty for all of the past years. But Pidge had been the one most scared to face her mother.

 

_The dining room of the castle had been transformed into a makeshift infirmary. With the amount of people injured in the battle, there was no other place that could hold them all, with the exception of the still-damaged Round Table. Pidge had been surprised to see it - judging from how many events were held in the Round Table room, you'd think it was the only big hall-like room they had._

 

_"Father, I'm fine!"_

 

_"You are not going anywhere until one of the healers or Master Coran himself comes around and says you are fine."_

 

_Pidge rolled her eyes. Samuel stood next to her cot, which lay right beside Matthew's, his arms crossed as he stared her down. She didn't know why they fussed over her - sure, Zarkon had knocked her out and when she woke up, blood was trickling down her face and there was weird magic shit happening but she had tested herself for a concussion and she was fine. Matthew was more injured, his leg in a splint and a patch on his head. But Shiro had been insistent that they all report themselves to be healed, not just Lance and Keith. Under the pressuring stare of the knight, Pidge had been fighting a losing battle._

 

_"Can you at least go and find out how the others are?" Pidge grumbled. She hadn't seen her friends since Master Coran had taken Lance out of Shiro's arms and the healers had all grabbed them and taken them their separate ways. She had pretty much refused to co-operate until the healers took her to people she knew - thank Goddess she looked just like her brother, it'd been easy to identify him and her father in the room full of knights and peasants alike._

 

 _"_ _Samuel?"_

 

_Pidge peered past her father and a lump formed in her throat. Lady Colleen was standing behind him - she looked like she had rushed straight out of the house, her hair was unkempt and she didn't even have shoes on. Her father turned and her mother gasped, a shaking hand to her mouth, as she looked at him. Pidge looked up at her father to see his face streaked with tears._

 

_"Hello, Colleen."_

 

_Her mother rushed into her father's outstretched arms, the pair sobbing in happiness. She looked over at her brother, who grinned back at her, before looking back at her crying parents. This was so strange to her. She had faint memories of her parents laughing, happy, small signs of affection like a kiss on the head and holding hands, but nothing as open as this. Colleen finally looked past her husband and gasped again, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes._

 

_"Matthew! Katie! Oh, thank the Goddess. Thank the Goddess."_

 

_Uh-oh, she used Katie. That was never a good sign. Pidge watched nervously as her mother pried herself out of Samuel's embrace and rushed around so she could crouch between the cots of the two siblings. Matthew forced himself to sit up, reaching up to grab his mother. Pidge noticed he was crying too._

 

_"Oh, Mother, I missed you so much." He sobbed harder as Colleen ran her fingers through his strawberry blonde locks_

 

_"My little prince. I cannot believe you are alive." She pulled back, smiling as she looked at his face, "You look so young. You and your father."_

 

_Matthew chuckled wetly, "Yeah. And Pidge did the opposite and grew up on us."_

 

_Pidge cursed her brother for deflecting the attention to her. Colleen turned and looked at her. Mother and daughter looked at each other for a long time. Pidge's mouth was dry. What could she say to the mother she disappeared on in the middle of the night? Her mother's face was unreadable, aside from the endless tears streaming from her face. Each one made Pidge's heart ache at the thought that she caused them._

 

_How much had Colleen cried since she left? Why didn't Pidge even think about how it would affect her mother to leave? No, all that Pidge had thought about was proving that she wasn't a baby anymore._

 

_Pidge saw Samuel crouch down behind Colleen, a comforting hand sliding onto her mother's shoulder, "You should be so proud of Katie. She journeyed across the land to try and save us from the Galra. Even in the battle just then, she was one of the toughest fighters we've ever seen. She helped save Altea. The Queen herself is grateful to her."_

 

_Her mother didn't react to the news. Pidge shifted uncomfortably in her cot, decided to finally break her silence, "Mother, I know you're upset with me. I shouldn't have just left. I wasn't thinking properly when I did that. I can't say I regret what I did - if I hadn't have done that, Goddess knows what would have happened with Voltron and Altea. But I'm sorry for hurting you. I- I - didn't mean -"_

 

_Liquid seaped down Pidge's cheeks. She thought that maybe her wound had opened up again - her head felt like something inside was trying to punch its way out. When she wiped her face, all she got was clear water and then her vision blurred. Oh, Goddess, she was crying again. She was so tired of tears. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her. Pidge was hit with the smell of books and perfume, the lump in her throat enlarging as nimble fingers stroked her hair, just like her mother used to do when she was little._

 

_"Oh, my little Pidge." Her mother whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry for all you have suffered... I am so, so proud to call you my daughter."_

 

_Pidge clinged back to her mother and sobbed until her tears ran out and her headache subsided. She felt a hand rub circles into her, soothing words being murmured in her other ear, and another hand grab hers, squeezing tightly. So this was what it was like to be in a family._

 

_Yeah, it had been worth it._

 

The sadness in Matthew's face had Pidge fearing he would cry. Instinctively, she reached out, grabbing his forearm and bringing him back to her, "Hey. Neither Mother nor I blame you or Father for what happened. We're just grateful that you both came back alive. I - I'm just happy to have a father and a brother again." 

 

Matthew blinked at her and smiled slowly, pulling his sister in for a hug. Pidge froze - she was still getting used to the amount of hugs she was now getting on a regular basis, turns out _Shiro_ of all people really likes them - before wrapping her arms back around her brother. She listened to his heartbeat, steady, as he spoke.

 

"I'm just so glad that I got to come back and get to know you. You have come a long way since you almost got drunk on Coran's special wine and set fire to the rug."

 

Pidge looked at him, surprised - she hadn't known about the wine. She opened her mouth, about to demand that story, when she heard a very familiar and loud voice shouting her name. 

 

"Pidgey!" 

 

She groaned, "What have I said about that name?"

 

Lance was giving him his usual inane grin, strolling towards them dressed in a sapphire blue tunic that his mother had made for him. Lady Sophia had actually made the tunics for all of them with the help of her lady servant, insisting that she be allowed to do her part. Lance came up next to Pidge, leaning against her with his elbow relaxing casually on her shoulder, "But it so suits you and your cute little dress so well." 

 

"Pidge, let go of my sword."

 

Pidge pouted at Matthew as her brother pulled her and her hand away from the hilt, "I wasn't gonna hurt him. Just wave it about a bit." 

 

Lance just kept smiling, "Oh, it's okay, Matty. Pidge loves me." 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes again, but didn't stop herself smiling. From behind Lance, she could see the approaching figures of Keith, Hunk and Shiro in their respective red, yellow and black tunics. Keith looked vaguely uncomfortable too, his hand occasionally reaching back and playing with the ponytail that Lance had probably forced the poor guy to wear. But he had a smile on his face as he talked to Hunk and Shiro. Pidge couldn't help noticing that he looked very much his age moreso than when they first met a month ago. 

 

Goddess, was it only a month? Keith, Lance and Shiro were as close as brothers to her, the time did not feel so short. 

 

"Matthew." Shiro waved with his metal arm as he saw him, "Shouldn't you be inside with the other knights?" 

 

"Will be soon, Shiro. Just wanted to give Pidge a little pep talk from the other person who was once the youngest knight in Altea." Matthew grinned at his friend like he was referring to an inside joke

 

"Yeah, and you bet she'd be a knight by fifteen just to beat you."

 

Pidge's eyes widened. Matthew had really said that? He looked back at her expectantly, and she smirked, "Jokes on you, I'm fourteen." 

 

Matthew rolled his eyes, "You got that overachieving trait from Father."

 

"Says the ex-youngest knight in Altea."

 

"You know, Sir Matthew, you and your father should be doing this with us." Lance interrupted their potential sibling bickering with a somber expression, "Without your help, I wouldn't be here, my mother wouldn't be here. We owe you a great debt."

 

Matthew shook his head, "I just did my duty, as did my father. The Queen has seen to us in a more low-key way, but what you five are about to receive - this is a honour that belongs only to those who protected Voltron." 

 

With that, her brother extended his hand to Lance, "Now, I must be going. Ceremony starts soon and everyone needs to be in their place." 

 

Lance took his hand and nodded. Matthew nodded at Shiro just as they got close enough before turning to Pidge. Before Pidge could reacted, he quickly ruffled his hand through her perfectly styled hair, "Break a leg, kid." 

 

Pidge gaped at him as the evil bastard left the room, "Why did you do that? Mother is going to kill me if I go out there with messy hair!" 

 

"Not my _prooooblem_." He practically sang as he pushed open the large doors slightly and slipped inside. The sounds of people talking echoed through the hallway before disappearing immediately. Pidge snarled to herself and made a note to see if she could re-create that accidental acid and pour it into Matthew's boots. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

"Pidge, do not even _think_ about remaking that acid and come over here." 

 

Hunk glared at his best friend as she began to babble in protest, claiming that she needed to defend her honour and that the little shit deserved it. He ignored her and pulled her towards him, turning her around and immediately working on her. Growing up as the only boy amongst four sisters, Hunk knew some basics of how to style hair. Pidge's hair wasn't too complicated, but from the way she complained, people would think that her hair had been crafted out of jewels and was ruined forever. Lance had simply laughed at Pidge's misfortune. 

 

"Acid?" Keith raised an eyebrow as he leaned on his new stick, fingers absentmindedly tracing the intricate designs carved into the wood, "How did you even do that?"

 

Pidge shrugged, "We still aren't even sure ourselves, but it was extremely- OW - effective."

 

"Oh, stop complaining, I didn't even pull that hard." Hunk scolded her as he undid the messed-up plait and began to redo it. His fingers weren't as nimble as his sisters or mother, but as long as he went a little slower, it still come out just as good. 

 

"Wow, Hunk, that's even better than what my mother can do." Lance whistled in appreciation, "You learn that from yours?"

 

"Yeah, she sometimes needed help getting my younger sisters ready in the morning and my big sister and I were volunteered." 

 

Hunk watched Shiro fold his arms as he spoke, "How is your family? I don't think we've seen them since the day we stopped Zarkon." 

 

"Oh, Ma still isn't too happy with me - I mean, I did take off for a year. But Pa and the girls are all proud of me. You know, even Eloise journeyed to town so she could be here today?"

 

"Your eldest sister? But she lives like two weeks caravan ride away! That's insan- OUCH!" Pidge exclaimed as Hunk tightened her plait a little, "Stop pulling so hard."

 

"You wanna do this yourself?"

 

"...No."

 

"That's what I thought, now stop squirming." Hunk told her off in the same tone he would tell off his sisters. At this point, Pidge was an honorary member of Hunk's family anyway. 

 

Pidge mumbled something Hunk couldn't hear before raising her voice, "I saw that you guys finished Matthew's new sword for him."

 

"Yeah, Sal and I worked two days straight on that - it was the first sword Sal's let me work on since I came back. He, uh, wasn't too happy I ran off." 

 

Keith looked in his direction with wide, concerned eyes, "You didn't almost get fired, did you?"

 

Hunk gave him a surprised look, "What? No! Sal was grumpy that he 'lost his best apprentice', especially before I taught him the new way of folding metal that I devised with Pidge. Said that if Ma hadn't chained me to her apronstrings yet, he was gonna do that to my anvil." 

 

Shiro chuckled, "That sounds like Sal."

 

Hunk was suddenly aware of the evil smirk on Lance's face. His cheeky friend suddenly waggled his eyebrows at him, "Well, what about Lady Shay? How is she going?"

 

Heat crawled up Hunk's neck, deliberately hyper-focusing on Pidge's hair, "We've just been- we're so busy. Between family and rebuilding Altea we, uh, we really haven't had time to talk."

 

_"Hunk."_

 

_Hunk looked up from his seat against the wall - he had been deemed only slightly bruised and he had happily given up his cot to someone else who need it more. He shot out of his seat as he saw Shay and her brother standing in front of him. Rax was shirtless, bandages wrapped all around his torso and waist. Shay had some minor cuts to her face and arms, all of which were crusted with blood. She looked like she hadn't been attended to you._

 

_"Shay, Rax. Are you both okay? Shay, have you seen a healer yet?"_

 

_"I'll live, Hunk, my injuries are pretty minor. I just need a salve to stave off infection and I should be okay." Shay looked at her brother, folding her arms, "My brother, however, has something he wished to express to you."_

 

_Rax looked away from his sister, his teeth gritted, but he didn't look angry. He looked embarrassed. Hunk glanced between the siblings, getting increasingly worried as he watched them. It didn't help that he was physically close to Rax, the guy had always made Hunk feel nervous whenever he was around._

 

_"Rax." Hunk was surprised by the aggressive undertone to Shay's voice._

 

_Rax sighed and looked back at Hunk, "You... you saved our lives out there. My life. You... you're a good guy. Thank you."_

 

_"And?" Shay was sounding impatient_

 

_"And..." It looked like it physically pained Rax to say it, "And I have no right to say who is and who is not worthy of my sister."_

 

_Hunk felt his ears flush pink. Shay nodded at her brother, "Thank you. You can go now."_

 

_Rax nodded and went to walk away but stopped to look back and offer his hand to Hunk. Surprised, Hunk took his hand and gave Rax a smile. The knight grumbled something before breaking the handshake and scurrying off. Shay shook her head after her brother._

 

_"He means well." She offered as she looked back at Hunk, "Sometimes, he needs to be told when to reel it back."_

 

_"Uh, yeah, um..." Hunk wasn't sure what to say, scuffing his feet on the ground_

 

_Shay offered him a smile, "Hunk, why didn't you tell me what Rax did?"_

 

_Hunk shrugged, "I dunno. I guess... I thought he was right."_

 

_"Well, he definitely wasn't and had no right to speak for me. I'm the only one who speaks for me, is that clear?" Hunk stared at Shay's serious face and nodded, "Now, since you left without a word, I'm still a little upset with you. But since you left me such a nice parting gift that's definitely saved me more than once and because I really, really missed you, I'm willing to forgive you. All I want to know is that were you serious about courting me?"_

 

_Hunk gaped at Shay, "Um, uh, y-yeah. Yeah, I was."_

 

_"Okay then. I'll let my father know to expect you so that you can tell him your intentions." Shay's smile made Hunk want to swoon, "I'm sure that he'll be quite happy with the idea, especially since you saved both me and Rax today."_

 

_Hunk didn't know what to say. He just looked down shyly. Suddenly, a pair of lips pressed against his cheek. His whole face burnt as Shay pulled back. Her own cheeks were flushed pink, "I need to go get that salve and make sure Rax went back to his cot. I better see you soon, okay?"_

 

_Hunk nodded wordlessly and with that, Shay sauntered off. He fought a losing battle to calm his racing heart and mind. Wow, Shay had certainly gotten more assertive since Hunk had left. Being a knight would probably do that. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find it very attractive. He looked over, watching he walk away. He felt his blush cover his whole body as she looked back and smiled at him. Oh, Goddess, he was becoming worse than Lance._

 

_"Hunk!"_

 

_He was immediately tackled to the ground by two small children wrapping themselves around his legs and waist. When he finally got up, he was swarmed by his whole family, led by his fussing mother and proud father - even his boss Sal was with them, looking a little grumpy that Hunk had only just returned now. He tried to find Shay, but she had long disappeared into the mess of healers and visitors. He smiled the entire time his family was there, no matter how many tears were shed in that reunion._

 

_A week later, Hunk turned up at Shay's house, carrying a brand new sword fresh from Sal's anvil, a bunch of roses tied to the hilt, and his mother's freshly baked apple pie, ready to ask for her father's blessing._

 

 _He gave it between slices._ _Shay adored her new sword._

  

Shiro's hand reached out and gently cuffed Lance on the back of the head, "Lance, leave him alone. He'll talk to us about Shay when he wants to." 

 

Hunk gave Shiro a grateful look as he finally tied up the end of Pidge's decorative plait, "There, there, I'm done."

 

Pidge grumbled as she turned around, her arms folded petulantly, "Why do I need to be the only one that dresses up nice? All you four had to do was stick on a tunic and you're done." 

 

There was a loud gasp as Lance glared at her, "Um, excuse you, I bathed in my special salts especially for today! My skin is smoother than any baby in Altea. Keith also did his hair as well"

 

Keith looked unimpressed, "Lance, my hair is just in a ponytail and it look three seconds."

 

"A very _handsome_ ponytail."

 

" _Thank you_ , Keith, and Lance, I call bullshit."

 

Rolling his eyes, Hunk turned away from the squabbling pair to Keith and Shiro, "How about you two? Are you guys okay? I mean, it must have been weird after you spent five years as a boy and his bird?" 

 

Behind Shiro, Keith stood a little taller, no longer leaning on his stick, looking a little embarrassed. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, at first, it was. Sleeping in a bed was really weird at first. When we went back to the farm, I actually slept outside for the first two nights because I couldn't get comfortable on the bed inside." 

 

Shiro glanced at Keith, who nodded in understanding, his lips pursed. Hunk had been curious as to how Keith had handled those three weeks at the farm, considering that he had never really lived with anyone aside from an enchanted Shiro for the last five years. But when they came back three days ago, Keith had been smiling the biggest smile Hunk had ever seen on him, and this was a Keith that had come back after losing his sight for a second time. Before Shiro could continue, a creaking sound made them all turn, cutting off Lance and Pidge, to see a servant waiting at the door expectantly.

 

"Sirs, Madam, we are ready to begin." 

 

Shiro acknowledged them with a nod before looking back to the others. Everyone watched him attentively - Hunk will openly admit that Shiro had sort of become the self-appointed leader of their motley group. Probably better this way, he didn't think Lance and Keith were exactly ready for such a responsibility, separately or together. Hunk grinned as Lance reached out and grabbed Keith's hand, his thumb reassuringly rubbing across Keith's knuckles. Keith didn't react, but he was betrayed by a small dusting of pink across his cheeks. Pidge muttered something about lovebirds while Shiro looked around them before smiling appreciatively.

 

"Alright, let's get in position. Hunk, at the front." 

 

As everyone else scrambled around behind Hunk, getting into the order that had been decided the day before, Hunk took the chance to peek out behind the patient servant to the brightly-lit hall. People lined the newly repaired room, peasant and gentlefolk alike. He recognised Sir Samuel and his wife Colleen standing among some gentry folk, laughing and chatting happily. He had never seen Pidge's mother smile like that in all the years he had known her. Not far from them, in the far corner of the room by the stained glass windows, Hunk could see his parents and sisters all happily chatting amongst themselves and the people around them. He grinned as Eloise's baby boy reached out and yanked his father's hair, giggling as his father exaggerated a yelp of pain for the entertainment of the bub. Around the polished Round Table, knights stood behind every seat, their backs to the table and their swords held in two hands in front of them. He noticed Sir Matthew standing at the far back, one of the closest to the door, helmet on his head, sword in his hands. Hunk's eyes kept searching until he saw it.

 

Near the Queen's empty chair, Hunk recognised the bob of dark brown hair. He smiled as she looked around, her head craning back to try and see the door without moving her body. He looked forward to seeing her too. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Diana's feet dangled beneath her as she looked down at the packed room below from her new favourite perch, one of four archer platforms they installed high up the tower. They were still building the stairwells and corridors, but people like Diana and Coran didn't need pathways. They made their own way. Diana had not seen this many people in one place since Lord Iverson's 50th nameday at his Garrison, and that hall was at least half the size of this room. She'd forgotten how big it was. Being away from it for ten years does that to a person's memories. She turned to look at Coran, her master standing loyally by Queen Allura's side in front of the stained glass windows. She didn't miss the tight grip he had on his newly-repaired staff. The last month in Altea had been a very busy time for her and repairing that damned staff was easily the hardest piece of magic she had to do. Luckily, after that, Coran was able to take over from most of the duties and she returned to her role as apprentice.

 

Diana couldn't help but admire the beautiful dress of ice blue that Allura wore, her snow white hair cascading around her shoulders with a sparkling tiara of diamonds sitting perfectly upon her head. Coran said that it was identical in design to the one Allura wore on her coronation day, held after the end of the Voltron War. On her waist, carried within a white scabbard that blended in with her dress, sat Voltron. Ever since she had pulled it again from the Stone, Allura had refused to go anywhere without it in arm's length. Together, Coran and Diana created runes that run along the scabbard that prevent it from being held by anyone that did not have Allura's blood running through their veins.

 

Diana would have preferred to have put such an enchantment on the sword's hilt, but with the sword itself being magical, there was no way of knowing how it would react to a second enchantment. Allura had stated that during her fight with Zarkon, the sword had not used the powers that she had known it to have. Whether it was because it was fighting its true owner, fighting for the wrong one or if it was the magic Zarkon used to bond it to him, they would never know. But neither Diana nor Coran thought it was worth the risk of affecting Voltron's powers if the spell went wrong.

 

She watched as the servant that had ducked out the door came back in and nodded at the waiting trumpet players. On cue, the trumpets began to play and the room quietened. The knights around the table straightened and everyone immediately turned their attention to the doors. Diana leaned forward and watched as the big doors swung open and they began walking through in a single line. Hunk and Pidge were at the front, the tall man looking nervous at being the centre of attention. Pidge's eyes were directly ahead, but Diana could see that her mind was far away. Diana had come to know that look as the 'I'm designing something mentally' look - she was probably doing it to distract her. She actually looked quite nice in the dress - they all cleaned up very well. Diana smiled sadly as Shiro walked like a true soldier, her arms straight at his sides. Turns out that even five years as a completely different animal couldn't take the knight out of him. 

 

Then out came Keith and finally Lance. Keith held his stick tight and moved stiffly, his eyes looking ahead, but a little to the left of the line. Lance stood a fair distance behind him, but his lips moved slightly, Keith's stride gaining confidence as he did so. It was obvious who had taken over as his eyes. Diana's heart tightened as she looked down at her best friend. He looked so handsome in that tunic, it really brought out the ocean of colour in his eyes. She wondered if Keith had gotten to see him in it before his eyesight slipped away. Diana bit her lip. She wished she had been there, helping them about the farm, showing Keith the ropes the same way she showed Lance, perhaps making a new friend. Even the small amount of hours she had known him, Diana knew she could easily make a friend out of Keith, as she could out of Hunk and Pidge and Shiro.

 

But friends were for people without secrets. At least not of secrets of her kind.

 

_"Look at me, child."_

 

_Diana looked up from her hands sitting on the table, her skinny wrists in shackles - she had been considering how long it could take her to weasel her way out. She was pretty skinny, it couldn't take too long. The tall man with the ginger moustache watched her closely. Her eyes kept darting to the long stick with the weird symbols on it. She remembered how he had used to put out the fire. It had been amazing and terrifying. Did he intend to use it on her?_

 

_"What's your name?"_

 

_She shrugged. The man waved his hand and a loaf of steaming fresh bread appeared in front of her. She gaped at the sight of it. The aroma hit her nose and her stomach grumbled. She desperately reached out for the loaf, only for it to suddenly fly into the air and out of her reach. She glared at the man, who held out his hand casually, his eyes on the bread._

 

_"I'll give it to you if you give me your name."_

 

_Diana's eyes darted from the loaf back to the man. Her stomach growled painfully. She bit her lip in hesitation before murmuring out, "Diana."_

 

_The man smiled kindly at her, "Hello, Diana. I'm Coran."_

 

_With a snap of his fingers, the shackles around her wrists suddenly fell off and the loaf landed with a soft thump on the table. Greedily, Diana snatched up the bread and ripped into it with her mouth, scoffing it down with a desperation that ached through her whole body. It tasted so good, it was so fresh. It was the best bread she had ever taste._

 

_"I'd slow down if I were you." She glared at the man - Coran - over her bread, "Judging from how malnourished you are, if you keep rushing through that, you'll make yourself sick."_

 

_Diana rolled her eyes, but slowed down in her eating anyway. She really didn't want to risk throwing it up, she didn't think her stomach could take it. Coran nodded at her, looking almost satisfied, "Now, Diana. I want to talk about what happened."_

 

_Diana froze mid bite as Coran continued, "That fire was something impressive. I mean, to make something like that? Only someone with a lot of potential, a lot of power, could do that, especially at such a young age. How old are you? Four?"_

 

_"Five." Diana snapped at him. She wasn't a baby._

 

_Coran held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry. My mistake."_

 

_Diana watched him as she slowly took another bite. Coran equally slowly lowered his hands, "Now what you did, what you can do - that can scare some people. People less tolerant than me would demand your capture. Those even less than that could call for your head."_

 

_Diana swallowed her food, her hand unconsciously going for her neck, but she knew she couldn't show her fear, "They can try."_

 

_Coran chuckled, "I appreciate your attitude. That's probably how you survived until now. But you're not alone now. You're in Altea and it's my responsibility to keep it safe. You are a child that could burn this place to the ground if you have a bad day. Right now, making threats is not going to help you."_

 

_Diana looked back down at her hands, mulling over the remaining half of the loaf. Her appetite suddenly didn't seem as ravenous as it did before. She heard the creaking of wood and looked up to see Coran leaning on the table, his chin resting on his hands. A shiver shot through her as she looked at his eyes. Something told her that this happy, kind man could be more dangerous than he let on. Her eyes darted back to the staff, now resting next to him on the table. Yes, kind but definitely dangerous._

 

_"What if I told you there was a way where you don't have to be a prisoner and could be taught how to harness and control your powers to the degree where you can use them at a whim?"_

 

_Diana looked back at her hands. She remembered the brightness in her mind, the warmth in her fingers, when the fire started. Something had stirred within her gut at that moment, something that seemed the closest to happiness that she had felt since she woke up in the debris of that barrel on the beach. For the first time in days, possible weeks - travelling alone as she did, she couldn't tell how long she had travelled - she felt like she'd had control over something. She'd felt tough, powerful, safe._

 

_She looked back up at the expectant Coran, "And I won't go to prison? I can eat whenever I want and sleep in a bed?"_

 

_His eyes suddenly looked sad. Diana wasn't sure why, but she knew that adults sometimes got that look. She'd seen it many times on her father, her mother and mama. Even her grandmother sometimes looked at the skies like that._

 

_Had looked at the skies like that._

 

_"Yes." Coran nodded, "You will be clothed, fed, cared for like a child should be."_

 

_Diana nodded, "Okay."_

 

None of them had actually seen her since they defeated Zarkon. She hadn't allowed it. Diana wasn't sure what they thought happened to her. Perhaps they thought she ran. If this had happened to the same Diana from ten years ago, she very easily could have. She kept her promise to Coran, she kept Lance and his family safe. She was no longer required to stay. But she couldn't just leave Altea in the lurch after everything, she needed to help where she could. But by the time that was finished, the month was up and they had returned for the day of celebration. Diana had watched in the shadows when the caravan from Arus arrived, just as she now watched today from the archer's platform hidden high up in the tower, while her heart had ached with the desperation to be part of it. 

 

It was cowardly of her. Diana hated this fear that held her back. But the idea of looking Lance in the eye and watching that friendship crash into flames in front of her. Diana's eyes darted to where Lady Sophia stood proud on the far left, not far from Master Coran, wearing a sapphire blue dress that matched Lance's tunic, every bit the lady that Diana knew her to be. She couldn't even bring herself to imagine what the woman who had been mother in all but name would say. No. She didn't think she would survive through that. 

 

The five people, the ones that the people had come to call The Heroes of Altea, had made it around the platform of knights and were falling into a line parallel to where Queen Allura and Master Coran stood before the stained glass. Diana giggled as Lance gave his mother a quick wave. The woman just smiled back at him. Once they all stood before the Queen, the trumpets silenced. Diana pulled her knees up to her chest and watched as the Queen stepped forward. 

 

"Lance, son of Sir Henry and Lady Sophia. Keith, son of Marcus and Talia. Katie, daughter of Sir Samuel and Lady Colleen. Hunk, son of Jermaine and Rachael. Please step forward." 

 

Simulatenously, all four of them stepped forward and knelt down before the Queen. Diana mused on their titles and wondered what hers would have been. She didn't know her parents' names, only their crest. What would she be called if she was ever honoured? Diana rolled her eyes. _This wasn't about you_ , she scolded, _focus on them_. 

 

With a loud shink, Allura drew Voltron from its scabbard. Holding it in the air, Allura's voice was clear, echoing through the room. She brought it down upon the shoulders of each person kneeling before her respectively as she spoke. 

 

"I dub thee Sir Hunk. I dub thee Lady Katie. I dub thee Sir Keith." Diana couldn't help herself as she began beaming, watching as Queen Allura finally turned to Lance. She watched her best friend being tapped with Voltron on his shoulders and swore that he was vibrating with excitement, "I dub thee Sir Lance." 

 

All four looked at each other with varying widths of grins on their face. Diana felt like crying tears of joy for how proud she was of Lance at that moment. Queen Allura looked up from the kneeling four, breaking out into a bright smile as she looked upon Shiro, "Sir Shiro, if you please." 

 

Silently - but with a shy smile of his own - Shiro stepped forward and knelt in place between Pidge and Keith. Master Coran gestured to the side and five servants stepped forward, each carrying a shield. These ones were different from the other knights, even moreso than Lady Shay. They were all different sizes, each perfectly matching the knight that was about to receive them. The metal looked lighter than the other steel, but more durable. The edges of the metal were etched in enchantments that Diana and Coran had designed and hand-engraved into each shield. Instead of the Altean crest on the front, each one had a single lion selected from the crest. Diana was glad that the blue one was chosen for Lance. Blue had always been his favourite. Diana hadn't even known about the genetic connection until Allura told her. Lady Sophia was watching the shields with an indecipherable look. 

 

"Half a century ago, when Altea was a simple dream and the people threatened by outside forces that would take your lands and exploit your labour, a group of five simple folk banded together and swore fealty to the sword Voltron and to whomever would eventually pull it from its Stone. These people, now known as the Paladins of Voltron, each chose a lion and set out to lead the Brotherhood of Voltron, the predecessor to what the world knows today as the Knights of the Round Table. None of the original five still live. From their successors, only two of which survive." 

 

"When Voltron selected me to wield it and when the War ended, I made a promise that their sacrifices would never be forgotten. A promise that I have somewhat neglected, but one that shall be ignored no longer." Allura's words were met with murmurs in the crowd. Diana smiled as Lance and his friends all looked at each other in shock, except Shiro, who dutifully kept his head facing the ground, "This decision was discussed with the living previous Paladins and it was agreed - the best way to honour those who have made such sacrifice is to carry on their legacy. Please, all rise and receive your shields." 

 

On cue, they all rose and the attendants stepped forward, handing the shields to each knight. Diana saw Lance hesitate for a moment before taking the Blue shield, looking down upon the lion crest with an air of wonder. Both Keith and Shiro were far more confident when receiving their shields. Diana wondered how Shiro felt taking up Zarkon's old title - Allura had seemed insistent that it go to Shiro, though she never explained why. Hunk put his yellow shield on his arm, testing out the weight and balance while Pidge ran her fingers along the edges of the green, probably trying to decipher the runes. Coran had mentioned catching her again in his study when she was supposed to be resting. He'd eventually given her a scroll about magical basics so she would go back to bed. 

 

"Today, we express our boundless gratitude for saving Altea." After they all put their shields on their backs, the five looked up at the Queen, who now addressed both them and the room, "You reminded us all that the strength of a kingdom does not lie simply in those who govern it, but those who live in it, willing to protect not just the ideals of this kingdom but the people who, without which, there would be no Altea."

 

Diana lowered her legs again, leaning forward to watch as Allura stepped closer to the five, gesturing at them to turn and face the room - Lance reaching out and grabbing Keith's hand, gently turning him. Diana felt a bittersweet taste in her mouth at the overwhelmingly bright smile that was shining across her best friend's face. She should be there with him, telling him how proud she was, how she had always known that he was going to be something great. She didn't even care how much his ego would inflate at those words.

 

"For your extraordinary efforts and dedication to the protection of myself, Voltron and the people of Altea, let it be known that you five will serve as protectors of the realm, the Paladins of Voltron, and will forever sit as Knights of the Round Table!" 

 

With those words, all of the knights around the table raised their swords and began to cheer. The audience broke out into applause. The five all turned to each other, smiling, hugging. Keith snuck a kiss onto Lance's cheek and Diana snorted as the poor boy turned beetroot red. Oh, those two lovebirds had it bad. Among the cheering, the musicians suddenly began their jovial tune. The servants who had given them the Paladins their shields stepped forward to take them away to their bedchambers while the crowd gathered at the sides of the room dispersed around, creating room as people started to dance. Attendants stepped out with trays of mulled wine and delicious delicacies. Diana began tapping her fingers along to the beat. 

 

It was time for the party to begin. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The moment that the drums began, and the nice attendant had taken his new shield to be placed in his quarters, Shiro turned and watched his mother rush over to him and Lance, pulling them both into a giant hug. Shiro couldn't believe how much Lady Sophia had aged in just ten years. Despite her being his mother, she really had been closer in age to him than his real mother had been. His time trapped as a falcon had dealt with that - physically, he was still young enough to look to be her son. Physically, he was now only five years older than Lance. That was messed up. 

 

Lance squawked as Mother's arm wrapped around his neck, Shiro bent down and wrapped his flesh arm around her, squeezing her back. Stepping back, she smiled up at her sons, "I am so proud of you both." 

 

Despite rubbing his neck - and elbowing a sniggering Keith in the ribs - Lance smiled at his mother, "Thank you, Mother." 

 

Lady Sophia reached up on Shiro and messed with his fringe. Shiro grumbled - everyone loved messing with his fringe and it was starting to get irritating. Now Lance, Keith and his mother all loved to try and touch it when possible because they know it annoys him. His mother laughed as he ran his fingers through it, straightening it out, and Shiro was reminded as to why he never really made too big a deal out of it. Even Lance had commented on how rare it was to see their mother laugh like that since he disappeared. For her, he could put up with a little fringe-meddling. 

 

Shiro grabbed Lance's hand with his metal arm before it got near it. His mother was one thing. He raised an eyebrow at a sheepish Lance, "Nice try." 

 

The sheepish look vanished and Lance smirked. Shiro yelped as a hand suddenly appeared from the other side of him and mussed his fringe and the rest of his hair, causing him to let go of Lance. Shiro spun around and watch Lance and Keith disappear into the dancing crowd, both of them laughing like the five year olds they were. Shiro rolled his eyes as he turned back to his amused mother, "Ha, ha, ha, laugh it up." 

 

"Sir Shiro." 

 

Both he and Lady Sophia turned to see Allura approaching them. Shiro gave a small smile. After so long, it felt strange to be in the company of his oldest friend after so long, yet it felt like no time had passed. Now that the ceremony was over, he finally could admire Allura in all of her vibrant grace. Her diamond tiara sparkled in the sunlight streaming from behind her, her white hair a veil that framed her dark angular face. Lady Sophia gave a small bow to the Queen as she approached. 

 

"Your Majesty. I should take my leave. Your brother ran off before I could speak to him properly." 

 

With that, his mother disappeared into the sea of celebration behind them. Shiro looked around the queen and noted that, for the first time since he arrived three days ago, she was completely alone - the first time they had been completely alone together since the spell had been broken. 

 

"Where is Coran?"

 

"Probably taking care of some secret business of his. I've been learning there is a lot I don't know about him." Shiro detected a hint of sadness in her voice that almost immediately disappeared a second later, "The ceremony went quite well. How are you feeling about it?" 

 

Shiro took pause to think. He didn't really feel anything about it at the time. The declaration of himself and the others as the new Paladins of Voltron had been something of a surprise, one he suspected that Allura, Coran and possibly his mother had been planning for the past month - after all, his mother designed Lance, Keith and Shiro's tunics, while Hunk and Pidge's dresswear had been created by the royal dressmaker. Zarkon was the only Black Paladin that Shiro had known, he knew nothing about the original Paladins. After a moment's contemplation, Shiro was confident in his answer. 

 

"It is strange, taking up the mantle that once belonged to someone who fell from grace. But I think it's an honor that you believe that I, out of all of the others, could restore the good name of the Black Paladin after all of the damage Zarkon has done."

 

Allura gave him a pensive look, "I'm glad you see it that way. That was how I hoped you would take it." 

 

Shiro watched the way Allura bit her lip, deep in thought, just like she used to do when they were children, and couldn't help the dopey smile that broke out on his face. It really was so good just to see her again, especially after both the ten years and then the extra month apart. Shiro knew he needed it - he had missed his mother and Lance like nothing else and he had definitely had some stuff to sort with Keith as well. But it had been... hard.

 

_The sunrise over the sea was as breathtaking as Shiro remembered it. He closed his eyes and allowed the cool ocean breeze to brush over him. It had been another trying night. It had been five days since they returned to the farm and he just couldn't get comfortable on his old bed. His mother had left the whole room completely untouched since he'd been taken. Stepping inside had been like stepping back in time. He'd half expected to walk past his trunk and have a ten year old burst out giggling, trying to scare him. He was kinda disappointed when it didn't happen. Halfway through last night, tired and done with the discomfort, Shiro snuck out the window and climbed up the nearest tree, which just happened to be the one right near the cliff. That was where he slept and that was where he sat to watch dawn break._

 

_Shiro looked down at his hands, his eyes drawn to the metal arm that acted as the constant immediate reminder of everything. He noticed that it hurt less since Diana and Coran infused it with their own magic - maybe it was something about their magic being good. Sometimes, he'd testily move the fingers on that arm, reminding himself that it was a part of him, that it was real. Some days were worse than others, especially when he would pick something up and realise that he couldn't feel it. Those days, he just refused to use that arm. Those days, he found himself missing being a falcon._

 

_"Amazing, huh, Shiro?"_

 

_He looked down and saw Keith leaning against the tree beneath his feet, dressed in his usual clothing. From the state of his hair, Shiro guessed that Keith probably slept in his clothes. He wasn't looking up, just straight ahead at the sunrise. His hair swayed gently in the wind, "I think this is the first sunrise I've seen in twelve years."_

 

_Shiro threw himself forward, landing hard on the soft grass. He grimaced at the pain in his ankles - he was still getting used to having legs again - and leaning up against the trunk, next to Keith, "What are you doing up so early?"_

 

_Keith shrugged, "You know me, I've always been an early riser. And today was the first night I had to sleep without Lance next to me since I got here so..."_

 

_"Couldn't sleep well?"_

 

_Keith didn't respond. Shiro chuckled, "Well, you shouldn't have let Mother bust you in the barn."_

 

_"That was Lance's fault. I told him to sit down and tell her."_

 

_"Lance has never really been good with his words. Well. He didn't used to be." Shiro looked down at his feet. He often found himself saying things about Lance like they were fact, before remembering it had been ten years. Sure, during the last five, he sometimes flew overhead, checked in. But he never stayed long enough to know if Lance still loved pineapple or if his favourite colour was still blue. The Lance he was thinking of was now all grown up, all changed. It was still a struggle coming to terms with that._

 

_"Really? Coz the Lance I know doesn't shut up." There was no venom in Keith's word, he said it like he thought Lance had amazing eyes - which he has said, many times._

 

_Shiro glanced at Keith. He was still looking at the sunrise. Probably getting the best mental image he can. He sighed, "You know, we never really talked about me being Falcon."_

 

_"Do we need to?"_

 

_"Well, it is a big deal, Keith. You missed me and I was there the whole time. I mean, it can't have been an easy discovery for you."_

 

_Keith was silent for a moment. His gaze on the sunrise never wavered. The bright purple across the horizon had shifted into a reddish orange hue. Eventually, the younger boy shrugged, "I dunno. I mean, it was weird. I told you - Falcon - everything. Stuff I probably wouldn't have said if I knew it was you. Thinking back, I can remember instances where you probably tried to tell me and I was too dense to see it. I now understand why you kept refusing all the damn mice. You didn't have to throw them at my face though"_

 

_"It was either that or I bit you and I was trying to get you to like me, remember."_

 

_Both boys laughed at the memory, their chuckles dying off as they looked back at the sun. Shiro reached out with his metal arm and pulled Keith into a hug. He felt him hesitate under his touch for a second before relaxing. Shiro looked down at the man who was brother in all but name. Hey, if he married Lance, he really will be his brother. Shiro grinned at the thought of that._

 

_"I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I know nothing I will ever do in this lifetime will make up for what happened - for you, for Lance or my mother. I'm not going to stop trying, but i just want-"_

 

_"Seriously, Shiro. You saved my life, even when I didn't know it. You never stopped looking out for me." Keith's words were muffled as his face was pressed against Shiro's tunic, "It should be me thanking you."_

 

_"Keith's right."_

 

_They both turned to see Lance standing behind them in bright blue sleepwear, his hands on hips, "You need to stop feeling guilty for shit that was out of your hands, Shiro. All you can do is focus on the future."_

 

_Shiro smiled at his little brother. He certainly wasn't little anymore, "When did you become so wise?"_

 

_"I've always been wise. It's part of my charm." Lance suddenly jabbed a finger at Keith, "Now what's all this 'watching the sunrise without me' bullshit?"_

 

_"It was a chance for peace and quiet. I knew I wouldn't be getting it when you woke up."_

 

_"Wow, what did I do to deserve this abuse?"_

 

_Shiro rolled his eyes. Lance walked up behind Keith and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder, "Just for that, I'm gonna cuddle you like this and not let go until I feel like it."_

 

_"What cruel and unusual punishment." Keith deadpanned, his cheeks flaming pink, though that could have been the sunrise._

 

_"I know, I'm a real asshole."_

 

_"Don't need to tell me twice."_

 

_Keith's lips curled up into a shy smile and Shiro then knew it wasn't the sunrise. He looked back out at it, happily taking it in when he heard Lance ask, "Why are you out here, Shiro?"_

 

_After three hours of Lance drilling him - the Galra had nothing on those big pleading blue eyes - Shiro confessed the real reason he was out there and Lance went to his mother. Shiro had been expecting a scolding or a gentle intervention. Instead, he got Lance, Keith and Lady Sophia setting up 'camp' underneath the tree complete with a small campfire and Lance telling tall stories around the fire while Sophia sewed up the latest tunic she was working on until the three boys went to sleep._

 

_Three days later, Shiro returned to his real bed and slept through the night._

 

"Shiro? Are you okay?"

 

Shiro snapped to attention, meeting Allura's worried eyes, "I'm okay, Allura. What about you? Having to handle all of this after all that chaos, it must have been hard."

 

Allura's smile was one that seemed out of habit than a real reflection of her emotions, "I have been queen for twenty years, Shiro. I can handle a little chaos." 

 

"We all know that. But it is okay to not be okay too. I -" Shiro took a deep breath, "I missed you, you know. It's been hard without my best friend." 

 

These words seemed to break through Allura's mask. Her eyes widened, her hands shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro could see Matthew, Pidge and Hunk all standing there, pretending to talk while watching them interact, the youngest Paladin watching with curious eyes. Shiro internally winced. This was such the wrong time to say such things, he was such an id-

 

"I've missed you too, Shiro. More than anything."

 

Shiro looked back at Allura, surprised. She was smiling, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "There has never been a friend that knows me as well as you do. I have missed your guidance, your courage and your company, and I would rather not go through the next ten years without them." 

 

Assured by the sincerity in her face, Shiro relaxed before gesturing to the dance floor, "Let's enjoy the good times while we have them, then." 

 

Shiro held out his hand and Allura immediately accepted, "That is the smartest thing you have said all day." 

 

As the two headed to the dance floor, Shiro noticed Matthew's jaw drop, while Pidge and Hunk gave the biggest shit-eating grins that rivaled Lance's. Shiro rolled his eyes. Children. Allura seemed to notice Shiro's look and follow his gaze before immediately looking back at Shiro, unimpressed, and rolling her eyes too. He knew there was a reason she was his best friend. Shiro didn't blame them though, none of them really know Shiro, not even Sir Matthew, not in the way Allura did - they didn't know any better. They had never met... Shiro pushed away that unwanted memory and laughed at Allura as they started their dance.  

 

"So, have those two left feet of yours gotten any better over the years?" He couldn't help but needle her. 

 

"Says the man who tripped over a cape and broke his first date's nose." Allura snarked right back, "That poor boy looked like he had been smacked with Sir Ivanson's warhammer."  

 

"That was one time!" 

 

Shiro could hear Matthew, Pidge and Hunk all wolf whistling and making stupid noises from their little corner. Oh, for Goddess' sake. So, as Shiro spun Allura away from them, he slipped his metal arm behind him and subtly flipped them off. The indignant choking sound and the ensuing laughter was worth it. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Lady Sophia finally found Lance and Keith sniggering on the other side of the Round Table, like they had pulled off the greatest prank of all time. For once, Sophia couldn't bring herself to care as she looked upon the shy shared smirks and gentle touches between her son and his new suitor. When Lance had introduced Keith to her after the big battle, Sophia had been surprised by how reserved Keith was - a far cry from the exuberant ball of boundless energy that she knew her son could be. The bigger surprise had been Shiro explaining that Keith was the son of Marcus and Talia that he had been secretly caring for prior to being abducted. So naturally, when they decided to return home and deal with cleaning up the farm while Altea focused on rebuilding, Sophia had insisted on Keith coming with them. 

 

It was only after they returned to the farm that she had learnt the truth of the nature of Lance and Keith's relationship. That had been the least surprising thing, if Sophia was honest. She simply wish she had found out in a better fashion than disturbing their passionate kissing in the barn when Lance was supposed to be doing his chores. 

 

"Lance!" She called to him, startling Lance into jumping and whirling around to look at her as she approached

 

Keith snorted at his reaction, "It's just your mother."

 

"You cannot say that after spending a month with her." 

 

"Yeah, but she likes me."

 

"Rude. I'm ending this courtship." 

 

Keith just laughed, but stepped away respectfully as Sophia approached. Sophia smiled gratefully, despite Keith no longer being able to see them. Perhaps he could sense it, he seemed to smile back in her direction. She had been sad when Lance explained that Keith had his sight restored and it was slowly being stolen from him for a second time. It had been the reason why she allowed Lance so much leisure time with the boy - Lance wanted to show Keith as much of the world as he could before he went back into the darkness again. She had almost cried at the sweetness of Lance's declaration. Since when had her baby grown into quite the romantic? 

 

Maybe it had been Keith's doing. 

 

_"Um, Lady Sophia?"_

 

_She looked up from her sewing, surprised to see Keith standing there. He had the stick Sophia had given him when she noticed he was starting to bump into objects more and more. According to him, he could still see, but it just reminded everyone how soon it would be before he couldn't anymore. What surprised her more was that Keith was speaking to her alone. Ever since she had found him in a compromising position in the barn with her youngest son, he hadn't had the courage to look at her, let alone speak to her._

 

_Sophia laid her work in her lap, leaning back in her chair, "Keith. What may I do for you?"_

 

_Keith cleared his throat, "I, uh, I wanted to speak to you about, um..."_

 

_"Is this about Lance?" Sophia's guess was confirmed by the way Keith immediately looked at the ground, "What is it? Has Lance done something wrong?"_

 

_"No!" Sophia raised her eyebrows at Keith's insistence, "No. I just - I wanted to ask something of you."_

 

_Sophia gestured to the empty study where she sat, "We are in private. Ask away."_

 

_Keith nodded stiffly. He took a deep breath before suddenly dropping to both knees on the carpet in front of her, lying his stick across his lap. Interesting. Sophia watched Keith closely as he cleared his throat, taking a few more breaths._

 

_"I know I should have come to you for this sooner, but Lance had told me that he would, um, inform you of the nature of our relationship beforehand." Keith looked at the carpet, "I wished to ask for your blessing so I may properly court your son."_

 

_Sophia nearly dropped the work from her lap. He was asking for her blessing? "You do understand you usually only ask for the blessing from the parents of a daughter?"_

 

_"With all due respect, madam, but I believe that to be rather one-sided and outdated." Keith still didn't look up, "Lady Sophia, you are the one who brought Lance into this world. You have acted as both parents in absence of his father and raised him into a wonderful, amazing man that, if he'll have me, I will happily spend the rest of my life with. Lance and I both intend to court, as per tradition, but I know it would mean so much to Lance if I was able to attain your blessing for me to be his suitor. And..."_

 

_Keith paused, "...It was also mean a great deal to me to know that you consider me worthy of your son, despite my... flaws."_

 

_Sophia got to her feet, placing her sewing on the seat of the chair, "Keith, please rise."_

 

_Keith obeyed, pushing himself up with the stick. Sophia considered the young boy for a moment. Quiet, kind, polite - all good qualities in a suitor. A parent's dream. But this wasn't for her. This was for Lance. So she needed to ask the questions pertinent to Lance's interests._

 

_"Does he make you happy?"_

 

_"Yes, ma'am."_

 

_"Do you care for him?"_

 

_"Yes, ma'am."_

 

_"Would you protect him?"_

 

_"With my life, ma'am." The unflinching truth in that statement was all Sophia needed._

 

_She smiled at him, "I have not seen Lance as happy as I have since he brought you back to this farm. As per the traditions, I give my blessing for this courtship."_

 

_Keith hid his own smile as he bowed to Sophia, "Thank you, my Lady."_

 

_She couldn't help herself - Lady Sophia grabbed Keith and hugged him, surprising her son's new suitor, "Please. Call me Sophia."_

 

"Lance, I forbid you to end your courtship. I refuse to not have that boy in my family." Sophia playfully scolded her son. Both Keith and Lance's ears turned bright red. In that moment, Sophia found herself reminded so much of Henry in the embarrassed look on Lance's face. Keith, however, had a bashful smile on his face. Sophia felt a small surge of irrational anger that this boy had not been adopted into a good family earlier. She had scolded Shiro for keeping him secret over all of those years when he could have been brought into a good home. 

 

But then again, she guessed that neither Lance nor Keith would have appreciated being raised as brothers. It is easier to judge these things in hindsight, she supposed. 

 

"Did you need me, Mother?" Lance grumbled, trying not to look his mother in the eye

 

Oh, yes. "I apologise for intruding on you and your _bonding moment_ with your suitor -"

 

"Stop calling them that!" 

 

"I like it."

 

"You can shut up, what do you know? You like to wear that stupid haircut. Your opinions are invalid."

 

"You weren't saying that ten minutes ago." 

 

"-BUT!" Sophia had to raise her voice over the pair's squabbling; had she and Henry been this bad?, "I want to give you something."

 

Lance scrunched his face up in confusion. Sophia reached into the pouch attached to her dress and pulled out the small object wrapped in cloth, handing it over to Lance, "I found this on the day you defeated Zarkon. I had intended to return it to you immediately, but when Queen Allura informed me of the celebration, I thought it would be better for you to receive it as an actual knight." 

 

There was a sharp intake of breath as Lance unwrapped his precious Altean medallion. Sophia had replaced the leather cord it had been on with a thin metallic chain that she commissioned, one could not be so easily broken . He traced his fingers over the crest, looking back up at her with wide eyes, "Mother... I...I thought that when Zarkon took this, I lost it for good."

 

Keith reached out, his hand stumbling a moment in the air before finding Lance's shoulder, "Lance, is everything okay?" 

 

"Mother found my medallion." Lance grinned at his suitor, reaching up and squeezing Keith's hand before turning to his mother, "Thank you, thank you so much."

 

Sophia watched Lance loop the necklace over his head. She reached out to hold the medallion in her hand again, sighing pensively, "It was so strange, watching you that whole month without the medallion around your neck. After what happened to Shiro, I never saw you without it. It was like every day you wore it was a reminder of what you were working to become, a goal that I certainly didn't make easier for you."

 

Lance opened his mouth, guilt on his face, "Mother-"

 

She cut him off by pulling him into a big hug. When he had gotten so tall? She was barely at his shoulder. Lance held her back, his hold just as tight as hers. Pulling back, Sophia let out a wet laugh and reached up for Lance's face, "It has been a long time since you were that little boy. You are a young man, a knight, a Paladin like your father before you." 

 

"Yeah, about that." Lance looked uncertain in what he was going to say, "Would have been nice if you told me about Father being the Blue Paladin before I learnt it from the man who tried to take over Altea." 

 

"...I know. I have no decent excuse for not telling you about your father." Sophia nodded, "Same as I do for not have a good excuse for never letting you leave the farm. But you proved me wrong, with all of my fears. Despite never having stepped off the farm, you survived the Balmeran Forest, you worked together with new friends and you saved Altea. I have never been prouder than you than I am right now." 

 

Sophia felt ready to cry and, from Lance's expression, so did he. Instead, he reached around and hugged her, the tightness almost suffocating. Sophia heard him whisper in her ear, "Thank you for protecting me all of those years. I could not ask for a better mother." 

 

Sophia had to bite the inside of her cheek to not break down and sob like an old biddy over her son. She pushed him away and looked over at his suitor, who had been standing there looking quite awkward for Goddess knows how long. She strode over to him and pulled him into a hug as well, "And you!" 

 

"Whoa!" Keith hesitated for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her; between her two sons and Lady Sophia, she was determined that he become accustomed to such displays of affection.

 

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for my sons. You are always welcome in this family, no matter what happens with Lance. I'll adopt you and you can have Lance's room, he can sleep in the barn."

 

Keith laughed as Lance squawked loudly with indignantion, "Hey! I can't live there, I will just annoy Diana so much that we'll end up burning... it down..." 

 

All three of them grew somber at the mention of Diana. Breaking off the hug, Sophia looked over at Lance, who looked so despondent it broke her heart, "Has Master Coran said anything to you?"

 

"No. I think he's been avoiding us." Lance was looked at his feet now, "I don't get it. She's my best friend. She promised that she'd explain everything. Where would she go?" 

 

Sophia put a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder. He was not the only one who felt hyperaware of Diana's absence. Ever since their return to the farm, when they reunited William with Miss Daisy and Irena - who had safely hidden herself in the attic - Sophia had noticed just how empty the farm felt without Diana popping out at random intervals and from seemingly out of nowhere. After watching her heal herself on the battlefield, those moments now made more sense. It had been in a moment of sadness that had led Sophia to the barn the day she found Keith and Lance. She had been hoping to look up in the rafters and see her napping on one of the beams, hay sticking out of her long hair. 

 

Lance had admitted that the only reason he went to the beach was if Keith wanted to go. Going there reminded him too much of her. 

 

"Diana clearly has many secrets, things I believe she feels uncomfortable discussing or perhaps cannot talk about. Trust me, Lance. When she turns up - and she will - everything will be explained. But at the end of the day, she is still Diana." 

 

Lance nodded, not looking quite convinced. They were suddenly interrupted by the bright green blur that was Pidge, suddenly appearing next to Lance, eyes wide and looking out of breath, "Lance, Keith, you aren't gonna believe this sh- Oh, hello, Lady Sophia."

 

"Hello, Lady Pidge." Sophia curtsied at her and the young Paladin did a hurried one in return, "What has you in such a fluster?"

 

"Oh, I was simply informing Lance and Keith that Queen Allura just accepted a dance from Shiro."

 

Sophia raised an eyebrow. Why was that big news? They used to be each other's dance partners before Shiro was, well... However, both Lance and Keith's jaws dropped open, "Shiro?!"

 

Pidge grinned, "I know! Also, Hunk's been talking to Lady Shay and Matthew and I are trying to get him to ask her to dance. Wanna help?"

 

The smile that broke out on Lance's face seemed almost wicked. He grabbed Keith's wrist, "Like we're gonna miss that! Let's go!"

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but happily followed after the three as they disappeared into the throng of people. A charming laugh from behind Lady Sophia made her turn and, just between the heads of those gathered, she could see the happy faces of Shiro and Allura as they twirled to the upbeat music, their laughter in their eyes. It was so good seeing them so happy again, to be seeing both her sons now living the lives they have long deserved. But the image of those two dancing stung with sadness for Sophia. No matter how close those two are, on a day as wonderful as this, it shouldn't be Queen Allura that Shiro had swept up in his arms. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Coran smiled as Shiro led Allura onto the dancefloor, eventually taking the Queen into a waltz position and whirling her among her people. He was sure that he hadn't seen such youthful enthusiasm on her face even before Shiro vanished. As for the young knight, his scar crinkled up with his nose as he snorted at Allura's clumsy dancing. Rhythmic, their Queen was not. His eyes wandered to Shiro and he saw that the smile on the young knight's face, though large and bright, did not quite reach his eyes. Coran was not surprised - a man like Shiro had many wounds that no form of magic he possessed could amend. 

 

But right now, he needed to look after his other charge. 

 

He looked at his young apprentice, sitting on the edge of the archer's platform that he had transported himself onto, completely absorbed in observing the proceedings beneath them. She was certainly dressed for the occasion, wearing a dress of iris purple, skirt bunched up around her waist to reveal practical white tights, laced up the sides with beautiful purple ribbons. Her long dark hair was tied up in plaits, tied up with ribbons identical to the ones on her tights. For someone dressed for a wonderful celebration, she certainly seemed content hiding from the fun.

 

"It seems awfully lonely up here." 

 

Diana didn't react to Coran finally announcing his presence, she only replied, "Ah, but it's a hell of a view." 

 

Coran walked over until he was next to her, "I assume you have a dissuasion charm on you." 

 

"Of course." 

 

"Why don't you want anyone to see you?"

 

"We've been through this, Master."

 

"And it still makes as much sense to me now as it did before you explained yourself." 

 

Diana didn't respond. She just kept looking down at the crowd. Coran followed her gaze to a small group near the stained glass window. The other Paladins were gathered around Sir Hunk, who was talking to Lady Shay, both of them looking quite shy. His friends, including Sir Matthew, were giggling and nudging the embarrassed young man. Eventually, Lady Shay took the Yellow Paladin's hand and led him over to where Shiro and Allura were still enjoying their dance. Hunk looked over his shoulder and gave them a thumbs-up, his face flushed red, while Lance, Keith, Pidge and Matthew cheered after him. A chuckle escaped Diana's lips as she watched the scene. 

 

"If that is the case, I'm surprised that you didn't make the journey to the Port of Kerberos the moment your duty was fulfilled." Coran watched his apprentice stiffen as he spoke, "After all, that is what you always wanted."

 

_"I am tired of this place!" Diana snarled as she stalked from one end of the study to the other, reminding Coran of a caged animal, "Altea is boring! This castle suffocates me!"_

 

_Coran sat at the end of his bed, his eyes heavy. He had not slept last night for watching over Allura, allowing her to cry herself to sleep again. The third time this week. It was starting to get to him, resulting in shortening patience for his young ill-tempered apprentice. With the visions plagued his mind every time he even imagined shutting his eyes, Coran was not at his peak._

 

_"Diana, the kingdom is currently in the midst of a crisis. Your personal crisis is not even within my top ten issues that I need to deal with in this year. You need to be patient."_

 

_"Patient?" The young girl all but screeched, "I have been here for five years! You have told me I am one of the most improved students I have ever seen! I'm currently angry and nothing is on fire! I'm tired of being cooped up like a prisoner! That's what I am! A prisoner!"_

 

_Coran rubbed his eyes. He didn't remember Allura being this bad. He didn't have to deal with any dramatics until he hit the teenage years, "Well, what is that you wish, Diana?"_

 

_"Freedom! I want to go home! I want to get back on a boat and go back on the sea! I'm tired of stone walls and silence! I want the ocean!" Diana stamped her foot on the ground, "Do you know that I don't have a single friend here? Not one? No one knows me! I walk by them every day, I listen to them, and no one knows who I am! I see children playing outside in the courtyard and I'm stuck watching from the windows. So if I can't be around people, at least let me go back to one of the few places where I can be as far away from people as possible."_

 

_Coran watched Diana rant and complain, but the wheels in his head were turning, "Do you remember your survival skills?"_

 

_Diana looked at him like he was stupid, "Of course I remember them, I'm not an idiot!"_

 

_"Good." Could this work? It would be dealing with two birds with one stone levels of convenience. But the universe is very rarely so lazy. Just like with Allura, there was a reason that Coran found himself with Diana all those years ago. Maybe this is fate's way of telling him that her destiny was upon them._

 

_Diana frowned at him, "Why are you making that face? I don't like that face."_

 

_"I have a deal for you, Diana. A mission. If you complete it, I'll set you free and even provide you with a ship and someone to teach you how to sail."_

 

_Diana's eyes widened, "Seriously? You would do that?"_

 

_"Of course. But this mission is important. You cannot tell anyone about it, and it may even last a few years."_

 

_"Years?!"_

 

_Coran held up a hand to stop another rant, "But when you are done, you will be of the right age to go off alone and return to the sea. After all, that's what you want the most, isn't it?"_

 

_Diana nodded her head furiously, her eyes wild and her tone assured, "Yes, yes! More than anything! I'll do anything!"_

 

"It is what I want." Diana's voice didn't waver, but it didn't speak with the conviction she had in the past, "I belong on the sea."

 

Coran sighed and sat down next to Diana, lying his staff across his and Diana's lap. He dangled his feet next to hers, playfully nudging her bare feet with his boots. Diana smirked and nudging him back. Coran gestured to the gathering of Paladins below - Keith and Pidge were getting into a passionate discussion while Lance and Matthew were trying to swipe some food from attendants that walk past. Hunk and Shay were slowly getting into the rhythm of the dance, occasionally getting looks of approval and amusement from Allura and Shiro, though not fairing too much better. Not far from them, Coran found Lady Sophia smiling brightly as she chatted with Sir Hunk's parents, probably comparing the childhoods of their respective Paladin offspring, "Perhaps you should be telling them that. I think after ten years of caring for you, raising you in a far better way than I could have, they deserve a goodbye."

 

Silence, "...They're going to hate me."

 

"Something tells me they won't." 

 

"How did Allura feel about your secret apprentice?" Diana finally looked at him, her expression skeptical. 

 

Coran chuckled, "She wasn't pleased, but I have cared for Allura longer than I've cared for you. She understands who I am, why I do what I do. She has secrets of her own." 

 

They both fell into companionable silence again. Coran's eyes never left Diana, observing how she forlornly watched after them, before he spoke softly, "I don't need my visions to tell you how much you will regret it if you do not even say goodbye, Diana. You can still communicate with me, learn from me, no matter how far you go. But them? Unless one of them manifests magical powers suddenly, a letter isn't going to be the same as hearing your voice." 

 

Diana sighed brokenly, her head falling forward in a sign of defeat, "Okay, fine, if it means you'll stop pestering me. Be ready for me to say I told you so."

 

Coran stood up and held out his hand, "Something tells me you won't have to say it." 

 

Hesitantly, Diana takes Coran's hands and he pulls her onto her feet before guiding her into his shadows. 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

 

Keith was glad for Pidge being there. He knew that without her or Lance, Keith would have vanished down to the tunnel and hid there, waiting for everyone to vanish. Keith hadn't been around this amount of people in a long time - he had found being on the large farm with seven other people overwhelming at first. He had only just gotten used to it. But Altea - Altea was a city of hustle and bustle, with all of the most prominent lords, ladies, knights and more coming from all around to celebrate the saviours of Altea and their rewards. Many had come to see the three long lost knights who had miraculously returned. Lance had to calm Keith down when they first returned to the kingdom because he had heard someone make a snide comment about Shiro's arm and Keith had been prepared to knock out a tooth. 

 

Probably not a good example for a new Paladin to make. 

 

"Keith!" 

 

Keith jarred as Lance grabbed his wrist for the millionth time today, cutting off his, uh, heated debate with Pidge, "Come on, we should dance!"

 

Keith felt his eyes blown wide. Him plus dancing just didn't work. Maybe it could have a week ago, but now? He ignored the snort from Pidge and gestured at himself, "Uh, Lance, I -"

 

"Don't worry, I'll lead." Keith imagined Lance's beaming smile crinkling up those beautiful ocean blue eyes and couldn't find a good reason to argue.

 

"Okay, okay. If it'll shut you up." Keith pretended to sound put out, turning to Pidge, "Sorry, Pidge."

 

"This conversation isn't over. Go have fun."

 

With that, Keith followed Lance away. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Shiro was already dancing with Allura, Hunk with Shay. It was going to be okay. He could do this. Keith's eyes snapped open as he heard a door open and Lance pulled Keith through. With a thud, the loud music dulled and the sound of people talking and laughing faded. Fresh air and the heat of sunlight immediately hit Keith. He tapped his stick on the ground and found stone. 

 

"Lance, where are we?" 

 

Lance sounded sheepish, "Yesterday, when I was supposed to find Shiro, I accidentally found Master Coran instead and followed him to this exit. I was, um... I was kinda hoping he'd lead me to Diana."

 

Keith bit his lip. He understood. He only knew her a few hours, but Diana had grown up with Lance. Keith had compared it in his mind to missing Falcon. Falcon was still here, he was Shiro, but Keith had missed the feathered warmth snuggling into his shoulder and the bird speak mental conversations he would have with him when it was just them two and a giant forest. It got worse when Keith's sight disappeared completely. He was so used to Falcon cawing for him that he found it difficult sometimes to listen to Lance when he kept expecting the reliable squawks and the corresponding words echoing in his mind. It took four days after his blindness returned for Keith to sleep completely through the night and that was only because Lance snuck into his room and held him the whole time. That didn't mean that Keith wasn't happy Shiro was back - he was over the frickin' moon about that. He's pretty sure that only Lance has beaten Shiro with the amount of hugs they've gotten for him - he is almost completely sure that they are holding a competition over who gets more. When Shiro made him get into a routine of one-on-one training sessions, Keith thought he would burst with joy. It made him feel like a kid again. 

 

But Keith still missed Falcon, and the fact that Shiro was so close had made it harder. Just like with Diana - Lance is convinced she is here, but not seeing her was killing him. 

 

"It's okay, Lance." Keith reached out and found Lance's arm, squeezing, "I know."

 

His next words were laced with relief, "Yes, well, I knew I wanted my first dance with you to be today, after we both achieved what we've wanted to be since we were kids. But I figured that after five years of living alone in the middle of a forest that dancing in front of so many people might get overwhelming. So when I found this door and how it led out here... I thought it would be nice."

 

"Lance, where exactly are we?"

 

"The Stone Garden." Lance suddenly step into his space and Keith immediately felt flustered as his suitor's voice dropped low, oh Goddess, "I thought that it would be nice to have our first dance where we had our first kiss." 

 

Keith gulped, "Um, my staff..."

 

"It'll be here when we're done." 

 

Keith absentmindedly ran his fingers over his new staff, the tips tracing the etched runes along the side. He'd been given a stick by Lady Sophia when he had lost his sight again, but Queen Allura had given him the staff on arrival, claimed the runes were deisgned and carved by Master Coran himself. The eccentric wizard had been quite reclusive since their return - according to Pidge, after the heftier repairs to Altea were done, Coran hadn't been seen in public since - so he wasn't there to present the staff, but the moment Keith had grabbed it, he felt like he could see the room he was in. It had startled him so much that he'd dropped it immediately before hurriedly picking it up. Now, Keith was still blind - there was no argument there - but whenever he held his new staff, he just knew where everything around him was. Of course, sometimes Lance still needed to let him know when to turn or where to bow; Lance did this more oft than not out of habit, which Keith could forgive, he'd only gotten the staff three days ago. But this staff gave Keith more awareness than Falcon could ever have given him. To let go of it, Keith felt like he was losing his sight again. 

 

Keith let out a sharp breath. This was Lance. He trusted him. Slowly, Keith lowered his new staff to the ground. When he let go, he felt something leave him and he suddenly felt very lost in the darkness. He was so small and the emptiness was vast. The fear washing over him was immense, his heart raced. Keith felt like he couldn't breath until warm hands fell onto his waist. Trembling, Keith wrapped his around Lance's neck. He felt him adjusting Keith's hands a little before Keith felt his forehead sit on his. The Lance smell - the mint, hay, salt, a scent that Keith now associated with the farm at Arus - overwhelmed Keith's senses and he found himself calming with each inhale of it. 

 

"It's okay." Lance whispered, "I'll be your eyes."

 

Immediately, Keith responded, "I trust you." 

 

He did. As Lance took his first steps, pushing forward and guiding Keith with his legs and hips, Keith couldn't help thinking that he should be looking up into Lance's eyes as they did this. He should be getting lose in those stunning blue irises, thinking of the ocean beside Lance's family farm and the wonderful day that Keith and Lance spent with the water lapping at their feet and the sand beneath his palm. Keith barely blinked that entire day, wanting to remember everything - the sunlight reflecting off the water, the patterns that the crabs made in the sand as they wandered past, the shape of the clouds in the sky. Everything seemed so new, underappreciated when he was a child. He didn't waste a second of his new sight, no matter how temporary it had been. 

 

And Keith knew what he had wanted to be the last thing he ever saw. 

 

_The darkness was broken only by the light of the stars above and the glow of a candle Lance had put beside the picnic blanket. Keith was lying with his head across Lance's lap, squinting as he looked up at his suitor. Lance was reading aloud from a book of romance poetry that he had said contained some of his favourite old poems. Lance's words rolled over him, the beautifully written words musical in his mind. From Lance's lips, they sounded so sweet, full of promise and hope. This was a side of Lance that Keith hadn't even dreamed existed when he found the boy tangled in his nets. It was nice._

 

_As Keith looked up at Lance, he noticed that the tunnel vision he had been dealing with from a few days was starting to grow smaller. He swallowed hard. It had been two weeks since Coran broke the news that his sight was doomed. Something about it being caused by the explosion of dark magic mixed with defensive magic. Basically, the amount of power it would take to restore Keith's sight was not worth the cost. Keith had felt distraught at first- all of this hope, the dreams that had rushed through his mind the moment he stumbled back from Diana's hand and found himself blinking his eyes open to a vision of shape and colour, burnt to ash right before him. Everyone had looked at him with pity, which had just made Keith angry. It was all so bullshit._

 

_He didn't think he would have gotten through it if it hadn't have been for Lance._

 

_"Keith. Are you okay?"_

 

_Keith started, looking back up at Lance. His bright blue eyes pierced his heart, his mouth going dry. No matter how many times these past two weeks he had looked into his eyes, Keith couldn't get over how much they made his pulse race and his hands clammy, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just getting tired."_

 

_"Oh, did you wanna go back to the house?"_

 

_Keith glanced back up at the stars, "Do you think we could stay out here? Look at the stars? We haven't done anything like that since we were able to get Shiro to sleep in his bed."_

 

_Keith felt himself being shifted from Lance's lap to the blanket. Beside him, the glow of the candle vanished and, if it was possible, the stars brightened with the absence of light. He felt Lance cuddle up next to him, his fingers lacing with his. Keith sighed contently. They sat in silence as they looked up at the stars. Keith felt like he was being watched and turned his head to see Lance staring straight at him. Damn him and those brilliant blue eyes._

 

_"W-what are you doing, weirdo?" Keith gave Lance a shaky grin. Lance grinned brilliant back at him. Sweet Goddess._

 

_"Was your father an angel? Coz he stole the stars from the heavens and put them in your eyes."_

 

_Keith groaned, ignoring the way his stomach flipped, "Ugh, that was terrible. I should kick your ass."_

 

_"Oh, admit it, you love them." Keith's view of the stars was immediately cut off by those big eyes hovering over him, "How about: do you have a map, because I seem to have gotten lost in your eyes?"_

 

_Keith closed his eyes, groaning in embarrassment from both how cheesy that was and how easily it worked, "Why are you like this? Why do I like you? What is it with you and my eyes?"_

 

_Lance's laughter created a warmth in Keith's chest that spread throughout his whole body. His eyes vanished, allowing Keith to see the stars again, and he felt Lance's breath against his neck as he nuzzled him. There was that minty aroma again. Keith had found himself becoming unabashedly addicted to the taste. He heard Lance whisper in his ears, "Because your eyes are the most amazing thing I've ever seen and I'd stare at them forever if I could."_

 

_Keith gasped at that comment. Lance pulled himself back and those beautiful blue eyes were there again. Has Lance ever seen his eyes? There was no way Lance could say that about Keith's eyes if he even knew how gorgeous his own were. Keith reached out with his hand and touched Lance's face, he was so warm. Lance closed his eyes the moment that Keith touched him._

 

_"No, no, don't close your eyes." Keith pleaded. Lance snapped his eyes open, surprised, "Please, don't stop looking at me."_

 

_The eyebrows pinched, those eyes grew worried, "Why?"_

 

_Keith gulped, his throat felt so dry, why now, "I want to make sure I never forget what your eyes look like."_

 

_Lance granted his wish - after a few intense kisses that literally stole Keith's breath from his lungs - and they laid there, under the stars, looking at each other's eyes until they both fell asleep. When Keith awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of Lance's gentle breathing, the feeling of the cool ocean breeze and the sight of absolute darkness. But he still smiled as he thought about the memory he would treasure for the rest of his days._

 

"What are you thinking about?" 

 

Keith smiled as Lance spun them around - he had all but forgotten they were dancing, it felt so fluid and natural with Lance in the lead. His cheeks felt warm as he tried to look up at Lance, "I was thinking how perfect today has been." 

 

He could feel Lance's grin, "I know. I mean, a Knight of the Round Table, a Paladin of Voltron. Shiro is alive and back with us. Altea is safe. Is this everything you ever imagined?"

 

An idea bloomed in Keith's mind and a smirk broke out on his face, "Hmmm. Not quite everything." 

 

Swiftly, Keith moved his hands down to Lance's waist and upper back, twisting himself out of Lance's grip before proceeding to dip the startled knight, laughing at his noises of surprise, "What the- Keith!" 

 

"I couldn't resist." Keith smiled down at his suitor. A hand grabbed the back of Keith's head and gently guided Keith down until his lips met Lance's. He loved this part more than anything. Kissing Lance was addictive and their many, many practices had just improved it. Every bite of his lip, every press against those soft lips, every time he tasted that mint and Keith felt like he was falling again. A feeling like an adrenaline rush raced through his veins, only much stronger. Keith could slide down a thousand cliff sides, fly on a hundred dragons and ride dozens of horses blind and never recreate this feeling that overtook him with just a simple press of Lance's lips upon his. He didn't want it to end. 

 

No. Keith smiled as he pulled Lance upright, grabbing Lance's face and deepening the kiss. Keith was never going to let this end. He will never let this go. The Goddess could take his sight, take his best friend, take the man who was a brother to him, take his home. But Keith would kill every living thing in the world before it could take Lance. 

 

 _Mine_ , his mind helpfully supplied and Keith couldn't help but agree. 

 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

 

 

"I suspected I would find you two out here."

 

Lance broke apart from Keith, his hold on his suitor tightening when he saw Master Coran standing by the doorway to the Garden. Panic welled in Lance's throat. He thought that perhaps they weren't allowed out here - it had been pure luck Lance had followed Coran to the door and it hadn't exactly been easy to locate. Also, the last time Lance had been out here, he had gotten through a smashed window and he didn't think the Queen would appreciate all of that hard work undone. Coran raised his hand - and staff - in surrender.

 

"Fret not, young ones. I'm not here to scold you for your indiscretion."

 

Lance gritted his teeth. Why was he scared of Coran? He was mad at him, "Then why are you here? Strange that you actually speak to us now after a month of silence and avoidance."

 

"Lance..." Keith's hands fell to his shoulders. It wasn't really helping this time around, but Lance appreciated the gesture.

 

Coran waved his hand and Keith's staff, lying discarded by the door, floated over to where they were by the bigger stones. Lance had guided them over there so that they could dance in a wider area, but it wouldn't draw the attention of anyone who happened to glance out of the big windows. Lance reached out and grabbed the staff, handing to Keith. A look of relief swam over his face the moment the staff was back in hand. The wizard gave them a sad smile, almost apologetic. 

 

"I'm here because you were the first people she wished to speak to and I thought it best that you spoke in private before the others found you." 

 

The wizard stepped to the side to reveal Diana. Lance gaped because firstly, his best friend looked stunning in her purple dress and tied up hair full of ribbons, he'd never seen her look so done up in his life, not even at Iverson's dances. Secondly, he'd been right. Diana had been here. Lance watched her step forward towards them before stopping right in front of Lance. Her green eyes kept darting away from Lance, as if she found it hard to look at him. Keith reached out for Lance's hand, squeezing.

 

"Lance, is it..."

 

"Yeah." Lance replied. He was in shock. He didn't know what to do. Coran made a coughing sound before turning away.

 

"I'll leave you to it, Diana. You have ten minutes before you have company."

 

With that, Coran suddenly disappeared. Lance wasn't sure how he did it - he walked into his own shadow or something - but if he was honest, Lance didn't really care. His eyes looked back down on his nervous-looking friend. If that is what she still was to him. He still didn't know what to think. 

 

"Hello, Lance. I believe..." Diana took a deep breath, "I- believe I owe you some answers."

 

"That's an understatement." Lance retorted, glaring down at her, "A whole month, Diana. _A month_. You didn't even come to see me by my sick bed while we were resting in Altea."

 

"No. I was there." Diana was demure as she spoke - Lance hadn't even thought being reserved was in Diana's nature. Another surprise, "I had a dissuasion charm on myself, but I was there. I refused to leave that room until you five were rested and well. I couldn't-"

 

"But you were fine leaving when we were alright." Lance snapped. He felt a small tinge of guilt as Diana flinched but it was pushed aside by his anger, "It was all good once we weren't your responsibility. Is that all I was to you? Is that all my mother was, a job?" 

 

Diana's nostrils flared as a spark of that fire came back to her eyes, "Neither of you have been just a job in a long time and you should damn well know that! I don't worry about just anybody!" 

 

"Then why, Diana?" Lance sounded like he was begging, maybe he was, "Why did you disappear? Why didn't you come home? We looked for you for hours! I had to be dragged into the caravan!"

 

_"We can't leave yet, we haven't found her!"_

 

_"Lance!" His mother was starting to use her 'cross' voice, "We will be back here within the month, but we need to return to the farm, see what needs to be salvaged, return William to Miss Daisy."_

 

_Lance stood at the steps of the Castle of Lions in a blazing argument with his mother. The caravan behind her was hitched up and ready to go, everyone standing on the steps to the castle, ready to say goodbye. Pidge had helped Matthew sneak out to wave them off - Shiro had been glad to see him before they left. Hunk had brought a whole basket full of his parents' best sweet treats, they'd been baked fresh. Even Queen Allura had come to bade them well. But no Coran, Lance had found that suspicious. Both Keith and Shiro were making the round through everyone. William sat patiently at the driver's seat, waiting, his eyes occasionally darting to the drawbridge. Lance felt bad, knowing how desperately he wanted to go home. He could relate. But he didn't feel right leave without Diana._

 

_A huge hand fell on Lance's shoulder, "Lance, if you haven't found her by now, I think it means that Diana doesn't want to be found."_

 

_"You don't know her, Shiro. She - she promised!" Lance snapped at his brother, immediately feeling bad as he flinched, "She said she would explain everything."_

 

_"And she will. But I think she needs time, Lance." Sophia's voice was firm, "Now you have three minutes to say goodbye to your friends and then we are leaving. End of discussion."_

 

_Lance opened his mouth but immediately snapped it shut. He knew there was no arguing with his mother. She gave him a sad look, "I'm sorry, Lance. I really am."_

 

_Sadly, Lance turned and dragged his feet back to his friends, leaving Shiro and his mother by the caravan. Keith, Hunk and Pidge all watched him with worried expressions. Keith reached for him and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Hey. It's going to be okay. I only knew her for a few hours, but Diana doesn't seem the type that would up and leave for no reason."_

 

_"Yeah." Pidge piped up, "Don't worry, Matthew and I will make it our personal mission to try and find her. We're gonna need something to do while his leg heals."_

 

_"You mean like resting?" Hunk raised an eyebrow at her_

 

_"Rest is for the weak." Pidge and Matthew responded in unison._

 

_Hunk gave them a terrified stare before looking back at Lance, "Oh, Goddess, and I thought one Pidge was bad enough."_

 

_"Hey!"_

 

_Lance chuckled, pulled Hunk into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, man. I was so glad I got to meet you guys."_

 

_"Oh, man, me too. It was good to find someone with an equal appreciation of pineapple and the finer arts of sword making." Hunk grinned at him, before putting his hands up in a faux whisper, "Don't tell Pidge, but I was able to smuggle some of my father's cinnamon scrolls into your basket. She would kill a man to get one of those."_

 

_Lance laughed loudly at that, "I can't wait to give something like that a try."_

 

_He turned to Pidge and pulled the short girl in for a hug. She offered no resistance, she even pat him on the back a couple of times. Over the last few days, Lance had noticed her being openly more affectionate with them, even though she would throw out the occasional threat of being spontaneous stabbed or set on fire. Lance guessed it was her way of saying she loved him too._

 

_"Try and cause hell while I'm gone."_

 

_"Um, aren't you meant to be telling her not to get into trouble?" Keith frowned at him_

 

_"No point. I know she's gonna do it anyway."_

 

_Pidge wiped away a non-existent tear, giving an exaggerated sniff, "You know me so well."_

 

_Hunk groaned. Lance gave Pidge a grin before turning to Matthew, holding out his hand, "Thank you, again, for looking after my mother. Take care, man."_

 

_Matthew smiled and took his hand, "Hey, it's part of being a knight. Something that you know all about by now, huh?"_

 

_Lance cocked his head, "I guess I do..."_

 

_As he turned to walk away, he swore he saw movement out of the corner of his eye by the bushes. But as he looked over, Lance couldn't see anyone there. But he knew there had been someone there a second ago. Lance frowned, taking half a step toward that spot. Ana..._

 

_An arm wrapped around his, jerking him towards the caravan, "Lance, we need to go."_

 

_Lance looked at the spot for one last second, before looking to Keith and sighed, "Okay."_

 

_The three boys stood at the end of the caravan and waved goodbye to the others as the caravan was pulled out of the gates. Lance was the last one to stop waving - he wanted to make sure that she didn't miss his goodbye either, nor his promise that he would find her again._

 

Diana was breathing heavily. Lance noticed her hands were shaking. Looking back at her face, he was shocked at the glisten in her eyes. Her hand clenched into a fist and her words were biting, "I - I couldn't leave Altea in ruins. I had to help Master Coran. And..."

 

"And?" Keith's voice sounded like a hollow echo, coaxing Diana to continue. 

 

She sighed, "I knew you would all hate me if you found out the truth. After all we had been through, after all those years... I couldn't take it."

 

Lance dropped to the ground, crossing his legs and planting himself on the grass. Diana raised her eyebrows at him. Lance could feel the confusion radiating off Keith, but he would explain the concept of 'sitting and chatting' later. Lance looked up at Diana and gestured to the piece of grass in front of him, "I deserve the chance to make up my own mind. I've got all day. Sit." 

 

Uncharacteristically quiet, Diana crouched down on the ground, sitting on her legs underneath her skirt. Lance felt Keith sit down next to him and instinctively reached out, taking his hand and lacing his fingers within Keith's. Lance didn't miss Diana's eyes darting to it and the soft ghost of a smile that graced her face. She looked from it back to Lance and he just knew she was genuinely happy for him. He wanted to grin at her but his anger forced him to remain straight faced. He couldn't allow her to divert the subject. He deserved the truth. 

 

Diana closed her eyes and sighed, "As a child, the boat my family and I were sailing on capsized and I was shipwrecked."

 

"Yeah, I know this, I'm the one who found you on the beach." Lance raised an eyebrow at her. _Where was she going with this?_

 

"The day you found me wasn't the day I was shipwrecked."

 

_What?_

 

Diana opened her eyes but she refused to look directly at Lance, "I was ten when you found me. I got shipwrecked at five."

 

 _What?_ Lance's jaw dropped, "But - there was debris on the beach! You were unconscious! You nearly broke my nose!"

 

A smirk appeared on Diana's face, "I remember. No. Coran decided that for me to do my job properly, I should stick to the truth as much as possible. I would have been happy with the wandering orphan schtick, but Coran always had a... flair for the dramatic. He knocked me out and when I woke up, you had your hand on my breast - of course I was gonna punch you."

 

Keith snorted in laughter, quickly smothering it with his hand. Lance glared at the traitor before looking back at Diana, folding his arms, "So even the way I found you was planned? How much of our friendship was actually real?"

 

"...Do you want my honest answer?" Diana's voice sounded so small

 

Lance gulped. He wasn't sure if he did, "Yes."

 

"For about the first six months, I didn't care. Or at least, I tried. I was focused on making sure that I kept my end of the deal." Diana bit her lip as it curved into a grin, "But you just weaseled your way into my affections, even when I was trying hard to block you out."

 

"Yeah, he does that." Keith muttered low enough for Lance to hear. Lance didn't respond except to squeeze his hand. 

 

Diana chuckled in agreement, "You were the one that broke down the walls so I came to care about you and your mother and everyone else on the farm. I hadn't even really cared about Coran until that point, I didn't let myself try, because I knew that when the deal was done..."

 

Lance saw her teeth bit down harder on her lip. Her breathing was getting heavier. Her hand wiped past her face and Lance swore he saw a tear trailing down her cheek. He tried to recollect the last time he saw Diana cry and realised that he didn't think he ever had. He tried to look her in the eye, but she kept avoiding him. 

 

"Diana, what was this deal?" 

 

She sat there for a few seconds, just breathing deeply. When Diana spoke, her voice sounded hoarse, like she was choking on something, "The day the boat sank, my family had been sailing for Altea. My mother had taught me about the constellations. They drilled them into me. I don't even know what my parents' names were, but I knew how to name bunches of stars. Funny, huh? So when I was shipwrecked, after I finally stopped crying, I climbed the nearest tree - wasn't any different to climbing a mast - and looked in the sky until I found the Voltron Lion. I decided to follow it, get to Altea. All I knew is that is where my parents were going. Perhaps there were people there that could get me home." 

 

"When I got to Altea, it was so crowded and busy, it felt like a harbour. And I was so hungry, I had been travelling for days - I was skinnier than Pidge. So I asked nicely from a fruit guy for some food. He was mean to me, I can't remember exactly what was said but it ended with him kicking me into the mud. Something about him doing that just made me snap and suddenly his entire market stall was on fire. It was so sudden, like one minute it was fine. The next, it was ablaze, like a bonfire. I don't know how, but I just knew I did it." 

 

A memory immediately flashed in Lance's mind. Diana running off and a few minutes later, a caravan exploding in flames. Lance hadn't had a chance to really look back at it properly, but as he thought about it, a fire that could burn one of those caravans into a crisp combusting instanteously - that was some serious power. Diana had that power at the age of _five_? 

 

"Wait, I remember that day. We could see the smoke from the orphanage windows." Keith interjected, his eyes widening, "Everyone thought the whole courtyard was gonna burn down. That was you?"

 

"Guilty." Diana rose her shoulders in a half-shrug, "I couldn't move, I was so scared. The fire had actually spread to three or four more stalls before a man cloaked in green appeared in front of me, out of nowhere, and with his staff, made the flames vanish. He couldn't mend the destroyed stock. The fruit guy was furious, he wanted one of my hands. Coran, of course, scolded him for wanting to hurt an innocent child and convinced everyone that it was an accident, some bullshit about it being hot and how it could sometimes happen. But Coran knew I had done it - right there, I was in huge trouble."

 

"Why? It was an accident." Lance found himself protesting, even though he was supposed to be mad.

 

Diana finally met his eyes, a sad smile on her face, "I had not only damaged that man's livelihood, I also endangered the city. You didn't see the fire, Lance. What I did at the farm - that was nothing. I could have killed people. Coran was right to take me in. He could have taken me to the Queen, recommend that I be locked away because I was an uncontrollable witch. Instead, he took me to his study and gave me food. He told me that the potential for magic I had, he hadn't seen it in centuries. He told me that right there, I had two options. I would be locked away until I was old enough to pay for my crimes or I could make amends and learn to control my power by becoming his apprentice. Of course, you know which one I took." 

 

"Did you have any other... accidents?" 

 

Diana and Lance turned to Keith, his grip on his staff taut. Lance looked confused until he remembered - the fire at the stables, the reason that Keith went blind. Lance spun back to look at the surprised Diana, and found himself silently praying. _Please, please, please, say no...._

 

"Not in Altea." Lance almost collapsed with relief, "For the first three years of my apprenticeship, if Coran wanted to train me, he would take me to this weird cottage by a river. That way, if I accidentally lost control again, I wasn't endangering anyone."

 

Keith loosened the grip on his staff, giving a stiff nod to tell Diana she could continue her story. 

 

"Coran insisted on keeping me a secret. If I ever left his chambers, I was to have a dissuasion spell on at all times and wear a charm that suppressed any magical powers I had, ensuring there were no accidents. Not even the Queen knew I existed. Whenever I asked Coran why, he never really gave me a straight answer. But I knew, despite all the apprentice crap, that I was still a prisoner. I hated it, all of it. I hated the stone walls and the secrecy. I was so alone. All I wanted was to see the sea again." Diana's hands clenched into fists, "I just wanted to go back to where I belonged: on a ship. I didn't care about the destination, as long as I was outside and free. And then, when Shiro disappeared, I got my chance."

 

"Coran told me that he was having strong visions, about the younger brother of one of the knights that had vanished. He believed that one day, he would be in serious trouble and, if this boy should die, then Altea would fall." 

 

Lance gaped at those words. The master wizard Coran had said that _about him_? Diana sniffed, "He offered me a deal. Care for you until the danger had passed - he said he wasn't sure when but that I would recognise it when it happened - protect you and when it was all done, I would be free to go. Coran even offered to find me a ship to sail on, where I could re-learn the skills of sailing. Maybe one day, I could own my own boat. That was the dream I was clinging to, so of course I agreed. The moment I said yes, I lost consciousness and then found myself on your beach. I did my duty, I protected you from every possible danger as much as I could. I even went one step further, tried to teach you how to look after yourself in case I couldn't be there - which turned out to be the smartest thing I ever did. Every couple of days, I would contact Coran mentally, sometimes to train, make sure my magical knowledge wasn't going rusty, others just to report in. The rest is, well, history." 

 

"Why didn't you just say something? Tell us why you were there?" Lance's voice was a croak. Keith's grip tightened at the sound of his voice. Diana was biting her bottom lip again, it looked like it was trembling. 

 

"That is my fault."

 

Lance yelped, falling to the side, Keith leaping to his feet while Diana simply turned, only looking mildly surprised. Coran was sitting cross-legged right next to Diana and Lance, where there had been absolutely no one a second ago. He was looking at Lance with a sad look on his face, his moustache twitching unconsciously. Keith relaxed as Coran spoke, recognising the wizard's voice. 

 

"When I sent Diana to you, I cast a spell that would ensure that she could not speak about our deal." Coran sighed, twirling his staff between his fingers, "I believed that if she told you the truth, it would compromise her ability to protect you and remain objective. In the end, she still completed her job all while becoming emotionally attached. That decision was my mistake and mine alone. Do not blame Diana for that one."

 

Lance pulled himself to his feet, grabbing Keith to help steady him. Diana stayed on the ground, her eyes now at the ground. Lance looked down at his best friend, taking pause as he took stock of everything he had just learnt. Keith cocked his head, "So after we left, did you take the spell off her?"

 

"Almost immediately." Coran nodded, "I also kept my end of the deal. There is a ship waiting at the Port of Kerberos, being manned by one of the greatest sailors I've ever met, someone who could teach Diana much she should have learnt from her parents. They were ready to sail a month ago, but they have been waiting patiently for word from me."

 

Ready to sail? Lance couldn't help the sharp intake of breath he made, his fists clenching, "Diana, why haven't you left yet? Were... were you waiting to say goodbye?" 

 

Diana didn't respond, she kept looking at the grass. She had begun twirling her fingers in the blades around her skirt. Lance couldn't take the silence, he was going to burst. He didn't even register when he dropped to his knees, grabbing Diana by her arms and forcing her to look at him. She stared at him with shining wide eyes. 

 

"Diana! Just speak! Tell me the truth! Stop hiding from me!" Lance's voice broke as he shouted at her.

 

Whatever he said must have gotten through because tears suddenly streaked down her cheeks and sobs fell from her shaking lips. She gritted her teeth, trying to stop the sounds, but it didn't stop, she couldn't stop. Her eyes scrunched shut. It was like she couldn't bear to look at him.

 

"I m-m-miss the sea, Lance. I miss the wind and the w-waves and everything about being on the ocean. It was my home - all I have left of a family I barely remember. It has been the o-only thing I have ever wanted for so, so long." 

 

Lance let her go. Finally, he got his answer. He sighed and went to get up. 

 

"But I would miss you more." 

 

Lance snapped back to Diana. She still had her eyes shut, her fists clenched in her lap. Lance looked around him, hoping he wasn't the only one who heard that. Coran watched with a sad smile on his face, like he had been expecting her confession. Keith's beautiful violet eyes were wide in surprise, his mouth ajar. Lance probably looked the same. He turned back to Diana, her hands now on her face. She looked so broken. He had never seen her so torn. Part of him, the still-furious-he-had-been-lied-to-by-his-best-friend-for-half-of-his-life part which had been in control for most of this conversation, wanted to impulsively tell her to enjoy her new boat, grab Keith's hand and storm back inside. 

 

But Lance followed what the rest of him wanted: he grabbed Diana and pulled her in for a tight, all-encompassing hug. She froze, her arms weakly trying to push back against him. Something broke in Lance; he felt tears fall from his eyes as he just pulled her closer, ignoring the pleas muffled by her hands.

 

"Please don't do this... I don't deserve this... don't give me hope, please... just yell at me, tell me how much you hate me, get it over and done with, just stop..."

 

"I could never hate you, Diana." 

 

She stopped struggling at Lance's words. At the same time, saying those words lifted a weight off Lance's chest. His tears flowed freely as he kept repeating it, over and over, until Diana lowered her hands from her face and wrapped them around him. He kept saying it until she was convinced. Lance knew it would take time to trust her again - she did spent ten years lying to him by omission, magical spell or not. But deep down, despite the lies, Diana had done nothing but support him, laugh with him, protect him and his mother. Anything Diana had lied about had not been to hurt Lance. She had done it all to protect him, and she was willing to give up her dream of the sea, of home, to stay here. Lance began rubbing his hand in a circle on Diana's back, something his mother use to do if he was crying too hard. 

 

Suddenly, a hand appeared on Lance's shoulder. Lance looked to see Keith crouching next to him, a smile on his face. Lance gave him a wet smile back and pulled back from Diana, looking at her puffy face. Using his sleeve, he rubbed the tear streaks off her face. 

 

"Hey, I think you should meet my new suitor properly." Diana laughed wetly as Lance gestured to Keith, "Sir Keith, meet Diana, the best friend any knight could have."

 

Diana bit her lip as she looked nervously at Keith. Keith raised his hand to Diana, "A pleasure to meet you. Lance has said nothing but good things about you."

 

"That's a damned dirty lie, but I appreciate your flattery." Diana shot back, but she was smiling now as she took Keith's hand, "It's good to know my best friend is in the best hands."

 

Lance couldn't help smiling as Keith's cheeks turned pink, he was overcome with the urge to kiss that blush off his face. Diana rolled her eyes, "If you're going to make out with your boy, perhaps we should do it when we don't have the right hand of the Queen of Altea watching you." 

 

"What do I care? I can't see him."

 

Lance groaned at Keith's quip, which earned a hard snort from Diana. She grinned up at Lance, "Oh, I like this one."

 

"Yeah, I do too." Lance got up onto his feet, holding a hand to Diana, "Need some assistance, my lady?" 

 

Keith mirrored Lance's gesture and Diana took both hands, allowing them to pull her back to her feet. Lance put a hand on his childhood friend's shoulder, "So. What do you want, Ana?"

 

Diana looked between the two boys, taking a deep breath, "I think the sea by the farm is good enough for now." 

 

"Diana?"

 

They all looked back at the door - how had Lance not heard the door open - to see their friends surging through, led by Lady Sophia. Lance stepped back as his mother stared at Diana, who had frozen under her gaze. Suddenly, Lady Sophia surged through her and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her along her face. Diana collapsed into the embrace, exhaustively allowing her to dote upon her. Everyone else kind of hung back and allowed them their moment, but they all had big smiles on their faces. Lance looked down at Keith's hand wrapping in his and smiled at his suitor.

 

"I think that went...well." Keith commented dryly

 

Lance snorted, "Yeah, well... It's gonna be hard to trust her again, but in the end - she's still Diana."

 

Lance's face burnt as Keith's arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind, the staff barely missing his nose as it grazed past his face. Raven black hair tickled his face as Keith rested his chin upon his shoulder, Lance feeling comforted by the warmth of his closeness. They watched as the others finally joined Diana and Sophia, with the exception of Queen Allura - she stood by the door, now joined by Master Coran, speaking in hushed whispers. He wondered what the two were probably speaking about. Keith's nose snuzzled Lance's neck and he couldn't help giggling at the sensation. He felt Keith smile into his skin. 

 

"I'm so proud of you." 

 

Lance closed his eyes, allowing the swell of emotion that came from those words to wash over him. He replied, "Not as proud as I am of you." 

 

Keith's arms squeezed Lance momentarily and, yeah, Lance let out a contented sigh as he opened his eyes, looking at this group of friends and family, old and new, all openly chatting and laughing and weeping happily in front of him. 

 

Yeah, he could get used to this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's done, Quest for Altea has been completed! Holy shit, I actually finished a fanfic! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but life got really busy and this chapter was so long and I wanted the ending to be perfect. 
> 
> Firstly, I want to say thank you to everyone who has consistently commented and read every update. I really helped motivate me to complete this and I am so, so grateful for all of the kind and supportive words. Every time I doubted myself, that is what kept me going. 
> 
> Secondly, I am adding the last part I was going to do almost immediately. It is not necessary to the end of this story and if you just want it to finish here, that works too. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Now, every POV character that is still alive has had a moment in this chapter, except for one, who will be the POV the next chapter - the true ending. This next part though just leaves it open for me to possibly do a sequel in the future if it is demanded enough :) I have found myself becoming really attached to this universe and the story within it. If I do a sequel, it probably won't be until sometime after Season 3 comes out - maybe started before Season 3 if people REALLY want it - but I have many more ideas for Voltron fanfiction that I really want to do and I want a chance to do those too. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I would love to hear what you think now that everything is now wrapped up and concluded. If you have any questions, I will write it and the answer into this foot note - as well as respond to your comment. 
> 
> Thank you guys all so much for everything. Until next story, guys, gals and non-binary pals. :D


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true ending of this tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support.

Allura found herself looking out the stained glass windows a few hours later. The celebrations had lasted until sun had started to set. It was so dark outside that Allura's eyes were straining to see the shapes of the stone formation. She thought back to the moment she witnessed in the Stone Garden and smiled to herself. Today had been a good day all in all. She even let herself blush at the memory of Shiro twirling her around the dancefloor. Perhaps, if she was lucky, there would be more moments like that in the future. Allura's eyes zeroed in on the Stone and she found her hand unconsciously stroking the hilt of Voltron. She had not let the sword out of her reach since she retrieved it. She'd even slept with it by her pillow for the first week. It was fair, she couldn't risk it being taken again. It was only after Diana's suggestion of enchanting the scabbard that she finally felt comfortable enough to leave it hanging over her chair once again.

 

"Your Majesty?"

 

She turned just as Coran approached her, bowing slightly. Behind him, Diana dutifully stood, her hands folded in front of her. Coran gestured behind her, "We are ready for you."

 

"Thank you, Coran."

 

With one last glance outside at the Garden, Allura turned and followed Coran and his apprentice up to the Round Table. The hall was bare, no evidence that it had been the location of a gigantic ball only mere hours ago. Torches lit around the sides of the round tower. Once she reached the table, Allura couldn't help the way her heart beat a little faster at the sight of Shiro sitting by the right of her chair. For so long she had kept that seat empty, it was strange to see him there. Scattered around the table, the other Paladins of Voltron stood at their chairs around the table, joined by Sir Matthew - everyone that Allura had requested be present at this meeting. Lance was babbling excitedly to Keith, whose hands were feeling the carvings on the table. Pidge was teasing Lance, while Hunk and Matthew partook in their own private conversation, all chatter ceasing the moment Allura found her way up on the platform. Coran remained standing while Allura and Diana found their seats.

 

Allura found the hand shaking a little as she clenched it around the hilt of Voltron as she stood next to her seat. She knew she needed to keep with tradition. But she hadn't expect it to be this difficult.

 

"Your Majesty?" Shiro looked at Allura with kind eyes. She smiled at him. She had missed those eyes.

 

"I'm okay, Sir Shiro." Allura took a deep breath. I cannot be Allura right now, I need to be the Queen. As Allura exhale, she painfully pulled Voltron out of its scabbard with a drawn out shink. Everyone's eyes were on her. After a moment's contemplation, Allura slid the sword into the second enchanted scabbard on the back of her chair, only relaxing when it clicked into place. With that, she took her seat and was quickly followed by everyone else taking their own seats.

 

"Thank you for joining me tonight. I expect you are wondering why I requested you to join me for this private meeting tonight."

 

"It did cross our minds." Hunk admitted, scratching the back of his head, "Shay said that it was rare you only called certain knights to the Table when you did meetings."

 

"Indeed, she is correct." Allura nodded at Hunk, "I apologise having to do this only hours after you received your new titles, a month after you saved Altea, but I called you all here because I have a mission for you."

 

Immediately, everyone sat up straighter. Allura glanced at Coran as she continue, "We have it on good information that, despite the defeat of Zarkon's forces, his so-called Galra empire still attempts to thrive. It would have been foolish of us to assume that something built up over a decade would fall apart the moment he died. It turns out that Zarkon had many protocols in place in the event of his untimely demise."

 

Shiro's face hardened, "Surely the death of Haggar would have taken away much of the magic that kept them powerful."

 

"Indeed. Any and all 'lizard people' we have found were all returned to human form the moment that Haggar was killed." Coran nodded, "However, when Zarkon brought his band of most trusted soldiers to take Altea, he didn't bring all of his slaves with him. Many of those who were once lizard people - as well as many soldiers loyal to Zarkon - were left behind in the capital of Galra, still under their oppression."

 

Allura watched as both Sir Matthew grew stricken. Pidge's hand reached out and grabbed her brother's shoulder, squeezing hard. Shiro's face remain blank, but both Lance and Keith

looked at him out of their corners of their eyes. Allura understood - she had worried how Shiro would react to this news.

 

"I am afraid that is not all." Everyone's attention returned to Allura, "We have reason to believe that Zarkon had a successor."

 

"A successor? Or an heir?" Keith demanded.

 

"Keith." Shiro shot him a useless warning look, but the scolding was in his tone.

 

"I admit, I do not know. It would not surprise me if it was the latter." Allura's fist clenched where they sat on the table, "All we know is that his name is Lotor and he has the same frame of mind that Zarkon once had."

 

"You think he will try to finish what Zarkon started." Lance voiced what they were all thinking. She nodded at him. Lance's lips pursed into a thin line, "What do you need us to do?"

 

"There are three other kingdoms that we know of that the Galra had invaded, either completing or still attempting to conquer." Coran cast out his hand and a map appeared on the table out of thin air, complete with light blue markers, representing Altea, and dark purple markers, representing Galra, "If we can perhaps liberate them or provide assistance in helping them push back against the Galra, we could bring them into an alliance. Once we have that, we will offer the Galra an ultimatum: peace or war."

 

"What outcome to do you expect?" Hunk looked visibly worried, "I mean, we aren't really gonna go to war with the entire Galra empire, are we?"

 

Allura sighed, "I do not know, Sir Hunk. We are hoping for peace but we also do not know what this Lotor would do - if he is anything like Zarkon, then surrender will not be in his nature."

 

"Okay, well, how do you expect us to do this?" Keith gestured around the table, "I know we are your new Paladins but let's be real, we are five people - three of which have never had real knight training in their lives - "

 

"I was trained by Diana." Lance protested

 

"Who is still not a knight." Shiro interjected

 

"Rude." Diana muttered

 

"- and you expect us to take on the might of the Galra Empire by ourselves?" Keith looked just over Allura's head, his face pinched with underlying frustration.

 

"I do not intend to send you all immediately. I made the decision that you should all be brought up to knight fighting standards within the next month. Yes, Sir Hunk, you too." Allura responded as the Yellow Paladin pointed at himself in surprise, "Regardless of popular belief, I never intended to send out my knights without the skills and equipment to survive. I do not believe in suicide missions."

 

The Paladins all looked at each other, communicating silently. Pidge seemed to be muttering something, her eyes glazed over as she was mentally far away. Sir Matthew cleared his throat, "Then, uh, why am I or Diana here? I'm not a Paladin and Diana isn't even a knight."

 

Diana raised her hands up, "Rub it in, why don't you?"

 

Allura ignored Diana's comment, "The original Paladins did not fight off their oppressors alone and these ones should not either. They are going to need their own Brotherhood, and I intended you to be their first 'disciple', Sir Matthew."

 

"What? Why me?" Matthew stared at her

 

"Aside from your father, you are the only knight who has been inside the capital of Galra and lived. You have lived longest within Galran society and know how they live, how they operate - intelligence that would be highly valuable for missions such as infiltration. As your father deigned to retire from active knighthood, it was natural that you would be selected for this mission."

 

Matthew stared at the table in front of him. Worriedly, Pidge nudged his shoulder, "Hey, look at it this way - at least I'm gonna be there to protect your dumb ass."

 

He grinned back at his sister, reaching over to mess up her hair, "You can try, shrimp."

 

"Of course, it will not just be you. You are being permitted to select four other knights, a small crew that would willingly follow the Paladins in their mission. You will also have Diana's assistance." Allura looked over at the young woman.

 

"Yeah, what about me? As everyone LOVES to remind me, I'm not a knight." Diana folded her arms, looking almost petulant. Allura saw Lance stick his tongue out at her from across the table before yelping in pain, jumping in his seat.

 

"Hey, no using magic to kick me across the table!"

 

"That wasn't magic, your legs are too damn long." The twinkle in Diana's eyes told a different story.

 

"To reach at least two of these kingdoms, and maybe even the heart of the Galra empire, going by land would be long but also difficult - the land borders would be heavily guarded and any assault from these fronts would be expected." Coran explained, "As we no longer have access to a dragon-human hybrid, the next best method would be to travel over the sea."

 

Diana's head turned so fast, some of her hair fell out and smacked her in the cheek. Lance and Keith's eyes were wide, the tanned boy looked from his friend to Allura's advisor. The young apprentice gawked at Coran, who bristled his moustache playfully as he continued, "We have a ship waiting at the Port of Kerberos, only a few days ride from Altea, with a captain ready to take you where you need to go. As I would be needed to stay in Altea, to protect not just the kingdom but Queen Allura, I thought it best to recommend my apprentice, a gifted student with over fifteen years of training under me personally, to go with you to protect and assist the Paladins and any else that would go with you."

 

Coran looked down at the increasingly stunned Diana, "If she happens to learn a few things about sailing and prove herself invaluable upon the seas as well as in her magical knowledge, that would simply be a bonus, would it not?"

 

Diana pushed out of her seat so fast, she almost knocked her chair over. She reached around Coran, giving him the tightest bear hug Allura had ever seen. Everyone else grinned at the display, while Coran looked at Diana with a look of surprise. Clearly such open displays of affection were unusual in their relationship.

 

"Thank you, thank you." Diana sounded close to sobbing.

 

Allura looked around the table, at all of the smiling and excited and scared faces, coming to rest when she found Shiro's face. He smiled at her but his eyes were stoic, the corners of his mouth tight. She probably looked the same. Under the table, she reached out the table and was not disappointed with a large warm hand took hers, a thumb rubbing reassuring circles across her knuckles. When Coran had come to her with the plan, she had been dead against sending Shiro - she had only just got him back. The feelings she been concealing for many years had only just begun to allow themselves to be known and seemingly reciprocated. The idea of risking his life again revolted her down her stomach. But the ruler inside her knew that this motley crew of teasing teenagers and scared youth needed a leader and Shiro was the best candidate. Without Shiro leading this mission, it would certainly fail.

 

For the good of Altea, that was not an option.

 

"I think we can adjourn this meeting." Everyone looked back at Allura as she addressed them, "Tonight is a night of celebration. I am not so cold-hearted as to deny you this. Spend time together, with your families and other loved ones. Later, when you are all rested and satisfied, we will continue this discussion."

 

With that, everyone around the table stood, all bowing to Allura before taking their leave. Sir Matthew, Diana and the younger four Paladins all took leave together, Pidge leaping onto Hunk's back, who instinctively grabbed her, turning into a clearly habitual piggyback ride.

Lance hi-fived Diana as she approached them. Allura watched as Keith said something to his suitor before Lance suddenly grabbed him and started carrying him bridal style, ignoring the Red Paladin's splutters of protests, possibly drowned out by Diana's laughter. As they left, the large oaken doors closed behind them. Allura turned to say something to Coran but wasn't surprised to see he had vanished.

 

Probably going to look for the other four apprentices he probably has scattered across the kingdom, she couldn't help but think snarkily.

 

"Allura."

 

Allura looked up at Shiro. She wish she could say she had forgotten he was there, but that would be a lie. She could never forget about Shiro. Their eyes met in a silent conversation. She placed her hand against his cheek, her thumb rubbing over his coarse scar. He closed his eyes as he observed her touch, his cool metal arm grabbing her hand, but it didn't move it.

 

"I thought about you every day for ten years." Shiro's confession was as light as a breath, sending Allura's pulse racing.

 

"I would be a liar if I denied that I did the same."

 

Shiro's eyes opened again, his dark eyes dilating as he looked at her. She forced back the blush as a bold arm came around her waist and pulled her close to him. She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Is that anyway to treat your Queen?"

 

His grin was nothing but pure mischief, "How would you like me to treat you?"

 

_"How should you treat your new Queen?"_

 

_Shiro couldn't stop his proud beaming. She was starting to feel awkward, the sword feeling weighty in her hands despite how easily she swung it earlier. All of the rebels stood around them, staring at her, waiting for her to make her next move. Allura looked down at the sword again, the actual Voltron, the magical sword that decided the new ruler of these lands._

 

_The sword that had chosen her._

 

_"Shiro." Allura looked back at Shiro, "Tell me, how should you treat your new Queen. What should I do?"_

 

_Shiro's eyes suddenly twinkled. Allura blinked. Perhaps it was a trick of the light - it had suddenly gotten very bright after she pulled the sword - but when had Shiro gotten so tall? Allura gasped as Shiro suddenly dropped to one knee before her, his hand clenched into a fist that rested upon his heart. Allura's eyes darted to the rebels around her. Her eyes widened as Green Paladin Samuel smiled at her and copied Shiro. Black Paladin Zarkon gave her a dark intense stare but he did the same. One by one, every Paladin fell to one knee, their fist on their chest. Soon, the whole Brotherhood was down on their knees before her._

 

_Allura looked back down at Shiro. He was looking at her, "I think I am supposed to bow before her and swear my loyalty. Dedicate my life to protect her and the people she rules over. Give my word that I shall live, breathe and die by my sword that I shall wield only in her name. I am supposed to lay down my life for her with absolutely no regrets and I know that I would do so happily... your Majesty."_

 

She smiled back at him, "Absolutely no different."

 

She continued to smile as his lips met hers, her hand raising up from his cheek to his short hair, his white hair tangling with hers. Warmth spread across her cheeks and she willingly melted into his embrace. Tomorrow, Allura will awaken and return to being Queen. Shiro will awaken and begin to train his Paladins for their next mission. Dangers will occur. She pushed back against Shiro's lips as they deepened their first kiss into something more passionate than Allura had ever imagined.

 

No matter what the future holds, they will always have tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> Thank you for reading Quest for Altea.
> 
> Until next fanfic, guys, gals and non-binary pals.


End file.
